Cristaux ensanglantés
by Lou De Peyrac
Summary: Suite à la tragédie parue lors de son couronnement, Elsa fuit Arendelle. Elle pense se laisser mourir quand une bête aux poils hérissés mais au regard doux s'avance. Le lendemain, Elsa ne trouve devant elle qu'une jeune femme.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, cheveux de neige, avançait sans but à travers la poudreuse, beaucoup moins attirante que dans son enfance. Seule, dans cette univers glacé, elle divaguait, perdue dans ses tourments, effacée dans sa culpabilité. Combien de temps avait-elle couru? Avait-elle fuit? Cette fois, ils seraient heureux, le monstre était parti, à jamais de leur vie. Là d'où elle venait, elle ne pouvait retourner. Reine déglinguée en exil, c'est à présent ce qu'elle était. Son cœur, craquelé de millions d'infimes cristaux semblait se fendre un peu plus à chaque larme, à chaque pas, à chaque mot.

\- Anna…

Soufflait-elle quelques fois quand une poussée de force l'entraînait encore pour l'abandonner la seconde qui suivait. Le froid mordant la fit frissonner, claquer des dents et pourtant, seul celui-ci était son ami, celui qui l'avait toujours compris, qui n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle.

\- Anna…

Murmura-t-elle encore. Comme si répéter son prénom allait faire apparaître sa sœur comme par magie. Elle regrettait tellement ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était. Elle avait malgré elle, fait souffrir, tout le temps, partout. Ce sentiment si insupportable d'être quelqu'un de bien, enfermé, prisonnier d'un corps de monstre. Pour le bien d'Anna, pour le bien d'autrui et pour son grand malheur, elle avait été forcée de courir là où ses pas chancelants voudraient bien l'emmener danser. Sous la puissance du vent, ses yeux se plissèrent, ses poings se serrèrent. Mais de quoi se plaignait-elle? Elle qui trébuchait, tombait dans cette maudite neige, se confondant dans cet hiver sans compassion. Tout ça n'était que les conséquences de ses erreurs, de sa nature, celle d'une créature qu'il vaut mieux fuir. La brise s'engouffra dans les grands sapins qui la surplombaient comme pour lui crier de courir plus vite, qu'elle n'était toujours pas assez loin, qu'elle était encore un danger.

Épuisée de s'être trop battue, Elsa tomba à genoux, serra une poignée de neige entre ses paumes et hurla d'une voix brisée, brisée par la glace crevassée de son âme.

La belle princesse avait froid, à l'intérieur comme en surface. Avait faim. Ressentit soudain l'envie irrésistible de dormir et de se laisser recouvrir par ce que le ciel voudrait bien lui offrir.

\- Anna…

Murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Peut-être était-ce la dernière. Son corps, par réflexe, se battit encore quelques minutes comme s'il arriverait à duper la mort, mais il faisait si froid…

Enfin, celui-ci se détendit, capitula, et se laissa enivré par une sensation délicieuse qu'on ne ressent qu'au moment du dernier souffle. Peu à peu, les doigts si finement assassins, relâchèrent leur pression exercée sur la poudre d'ange un peu plus tôt. Le moment était venu, elle allait enfin pouvoir être libérée, délivrée…

Son dernier rêve sera pour sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu préserver, celle pour qui elle avait abandonné son enfance, rejeté sa nature, donné sa vie. Elle allait lui manquer, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Au creux de son oreille, un bruit sourd, à peine perceptible, lui fit entrouvrir un œil. Les ombres s'élançaient sous sa paupières dans un flou artistique qu'elle ne capta pas totalement et que, finalement, elle ne cherchait même pas à entrevoir. Une forme s'approcha, du moins ce fut ce qui lui sembla. Abîmé, son œil se ferma malgré sa bataille de curiosité. La princesse torturée ne put que sentir un souffle chaud effleurer son visage, comme un alcool de tendresse, avant de se laisser envoûter par son propre sortilège.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

La bête marchait d'un pas las sur cette glace qui lui coupait les pattes. Son poil était trempé, sa truffe était sèche, son cœur esseulé. L'animal grogna, un nuage de buée sortit de sa gueule aux crocs acérés. Le froid, l'animal détestait ça, le fuyant comme la peste, le haïssant comme tous ces pauvres humains qui n'étaient bons qu'à le chasser. Il tangua un instant, se battant contre la grêle pour garder son équilibre. Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui avait put déclencher cet hiver macabre? Nous étions en été! En s'aventurant plus au sud de sa ville natale, la pauvre bête s'attendait à trouver au moins un brin de soleil. Mais rien, seulement un chaos blanc qui écrasait Arendelle et tous ses comtés.

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, la bête avançait toujours plus loin.

Peu à peu, au loin, une minuscule masse noire attira son regard jaune. L'animal s'arrêta un instant, n'arrivant pas à reconnaître la nature de la forme malgré son excellente vue.

Courageux malgré tout, il choisit de s'approcher avec méfiance. Peut-être était-ce une proie gelée à cueillir, ou simplement un décevant amas de rocher que son estomac, bien trop vide, idéalisait.

Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la source inconnue, son regard se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une humaine? Mais pourquoi ici? Si éloignée de ses congénères. Elle devait sans doute s'être perdue. La bête grogna de déception, la pauvre ne mangerait pas ce soir. Poussée par une curiosité malsaine, l'animal approcha son museau de la femme étendue sur le sol, renifla ses cheveux. Elle aima instantanément leur parfum et leur douceur, fut surprise par leur couleur. Ils étaient si blancs. Comme si la peur était inscrite au creux de l'épiderme de l'inconnue. Et sa peau...sa peau était si froide. La bête grogna, un dilemme s'imposa à elle. Elle était une humaine. Elle était de la pire espèce, celle qui avait toujours rejeté son peuple, celle qui l'avait opprimé, presque décimé. Mais si l'animal se tentait à la laisser ici, l'humaine mourrait de froid avant que la nuit ne tombe, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

\- Anna…

Murmura l'inconnue, faisant se tendre l'animal. Celui-ci grogna bruyamment par réflexe défensif mais se retint d'attaquer. Elle n'était pas morte, pas encore. Une brise de pitié traversa le cœur encore chaud de la bête. Aussi douce que possible, celle-ci attrapa le bras de l'inconnue, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le briser sous ses crocs, et se contorsionna pour que la femme finisse affalée sur son dos.

L'inconnue ayant prit place, la bête regarda à nouveau un semblant d'horizon, plissant le yeux, se maudissant d'avoir un cœur, jurant que le trajet allait être long, même si le corps n'était pas si lourd, il allait falloir s'armer de patience et de volonté. Le pauvre animal était déjà à bout de force, et se retrouvait désormais avec un fardeau sur les épaules, qui, il l'espérait, respirait encore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Ce fut d'abord ses mains qui s'agitèrent. Elle sentit ses doigts, douloureux sous la réanimation. Était-elle au paradis? Cette endroit blanc qu'on ne déteste pas, dont lui avait parlé son père. Une chaleur se fit bienfaitrice sur son visage. Une odeur atteignit ses narines et elle respira plus encore. Son ventre gronda. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé? Dormait-elle? Était-elle encore en vie? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Une douleur se fit fracassante au creux de ses tempes. Soudain, une révélation. Elle avait mal. Elle était vivante. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi ne l'avions-nous pas seulement laissé mourir?

Elle tenta maladroitement d'ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière dévorante lui brûla la rétine. Elle les referma aussitôt. Elle poussa un gémissement de mécontentement. Une nouvelle fois, plus prudente, elle essayant de voir. Peu à peu, sa vue s'adapta aux rayons. Où était-elle? À moins d'un mètre de son visage, un feu avait été allumé. Au dessus de celui-ci, une marmite en cuivre avait été mise à chauffer, de délicieuses effluves s'en échappaient, faisant à nouveaux hurler son estomac.

Elle tenta, non sans peine, de se redresser sous le poids d'une énorme couverture, qu'on avait religieusement déposé sur son corps contusionné. Enfin, elle y parvint. S'appuyant sur un coude, elle analysa l'endroit. Son esprit était resté nébuleux, mais elle put deviner qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qu'il ressemblait à une grotte, un abri de fortune, où pierres et rochers en tout genre s'entassaient pour contrer le froid. Ce froid qui avait bien faillit l'avoir. Face auquel elle avait cru tirer sa dernière révérence.

Elle voulu se dénigrer, encore, se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote dont la lâcheté n'avait pour égal que la grandeur du monde, mais sa voix se fit absente. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge, celle-ci la brûlait. Elle se souvint tout à coup, cet hurlement de désespoir qu'elle avait poussé dans cette forêt. Son bras droit la fit frémir. Par endroit, il était écorché. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être blessée. Elle essaya à nouveau de rappeler sa voix. Peine perdue.

\- N'essayes pas de parler. Ça va passer.

Elsa sursauta en entendant les mots la frapper dans le dos. Prise de panique, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme. Elle l'observa sans retenue. La moitié de son crâne était rasée, laissant la peau visible, l'autre, s'imposait en de longues tresses, qui ressemblaient davantage à des nœuds entremêlés, arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux, d'un jaune brillant de fureur la toisaient sans pour autant la dévisager. Dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une guerrière nordique. Vêtue d'une chemise de tissu blanc trop grande pour elle et d'un pantalon en cuir souple brun. Un de ses biceps était paré d'un bracelet en argent. Sur une de ses oreilles, de nombreux anneaux se suivaient, comme celui qu'elle avait au creux de son nez. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide. Ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un demi sourire. Assise sur le sol, le dos plaqué à un rocher, les genoux repliés et les avant bras reposant sur ceux-ci, elle la regardait tout simplement. Son corps était athlétique, musclé et vigoureux, faisant écho à la douceur de son regard.

La jeune femme, sans crier gare, se leva, fouilla dans un sac en cuir déposé sur le sol un peu plus tôt, et en sortit un récipient de fortune se comparant à un bol. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha de la marmite brûlante et remplit le bol de ce qui sentait si bon pour enfin le tendre à Elsa.

\- Mange.

Dit-elle simplement d'une voix grave et éraillée, profonde, envoûtante.

Elsa fixa un instant la mixture. À en juger par l'apparence, rien n'était alarmant. Seulement quelques légumes relevé d'herbes aromatiques. La princesse avait faim et ne se fit pas prier très longtemps avant d'avaler une première bouchée se laissant surprendre par la chaleur du bouillon. Une grimace apparut sur son visage.

\- Doucement.

Conseilla la voix caverneuse.

Elsa écouta les conseils avisés et souffla avant d'enfin, pouvoir manger à sa faim. Étrangement, le mélange peu ragoutant à première vue, se révéla délicieux et apaisa le cœur meurtri de la princesse, la réchauffant de l'intérieur. L'inconnue, silencieuse, s'était réinstallée à sa première place, n'offrant que peu d'attention à la blonde. Tout en mangeant, Elsa l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle venait de loin, n'était pas des régions environnantes, c'était une certitude.

Un millions de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Qui était-elle? Comment s'appelait-elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvée?

L'inconnue laissa le temps à son hôte de terminer tranquillement son repas et, une fois chose faite, tendit une tasse remplie d'une nouvelle mixture. Cette fois-ci beaucoup plus odorante, beaucoup moins agréable. Elsa empoigna la tassa et regarda la jeune femme avec insistance.

\- Bois.

La princesse ne s'exécuta pas. Après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette tasse. Et comme si la jeune femme avait lu dans ses pensées, elle déclara:

\- Pour soigner ta gorge.

Elsa, prise de confiance, obéit. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Une nouvelle grimace apparut sur son visage, le goût était infecte. La princesse dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout recracher à même le sol.

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bon. Mais ça aide vraiment. Bois.

Expliqua la jeune femme sans vraiment regarder le visage de la blonde.

Elsa prit sur elle et finalement, but l'intégralité du récipient.

La jeune femme reprit la tasse, se positionna devant son hôte et lança:

\- Bonjour.

La princesse avait été formatée pour la politesse, de part son destin de reine. Ce fut donc par réflexe naturel qu'elle répondit:

\- Bonjour.

La surprise se lut sur son visage.

\- Tu vois. Je t'avais dis que ça aidait.

Sourit la jeune inconnue. Était-elle si jeune que ça? Elsa se le demanda. Elle paraissait si forte et, en même temps, il sembla à la princesse qu'elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins qu'elle. Elle n'était pas très grande non plus, ni très épaisse. Elle était simplement tout en muscle, finement musclée.

\- Merci.

Ne put qu'articuler la princesse avec toute la reconnaissance du monde. À présent, mourir ne lui semblait plus une idée si lumineuse.

La jeune femme prit soudain un air infiniment triste, baissa les yeux et répondit:

\- Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. Sache que je suis désolée.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi seriez-vous…

La belle princesse n'eut même pas le temps d'achever ses mots, que déjà, elle fut prise de violents vertiges. Sa tête tourna, sa vision se flouta. Bientôt son corps se détendit totalement sans qu'on lui ai demandé et ce fut un trou noir qui l'engouffra.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

\- Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller?

\- Je ne sais pas. Allons, laisse la dormir.

Elsa sentit son corps, doucement se remettre en mouvement. Quelles étaient ces voix qui tambourinaient dans sa tête? La première paraissait enfantine, la deuxième beaucoup plus solennelle mais douce. La princesse ouvrit les yeux et tomba face à une petit moue de jeune enfant qui ne resta devant elle que quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en hurlant:

\- Maman! Elle est réveillée!

Elsa passa une main sur son visage, identifiant le lieu. Cela paraissait une chambre des plus banales.

Bien vite, une femme, déjà d'un âge, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celle-ci était souriante, vêtue d'un tablier de ménagère. La blonde se souvint qu'elle avait déjà vu ce genre de vêtement attaché à la taille des cuisinières du palais.

\- Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu mon enfant?

L'esprit d'Elsa analysa rapidement son état. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et se sentait bien moins fatiguée que depuis son départ précipité d'Arendelle.

\- Bonjour. Je vais bien, merci. Mais où suis-je?

\- À Eslacir.

Sourit la femme en soulevant sa progéniture. Le petit garçon regardait Elsa avec des yeux plus que curieux. Cette fille était tout de même étrange. Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-il si blancs? Elle n'avait pas l'air si vieille que ça pourtant.

Elsa réfléchit. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, prononcé par son père. Il lui sembla se souvenir qu'Arendelle faisait souvent des échanges commerciaux avec cette petite ville. Autrefois, Eslacir avait été admirée pour sa laine et ses tissus confectionnés avec précision et délicatesse. Elle n'était pas si loin de chez elle, mais commençait à gagner du terrain malgré tout. Comment était-elle arrivée ici?

Un étrange souvenir parcourut soudain la princesse. Elle demanda sans être réellement sur de ce qu'elle disait:

\- La jeune femme...qui était avec moi. Où est-elle?

La mère de famille haussa les épaules en un geste extraverti et répondit:

\- Nous t'avons trouvé ce matin, allongée sur le pallier, mon enfant. Tu étais gelée. C'est tout de même terrible ce froid en plein été! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai vu aucune jeune femme.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas rêvée!

\- En êtes vous...certaine?

Murmura-t-elle, au risque de paraître ingrate et impolie.

\- Bien sur! Es-tu sûre de te sentir bien mon enfant?

Elsa ne répondit pas à la question, trop occupée à s'en poser à elle même. Cette fille avait existé. Tout avait parut si réel. Le bouillon qu'elle avait mangé et qui lui avait brûlé la langue, le feu, la grotte. Elle n'avait pas pu tout inventer.

Tout à coup, un bruit fracassant fit trembler les murs branlants de la petite maison. La princesse sursauta.

La ménagère soupira:

\- N'aie crainte, mon enfant. Ce n'est que mon mari et sa délicatesse légendaire qui viennent de rentrer.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde!

Entendit la blonde.

\- Chérie, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il se passe à Arendelle!

Cria le prétendu mari alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas encore passé la porte. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à sa femme de deviner et déclara:

\- La Reine est devenue complètement givrée.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'écarquillèrent en entendant le monologue se poursuivre.

\- D'après ce qu'on dit, elle aurait tenté de tuer les invités de son couronnement, suite à une dispute avec sa sœur cadette et ce, accroche toi bien, en projetant de la glace un peu partout! C'est quand même fou. Dire qu'elle aurait pu gouverner Arendelle. Apparemment, elle s'est enfuit du royaume. Personne ne sait où elle a pu disparaître. Elle est dangereuse, il faut s'en méfier.

La respiration d'Elsa s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ses mains devinrent froides. La belle princesse connaissait par cœur cette sensation et savait pertinemment que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ces gens lui avaient offert un lit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les mettre en danger. Elle tenta désespérément d'enfouir ses émotions aux plus profond d'elle même, mais ce ne fut qu'un énième échec cuisant. Le froid commençait déjà à s'étendre, sur les couvertures qu'elle tenait fermement, en de millions de petits cristaux. Elle devait partir et vite. Prise de panique et sans demander son reste, celle-ci se leva et courut aussi vite que possible vers la porte qui la libérerait de cette maison.

La ménagère fut bien trop surprise pour l'en empêcher et resta simplement bouche bée, tout comme son mari qui s'étonna de trouver une étrangère dans son humble demeure.

Le vent frappa le visage de la princesse. Enfin, elle était dehors. Où devait- elle aller? Elle n'en savait rien mais devait fuir, encore. Sur la petite place publique du village, un marché s'étendait, rassemblant les foules, empêchant la princesse de se déplacer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Au passage, sans le vouloir, guidée par la peur, la pauvre Elsa renversa plusieurs étals, s'attirant les foudres des marchands.

\- Attrapez la!

Criaient-ils après avoir vu leur marchandise étendue sur le sol.

La blonde courait à en perdre haleine en jetant quelques regards vers les villageois en colère qui la pourchassaient.

Pourquoi est-ce-que personne n'était résolu à la laisser tranquille? Partout où elle passait, la situation virait au drame.

La blonde était fatiguée, les hommes gagnaient du terrain. Ils allaient l'atteindre. Bientôt, tout le monde saurait qui elle était, et elle serait très certainement exécutée ou lapidée pour ses crimes des derniers jours.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

\- Allé, plus vite! On la rattrape!

Criaient-ils tous en cœur.

Leur rage était palpable, et Elsa ne pouvait lutter contre. Elle pensa un instant à utiliser son pouvoir, ou plutôt sa malédiction, mais se ravisa bien vite. Elle avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Sa course se ralentit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand une main dure la tira violemment dans une ruelle sombre. Une de celle où l'on n'aimait pas se trouver.

La princesse voulu protester, mais la même main, toujours aussi dure, se plaqua contre sa bouche, la faisant taire.

Immédiatement, la blonde reconnu les yeux jaunes qu'elle avait croisé le jour d'avant. La surprise paralysa Elsa, quand le corps de la jeune femme se pressa contre elle, la faisant s'écraser contre le mur, les cachant toutes deux dans l'ombre.

Dans un vacarme, la foule de marchands dépassa la ruelle, bien heureusement sans les voir.

La main resta sur sa bouche encore un instant, préférant que les villageois s'éloignent avant de se dégager.

Un silence s'installa. Le corps de la jeune femme se retira lentement de celui d'Elsa, ainsi que la main qui l'empêchait de parler. La jeune femme lui fit face en souriant malicieusement. Elsa, elle, n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Les émotions de ces derniers jours l'avaient chamboulée. Elle voulait à présent des réponses. La princesse fronça les sourcils et murmura:

\- Qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil moqueur, et répondit:

\- De toute évidence, quelqu'un dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer.

Une colère passa dans les yeux bleus d'Elsa. L'attitude de la jeune femme, bien trop différente de la sienne, ne lui plaisait guère.

\- J'exige de connaître votre identité.

Ordonna-t-elle froidement, la tête haute, l'esprit frustré d'avoir déjà rencontré cette fille étrange par deux fois, sans jamais avoir su qui elle était.

Sans perdre son sourire, ni son sourcil provocant, la jeune femme regarda la blonde de haute en bas, sans se cacher.

\- Quand on manque de mourir deux fois en seulement deux jours, on est pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

La princesse fulminait. Personne, non personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton, en se moquant royalement d'elle et de ses désirs, en la tutoyant avec une aisance révoltante. Elle était tout de même la Reine, bon dieu! La jeune femme, de par son visage et ses expressions, respirait l'insolence de sa jeunesse et de sa bêtise.

\- Est-ce-que vous savez à qui vous parlez?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum non, et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir. J'ai déjà assez sauvé tes petites fesses pour aujourd'hui, alors toi, tu vas à droite. Moi, je vais à gauche, et on ne se revoit plus jamais.

Affirma la jeune femme en montrant de ses bras deux destinations bien distinctes. Sur ces mots, elle commença à s'éloigner.

Au loin, Elsa pouvait déjà entendre les voix des marchands se rapprocher. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir?

Cette femme avait été sa sauveuse malgré ses manières plus que négligées. La princesse se rendit compte de son ingratitude flagrante, et déclara:

\- Attendez!

La jeune femme s'arrêta, et se retourna à peine pour jeter un œil insolant sur Elsa.

La princesse avança d'un pas, et expliqua, penaude:

\- Écoutez, je suis désolée. C'était stupide de ma part, de vous parler de la sorte. D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas ainsi. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces temps-ci…

\- Sans blague?

Coupa la jeune femme dans un demi sourire.

Elsa soupira en se résignant. Elle devina sans peine que sa sauveuse était têtu et, en plus de ça, semblait avoir une fierté démesurée. Mais dans l'instant, la blonde ne trouva pas la force de se battre.

\- Je vous remercie sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide. Puis-je connaître votre nom, s'il vous plaît?

Essaya-t-elle en souriant maladroitement.

La jeune femme sourit sincèrement cette fois. Son étrange demoiselle en détresse avait fait un effort, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

\- Je m'appelle Mak.

Dit-il en tendant une main devant la blonde.

Elsa allait empoigner la main chaleureuse mais, heureusement pour sa sauveuse, se rappela qu'elle ne portait qu'un seul gant, et se ravisa en disant simplement:

\- Elsa d'Aren…Juste Elsa.

\- Et bien, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer juste Elsa.

Voyant que la conversation touchait à sa fin, et que Mak se volatiliserai bientôt, la blonde intervint:

\- Vous m'avez sauvé. J'aimerais vous rendre la pareille.

\- Crois moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée.

Elsa réalisa soudain qu'avec toute la milice d'Arendelle à sa recherche, elle aurait bien du mal à passer inaperçue. Il lui fallait de l'aide. La princesse aurait pu utiliser la glace pour se défendre et s'éloigner du pays sans encombres, mais là encore, elle ressentit un blocage par rapport à cette magie de malheur. Mak, elle, semblait traverser cette ville comme un véritable fantôme. Elle ferait l'affaire.

\- Où allez-vous?

\- Au sud.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous.

Essaya la blonde en pressant son pas pour rattraper Mak.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir. Mais j'ai pas mal de chose à faire. De truc à voler.

De truc à voler? Elsa soupira. De toutes les personnes qui existaient dans ce monde, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur une hors-la-loi. La chance n'était décidément pas de son coté. D'un revers de la main, elle balaya ses doutes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, si elle voulait sortir vivante de cette ville, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Oui. Et moi, je n'ai besoin de personne.

Trancha la voleuse.

Elsa réfléchit, elle se devait de penser comme elle.

\- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, j'en ai.

Mak s'arrêta, et se retourna en haussant toujours ce même sourcil.

\- Combien?

Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Elsa sentit que la jeune femme était dure en affaire, elle choisit de jouer le jeu.

\- Et bien, vous n'en aurait une idée, que si vous me faite sortir d'ici.

Mak plissa les yeux, accaparée par le doute.

\- Et comment saurais-je que tu n'es pas en train de m'arnaquer?

\- Il vous suffira de regarder mes vêtements.

Mak analysa les tissus recouvrant le corps de la blonde. La princesse n'avait pas tord. De la soie, du velours. La voleuse savait reconnaître un objet de valeur quand elle en voyant un, et la robe d'Elsa devait valoir une petite fortune. La voleuse soupira bruyamment.

\- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais m'attirer que des emmerdes avec toi?

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Surveillez votre langage, et je pourrais bien augmenter mon prix.

Mak sourit:

\- Si tu me prends pas les sentiments.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Elsa quand elle su qu'elle avait gagné. Cette gamine, aussi malhonnête soit-elle, l'escorterait jusqu'aux portes de la ville. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Ce qui adviendrait ensuite, Elsa ne voulu pas y penser. Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les rues étroites et peu fréquentées de la ville, la blonde observa son guide. La princesse fut un instant attendrie par son petit air de «même pas peur» et, si elle n'avait pas été la Reine, son insolence l'aurait sans doute amusée. Elle semblait différentes de toutes les personnes bien élevées dans les règles du royaume qu'elle avait put croiser jusqu'à présent. En y réfléchissant, ces personnes là se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. De toute évidence, Mak était une professionnelle en matière de survie solitaire. Elsa l'envia. Elle, qui n'avait pratiquement jamais traversé les portes de son palais, et n'avait pas connu la douceur d'un après-midi ensoleillé, à jouer simplement avec sa sœur. Alors, pour ce qu'il s'agissait de survivre seule en milieu hostile, la princesse semblait bien novice. Le plus compliqué, était que sa sœur devait sans doute être en train de la chercher, avec toute l'armée d'Arendelle sur les talons. Elle était tout de même la Reine. La rumeur qu'elle était recherchée, allait bientôt se répandre comme une traîné de poudre. La blonde eut peine à l'admettre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de voyager seule. Devait-elle convaincre cette étrange personne d'assurer sa protection pendant quelques temps? Au moins le temps qu'elle sache ce que son cœur désirait vraiment. Elle s'était enfuit précipitamment, sur un coup de tête, et se retrouvait à présent, dans une bien mauvaise posture.

La jeune femme, à ses cotés, marchait tranquillement, sans se soucier des regards des autres passant, alors qu'Elsa, ne faisait attention qu'à ça, essayant maladroitement, de ne toucher personne par inadvertance de sa main nue.

Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un étale coloré. Sur une petite table en bois des plus précaire, un marchant souriant, exposait de nombreux articles d'hiver, suite à la baisse flagrante des températures. Le malheur de certains profite à d'autre. Une paire de gants en cuir noir attira l'attention de la princesse.

\- Pouvez-vous m'attendre ici une minute?

Demanda-t-elle en arrêtant la marche rêveuse de Mak.

La voleuse comprit l'envie de la blonde, et rétorqua simplement, sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur:

\- Une minute. Pas une seconde de plus. Et essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennui.

Mais Elsa n'écoutait déjà plus, trop impatiente de pouvoir à nouveau couvrir ses mains.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. J'aimerais vous acheter cette paire, s'il vous plaît.

Le vendeur sourit.

\- Bien sur Mademoiselle. Cela fera vingt couronnes.

Déjà, Elsa fouillait dans les plis de sa robes pour en sortir une petite bourse. Elle n'entendit pas Mak s'approcher.

\- On s'en va.

Déclara la voleuse en tirant la blonde par le bras.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et lâchez moi, je déteste que l'on me touche de la sorte.

Protesta Elsa en se dégageant de l'emprise, plus par peur de l'effet que ses pouvoirs incontrôlés puissent avoir sur Mak, que par réel gêne de par leur proximité.

\- C'est beaucoup trop chère. Cet homme est un escroc.

Le vendeur fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

\- Dit donc! Qui est-ce-que tu traites d'escroc? Ce sont des gants de très bonne qualité. Ils valent largement leur prix.

«Et c'est moi qui devait essayer de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis...» Pensa Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que cette gamine pouvait l'exaspérer par moment. Elle et ses insupportable leçon de morale.

Mak grimaça.

\- Oui, mais tu vois, mon amie n'en a besoin que d'un seul. Considère la comme un manchot. Si tu ne me vends qu'un seul gant, le prix baisse donc de moitié n'est-ce-pas?

Le vendeur parut réfléchir sans y parvenir.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais le deuxième ne me sera d'aucune utilité!

S'énerva-t-il. Mak fit un geste de la main en signe d'apaisement et rétorqua avec une aisance désarmante:

\- Remercie moi alors! Je peux t'en débarrasser. Je t'achète les deux pour dix couronnes, qu'en dis-tu? Et encore, c'est un prix d'ami. Dis toi bien, que j'aurais pu te faire payer le fait que j'évite que ton minuscule étal ne s'encombre de vieilleries!

Elsa plissa les yeux, le pauvre homme n'allait quand même pas se faire berner si facilement? Elle devait pourtant avouer que le jeu d'actrice de Mak était des plus parfait. L'homme réfléchit encore, si fort que le princesse cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. La voleuse commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je suis désolée de tu ai raté une occasion pareille. Au revoir.

Celle-ci commença à s'éloigner lentement.

\- Attends! D'accord pour dix couronnes.

Un sourire intrigant prit place sur le visage de la voleuse, faisant briller ses yeux jaunes, au moment où elle se retourna. Elle déclara d'une voix d'auditrice.

\- Non, mon prix a baissé à cinq. Tu m'as fais perdre beaucoup trop de temps, alors que j'essaye d'être généreuse envers toi.

Les yeux du vendeur s'écarquillèrent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus voir cette agaçante frimousse qui avait réponse à tout.

\- Bien, bien. Prends tes gants et fiche moi le camps d'ici!

Gronda-t-il en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Mak, prit cinq couronnes dans la petite bourse d'Elsa, et les lança au vendeur en s'écriant, souriante:

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Celle-ci continua ensuite sa route, laissa une Elsa hébétée, la mâchoire tombante. Son petit coup théâtral avait-il réellement marché? En plus d'être forte et intrigante, cette fille semblait être la reine de la manipulation, et ambitieuse en plus de ça. Baisser le prix de moitié ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'elle gagne plus. Et le pauvre vendeur s'était fait berné.

Après un rapide secouement de tête, la blonde empoigna sa paire de gants, et tenta de rattraper la jeune voleuse.

\- Comment avez-vous fait?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment j'ai fais quoi?

Demanda Mak en regardant droit devant-elle.

\- Vous avez berné cette homme avec une aisance peu commune.

Avoua la princesse, malgré tout impressionnée.

Mak s'arrêta tout à coup, et fit face à Elsa, planta son regard dans le sien, soudain sérieuse.

\- N'oublie jamais une chose: les humains sont stupides.

Sur ces mots, celle-ci reprit sa marche en sifflotant, les mains repliés derrière la tête.

Les humains? Mais qu'était-elle, si elle n'était pas humaine? Elle en avait pourtant les traits. Mais il est vrai, qu'elle n'avait rien d'une personne quelconque. Elsa sentit soudain l'envie irrépressible de la connaître, de tout savoir d'elle. De ne pas se contenter de savoir qui elle était, mais plutôt d'apprendre à comprendre ses expressions faciales dignes d'une pièce de théâtre, de savoir capter ses regards qui finalement, ne disaient pas grand-chose. Souvent, le peuple d'Arendelle avait comparé leur Reine à un iceberg, tant elle était introvertie et solitaire. Elsa remarqua, que la jeune fille l'était aussi, à sa manière. La princesse savait que tout son être était une façade, le sentit immédiatement. Et le besoin de percer cette forteresse se fit omniprésent dans l'esprit de la blonde, sans doute poussé par une curiosité malsaine.

\- Pourquoi allez-vous vers le Sud?

Mak jeta un rapide regard à la blonde et répondit d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne:

\- Il a quelqu'un que je cherche la ba.

\- Ha oui? Qui ça?

Demanda innocemment Elsa.

\- Quelqu'un que je dois tuer.

Le regard de la jeune femme avait soudain changé. Était terrifiant, mais c'était magnifié.

Elsa, sans le savoir, avait arrêté de respirer sous la puissance de ce regard, qui portait quelque chose d'animal. La blonde, essaya de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait, ce qui traversait Mak à cet instant. Mais sa maîtrise en connaissance de la nature était encore bien trop nébuleuse. Il est vrai, qu'avoir grandit enfermée dans une chambre, n'avait pas été la meilleure école de la vie. Une handicapée des sentiments comme Elsa ne pouvait se sentir que frustrée devant celle qui l'intriguait, peut-être même l'obsédait.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

\- Laissez moi venir avec vous!

Demanda la jeune reine avec plus de passion qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient à peine de sortir de la ville. Elles étaient enfin tranquilles. Pas de marchants en colère, pas de villageois prenant Elsa pour un monstre, et aucun risque de découvrir que celle-ci était la Reine en fuite d'Arendelle. Elsa était seulement là, désirant accompagner une voleuse manipulatrice meurtrière jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce-que tu voudrais venir avec moi?

Le regard d'Elsa baissa sur le sol. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas elle même. La princesse réussissait pourtant à se sentir quelque peu sereine à marcher à coté de cette guerrière qui défiait les lois. La princesse avait été si seule, si longtemps...Son corps, comme son âme semblait retrouver un brin de chaleur au contact de Mak même si celle-ci la révoltait.

La mine soudain mélancolique de la blonde n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé de la jeune femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle grogna:

\- Elsa...je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable.

Avoua-t-elle soudainement.

La blonde sourit. Elle non plus n'était pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Si Mak savait qui elle était en réalité, elle s'enfuirait sans doute en courant. La jeune femme reprit:

\- Je pensais que ce village t'accueillerait. Je voyage seule. J'ai quelque chose à accomplir.

La blonde soupira. Elle comprenait, bien sur qu'elle comprenait. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une étrangère aux yeux de cette femme. Ici, elle n'était pas une Reine, elle ne pouvait obliger les gens à assouvir ses moindres désirs.

\- Je comprends…

Murmura-t-elle en sortant la bourse remplie de couronnes qu'elle tendit devant Mak.

La jeune femme soupira et refusa l'offre d'un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner.

Elsa resta là, immobile. Partir d'Arendelle lui avait paru judicieux sur le coup, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. La princesse ne pouvait plus rentrer, ne savait pas ou partir. Elle était perdue.

Mak s'éloignait d'un pas traînant. De toute façon, cette belle blonde saurait forcément se débrouiller. Elle n'était tout de même pas stupide, à part bien sur pour s'endormir en pleine montagne, ou encore pour s'attirer les foudres de toute une ville. La jeune femme soupira. Non, cette belle blonde ne saurait pas se débrouiller sans elle. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Elsa entendit un grognement et de lourds bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu lever les yeux, une voix la frappa.

\- Alors écoutes, si on doit voyager ensemble, il y a quelques règles de très grande importance qu'on va devoir mettre en place.

S'écria Mak, le visage contrarié, en revenant sur ses pas.

Le visage d'Elsa s'illumina, elle avait finalement changé d'avis. Elle ne la laisserai pas.

\- Quelles règles?

Demanda-t-elle.

Mak ouvrit la bouche, hésita et finalement déclara, confuse:

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis, mais je trouverais. Je sens que tu ne vas m'attirer que des emmerdes!

Grogna-t-elle.

\- Votre langage…

Soupira Elsa.

\- Il faudra t'y habituer.

Coupa la guerrière.

\- J'ai une règle à vous soumettre.

Déclara Elsa.

Mak écarquilla les yeux. «Et en plus, elle impose ses propres règles...» Pensa-t-elle.

\- J'écoute.

\- Je vous pris de ne jamais me retoucher comme vous l'avez fait au marché.

Gronda Elsa tout à fait sérieuse.

Mak resta surprise face à cette annonce, la blonde avait si soudainement changé de ton.

\- Très bien.

Répondit-elle sans chercher à se battre.

Toutes deux, heureuses d'avoir trouvé de vrais bases d'ententes, reprirent leur marche.

\- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer?

\- Vous expliquer quoi?

\- Pourquoi je t'ai trouvée à moitié mourante dans cette montagne.

Une expression confuse s'afficha sur le visage d'Elsa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qui elle était. La reine d'Arendelle était morte, il ne restait qu'une jeune fille qui avait bien du mal à apprendre à vivre à l'extérieur.

\- C'est compliquée…

Avoua la princesse, espérant que Mak ne chercherait pas à en savoir davantage. La blonde décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Et vous? Quelle est cette personne que vous devez tuer?

Le visage de Mak s'assombrit, lui redonnant cet air de prédateur qui intriguait tant la princesse.

\- C'est compliqué…

Répondit-elle.

Elles se retrouvèrent bien avancées toutes les deux. Aucune des deux n'était connu pour être très bavarde, et aucune ne se résignait à vouloir se raconter.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Mak observa la blonde du coin de l'œil.

Mais d'où venait-elle? D'où lui venait cette façon de s'extasier de tout comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le monde? Et ces vêtements...Elle était riche c'était une certitude, alors pourquoi fuir ainsi? En admettant bien sur qu'elle fuyait quelque chose. La voleuse savait qui si elle ne parlait pas la première, la blonde de glace ne dirait mot.

\- L'homme que je dois tuer à tenté de décimer mon peuple.

Avoua-t-elle, l'expression grave, le regard vide.

Les yeux d'Elsa se courbèrent en un rictus compatissant.

\- Et quel est votre peuple?

\- Une grande tribu, au nord.

Ceci expliquait que la jeune fille soit la seule des alentours à porter des pantalons, ou encore son étrange coupe de cheveux.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu décimer vos semblables?

S'intéressa la blonde, poussée par sa curiosité.

Mak haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes différents. Ce qui est différents effraye parfois.

«Si elle savait...» Pensa la blonde.

\- À toi maintenant? Raconte moi ton histoire.

\- Il n'y a rien de très palpitant, vous seriez déçu.

Tenta d'esquiver Elsa.

Voyant le mal-être naissant, Mak décida de ne pas insister, la blonde lui parlerai en temps voulu, sans doute quand elle se sentirai prête.

\- On va devoir trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

Dit-elle simplement.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Après maintes recherches, les deux femmes avaient enfin trouvé un endroit sur à occuper cette nuit. La princesse avait cru se liquéfier en prenant conscience qu'elles allaient dormir dehors. Mais un sourire charmeur et quelques promesses de la part de Mak, avaient su la séduire pour qu'elle envisage l'idée.

Elsa avait encore, sans le vouloir, observé les attitudes étranges de sa compagne de voyage. Souvent, elle la surprenait à jeter des regards anxieux autour d'elle, sursauter au moindre son, comme si la jeune femme restait perpétuellement sur ses gardes. La princesse pensa qu'il devait être bien fatiguant d'être Mak. La jeune femme semblait être forgée dans un métal incassable. Sans cesse, chacun de ses muscles se tendaient en de petits rictus qu'elle ne semblait même plus percevoir. Elsa se dit qu'il était une bien triste habitude que de ne plus écouter les tressaillements de son propre corps.

La voleuse était une force tranquille, quelque chose d'inébranlable. La princesse l'envia un instant. Désirant ressentir la détermination et la chaleur protectrice qui émanait d'elle. De part sa simple présence, Mak la tranquillisait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Toutes deux assises au milieu d'un campement improvisé, elles se taisaient en regardant, envoûtées, le feu qui dansait devant elles. Elsa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se laissa aller à ses pensées, sereine avec la guerrière comme excellent garde du corps à ses cotés. Le regard de la princesse s'arrêta sur le visage, comme souvent, sérieux de la jeune femme. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un visage comme celui-ci. Un visage qui semblait avoir vu tellement de malheur et qui, malgré tout, restait doux et apaisant avec un zeste de mélancolie dans le fond des yeux. Ses yeux...d'une couleur presque indéfinissable, tirant sur le jaune en passant par un oranger à peine perceptible. La blonde n'aurait jamais cru que cette couleur puisse frôler l'iris de l'œil humain.

Sans un mot, Mak se leva, tourna le dos à Elsa et retira sa chemise, sans pudeur.

Le regard de la princesse cru faiblir d'effroi.

Sur la peau de la voleuse, de nombreuses cicatrices s'agglutinaient, se croisaient et semblaient ne s'être jamais totalement refermées. La blonde devina que ces marques avaient sans doute été le résultats d'important coups de fouet, portés par une main bien décidée à faire mal.

Elsa voulu poser un millions de questions, mais se ravisa, certaine que cela la mettrait mal à l'aise. Même si la jeune femme semblait vouloir paraître impassible, Elsa pu voir une grimace de douleur passer sur son visage au moment où elle se vêtit d'un vêtement plus ample.

\- Vous avez mal?

Osa la princesse sans vraiment avoir décidé de parler.

Mak se retourna, surprise par la question. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé si elle avait mal.

\- Ce ne sont que de vieilles cicatrices qui brûlent encore un peu parfois.

Avoua-t-elle.

Elsa voulu savoir ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire endurer, et pourquoi. Mais la voleuse, un peu comme elle, n'était pas de nature à se confier. La tâche serait difficile, la princesse le savait. Pourtant, la blonde voulu soulager sa souffrance, et se souvint qu'elle était la personne parfaite pour cette mission.

\- Approchez.

\- Pourquoi?

Demanda la voleuse, perpétuellement sur la défensive.

«Si seulement vous pouviez m'accorder un brin de confiance...» Pensa la blonde.

\- Approchez, vous dis-je. J'ai un moyen de vous soulager.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être soulagée.

Grogna Mak.

Elsa fronça les sourcils et soupira, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie deux fois. Laissez moi au moins faire ça. De toute façon, je ne vous donne pas le choix, approchez, et ne m'obligez pas à me répéter.

Mak haussa un sourcil étonné, cette jolie blonde pouvait donc paraître presque convaincante. Un caractère existerait-il sous cette amas de glace?

Sans contredire davantage, Mak s'approcha de la princesse qui lui intima de savoir devant-t-elle. La jeune femme obéit, en releva son vêtement, présentant son dos meurtri.

Les yeux d'Elsa se plissèrent sous la vision de la peau écorchée, mal soignée, dépourvue de joie de vivre. L'épiderme était rougit par endroit, la voleuse devait souffrir bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Il était évident que les soins nécessaires n'avait pas été appliqués en tout voulu, et que les plaies, n'avait jamais été guidées pour se renfermée correctement.

Elsa, retira lentement un de ses gants et croisa le regard anxieux de Mak, avant de déposer doucement sa paume contre le dos à vif. Sous son touché, les muscles se tendirent immédiatement pris de surprise. La blonde se dit que la voleuse ne devait pas avoir obtenue de caresses depuis bien longtemps.

Elsa souffla intérieurement, et une légère vague de froid se répandit sur les écorchures bien trop profondes.

Mak soupira en laissant son regard se faire dévorer par les flammes. C'était tellement bon, presque trop.

Elsa savait que les mots étaient fuit en cet instant. Que la voleuse, en se positionnant, blessures découvertes devant elle, avait avoué une faiblesse aussi infime soit elle, et qu'il aurait été fou de la faire parler alors qu'elle était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Si elle voulait une discussion, la jeune femme l'entamerai d'elle même. La reine avait un pouvoir sur son corps, non sur son esprit.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, le corps d'acier sembla décidé à se détendre, sans pour autant perdre son garde à vous. De temps à autre, Mak jetait quelques maigres regards discrets vers la blonde qui, timidement, répondait d'un sourire compatissant sans se déconcentrer de sa magie. La voleuse s'étonna que la vision de son dos des plus repoussant, ne dégoûte pas la princesse. Elle chercha à plusieurs reprises dans le regard de la blonde, quelque chose qui la trahirait, qui prouverait qu'elle faisait ça seulement pour lui rendre la pareille suite à son sauvetage, qu'au fond, elle n'en avait pas envie et que même, ces gestes ne l'enchantaient guère. Mais rien, Elsa avait très sincèrement l'air de vouloir simplement effacer la douleur sans jugement. Cela étonna la voleuse, et la dérida quelque peu.

\- Alors tu ne me le demande pas?

Elsa fronça les sourcils, et demanda d'une voix douce en appliquant toujours sa magie, pour une fois bienfaitrice, sur les blessures:

\- Vous demander quoi?

\- Comment c'est arrivé.

\- Et bien, j'ai jugé que si vous ressentiez l'envie de m'en parler, vous le feriez de vous-même.

Mak sourit.

\- J'aime ta façon de juger.

\- Désiriez vous que je vous demande comment est-ce arrivé?

Essaya Elsa en sentant que la jeune femme, malgré ses retenues, ressentait le besoin de se confier.

Mak ne répondit pas, haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé?

Demanda enfin la blonde, en avouant que cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

Mak soupira, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je les dois au salaud qui a pour seul but d'anéantir mon peuple. Je les déteste comme je le hais. Je me suis battu, mais il avait toute un armée, il était trop fort. J'ai essayé de les effacer, mais elles ne semblent jamais vouloir disparaître…

Mak n'avait pas respiré durant son discourt, c'était contenté de serrer les dents, une rage visible sur le visage. La voleuse se demanda un instant pourquoi il était si facile de lui raconter tout ça, à elle. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était une étrangère. Ou peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle était une des rares personne à ne pas vouloir sa mort. Il est vrai qu'elle était gentille, avec quelque chose de mystérieux en plus. Mak sentit que, quelque part, elles avaient la même histoire. Qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours été acceptées, et qu'elles avaient été forcées de grandir bien trop vite.

\- Peut-être que ces blessures ne se refermeront pas tant que vous n'aurez pas décidé de les refermer.

Tenta Elsa en caressant la peau, à présent plus pour apaiser l'esprit de la voleuse que son corps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- J'ai l'impression que votre esprit confond la haine que vous avez pour cet homme, avec la haine que vous avez pour vous même. Tant que vous ne vous serez pas pardonnée, les vieilles blessures ne guériront pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé Elsa…

Soupira Mak en baissant la tête.

La blonde sourit tristement. La voleuse était butée, il ne servirait à rien de lui faire changer d'avis ce soir.

Alors, doucement, Elsa replaça le tissu, et déclara:

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à votre passée. Je ne vois qu'une personne sans qui je serais morte aujourd'hui. Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même.

Mak haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Alors comme ça, tu es une fille de la glace?

Demanda-t-elle soudain, souriante.

Elsa se figea sous cette remarque. Comment savait-elle? Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien dit. Il était impossible qu'elle ai deviné. Et pourquoi souriait-elle?


	9. Chapter 8

Elsa resta silencieuse un instant devant le regard, à présent presque inquiet de Mak de la voir si livide. La voleuse n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, la blonde était déjà tellement pâle.

\- Elsa, tout va bien?

Demanda la jeune femme, devant l'air si anéantit de la blonde.

\- Comment le savez-vous?

Murmura Elsa, comme si elle venait de violé le pire des secrets, ou comme si la voleuse s'était révélée être la plus puissante des voyantes.

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien, une fille avec les mains aussi froides que les tiennes…ça me paraît naturel que tu en sois une.

Elsa réfléchit un instant.

\- Que j'en sois une? Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autre?

Mak analysa le visage de la princesse sans comprendre.

\- Elsa...Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es?

La princesse resta muette face à cette révélation. Mak savait donc mieux qu'elle qui elle était.

\- Je...je ne sais pas. Je suis née comme ça. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je ne sais pas comment le contrôler…

S'énerva tout à coup la princesse, en faisant les cent pas, devant une Mak abasourdie. Cette fille ne savait véritablement rien?

\- Elsa…

Essaya la voleuse.

\- Depuis mon enfance, depuis...Anna, j'ai toujours essayé de le cacher…

\- Elsa…

\- «Caches tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fais attention, le secret survivra.» C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours entendu…

\- Elsa!

Cria Mak attrapant la blonde par les épaules, la faisant taire.

\- Tu te calmes, tu t'assoies, et tu m'expliques.

La voix s'était faite entendre ferme, et sans appel. Elsa n'avait pas le choix, et d'une certaine manière, cela lui fit du bien. Elle s'assit en enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses mains, et expliqua d'une voix tremblante, presque fragile:

\- J'ai toujours grandis sans savoir pourquoi j'avais ce pouvoir. Au début, c'était un jeu, avec ma sœur, Anna. Et, il s'est avéré, qu'un jour où nous nous amusions, je l'ai blessée par accident. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivée, et pourtant, c'était entièrement ma faute…

La blonde fit une pause, reprenant son souffle, calmant ses émotions. Mak vint s'asseoir près d'elle, silencieuse, immobile, guettant les moindres gestes de la princesse. Elsa reprit:

\- Après ça, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer. Mon père m'a interdit toute sorte de magie quelle qu'elle soit. Je suis restée, pendant des années, enfermée, à chercher désespéramment un moyen de contrôler cette malédiction. Quelques années plus tard, mes parents ont trouvé la mort. J'étais alors seule, encore…

\- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie?

Elsa eut un rire amère.

\- Vous avez devant vous la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Ou plutôt la honte d'Arendelle.

Mak resta sans voix. Ceci expliquait donc les vêtements plus que coûteux, et les manières de princesse que prenait souvent la blonde, comme son besoin irrépressible de la vouvoyer, et son langage parfait. La voleuse avait vaguement entendu parler de cette Reine, apparemment devenue complètement dingue qui avait, selon ses propres thermes, foutu le bordel à Arendelle.

\- Le jour de mon couronnement, j'ai eu une dispute avec Anna. Mes pouvoirs, trop longtemps refoulés, ont éclatés sous la colère. Je n'ai rien pu empêcher. Ils m'ont traitée de monstre. J'ai fuis. J'ai couru aussi loin que mes jambes me le permettaient. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai voulu mourir, juste avant que vous ne me trouviez. Tout est de ma faute. Anna aurait pu mourir par ma seule faute, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Termina Elsa dans un sanglot.

Mak se tut encore un instant, analysant toutes les informations qui lui tombaient dessus. Cette fille était donc la Reine en exil d'Arendelle. La jeune femme soupira discrètement. «Que des emmerdes avec cette fille...» Pensa-t-elle.

\- Elsa écoute…

Commença-t-elle en attrapant une main de la blonde que celle-ci s'empressa d'écarter de sa prise. Mais Mak n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, et ne se laissa pas abattre. Reine ou pas, à ses yeux, ça ne changeait rien. Déterminée, elle rattrapa la main sous le regard horrifié d'Elsa.

\- Elsa, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Commença la jeune femme d'une voix grave qui se voulait calme, mais ferme.

_ La magie, c'est comme tout, ça s'apprend. Personne ne t'a jamais rien apprit. Rien est de ta faute. Tu étais seule face à un pouvoir qui te dépassait. Ceux qui te traitent de monstre ne sont que des ignorants. Saches que tu n'es pas seule. Il y en a d'autre. Des fils du vent, du feu…La différence entre toi et eux, c'est qu'ils on été guidés, pas toi. Ce n'est pas une malédiction.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu. Ce pouvoir ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur de toi?

\- Non…Mais un jour, je vous blesserai, comme je l'ai toujours fais. J'ai toujours vécu avec la certitude d'être un monstre de glace, dangereux pour autrui.

Mak fronça les sourcils, commençant à perdre patience. Elsa ne voulait pas s'en sortir? Il allait bien falloir pourtant. Furieuse, la mâchoire serrée, et incertaine de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Mak se leva, et se posta devant la souveraine.

\- Tu ne me blesseras jamais Elsa. Tu veux voir ce qu'est un monstre? Après ça tu te trouveras angélique, je peux te le garantir.

Sans que la blonde eut le temps de rétorquer, Mak poussa un cri éraillé d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne. La voleuse, recroquevillée sur elle même, la gueule face au sol poussiéreux, sembla se tordre de douleur, sous les yeux désemparés d'une Elsa, qui ne savait que faire. Les yeux jaunes changèrent, devinrent mauvais, presque inquiétants. La jeune femme tomba à terre en serrant les dents, luttant, se débattant contre elle même, et peu à peu, Elsa put voir une énorme bête au poil sombre se dresser devant elle, exactement là où Mak se tenait un peu plus tôt.

Les yeux de la Reine s'écarquillèrent. Elle resta là, paralysée par l'effroi. L'animal, jonglant entre la prestance d'un loup et la menace d'un fantôme, la fixait sans bouger, se contentant de grogner. Sous ses pattes, se débattaient les lambeaux de vêtements que portait Mak un peu plus tôt. Une épaisse buée sortait de sa gueule. Ses mains étaient devenues griffes d'acier. Son air si doux s'était changé en quelque chose de menaçant. Comme prête à vous sauter à la gorge, la bête s'imposait violente, agressive, haineuse de tout ce qui vivait. Pourtant, celle-ci ne bougeait pas, n'attaquait pas, rugissait simplement, contenant sa colère.

La surprise passée, Elsa regarde mieux la bête et reconnu instantanément les yeux jaunes qui lui avaient tant plu. Après quelques seconde, le regard doux sembla tenter de revenir de là où il était partie. Elsa savait que deux partie de Mak se confrontaient à cet instant. La blonde comprit soudain l'origine de la morsure sur son bras, la bête, dans toute son animosité, contre sa nature destructrice, lui avait sauvé la vie.

L'animal grogna à nouveau en se pliant en quatre, tirant sa dernière révérence, désirant retrouver son humanité, ce qui l'empêchait de mordre.

Enfin, le corps de Mak sembla vouloir revenir devant la princesse. Et ce fut un regard indiscret, et gêné qu'Elsa posa sur son corps nu, totalement épuisé, étendu sur le sol.

Mak se redressa péniblement, attrapa le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait, et couvrit un semblant de sa nudité avant d'expliquer, le souffle court:

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Elsa, à coté de moi, tu ne le seras jamais. Je peux t'en apprendre plus sur ce que tu es. Il suffit que tu le veuilles.

Mak s'approcha sans pudeur de la princesse, attrapa sa main dénudée et la posa sur son buste.

La Reine se dit que cette femme était folle, ou suicidaire. Ou les deux.

Elsa frissonna au contact de la peau si intensément chaude de la jeune femme, et paniqua:

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Mak sourit.

\- Je vais te mettre à l'aise tout de suite. Essayes de me blesser.

Défia la jeune femme en tenant fermement la main d'Elsa conte sa peau.

Bien malgré elle, une fine couche de glace, commençait déjà à s'échapper de la main de la souveraine. Celle-ci paniqua, suppliant Mak pour qu'elle la laisse retirer sa main, mais la jeune femme était bien trop forte.

La fine pellicule se dispersa sur la poitrine de la voleuse, celle-ci ne frémit même pas.

\- Elsa, regarde moi. Est ce que j'ai l'air de souffrir?

La blonde se figea. En effet, Mak semblait déterminée, voir même furieuse, mais aucune douleur ne traversait son visage.

\- Je suis un loup. Sais-tu pourquoi tout le monde sur cette terre déteste mon peuple?

Elsa hocha la tête négativement.

\- Parce qu'il faut à peu près une centaine d'hommes pour détruire quelqu'un comme moi. Le jour où tu me blesseras viendra quand tu sauras parfaitement contrôler ton pouvoir. En attendant je ne me risque pas en te touchant.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Elsa se réveilla ce matin là, l'esprit enfumé, les paupières lourdes, mais le cœur plus léger, d'avoir abandonné le sentiment d'être seul au monde. Enfin, après toutes ces années de vagabondage stalactite, la conscience de la reine s'autorisait à caresser la pensée que peut-être, son âme n'était pas bonne à jeter en enfer, qu'il était possible qu'elle puisse être pardonnée, qu'après en, elle n'était plus seule. Qu'elle avait droit à l'erreur, puisque quelqu'un serait là pour rectifier, pour défendre, pour justifier.

Un instant, la blonde resta simplement allongée, sous la lourde couverture qu'avait déposé Mak sur elle avant d'aller, elle-même, se coucher. À de trop nombreuses reprises, Elsa avait pu entendre ses gémissements frénétiques s'envoler dans ses souffles de douleur. La souveraine avait pu deviner sans peine, qu'il en serait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il serait question pour le loup de laisser tomber sa garde. Toute la nuit, Mak n'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner, de tenter de mordre le bras de ses ennemies des limbes, et finalement, s'était redressée, des sueurs froides lui parcourant l'échine, l'âme torturée. Elsa n'avait rien relevé, s'était contentée d'ouvrir un œil protecteur afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, et s'était rendormi quand elle entendit la respiration de la voleuse changer.

\- Bien dormi, votre Altesse?

Demanda Mak, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Elsa sourit à travers les bulles de son sommeil, et le cœur du loup rata un battement. Jamais, avant ce matin, elle ne l'avait vu sourire sincèrement, cela lui allait bien. Peut-être trop bien.

\- Il est inutile de m'appeler par mon titre.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Il fait moins froid aujourd'hui.

Annonça Mak en sachant que ce temps catastrophique était lié aux humeurs de la reine.

Mak prit soin de défaire le campement méticuleusement, et enfin, en un geste élancé, lança le sac en cuir sur son épaule.

\- En route princesse, il y a un village à quelques heures d'ici, j'aimerai y être avant la nuit.

Les deux femmes marchèrent, et marchèrent encore, les pieds dans la neige, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, beaucoup plus visible en cette belle journée. Elsa se surprit à apprécier le soleil, elle qui ne l'avait qu'entrevu ces dernières années. Le trajet fut long et pénible pour la princesse, plutôt habituée au luxe de son châteaux. Elsa se demanda comment Mak arrivait à marcher autant de temps sans broncher, sans même souffler. La voleuse, d'âme compatissante, autorisa plus de pauses que si elle avait voyagé seule, en sachant que la blonde ne tiendrait pas son rythme.

\- Dites moi ce que vous savez sur les gens comme moi.

Demanda soudain la souveraine en continuant sa marche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Mak sourit, son instinct lui avait murmuré que cette demande viendrait tôt ou tard.

\- Les Ficede.

\- Pardon?

Demanda Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent. Il y a longtemps, bien avant que l'on existe, le monde n'était non pas divisé par des frontières, mais par des clans. Au nord, comme toi, les fils de la glace. Au sud, dans les déserts, les fils du sable. À l'Ouest, au milieu des volcans, les fils du feu. À l'Est, surplombant les montagnes, les fils du vent. Et au milieu de tout ce beau bordel, le clan des Loups.

\- Votre langage…

Soupira Elsa sans que Mak n'y prête attention.

\- Peu à peu, chaque chef de chaque clan a voulu conquérir, imposer sa loi, autrement dit, celle du plus fort. Bien sur, aucun ne s'est laissé faire, si bien que, mon peuple, qui était autrefois puissant et noble, s'est bien vite retrouvé prit dans une guerre sans merci, où le seul but, était de tuer pour mieux régner. Les loups, incompris, dérangeants, chassé pour leur peau, leur terre, et pour ce qu'ils rapportaient au marché noir, se sont battu, ont perdu les trois quart de leur population, et finalement, ont été forcé à fuir dans les forêts du milieu, pour espérer y survivre.

\- Les forêts du milieu?

\- Le centre même du monde. Ils y vivent toujours, leur nombre baisse de jour en jour.

\- Pourquoi sont-il chassé? Après tout, ils n'étaient en conflit avec personne.

Mak sourit tristement.

\- Première règle de ton apprentissage. Qu'est ce qui rassemble des êtres qui se détestent?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Quelqu'un à détester plus encore.

Répondit Mak d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Les Ficede ont prit conscience que les Loups étaient différents, qu'ils ne faiblissaient pas face à leur pouvoir. Alors ils se sont alliés contre eux dans une attente destructrice, portée par un homme, un fils du feu. Mon peuple n'a pas pu résister sous le nombre et sous la torture. Beaucoup, des deux camps, sont tombés, écrasés par cette guerre. Les Loups, n'ayant d'autre choix pour survivre, sont devenus des êtres abjectes, emportés par leur animosité, ne faisant même plus la différence entre le bien et le mal. La noblesse par laquelle ils se caractérisaient, s'est envolée avec les débris de cette guerre. Pour la plus part, ils ont été capturés, enfermés, tondus…

Mak eut un moment de silence, elle inspira, puis reprit, plus profondément:

\- La fierté d'un loup tient dans ses cheveux, cela raconte son histoire, ce qu'il est. Si un loup se fait tondre, il sait qu'il ne sera plus jamais respecter par le reste de sa tribu, il devient un paria. Et quand un loup perd ses cheveux, jamais ils ne repoussent…

Expliqua la jeune femme, le regard vide. Elsa se demanda alors soudain pourquoi la moitié de son crâne était tondu, mais choisit de se taire, en sachant que raconter la défaite de son peuple était déjà assez difficile pour la voleuse. Mak, sans flancher, continua:

\- À force qu'on les traite comme des animaux, ils le sont finalement devenus, tuant tout ce qui osait pénétrer leur territoire.

\- Et les Ficede?

Demanda Elsa.

\- On raconte qu'avant de s'enfuir dans les forêts du milieu, un Loup, le plus puissant de nous tous, est parvenu à tuer leur chef, le fils du feu. N'ayant plus de guide, les querelles initiales sont revenues avec force et fracas. Ils se sont finalement entre-tués. Seul quelques rares déserteurs ont survécu. De ce que je sais, le pouvoir est resté dans leur sang, mais c'est appauvrit au fil des générations engendrées par accouplements avec de simples humains. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, peu de descendants de Ficede on gardé le pouvoir.

\- Ça expliquerai pourquoi je suis la seule détentrice de ce pouvoir au sein de ma famille.

Déclara Elsa, pensive.

\- Mais où sont les autres?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu partout dans le monde. Se cachant, se maudissant d'être ce qu'il sont. La magie, suite à cette guerre, a longtemps été interdite. Mais ces dernières années, une rumeur chuchote que le descendant du fils du feu serait de retour.

Avoua Mak en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et c'est lui que vous traquez?

Essaya la blonde en sachant qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

\- Oui. Je le suis à la trace depuis que j'ai entendu parler de ses prétendus projets.

\- Qui sont?

Mak s'arrêta, se posta devant Elsa, la matraquant de deux iris jaunes.

\- Reformer une armée de Ficede. Anéantir les Loups pour de bon. J'imagine qu'il veut venger la mort de son ancêtre.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'ouvrirent davantage. L'homme dont parlait la voleuse était un malade.

\- Mais j'existe pour contrecarrer ses plans. Tant que je serais vivante, il ne posera pas une seule lame sur un cheveux de loup.

Déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents si fort qu'Elsa cru que sa mâchoire allait se briser sous la détermination.

Doucement, Mak reprit sa marche.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question?

\- Je pense que nous avons dépassé ce stade, votre Altesse.

Taquina la louve, elle qui savait si bien que ce surnom révoltait Elsa.

\- Si les cheveux sont si importants dans votre culture, pourquoi la moitié de votre crâne est-elle tondu? Et pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas dans cette tribu dans les forêts du milieu? Pourquoi voyagez-vous toujours seule?

Sans jeter un regard à Elsa, Mak sourit en baissant la tête.

\- Cela fait trois questions, votre Altesse. Le village attendra. Je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui saura bien mieux t'éclairer que moi.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir à tous! Nous voici déjà au dixième chapitre! Cette fanfiction est la toute première que j'écris. J'espère que la lire vous plaît autant qu'il me plaît de l'écrire. Je tiens à m'excuser par avance des, sans doute, nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui se faufilent entre mes doigts. Pour ce qu'il s'agit du reste, de l'histoire, des personnages, vos avis sont les bienvenues! Cette histoire est à la fois un jeu, et un saut dans le vide pour moi. J'espère rester le plus fidèle possible au personnage d'Elsa qui, je dois l'avouer, me torture les méninges!**_

 _ **Dans l'attente insoutenable de vos réponses.**_

 _ **Amicalement votre, Lou de Peyrac :)**_

Chapitre 10:

La direction de Mak changea, la jeune femme choisit un chemin ardue et semé d'embûches de par delà la forêt. Le soleil ne traversait qu'à peine les feuilles épaisses des arbres, qui semblaient danser pour leur faire peur. À de nombreuses reprises, la louve prêta son bras à la souveraine, négociant ses prochaines chutes avec ce terrain escarpé.

Elsa se laissa guider silencieusement, plissant les yeux de temps à autre pour ajuster sa vue à cet endroit sombre. Où est ce que Mak l'emmenait ? Si la princesse n'avait pas développer une confiance aveugle en cette personne, elle se serait sans doute enfuit en courant.

Mak, de son côté, jetait quelques regard aux alentours, humant l'air, restant sur ses gardes comme toujours.

\- C'est ici.

Murmura la louve en posa son regard sur ce qui ressemblait à une caverne de marbre blanc, se confondant avec la neige, qui paraissait être de trop de par sa matière lisse dans ce décors rustique.

\- La personne qui a les réponses à tes questions est à l'intérieur. Entre.

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Elle ? Rentrer tête baissée dans cette bâtisse qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance? Et seule en plus de cela.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi?

\- Mes questions ne sont pas les tiennes, princesse.

Elsa ne répondit pas, inspira simplement en étant tout à fait consciente que la voleuse ne lui dirait rien de plus.

Incertaine mais curieuse, la reine entra. A l'intérieur, une lumière jaune parcourait les murs, mourant ici et là, dans l'ombre de l'inconnu. Un silence résonnait, se cognant contre les parois de l'antre. Étrangement, contre les dires de Mak, Elsa ne trouva personne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Essaya-t-elle. Se trouvant ridicule.

Pas de réponse. La blonde hésita un instant, écoutant un instant comme si les murs allaient lui répondre.

Elle eut envie de sortir, de reprocher à Mak son idée stupide, de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas amatrice des mauvaise blague mais finalement essaya encore.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses.

Dit elle d'une voix résignée.

\- La petite louve ne t'a pas menti, j'ai les réponses à tes questions, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Dit soudain une voix aussi caverneuse que sa demeure.

Elsa sursauta. Regarda, cherchant autour d'elle d'où provenait le son. Mais rien, personne n'était présent. La voix semblait féminine, vieille, gutturale, un peu maudite mais apaisante.

Elsa devina qu'elle devait appartenir à une vieille femme a qui il ne restait que peu d'année devant elle.

\- Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça.

Annonça la voix, un rire dans la gorge.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était terrifiant.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise rassure toi.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Demanda la princesse.

\- Je suis l'esprit du loup. Depuis des siècles, depuis que ce peuple existe, je le guide, même si ma tâche devient des plus ardue.

\- Pourquoi les loups sont-ils si mauvais ?

\- Dans des temps anciens, ils étaient fières, nobles, des créatures majestueuses. Ils ont été brisés. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Pose moi tes véritables questions.

Elsa baissa les yeux, honteuse d'être si transparente.

La reine resta silencieuse un instant, choisissant la question avec précaution.

\- Les marques dans le dos de Mak, d'où viennent-elles?

La voix sembla sourire.

\- Il serait tout de même plus simple de lui demander directement, tu ne crois pas?

Elsa grimaça:

\- Je sais mais…

Sans prévenir, prenant Elsa totalement au dépourvu, un nuage de fumée épaisse se forma devant elle. La princesse pu deviner non pas le visage de grand-mère qu'elle imaginait, mais plutôt celui d'un loup grisonnant, presque dégarnit.

La princesse recula d'un pas.

\- N'ai pas peur, Elsa d'Arendelle. Je voulais simplement te voir de plus près.

Le visage tournoya autour de la souveraine, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu veux donc en savoir davantage sur la petite louve. Elle a tellement grandit...La première fois que j'ai croisé sa route, elle n'était qu'un louveteau intrépide et, cela va de soit, complètement stupide.

Elsa sourit en imaginant une petite Mak perdue au milieu de ce monde de grands. La reine, épuisée par la vie avec la jeune louve, s'assit sur le bord d'un rocher, attendant patiemment le récit de l'esprit.

\- Il y a quelques années, la petite louve vivait encore en toute sérénité près de son peuple.

Commença l'esprit en se matérialisant cette fois-ci totalement en bête aux yeux translucides.

\- Elle avait un immense potentiel, son père lui promettait un avenir radieux au sein de la tribu.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

S'impatienta la blonde.

\- Elle a commit le crime d'aimer.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Encore jeune, elle s'est éprise d'une humaine. Les loups, encrés dans leur bestialité, détestent tout ce qui n'est pas eux. Il ont enlevé la vie de l'humaine. Fouetté leur propre enfant, ont rasé son crâne et en on fait une paria. Son père n'a pas pu se résigné à la tuer. Il l'a donc abandonnée, mourante, au fond d'un bois. Si cette nuit-là, elle ne m'avait pas priée corps et âme, elle serait sans doute morte. Je l'ai trouvé vide de sang et vide d'espoir. Je m'étonne encore qu'elle ne soit pas morte de froid. Elle n'a jamais pu accepter la mort.

Elsa resta sans voix face à cette révélation. C'était donc les loup, ce peuple que Mak décrivait fière et noble, qui avait tracé ces horribles marques.

\- Mais pourquoi cherche-t-elle encore à les venger? Pourquoi poursuit-elle ce Fis de feu?

La vieille louve soupira:

\- Parce qu'elle est une enfant qui n'a pas renoncé à ses rêves. Elle connaît les légendes du peuples des Loups. Elle sait combien ils étaient respectés, admirés. Elle ne parvient pas à renoncer à cette idée.

\- Mais si il faut une centaine d'hommes pour tuer un loup, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement appeler la bête et les dévorer les uns après les autres?

Demanda Elsa avec plus de passion qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La louve rit, amusée par un tel éclat de voix, puis reprit avec un ton sombre:

\- Elsa d'Arendelle, quand la petite louve dit que les siens sont des êtres abjectes, elle a parfaitement raison.

\- Mak n'est pas comme ça.

Contra fermement la reine.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir renoncé à son humanité. Vois le loup comme un être en perpétuelle bataille contre lui même. Si il laisse la bête l'envahir trop longtemps, jamais il ne retrouvera un semblant de sentiments. Depuis des génération, les loups se transmettent haine et colère. La maîtrise de leur bestialité leur a échappé.

\- Mais comment Mak pourrait sauver son peuple?

\- En préservant son humanité. Et c'est à toi de l'y aider, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Elsa porta une main à sa poitrine.

\- Moi? Mais je sais à peine contrôler mon pouvoir de glace.

La louve se tut un instant, et s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage de la reine. Elle murmura:

\- Tant de souffrance…

Elsa ferma les yeux en ressentant une chaleur douloureuse s'immiscer quelque part au creux de son âme.

\- Tu connais la magie aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre. Cesse de rejeter ce pouvoir, Elsa d'Arendelle. Il fait partit de toi. Pour ta survie, pour celle de la petite louve, tu l'apprivoiseras.

Une larme solitaire perla au coin des yeux de la souveraine.

\- J'essayerai.

Chuchota la blonde.

\- N'essayes pas, réussit. Tu es une reine. Il te faut te comporter comme tel. Reprends ton royaume. Reprends ta place. Reprends ta vie. La petite louve et toi, êtes indissociables. Aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit, mais à jamais liées. Si elle te rejette, poursuis la. Si elle te déteste, aime la. Si elle t'attaque, attaque la à ton tour. Si elle ne te répond pas, parle lui encore. Préserve son humanité, et elle préservera ta vie.

Elsa se jeta au cou de l'esprit, appréciant sa chaleur, son souffle régulier, la douceur de son pelage. L'animal cogna doucement sa tête à celle de la souveraine en un geste tendre.

\- Sors d'ici maintenant. Tu as eu toutes les réponses à tes questions. Dis à la petite louve que je veux la voir. Bonne chance, Elsa d'Arendelle.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Nonchalante, Mak attendait patiemment le retour de sa princesse. Un instant, elle imagina ce qu'aurait pu être la vie d'Elsa si elle l'avait laissée au milieu de cette montagne. La reine serait sans doute morte, et pourtant...Pour influencer la météo de tout un pays, le pouvoir d'Elsa devait être un des plus puissants de sa race sans même qu'elle le sache. Un craquement fit sortir la louve de ses pensées.

Mak put voir la blonde sortir de l'étrange bâtisse, les yeux rouges, la mine fermée, glaciale. La jeune femme eut envie de lui demander si tout allait bien, lui demander ce que l'esprit du loup avait bien pu lui dire, mais finalement se ravisa en entendant:

\- Elle demande à vous voir.

Mak lança un regard presque apeuré, soupira, et s'immisça dans la grotte de marbre en traînant des pieds.

À l'endroit même où se tenait Elsa quelques minutes plus tôt, la vieille louve était assise, attendant patiemment quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir. Mak inspira longuement, et enfin, se posta devant l'esprit, avant de s'agenouiller en une révérence des plus parfaite.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir.

Déclara la petite louve d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale, la tête baissée, le regard cloué au sol.

\- Relève toi, jeune loup.

Ordonna l'esprit d'une voix se voulant douce.

Mak obéit en se redressant. L'esprit l'observa silencieusement, lisant en elle, lui inspectant l'âme, devinant sa souffrance, déchiffrant son mal-être. L'enfant avait changé, s'était endurcit, s'était peut-être perdue en chemin. L'esprit ressentit tout à coup une immense tristesse, un vide au creux de sa poitrine. Elle plissa les yeux en sachant que cette tristesse appartenait à la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Makdellana…

La jeune louve grimaça de douleur à la prononciation du nom de son enfance fouettée.

L'esprit s'approcha lentement sans détourner le regard, et s'arrêta à un souffle du visage de Mak, qui parut infiniment petite, écrasée sous le poids du regard jaune.

\- Donne moi tes mains, petite louve.

Mak obéit, tremblante. Elle pensa un instant, que si Elsa la voyait dans cet état de léthargie, la princesse se moquerait probablement d'elle. Elle réfléchit. Non, Elsa ne ferait pas ça.

La vieille louve détailla les mains qui se présentaient devant elle, paume vers le ciel.

L'esprit soupira en grognant, et expliqua d'une voix meurtrie:

\- Il semblerait que tu mènes une double vie. L'une a une avenir...l'autre n'en a aucun.

Mak leva les yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire que je devrais choisir entre mon humanité et mon loup?

L'esprit plissa les yeux.

\- Ce choix, tu l'as déjà fais.

Mak sentit les cicatrices de son dos brûler. Son corps se craqueler.

L'esprit reprit:

\- Il est temps de comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fais.

\- Comment?

Murmura Mak d'une voix brisée. La jeune femme ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir de cette caverne, fuir le plus loin possible, poser les mains d'Elsa sur sa peau en feu, la prier de soulager son dos et sa conscience.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle t'y aidera.

Mak écarquilla les yeux.

\- Elsa? Mais, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Elle en est l'élément central, au contraire.

\- Elle est la Reine d'Arendelle. Son pouvoir est puissant...

\- Il sera de ton devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle en prenne conscience, et qu'elle le maîtrise.

Coupa la voix, exigeante, autoritaire.

\- Mais je ne suis qu'un loup…

La voix inspira, puis gronda de toute sa puissance, faisant trembler les murs.

\- Le peuple des loups à besoin d'un héro. Tu le sauveras de sa colère quand tu auras réussis à faire taire la tienne. Tu n'es pas qu'un loup. Tu représentes ce que les loups ont sacrifié. Protège Elsa d'Arendelle. Donne lui ta vie. Soumet toi à elle. Promet de la servir jusqu'à la mort.

\- Je ne peux pas…Je ne suis pas assez forte.

Cria Mak en tombant à genoux, le souffle court. Que devait-elle faire? Elle essayait de le savoir et pourtant, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

La voix continua à hurler en grognant.

\- Tu as en toi la puissance de tout un peuple. Les loups voudront ta mort encore bien des fois. Tu connaîtras la souffrance qui pourtant ne t'était pas destinée.

La vieille louve posa son front contre celui de Mak.

La jeune femme uit alors prise d'hallucination. Sur fond flou, elle put entrevoir le visage déconfit d'une Elsa qu'on fouettait encore et encore, la tour du château d'Arendelle s'effondrer, le monde tomber dans le chaos.

\- Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Certains mourront en ton nom, d'autre de ta propre main. La bête cherchera à te dévorer. Mais au moment où tu penseras t'être perdu, tu te retrouveras.

Mak se prosterna ridiculement devant la louve, respirant difficilement, gémissant de douleur.

\- Comment faire? Comment faire pour éviter ça? Dites le moi! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Hurla-t-elle, en sentant déjà le sang de la bête couler dans ses veines.

\- Sers la au péril de ta vie. Ne réfléchit ton existence qu'à travers elle. Laisse la te sauver, même si d'autre devront se sacrifier. Fais d'elle ta propre reine.

Finit la vieille louve en léchant le coté rasé du crâne de Mak avec douceur.

«Que fait-elle?»

Ne cessait de penser Elsa en faisant les cent pas. Devait-elle entrer? Elle espérait simplement que Mak allait bien. Soudain, un frisson la parcouru pareil à une sueur froide. Mak…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle devait entrer, tant pis si elle provoquait la colère de l'esprit.

La blonde était à deux doigts de passer l'ouverture, quand elle fut bousculée par une bête qui sortait en courant. Elle cria de surprise, et reconnut instantanément sa voleuse, même sous cette apparence.

La bête se débattit contre elle-même, luttant pour revenir. Enfin, Mak réapparut dans un hurlement. Les mains crispées dans la neige, le corps tendus, prêt à craquer, la louve gémit en vomissant sa colère sur le sol en une nausée douloureuse.

Sans peur, Elsa couru à ses cotés, releva ses cheveux, passa une main sur son front. Elle était brûlante.

La souveraine se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte, mais le temps n'était pas aux question, Mak souffrait. Elsa eut envie de rentrer dans le sanctuaire, et de faire savoir à l'esprit ce qu'elle pensait, mais se ravisa en pensant que ça ne leur attirerait que des ennuis de plus.

Prise d'hystérie, Mak repéra une flaque d'eau gelée non loin d'elle. La louve, sans réfléchir, cogna la glace d'un coup de poing en criant.

\- Calmez vous!

Cria la princesse, démunie. Si elle continuait, sa louve se blesserait plus qu'autre chose.

Sans offrir de réponse, Mak recommença en frappant plus fort. La glace céda, le poing cassa. Précipitamment, la louve s'éclaboussa le visage de l'eau apparut au creux de la flaque. Sa peau brûlait tellement. Ces images, le souvenir de son nom, le souvenir de ce fouet, de sa survie miraculeuse. Un fleuve de lave se répendit dans ses artères, la rendant complètement folle.

Elsa observait silencieusement, en prenant conscience du pouvoir de la bête qui sommeillait dans les entrailles de son amie. La princesse secoua vivement la tête, et se précipita sur la louve. Sans permission, dans une poussée de courage, la souveraine entoura la jeune louve de ses bras, et serra de toutes les forces qu'on voulu bien lui offrir.

\- Allons calmez vous. Dîtes moi ce qui se passe.

Dit-elle d'une voix calme à l'oreille de la bête, qui n'était pas décidée à se rendormir.

Pour seule réponse maladroite, Mak poussa un grondement caverneux, se débattant toujours plus, voyant Elsa comme une menace, enfermée dans sa folie.

\- Parlez moi.

Essaya encore la princesse qui, de son coté, n'était pas décidée à abandonner.

\- Lâche moi!

Cria Mak entre grondement et voix humaine. La princesse n'avait jamais sentit la bête aussi proche. Elle se demanda un instant comment Mak avait put lutter durant toutes ses années, mesurant la force d'esprit et la détermination de la louve.

\- Non, je ne vous lâcherai pas. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Déclara Elsa sans hausser le ton, les bras fermement serrés autour du corps abîmé par la culpabilité d'un peuple tout entier.

\- Je brûle!

Réussit enfin à articuler la jeune louve.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, et avec douceur surnaturelle, posa une main froide sur le dos de Mak. Cette main, que la jeune femme avait tant désirée sans pour autant réclamer. Immédiatement, le visage du loup se figea dans une expression d'effroi. Les cicatrices rougis, semblèrent se discipliner sous le touché magique, et si libérateur de la princesse. La main caressa tendrement la peau encore trop chaude, et Mak put sentir une vague de froid délicieuse l'envahir, mettant son âme et ses blessures en suspend. Enfin, le corps sembla se calmer, les muscles se détendirent, le souffle revint.

L'inquiétude d'Elsa s'apaisa, et la princesse, ne voyant aucune protestation, s'autorisa à poser une autre main sur la poitrine de son amie, faisant se faufiler une deuxième vague, qui fit soupirer la louve.

La princesse soupira en serrant le corps dans une étreinte, reposant sa tête dans le dos fort mais sur le moment voûté, sentant le relief des cicatrice sur sa joue.

Ici, les deux femme partageaient cette brise de sentiment odieuse mais nécessaire. Ce moment de tourment avait été le résultat de la première épreuve qu'elles avaient affronté, ensemble.

Elsa, agenouillée, soutenant le corps, écouta un instant le cœur de Mak tambouriner comme s'il battait pour la première fois. La princesse reprit alors ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'elle était là, dans cette neige, protégeant une Mak totalement nue. La blonde voulu défaire son étreinte, mais fut coupée dans son geste par une main tremblante se posant sur l'avant bras qui passait autour du coup du loup.

\- Ne me lâche pas…

Murmura Mak si silencieusement qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu la faire taire.

Sans poser de question, Elsa replaça le bras à sa place initiale, et répondit:

\- Vous n'êtes plus seule. Même si vous sentez que vous n'aurez que des emmerdes avec moi.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse. La promesse sur l'honneur qu'elle ne l'abandonnerai pas, qu'elle avait assez souffert, qu'à présent la vie serait une partie de plaisir, ou du moins, qu'elle allait tout faire pour la préserver, préserver son humanité.

Après quelques instant, quand elle sentit la respiration de la louve se calmer, Elsa couvrit son corps de sa cape et, l'aida à se relever. Tel un automate, Mak se laissa guider en reprenant vie lentement.

Arrivée dans un lieux caché de tous regards, la jeune louve s'habilla silencieusement avant d'allumer un feu. Elsa, tout aussi silencieusement, disposa quelques couvertures non loin de la chaleur, qui n'était désormais plus leur ennemi.

Mak perdit son regard dans les flammes. Elsa, de son coté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sien sur la louve. Tout à coup, son amie lui parut sacrée, entourée d'une aura sublime.

Sans un mot, la souveraine vint s'asseoir près de la louve, et malgré elle, chercha son regard fuyant. Ce fut étrangement elle qui brisa la silence.

\- Avant toi, je détestais le froid…

Un silence parcourut le camps. Mak eut un rire amer, et déclara en jetant une brindille dans le feu:

\- Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Elsa ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas pas si ces mots étaient livrés sur un ton de reproche.

La princesse se contenta d'observer le visage de son amie, essayant de déchiffrer ses traits et ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui dire. La peur se lut dans les yeux jaunes. Sans doute la peur incontrôlable pour une solitaire, d'avoir, tout à coup, besoin de quelqu'un.

Ce soir, n'ayant pas d'interdiction, Elsa prit la main de la louve dans le sienne et déclara:

\- Je serais là à chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'avoir froid.

Mak, enfin, plongea son regard dans celui de la princesse, cherchant soutient et sincérité qu'elle trouva instantanément. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec toi.

Ne pouvant se retenir davantage de supporter cette pression, Elsa rit franchement en plaça une main devant sa bouche. Mak ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre dans un rire grave.

\- Et ça te fais rire?

\- Non, pardonnez-moi. Ce n'est pas drôle. Et surveillez votre langage.

Prévint Elsa en riant encore plus. Des yeux amusés la fixèrent, ne pouvant résister à ce sourire sincère qu'ils n'avaient rencontré qu'une seule fois.

\- Absolument ce n'est pas drôle. Il semblerait que le destin ai comploté pour que je sois à votre service, votre Altesse.

\- Cessez de m'appeler par mon titre, vous savez que je déteste ça.

Râla la princesse en émettant une légère tape sur l'épaule en béton de la louve. La reine cru se faire mal sous la dureté de l'épaule, en se demandant même si la jeune femme l'avait sentit.

\- Il faudra pourtant t'y habituer. Demain, nous retournons à Arendelle.

Elsa soupira, se rappelant des paroles de l'esprit. Mak avait sans doute entendu les mêmes.

Voyant la gêne de la blonde, la louve répliqua.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse. Je serais là. Tant que je serais vivante, personne ne te fera de mal.

Mak semblait vouloir contrer la colère de tous les habitants d'Arendelle à elle toute seule. L'idée avait des airs de folie et pourtant, Elsa savait qu'elle en était capable. L'esprit avait parlé, la reine savait que la décision était sans appel. Demain, elle partirait au coté de son loup, reprendre sa place.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Cette nuit encore, Elsa avait put entendre les gémissements et grognements de sa louve. La blonde mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se dire dans cette caverne, mais les deux jeunes femmes n'en ayant pas reparlé, Elsa n'avait pas insisté. Comme toujours, la princesse avait jugé que si Mak voulait lui parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Cette nuit là, quelque chose avait changé entre elles, s'était développé dans une harmonie nouvelle. Les deux femmes avaient simplement, pour la première fois, accepté leur souhait d'être ensemble, et plus encore, d'être dépendantes l'une de l'autre.

Ce matin, le ciel était couvert. Mak fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'Elsa ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme.

La jeune louve se doutait bien que l'entretien avec l'esprit n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour la souveraine. Des premiers non-dits s'installèrent entre elles, une des premières choses qu'elles partagèrent.

Longtemps, elles marchèrent en silence comme par vieille habitude. Elsa, en peu de temps, avait apprit à apprécier les silences de son amie, qu'elle ne jugeait plus comme un manque de sympathie envers elle. La jeune femme ne parlait simplement pas pour ne rien dire, mise à part quand elle s'égarait dans quelques petits monologues n'ayant aucun sens véritable, sauf pour elle-même. La blonde, dans ces rares moments de lâcher prise, se contentait d'écouter patiemment, souriante, en sachant que la louve n'attendait guère de réponse.

Elsa soupira silencieusement en pensant que chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus d'Arendelle, et de ce qui composait son passé. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension face à ce qui l'attendait. Revoir le palais, les portes, les habitants... Et Anna. La princesse savait qu'elle serait accueillie par au moins un millions de questions de la part de sa sœur. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette curiosité, alors qu'elle-même venait tout juste d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'elle était?

\- Il va falloir commencer ton entraînement, princesse.

Déclara soudain Mak, sans lâcher l'horizon des yeux.

\- Mon entraînement?

Répéta Elsa, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avant qu'on arrive à Arendelle, tu devras maîtriser ton pouvoir.

Elsa déglutit à cet idée. En vingt-quatre ans, la souveraine n'avait jamais trouvé maîtrise à cette force.

Arendelle n'était qu'à trois jours d'ici...C'était de la démence. La reine se doutait bien qu'un brin de folie volait dans l'esprit de Mak, mais tout de même...

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver...

Prévint la princesse.

Tout à coup, Mak se posta devant Elsa, la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tu vas y arriver. Il te suffit d'arrêter de rejeter ce pouvoir. Il est une expression de ton âme, il ne sera donc jamais mauvais, alors libère le.

Déclara-t-elle, sur un ton de défis.

\- Attaque moi.

Ordonna-t-elle, déterminée.

Elsa connaissait ce regard, cet éclat de lumière électrique au coin du jaune, Mak ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite.

La blonde essaya malgré tout :

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Mak haussa un sourcil moqueur, et répondit:

\- Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation, votre Altesse. Je ne risque rien, tu n'es pas assez forte pour moi, alors attaque moi.

Agacée, Elsa fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et trancha:

\- Non, j'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas.

Devant une Elsa têtue, Mak rit rapidement, et annonça :

\- Très bien, alors tu me laisses la main.

Sans que la reine n'ai pu voir quoi que ce soit, elle sentit une main dure attraper son poignet pour lui faire subir une clé de bras. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche, quand elle sentit la louve à présent en derrière elle, un bras menaçant autour de son cou. Elsa resta figée, rien ne s'était passé. Pas un seul rayon de glace n'était apparu, aucune défense, juste une soumission ridicule, pathétique. La blonde attrapa fermement le bras de la louve, afin de continuer à respirer. Mak leva les yeux au ciel, elle l'avait attaquée sans hésitation c'est vrai, mais sa prise n'était volontairement pas serrée, sa belle princesse exagérait.

À son oreille, la louve murmura :

\- Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu serais déjà morte.

Elsa grimaça, déçue d'elle même, honteuse d'être également la déception de son amie, alors que, sans le savoir, elle ne l'était absolument pas. Mak l'envia un instant. À sa place, elle aurait sans doute montré les dents immédiatement, sans réfléchir. Elsa était différente. Elsa n'attaquait pas, utilisait sa force pour défendre, tout sauf elle-même. Elsa était quelqu'un de bien, en somme, son opposé, elle le savait.

\- Je suis désolée.

Murmura-t-elle.

Mak sourit contre sa chevelure blanche, apprécia clandestinement son parfum aux allures d'effluve de Décembre, quelque chose qu'on perçoit à peine, mais que l'on inspire qu'à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, et répondit:

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais du savoir que tu ne réagirais pas à l'attaque.

La jeune femme lâcha Elsa qui la fixait sans comprendre. Mak s'expliqua.

\- Tu as toujours vécu dans l'idée d'être un monstre. Tu te refuses le droit à l'attaque, et à la défense si elle permet de te sauver. Tu apprendras à vouloir vivre. En attendant, un changement de technique s'impose.

Déclara la louve, pensive. Son regard se fixa sur un point précis. Peu à peu, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elsa prit un air soudain sérieux, presque inquiet, en cherchant à deviner ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son amie.

La souveraine prit soudain conscience que le regard de la jeune femme était dirigé vers un précipice de glace, à quelques pas de là où elles se trouvaient.

Non, Mak n'allait pas faire ça. Elle n'était quand même pas si atteinte que ça.

Et pourtant… sans prévenir, la louve rit à gorge déployée, avant de courir à toute allure droit vers le fossé, qui se rapprochait dangereusement. La princesse écarquilla les yeux, ses mains tremblèrent d'effrois. Son amie allait se tuer en conclusion de sa chute si elle ne réagissait pas.

De son coté, Mak courrait toujours plus vite vers le danger qui la guettait d'un œil mesquin. Celle-ci semblait amusée de la situation, cela énerva au plus au point la reine, qui regardait d'un air abasourdit les actions totalement suicidaires de son amie. Elle n'allait tout de même se jeter dans le vide? Et pourtant, Mak semblait bien décidée à mourir.

Sans hésitation, en rigolant bruyamment, Mak sauta d'un geste maîtrisé au cœur de sa propre mort.

Le cœur d'Elsa cru se congelé sous cette vision d'horreur, celui-ci voulait intervenir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour permettre à la jeune louve de rester en vie. Le cœur, comme s'il avait prit pleine possession de lui-même, choisit de la sauver, de la préserver comme il le devait, comme il le voulait. Des mains enfantines, s'échappèrent une lumières au reflets bleus, qui se faufila sous la silhouette volante de Mak. 

La louve ne fut pas effrayée, pas une seule seconde. Le sourire amusé, presque provoquant, ne quitta jamais son visage. Et quand le poids de son corps se fit sentir, pour dégringoler dans son vertige, une montagne de glace l'arrêta instantanément, une main géante de gèle la saisit, la détenant sécurisée, brisant le pouvoir de l'apesanteur. Mak laissa prendre par le membre de froid fraîchement créé, se retrouvant au sommet d'une montagne irréelle, construite par la seule volonté d'Elsa.

La visage recouvert de poudre blanche, la louve riait toujours, enivrée par sa réussite.

La princesse resta un instant inconsciente, cherchant à savoir si son amie était seine et sauve, sans réaliser que son pouvoir s'était manifesté avec succès. Ce fut seulement quand elle vit Mak se mettre en mouvement en se libérant de la main qui la retenait, qu'Elsa souffla, certaine que tout allait bien.

La jeune louve, sans effort, revint sur la terre ferme, le sourire au lèvre, les mains dans les poches. Bien vite, le cœur d'Elsa explosa, en s'approchant de son amie, elle hurla:

\- Vous êtes complètement malade!

Mak passa une main derrière sa tête en souriant toujours plus.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Ce fut la réponse de trop. Elsa ne put se retenir. La gifle qui claqua sur la joue de la louve, fut magistrale. Le visage rougit, Mak encaissait sans protester. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait mérité. Heureusement pour elle, son corps de loup avait perçu le coup plus comme une caresse qu'autre chose.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi inconscient! Et si vous étiez tombé? Vous auriez pu y rester!

\- Tu étais là pour me sauver. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

\- Et si je n'avais pas réussis? C'était stupide, puérile, et si…

\- Elsa.

Coupa Mak.

\- Je savais que tu ne me laisserai pas tomber. Ton pouvoir, à la différence du mien, ne marche pas avec la colère, mais avec l'amour. Tu voulais me sauver, exactement comme je l'avais prédis, ça a marché. Tu as contrôlé ton pouvoir, princesse. Félicitation.

Contrôler son pouvoir? Dans l'instant, Elsa s'en fichait royalement. Foutu bête suicidaire!

Mak avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Cette gamine était tellement agaçante, insouciante. Elsa se demanda comment elle avait put rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Et le pire, c'est qu'au bout du compte, la louve exaspérante avait eut ce qu'elle voulait. D'où venait cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui vouait?

\- Je devrais vous faire exécuter pour m'avoir causé une peur pareil.

Râla la princesse en tournant le dos à la louve.

Celle-ci cacha son rire.  
\- Tu as eu peur pour moi? Ça me flatte. Je ne pensais pas que mon charme te toucherait aussi vite.

Elsa rougit malgré elle.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre charme, c'est vous qui avez parlé d'amour la première. Je vous rappelle que nous avons quelque chose à accomplir toutes les deux, et nous avons assez perdu de temps. En route mon loup.

Termina Elsa en un clin d'œil, avant de passer devant une Mak totalement déboussolée, la bouche ouverte, le corps chaud. La pauvre louve s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu. Elsa avait eut sa petite vengeance.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

Souriante, la jeune reine continua sa marche d'un pas tranquille. Le tabou que son âme s'était infligée autour de son pouvoir, semblait se dissiper doucement. Après tout, ce pouvoir avait sauver quelqu'un aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas être entièrement mauvais.

Mak, les mains dans les poches, la suivait, heureuse d'avoir créé un déblocage chez la princesse. Celle-ci, d'humeur taquine, s'essaya même à faire quelques petites sculptures ici et là, s'amusant à faire courir le givre sur leur chemin. Les rayons du soleil apparurent pour les réchauffer, se reflétant sur les sculptures, faisant briller le don d'Elsa. Autant dire que c'était magnifique.

Elsa jeta un œil espiègle à son amie, et sourit davantage en bâtissant un sublime loup de glace devant Mak. La voleuse l'observa, il paraissait doux et rassurant.

Mak se dit que malgré son apparence des plus terrifiante, la souveraine ne l'avait jamais vu comme un monstre, elle était bien la seule.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de la louve, celle-ci se redressa, toujours prête à bondir. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Demanda Elsa.

Mak balaya la plaine du regard, à l'orée de la forêt, elle put entrevoir un buisson bouger. Lentement, elle s'approcha, le regard menaçant, suivit de près par Elsa.

Soudain, une étrange créature sauta du buisson faisant rugir la louve.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins.

Dit la créature, en ouvrant des bras de bois, faisant rugir davantage la louve qui se rapprochait dangereusement du petit être, les dents bien en évidence.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux, un souvenir la frappa tout à coup.

Olaf ? Son Olaf ? Le petit bonhomme de neige y ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, celui qu'elle avait fait sortir de son imaginaire pour sa sœur...

\- Mak, attendez !

Intervint la princesse, en posant une main douce sur l'épaule vibrante de la louve.

\- Olaf, c'est bien toi?

Le bonhomme de neige sembla réfléchir un instant, et répéta :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlin.

\- Tu connais ce truc ?

Demanda Mak sans chercher à cacher son dégoût.

\- Je l'ai imaginé quand nous étions petites pour ma sœur. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il prendrait vie.

\- Quand tu étais petite ? Un bonhomme de neige qui parle ? Excuse moi de te dire que tu étais déjà bien dérangée à l'époque.

«C'est elle qui vient de faire le saut de l'Ange dans un précipice, mais c'est moi qui suis dérangée...» Pensa la souveraine en souriant, arquant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Et hors mis sa petite réplique agaçante, il sait dire autre chose?

Critiqua la louve en touchant la tête du bonhomme d'un doigt avec méfiance. Ce geste sembla actionner Olaf qui répéta encore :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlin.

Mak fronça les sourcils, réellement intéressée, en fixant le bonhomme comme une bête curieuse.

\- Ah non ça doit être rayé. Il est con ou quoi ?

Lança-t-elle, pensive.

\- Votre langage...

Soupira la princesse.

\- Je pense qu'il attends seulement que vous lui disiez bonjour.

Mak lança un regard exaspéré à la souveraine, puis à Olaf, et enfin, essaya en grimaçant:

\- Bonjour.

La bonhomme de neige sautilla en souriant.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer ! Comment tu t'appelles?

Demanda-t-il en serrant la main de la louve d'un geste énergique.

\- Heu...Mak.

Répondit la louve en reprenant possession de sa main, trouvant étrange et perturbant le fait de parler à un bonhomme de neige.

\- Enchanté, heu...Mak.

Répéta bêtement le petit être, énervant Mak un peu plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Olaf ?

Demanda Elsa, en remarquant que son amie était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Olaf réfléchit, Mak se demanda si il se passait réellement quelque chose dans sa tête, si il continuait, le bonhomme de neige allait se faire mal.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai suivis ces étranges trous dans la neige.

Dit-il en montrant le sol. Mak leva les yeux au ciel, cet être l'agaçait déjà. Ses sentiments plus que visibles, sa bonne humeur écœurante, ses gestes démesurés, et ce nez...Qui a une carotte à la place du nez, sérieusement?

\- Plus communément appelé «Traces de pas.»?

Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui! Tu sais que tu es très intelligente!

S'étonna le bonhomme de neige, voyant Mak comme étant la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Sans blague?

Répondit froidement la louve.

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague. Mes blagues sont meilleures que ça voyons!

Déclara Olaf, tout à fait sérieusement. Mak soupira en pensant que l'ironie n'était pas le point fort de l'agaçante créature.

\- Et je serais ravie de les entendre un jour où l'autre. En attendant, nous sommes déjà en retard. Elsa, on y va.

Déclara Mak avec un sourire plus que forcé, en commençant déjà à tracer son chemin.

\- Et où allez-vous?

Demanda Olaf en suivant la louve de près, la fixant toujours de ses yeux ébahis.

\- Nous rentrons à Arendelle.

Répondit Elsa, en jetant un regard amusé sur une Mak qui marmonnait dans son coin, sans doute des jolis noms d'oiseaux, comme à son habitude.

\- Vous rentrez à la maison! Je viens avec vous!

Mak se retourna, le regard menaçant, flirtant avec sa bestialité, mais se ravisa de dire quoi que ce soit en croisant le regard suppliant d'Elsa.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, c'est ça?

Soupira la louve en laissant tomber ses épaules.

\- D'abord, la princesse en détresse, et maintenant son animal de compagnie, sérieusement? C'est quoi le prochain? Un renne?

Cracha Mak, en grimaçant toujours plus, désirant montrer son mécontentement.

\- J'en ai croisé un, il a essayé de manger mon nez! J'ai du user de toute ma ruse pour le semer!

S'écria Olaf.

\- J'imagine donc qu'il ne doit pas être très loin...

Cassa Mak.

\- Et je ne suis pas un animal! Je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime…

\- Je crois qu'on a comprit, merci!

S'énerva Mak.

Elsa s'approcha doucement de son amie, et déclara, charmeuse, en sachant pertinemment que la bête n'était pas si méchante qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire:

\- S'il vous plaît, mon loup. Il ne tiendra jamais seul dans cette montagne.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Râla la louve, évitant le regard de la reine, sachant qu'elle allait se faire avoir comme un pauvre chien envieux de caresse qu'elle était.

Mak, par pur tentation, jeta un regard d'une demi seconde à la blonde, ce fut sa perte.

\- Arrête ça.

Ordonna-t-elle, tentant désespérément de rester le plus intimidante possible.

\- Arrêter quoi?

\- Ce putain de truc que tu fais avec tes yeux. Je ne sais pas de qu'elle magie ça vient, mais c'est criminel.

Grogna-t-elle en rugissant pour déclarer son agacement.

Mak soupira bruyamment, et déclara enfin:

\- Que des emmerdes...Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec cette fille. Et je t'interdis de me reprendre pour mon langage!

Coupa-t-elle, alors qu'Elsa avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la bouche. La princesse renchérit:

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu allais dire?

Elsa fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Et bien, vous le saurez, si vous acceptez de ramener Olaf à Arendelle.

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est très mal ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ça s'appelle du chantage.

Elsa ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire, sachant qu'elle allait l'avoir, même si son loup restait coriace, sans doute à cause de ses années en solitaire. Peu à peu, la souveraine, dans toute sa froideur, fit fondre les sentiments gelée de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas l'air d'y être préparée.

\- Très bien, la petite chose peut rester, mais je vous préviens que si il me cause le moindre problème, je le mange.

Rugis Mak d'une voix caverneuse.

Le visage d'Olaf s'illumina, sans prévenir, le petit être serra la jambe de la louve dans ses bras. Celle-ci sursauta:

\- Alors écoute moi, je m'appelle Mak, et je déteste les gros câlins. Alors tu va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et tu me fou la paix.

La mauvaise humeur flagrante de la louve ne sembla pas atteindre Olaf qui, toujours joyeux, se tenta sérieusement, à aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Il s'étonna de ne trouver personne. Mais le petit bonhomme de neige était persévérant, il trouverai, parole de carotte !

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu allais dire?

Demanda la louve à Elsa qui marchait d'un pas distrait à coté d'elle.

\- Rien d'important.

Sourit-elle.

\- J'ai remplis ma part du marché, princesse. À toi de remplir la tienne.

La souveraine baissa les yeux en affichant un sourire gêné, et finalement lança d'une voix légère:

\- J'allais dire que vous étiez mignonne quand vous vous énerviez de la sorte.

Le cœur de Mak rata un battement, un dragon malfaisant s'amusa à battre des ailes au creux de son estomac. Elsa rit discrètement devant la mine déconfite de son amie, et choisit de la devancer de quelques pas, la laissant cogiter sur cette phrase.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Mak frissonna, un vent glacial s'était levé sans prévenir sur la montagne du Nord. Elle jeta derrière elle, un œil discret vers Elsa, qui semblait préoccupée, qui ne souriait plus, qui se renfermait sur elle-même à mesure que le chemin vers Arendelle se raccourcissait, marchant seule, à la traîne. Dans l'air, un givre se mélangea à la brise violente. Les sentiments d'Elsa venaient de lâcher les oiseaux de la tempête qui s'annonce.

Ce temps de chien rappela à Mak la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le visage de la princesse. Elle se souvint douloureusement de son air si résigné, de l'abandon qui s'échappait de tout les pores de sa peau.

Le regard de Mak monta au sommet de la montagne, et espéra ne pas voir une avalanche les engloutir, alors que le pique semblait bien instable.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles marchaient, accompagné d'Olaf. La louve avait remarqué depuis longtemps que le pas de la reine s'était ralentit, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Mak aurait aimé lui dire de faire demi tour et de s'en aller, ensemble, vers des contrées plus accueillantes, sans l'horreur de son passé, en survolant tout simplement le problème. Mais malheureusement, la louve n'était pas en mesure de faire de telles promesses. Les deux femmes avaient un devoir, une mission à accomplir, même si elles ne savaient pas encore ce que c'était. Et plus vite la crise d'Arendelle serait réglée, plus vite Mak pourrait courir vers le Sud, afin d'arrêter ce malade qui menaçait de détruire son peuple.

Une infime seconde, une pensée sombre traversa l'esprit de la louve. Quoi qu'il arrive, Elsa devrait rester à Arendelle, et elle, animal solitaire, repartirait seule, dans le labyrinthite de sa vie, qui perdrait sans doute de sa saveur sans la princesse.

À l'horizon, la louve put à peine percevoir les tours du palais qui étaient, cachées dans le vent qui floutait tout un paysage, mais bien là. Enfin, elles étaient arrivées. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures de marche, rien ne les empêchait d'arriver en ville avant la tombée de la nuit, et pourtant...Mak n'en avait pas envie. Elle, une louve dans la fleure de l'âge, qui se retrouvait éprise de cette reine en exil, c'était lamentable.

L'esprit d'Elsa fulminait, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle allait redevenir le monstre qu'ils avaient tous dit qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas tous les revoir, tous les affronter, pas déjà.

Un craquement assourdissant tira la princesse de ses pensées. La blonde eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel, que déjà, elle vit un énorme amoncellement de roche et de glace tomber sur elle à une vitesse affolante.

Elsa cria, couvrit sa tête et son visage de ses bras en s'agenouillant, cherchant à être plus bas que terre, dans l'espoir illusoire que le fragment de falaise ne l'écrase pas.

Comme la première fois, dans cette montagne maudite, elle allait mourir. Décidément, ce lieu voulait sa perte.

La reine attendit sa souffrance, son drame, sans chercher à l'éviter, convaincue que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'y échapperait pas cette fois.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, étrangement, Elsa respirait encore. L'amas de pierre ne l'aurait donc pas frappée? Mais comment? Un grognement profond lui fit surmonter la peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le visage de la souveraine se figea, quand elle vit Mak, portant le morceaux de falaise à bout de bras au dessus d'elle, le dos voûté, les yeux immensément jaunes, le visage grimaçant sous l'effort. C'était impossible, cela devait peser au moins mille fois son poids, personne d'humain, ou de magique, ne pouvait accomplir un tel exploit. Et pourtant...Mak l'avait fait.

Elsa la fixa encore un instant, n'en revenant pas de cette vision totalement disproportionnée. Encore une fois, son loup l'avait sauvée.

Mak l'observait, en sachant mieux que personne, que si son regard déviait de la princesse, sa force s'ébranlerait, et elles avec.

Elsa, sous cette falaise, partagea un regard intime avec le loup, ne se retrouvant qu'à un centimètre de son visage, juste le loup, celui qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevue, et l'aima instantanément. Cette bête qui semblait la protéger, tout le temps, partout…Elle eut soudain envie de l'embrasser.

\- Elsa, sors de là!

Rugis la louve en grimaçant. La princesse ne bougea pas d'un cil, Mak reprit, désirant créer un électrochoc:

\- Elsa, nom de dieu, bouge!

Tirée par Olaf, le reine sembla reprendre vie, et se dégagea. Sans perdre un instant, Mak hurla et, d'une pression sur les jambes, laissa tomber l'immense rocher dans un dernier effort, qui lui déchira le corps. Dans un fracas, la pierre tomba lourdement sur le sol.

La louve tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement, elle n'aurait pas tenue une seconde de plus.

Elle reprit son souffle quelques instant, puis jeta un regard furieux vers une Elsa hébétée. Emportée par la colère de la bête, elle se leva violemment, se dirigeant rapidement vers la princesse, et cria:

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes tes petites crises d'angoisse de l'air glaciaire! Merde, Elsa, on est en été. J'en ai marre de ce froid. J'en ai marre de cette neige. J'en ai marre que des bouts de falaise nous tombent sur la gueule. J'en ai marre de ton envie de mourir!

Tonna Mak en faisant de grands gestes.

Elsa se releva difficilement, attrapa d'un main sa tresse, penaude, en baissant les yeux, sachant que ses émotions les avaient mises toutes les deux en danger.

Devant le manque de réponse de la reine, Mak souffla un bon coup, tentant de faire taire le loup qui cognait à l'intérieur, puis reprit:

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à Arendelle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà dévoré tous les habitants qui ont osé te traiter de monstre. Tu reprendrais ta place, et tout irai bien dans le meilleur des monde.

Devant le changement de ton de son loup, Elsa leva un œil, la bête semblait s'être quelque peu calmée.

\- Tu es leur reine, qu'ils le veuilles ou non. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serais là. À chaque moment. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Si je peux soulever des montagnes pour toi, Arendelle sera une partie de plaisir. Fais moi confiance, et bordel, fais toi confiance aussi. Je te promet que ça va bien se passer.

Enfin la promesse avait été prononcée, celle qu'Elsa avait espérée depuis leur rencontre. Celle qui prouvait que, malgré son besoin de faire croire le contraire, Mak tenait à elle, véritablement. Cette promesse paraissait si insignifiante, et pourtant signifiait tellement de chose, bien plus que le fait qu'elle lui ai déjà sauvé la vie trois fois. Ce n'était pas ses actes qui parlaient, mais seulement le cœur de Mak, à l'état brut, malgré toute sa colère, malgré tous ses reproches, la louve n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'elle, voulait se battre pour elle, toujours à ses coté. Et son regard, son regard qui en disait tant, qui malgré lui, trahissait ses émotions et sa couverture de bête féroce. Ce regard qui acheva Elsa.

Sans permission, la reine qui n'en avait plus l'air, étouffa un gémissement, et se jeta au cou de la louve, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule, réclamant ses bras, sa chaleur, son envie si irrépressible de vivre.

Mak se figea, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration. Olaf, resté silencieux jusque là derrière la blonde, en grand professionnel des câlins qu'il était, intima à Mak de lui rendre son étreinte.

Maladroitement, sans expérience, la louve referma ses bras sur Elsa en, elle devait bien l'avouer, appréciant son contact plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elsa soupira dans l'étreinte, rassurée de sentir qu'elle lui était rendue. La tempête, comme sa respiration, sembla se calmer.

Le cœur de la louve trembla, vibra, plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait du. «C'est une reine, tu n'es rien...» Se répétait-elle machinalement dans un cycle de persuasion qui ne servait à rien. Le pauvre loup avait envie de l'embrasser, de la préserver de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu, pour lui montrer tellement plus. Si Elsa n'arrêtait pas cette étreinte tout de suite, Mak ne répondrait bientôt plus de ses actes. Le souffle chaud de la princesse sur son cou était une délicieuse torture. Sa main, se baladant sur la partie rasée de son crâne, comme une habitude qu'elles auraient toujours eut, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête, et que ça s'arrête vite.

Mak se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, et expliqua:

\- Nous allons camper ici cette nuit. Demain, nous irons à Arendelle. Tu auras toute la nuit pour te reposer. Ça te va?

Elsa hocha la tête, reconnaissante que son amie retarde le moment de cette confrontation.

Mak, sans demander son reste, commença à s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers la forêt en contre-bas.

\- Où allez-vous?

Demanda Elsa sans comprendre.

La louve se retourna à peine, sourit tristement, et répondit:

\- Chercher à manger. Reste ici avec la petite chose.

Sur ces mots, Elsa put voir l'humaine prendre l'apparence du loup, avant de courir s'engouffrer dans la forêt en rugissant.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir à tous! Ce chapitre a été une réelle épreuve pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos avis et commentaires sont, bien évidemment, toujours les bienvenus. Je vous remercie pour ceux que j'ai déjà reçu, et qui me motivent beaucoup à continuer.**_

 _ **À très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Amicalement votre, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 15:

Sur la montage du Nord, la nuit venait de tomber. L'air s'était radoucit, quelques petites étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Au centre du camp, un feu avait été allumé, devant lequel, Olaf s'extasiait depuis presque une heure. Du coin de l'œil, Elsa guettait le petit être, de peur qu'il ne fonde.

La reine soupira. Mak n'était toujours pas de retour. Aller chasser ne devrait pourtant pas lui prendre autant de temps... Elsa, inquiète, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards anxieux vers l'épaisse forêt. La louve était partit depuis presque deux heure, et celle-ci ne semblait pas donner signe de vie. La blonde s'était également demandé pourquoi le loup était apparut. Mak n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de cette transformation douloureuse, simplement pour les nourrir.

\- Mais que fait-elle?

Déclara Elsa, en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

\- Elle danse pour moi.

Soupira Olaf en fixant toujours le feu, complètement hypnotisé.

\- Je ne parle de pas la flamme Olaf. Où est Mak? Elle devrait être revenue depuis longtemps.

\- Tu penses qu'elle s'est perdue?

Un éclair de détermination passa dans les yeux de la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre patiemment qu'elle revienne. Je vais la chercher.

Déclara Elsa, en enfilant sa cape.

\- Toi, tu restes ici. Tu te tiens tranquille. Et tu ne t'approches pas trop du feu, compris?

\- Compris.

Souffla le bonhomme de neige sans réellement prêter attention à la princesse.

Elsa marcha prudemment au cœur de la forêt. L'endroit était sombre, froid, et peu rassurant. De grands arbres rendaient son passage difficile. La reine chercha, guetta la présence de Mak, mais seul le vent répondit.

Enfin, la princesse arriva au bord d'un étang, caché par des buissons et autres végétations. L'endroit, qu'on ne perçois pas avant de tomber dessus, semblait apaisant, avait quelque chose de magique. Éclairée par la lune, l'eau donnait un éclat bleuté autour d'elle, projetant une certaine lumière presque mystique.

Elsa apprécia un instant le paysage, et sursauta en entendant un craquement. La princesse se retourna, fit des tours sur elle-même afin de savoir d'où venait le bruit, mais finalement, se figea quand une imposante bête se posta devant elle, comme si elle était apparue de nulle part.

\- Enfin, vous daigné vous montrer? Est-ce que vous savez que je me suis fais un sang d'encre pendant votre absence?

Lança la princesse, visiblement contrariée.

Pour seule réponse, la bête avança d'un pas en montrant les dents, rugissant bruyamment.

Elsa fronça les sourcils en prêtant un peu plus attention à l'animal. La princesse cru mourir d'effrois. Les yeux...les yeux étaient gris, et semblaient vouloir la dévorer.

\- Mak?

Essaya Elsa, tremblante. La bête aboya, lui arrachant un cri, en avançant, toujours lentement, le poil hérissé, les crocs en évidence. La souveraine recula tout aussi lentement, ne sachant où aller, où se cacher. Bien vite, le dos d'Elsa heurta un arbre, elle était cernée. Un éclair passa dans le regard de la bête, sachant que sa proie était perdue. D'une pression sur ses pattes arrières, l'animal bondit, attaquant Elsa. Au moment où la bête allait l'atteindre, la blonde cria avant de voir un deuxième animal coupé le saut du premier en plein vole.

La bête au yeux gris gémit en tombant violemment sur le sol.

Devant Elsa, deux loups se faisaient face, cherchant à grogner toujours plus fort que l'autre. Chacun restaient sur ses positions, se jugeant, s'intimidant, se confrontant. Elsa ne bougeait pas d'un cil, observait en retenant sa respiration.

La bête aux yeux gris tenta d'avancer d'un pas. Le deuxième animal poussa un lourd rugissement en découvrant des crocs acérés. Ce son, si profond, fit trembler les mains de la princesse.

Enfin, la bête au yeux gris qui savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, se retourna, avant de s'enfuir rapidement dans l'ombre.

Un silence de mort parcouru le lieu. Seule la respiration de l'animal était perceptible.

\- Mak?

Murmura Elsa, en cherchant à voir le visage de l'animal qui l'avait sauvée.

Le loup se retourna lentement, faisant face à la princesse.

Elsa reconnut immédiatement les yeux jaunes, qui semblaient se perdre dans quelque chose qu'elle ne capta pas totalement. La bête ne grognait plus, mais semblait furieuse. Pourtant, aucune peur ne traversa la princesse, même si elle savait que son amie n'était pas tout à fait elle même-à cet instant, et avait du mal à le redevenir.

Le loup s'approcha lentement d'Elsa en secouant la tête comme si quelque chose le gênait. Quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le loup se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrières, prenant appuie sur l'arbre qu'avait heurter le dos d'Elsa, ayant ses pattes avant, de part et d'autre de la tête de la princesse.

La souveraine se sentit si petite tout à coup, en proie à cette bête effrayante, qui pourtant, ne l'avait jamais fait douter.

Le loup plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Elsa. La princesse put sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Sans peur, Elsa plaça une main froide sur le museau de l'animal, voulant se faire aussi douce que possible.

Sans peur, la princesse déclara:

\- Allons, mon loup, c'est moi. Calmez-vous.

Pour seule réponse, le loup grogna, ne sachant véritablement si il voulait la dévorer, ou l'embrasser. Elsa n'ôta pas sa main pour autant, allant même jusqu'à en placer une deuxième sous la gueule de l'animal. La princesse caressa la tête de la bête encore quelques minutes sans que, ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougent. Par moment, le loup poussait encore un petit grognement, quand la main d'Elsa se faisait trop insistante, conservant une distance entre elles. Elsa, sans doute dans un moment d'extrême courage, posa ses lèvres sur la truffe de l'animal dans un baiser chaste. Le loup écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea toujours pas, et cru mourir sous l'impact de ce baiser. Elsa se retira doucement, et enfin, fixa l'animal au plus profond de son âme, avant de murmurer:

\- Revenez maintenant.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, et pourtant, l'animal poussa une gémissement guttural, et Elsa put voir Mak réapparaître, nue, épuisée, devant elle, les bras restés de part et d'autre de sa tête, contre l'arbre, la princesse était prisonnière du corps.

La louve laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elsa en soupirant bruyamment. Cette fois, elle avait bien cru que le loup prendrait possession de son humanité. Sans le savoir, Elsa l'avait sauvée.

La souveraine passa une main froide dans le dos de son amie, en sachant que les cicatrices devaient être douloureuses. En effet, elle sentit le dos brûlant, et le corps à vif.

Elsa écouta un instant le corps du loup, le devina tendu, en pleine bataille contre lui-même.

Enfin, Mak releva la tête, et Elsa put encore vois un peu du loup en elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, Altesse.

Gronda la louve.

Elsa ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas. La princesse voulu faire taire cette voix qui, au plus profond d'elle, lui hurlait de reposer ses lèvres sur la peau douce de la louve. Mak ne lui faisait pas peur. Mak la troublait. Le loup et sa colère l'attirait malgré elle, la faisait frémir bien plus que quand elle se présentait humaine et attentionnée. Peut-être qu'Elsa n'était pas normal finalement? Pourquoi se mettait-elle à fondre devant le regard si pénétrant de la bête? «Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi» ne cessait de penser la princesse en boucle de désir dont elle ne voulait jamais sortir.

Mak la fixait sans réagir, cherchant à ne pas céder, à rester impassible, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge, lui montrer à quel point la belle princesse ébranlait ce qu'elle était.

\- J'ai choisis de venir ici.

Murmura Elsa en essayant de faire comprendre à Mak ce dont elle avait envie. La princesse eut envie de lui hurler qu'elle voulait ce baiser, qu'elle désirait qu'elle la touche, qu'elle voulait plus que cette simple amitié qu'elles ne pouvaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, plus supporter.

\- Tu devrais partir Elsa.

Conseilla la louve en sentant le désir de l'animal monter en elle.

\- Non, je ne partirai pas.

Trancha la princesse en perdant encore son regard dans celui de Mak.

\- Tu vas partir. Parce que si tu restes, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir.

Elsa passa une main sur la joue de Mak, cherchant à apaiser le loup qui cognait en elle.

\- Vous retenir de quoi?

\- Tu le sais très bien!

Grogna la louve plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, emportée par sa frustration.

\- Je sais, mais je veux que tu me le dises!

Cria Elsa en attrapant la nuque de Mak.

La louve écarquilla les yeux en entendant que pour la première fois, Elsa la tutoyait. Quelque chose avait changé, la princesse savait ce qu'elle voulait, ne la voyait pas, et ne la verrait jamais comme un monstre à craindre. Elle était son amie, celle dont elle avait envie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mak pour qu'elle détruise la distance qui les séparait en un baiser attendue trop longtemps. Un baiser passionné, animal, presque violent. Elsa gémit immédiatement sous ce baiser dans un cri aiguë dont elle ne se pensait pas capable.

Le baiser se prolongea. Mak alluma un brasier fiévreux au cœur du ventre d'Elsa. Un millions de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de la souveraine. Était-elle vraiment en train de faire ça? Mak, un loup, son loup que tout le monde voulait voir mort, qui embrassait son cou comme si elle avait attendu de le faire toute sa vie, qui lui faisait voir un nouveau monde où tout était possible.

À cet instant, elle n'était plus une reine, plus une princesse, elle n'était qu'Elsa. Elsa qui voulait Mak.

La blonde, sous quelques caresses, se montra plus entreprenante, et attira le visage de la louve à elle dans une hystérie délicieuse. Mak, emprisonnée dans sa folie, déchira une couture de la robe de la princesse. Elsa gémit, Mak se figea, guettant le moindre signe de recul. La jeune femme savait qu'Elsa était prête à se lier à quelqu'un, mais pensa qu'il était d'autre mesure que de se lier à un loup.

Elsa capta le trouble de son loup, et balaya ses doutes en passant une main froide sur son ventre, faisant frissonner l'animal. Le regard de la princesse était clair, elle la voulait, tout de suite.

Mak, sans effort souleva Elsa, la plaqua violemment contre l'arbre. La princesse savait qu'elle aurait sans doute quelques bleus le lendemain, mais s'en fichait royalement.

Elsa enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de la louve, désirant toujours plus. La blonde s'amusa a passer des mains baladeuses sur le torse du loup, celui-ci grogna, laissant malgré elle ressortir un semblant de bête.

Une fine couche de glace couvrit la poitrine de Mak. Comme toujours, elle ne broncha pas, mais Elsa retira sa main comme si le corps l'avait brûlée. Mak grogna encore et, avec violence, replaça la main.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler avec moi. Je ne veux pas.

Déclara la louve en voulant prouver que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle pouvait encaisser.

La souveraine parut réfléchir.

\- Seulement si tu ne te contrôles pas non plus.

Défia-t-elle en embrassant la clavicule de la louve. Mak grimaça:

\- Elsa, avec les loups c'est…

Elsa fit taire son amie en l'embrassant. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, et assura:

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'aime ton loup. Alors ne me caches jamais ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Finit elle, charmeuse.

Enfin les barrières que les deux jeunes femmes s'imposaient s'envolèrent. Mak étendit la princesse sur le sol, et s'allongea sur elle. Bien vite, les caresses devinrent plus violentes, brutales, féroces. La louve déchira la robe d'Elsa. La princesse chercha à rapprocher le corps contre le sien, désirant le sentir, le connaître, apprendre chaque cicatrice, chaque blessure. La louve se laissa découvrir. Dans les bras d'Elsa, son enveloppe charnelle ne lui faisait plus mal. Les mains froides, le givre qui parcourait son dos, était apaisant, transcendant. Elsa sentit les dents de la louve s'enfoncer dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, et soupira en sentant, qu'enfin, Mak lâchait prise. Le loup était là, n'était pas visible, mais pourtant bien présent. La princesse cru l'apercevoir à de nombreuses reprises à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

La première danse fut compliquée, presque difficile pour les deux corps qui, ne se connaissant pas encore, avaient bien du mal à s'accorder. Mais peu à peu, le loup choisit de dévorer, et la fille de glace commença à fondre. Elsa griffa le dos d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, faisant rugir l'animal.

Enfin, elles trouvèrent un rythme, une harmonie. Mak hurla de la voix de l'animal. Elsa poussa un gémissement incontrôlé quand elle sentit son âme se tendre sous une vague de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sous ses mains, le dos brûlant gela entièrement. Dans un dernier regard, les deux femmes se lièrent. Elsa put voir très clairement la pupille de l'œil jaune s'agrandir. Le visage de Mak, sous l'effort, avait changé, s'était fait plus fin, plus séducteur, plus bestial. Et enfin, toutes deux s'écroulèrent, épuisées, comblées, rassasiées.

Mak se laissa tomber, essoufflée, sur le corps d'Elsa, la tête reposant sur son sein. Longtemps, la princesse resta silencieuse, les yeux toujours fermés, à simplement caresser la tête de son amie. La blonde sourit en entendant son loup ronronner au creux de sa poitrine. Mak ressemblait davantage à un chiot dans l'instant. L'idée qu'elle venait de lui faire l'amour comme une bête sauvage était presque impensable.

Soudain, Mak releva la tête, fixa le visage d'Elsa, analysant son corps avec une inquiétude visible dans le regard.

\- Tout va bien?

Demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas blessée?

Elsa sourit, attendrie.

\- Bien sur que non, imbécile.

Le mensonge était parfait. Mak avait été violente, beaucoup plus que ce que la blonde avait imaginé, et encore, Elsa savait qu'elle avait tenté de garder un semblant de contrôle malgré son interdiction. La louve l'observa, savait qu'elle mentait. Sa princesse avait aimé ce moment c'était une certitude, mais Mak connaissait la brutalité d'un loup dans ces moments, et ses conséquences sur un corps humain.

\- Tu es sure?

Elsa sembla réfléchir un instant, et enfin répondit avec une sincérité désarmante.

\- Je ne sais pas si je paraît folle en disant cela mais, j'aime ta brutalité. Alors même si tu me fais mal, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Par contre toi, on dirait que tu as pris un coup de froid.

Déclara la princesse, les sourcils froncés, en remarquant les lèvres bleues de son amie, et les particules de givres qui couvraient ses cheveux. Mak sembla s'en rendre compte, et ébouriffa ses cheveux en éternuant comme un chien, faisant sourire tristement la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée.

S'excusa Elsa en ôtant le reste de poudre blanche de la tête de Mak.

\- Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas concentré ton pouvoir sur moi.

Déclara la louve en regardant autour d'elle.

Une neige épaisse les entourait, sans pour autant les avoir touché. Les feuilles des arbres et l'étang étaient à présent complètement congelés en de millions de petits cristaux brillants. Le lieu s'était magnifié, brillait encore plus depuis le passage des sentiments d'Elsa. Mak prit conscience de la puissance du pouvoir de la princesse, et fut heureuse de ne pas être morte après l'avoir aimée.

Elles restèrent allongées ainsi encore quelques minutes, profitant de ce moment qui, elles le savaient, prendrait fin bien trop vite.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne au camps. J'ai peur qu'Olaf ne fonde devant ce feu.

Lança Elsa en embrassant le front de la louve. Celle-ci se leva sans grande conviction.

\- J'avais oublié cette petite chose. Mais oui, il est tard. Et nous avons encore de la route demain.

Expliqua la louve en volant sa ménagement la cape d'Elsa pour se couvrir.

La princesse soupira en tentant de se rhabiller avec le peu de robe qu'il lui restait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Arendelle, Mak…

\- Je sais. Mais tu vas revoir ta sœur. J'imagine que vous devez parler.

\- Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle comprendra…

Avoua Elsa en baissant la tête. Mak vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle, s'accroupit, sourit, et déclara:

\- Si elle ne veut pas te perdre, elle comprendra.

Elsa hésita, mal à l'aise, et enfin, demanda:

\- Ta famille n'a pas comprit. Il t'ont perdu?

Mak arqua un sourcil.

_ L'esprit du loup t'a parlé de moi, c'est ça?

Elsa soupira:

\- Je suis désolée. Elle m'en a parlé, c'est vrai. Mais seulement dans les grandes lignes. Cela fait un moment que je veux en parler avec toi mais…

Une main se plaça sur la bouche de la princesse.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup trop, votre Altesse. Mais je pense que comme on vient de coucher ensemble, je peux te raconter.

Mak s'assit, et commença:

\- Mon véritablement prénom est Makdellana. Et...je suis une princesse.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux. Mak rit devant cet air idiot, et continua:

\- C'est mon père, le roi du peuple des loups qui a fait ces marques que j'ai dans le dos. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse, d'une humaine. Le fait qu'un loup puisse fréquenter un être extérieur de la tribu était impensable. Le jour où mon père a tout découvert, il se devait de me faire subir la peine capitale, autrement dit, la mort.

Mak soupira.

\- Il n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre. Alors, dans un moment d'extrême bonté, il m'a fouettée...encore et encore. Et, pour être certain que je ne reviendrais jamais dans la tribu, il m'a rasé la moitié du crâne, et m'a laissé me vider de mon sang en pleine forêt.

Un silence traversa la louve. Elsa empoigna doucement sa main, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Ce jour-là, j'aurai préféré mourir. Mais l'esprit du loup m'a trouvée, m'a soignée et a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Le cœur d'Elsa se fendit en imaginant ce que son amie avait put vivre.

\- Et les loups? Tu ne les a jamais revu?

\- Non. Parce que je sais que si je décidais de retourner là-bas, je me ferais exécuter.

Avoua Mak en rompant leur contact visuel. Elsa, n'en ayant pas décidé ainsi, releva le menton de son amie et déclara, les yeux glacés:

\- Tu n'es plus seule. Et tant que je serais là, aucun loup ne te fera de mal. Je suis prête à glacer une armée entière.

Mak haussa un sourcil moqueur:

\- Pourquoi suis-je persuadée que tu en es capable?

\- Bon professeur.

Charma Elsa en haussant les épaules.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever en tendant une main à la princesse pour qu'elle la suive. Dans le ciel, la lune était haute. Il ne leur restait sans doute que quelques heures à dormir. Demain serait une journée difficile, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais quelque chose de plus fort s'était immiscé entre elles. Les deux femmes, enfin, se connaissaient, se comprenaient, et s'étaient liées pour affronter la plus grande bataille de leur vie.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

Ce matin-là, Elsa se réveilla difficilement, et sentit son corps douloureux dès le premier geste. La facture de ses ébats avec la louve venait de tomber, se traduisant par des bleus, et de nombreuses courbatures. Il est vrai que son amie, malgré ses retenues maladives, n'avait pas été tendre avec elle.

La princesse sourit en se rappelant cette nuit, et ouvrit une œil paresseux. Près d'elle, une tasse fumante avait été déposée religieusement.

Elsa se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour tes courbatures.

Elsa leva les yeux sur Mak, qui se tenait debout, de dos, visiblement occupée à ranger le camp. La princesse plissa les yeux.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as fait boire dans cette tasse, je me suis retrouvée dans un village que je ne connaissais pas, au milieu d'une foule de villageois voulant ma mort.

Mak étouffa un rire, heureuse d'entendre que la blonde la tutoyait toujours, Elsa ne regrettait pas, ses craintes s'envolèrent.

La louve se retourna, et lança:

\- Oui, je ne me suis jamais excusée pour ça. Désolée...

Lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil charmeur, sachant que la princesse n'avait jamais put résister à ce regard.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait?

Mak grimaça en réfléchissant à comment répondre à cette question, essayant maladroitement de faire preuve de tact, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais:

\- Et bien...tu étais belle, tu sentais bon, tu étais donc une menace.

Elsa sourit tristement en se mettant à la place de la louve un instant. Elle aurait put prendre cette révélation comme un reproche c'est vrai, mais elle se rappela que la première fois que la louve était tombée amoureuse, elle avait été battue à mort, et cela lui avait coûté sa place au sein de son peuple. Il lui sembla donc logique que son amie ait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, guidée par sa peur de commettre la même erreur.

Malgré tout, Mak semblait parler de tout ça avec légèreté, même si tout ceci se confondait en une simple façade. Elsa le savait, son loup ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle avait mal. C'est aussi ce pourquoi elle l'aimait.

\- Je te préviens que si je me réveille sans toi après avoir bu cette chose, je fouillerai le terre pour te retrouver.

Mak rit.

\- Je tremble de peur, votre Altesse.

Elsa but la mixture en grimaçant, se répétant que c'était pour son bien.

Mak sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, les manières de princesse d'Elsa revenaient souvent sans qu'elle s'y attende. La louve jeta un amas de neige sur le feu, allumé plus tôt.

\- Tu l'as tué! Assassin!

S'écria Olaf en levant les bras, réellement blessé.

Mak grogna bruyamment.

\- Je viens surtout de sauver tes fesses. Tu es devant ce feu depuis des heures. Tu vas finir par fondre, stupide petite chose! Et si tu me traites encore une fois d'assassin, c'est toi que je tue, comprit ?

Olaf fronça les sourcils.

\- Fondre? Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je fondrai?

Mak plissa les yeux, ne pensant pas avoir à s'étonner encore de la stupidité du bonhomme de neige. La louve se pencha à l'oreille d'Elsa et demanda, sans oser y croire:

\- Jamais personne ne lui a dit, vraiment?

Elsa ne répondit pas, ne voulant prendre part aux gamineries de ses deux êtres, qui ne semblaient décidément pas fait pour s'entendre.

\- Me dire quoi?

Demanda Olaf.

Mak ouvrit la bouche, prête à briser son rêve de chaleur en une phrase, mais une toux et un regard claire d'Elsa l'en dissuada.

\- Que tu es un bonhomme de neige...

Deuxième toux plus insistante.

\- Qui me fait fondre.

Lança la louve avec un sourire forcé, visible à des kilomètres. Elsa étouffa un rire au creux de sa main, ce que son loup mentait mal par moment. Mais ce mensonge maladroit sembla suffire à Olaf, qui s'accrocha à sa jambe en criant haut et fort qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimerait un jour, sous des grognements et injures de Mak.

Sur cette scène d'amour théâtrale, les trois amis reprirent la route vers Arendelle.

Bien trop vite, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville. Elsa soupira en jetant un œil aux tours du château.

\- Il faudrait qu'on arrive au château sans se faire remarquer...

Déclara Mak, songeuse.

\- Pas d'inquiétude! Olaf est là !

S'écria le petit être, en entrant dans les rues d'Arendelle, sans qu'Elsa ai eut le temps de le retenir. Bien vite on put entendre des "Ah ! Un bonhomme de neige qui parle!" suivit de cris de peur.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête, mais au moins, il fait diversion. Suis moi.

Lança Mak en tirant Elsa par le bras.

Les deux femmes rasèrent les murs de la ville, se faufilant jusqu'au châteaux. Enfin, arrivée à proximité des portes, elles se cachèrent, accroupies derrière un muret, et observèrent l'entrée. Mak grogna:

\- Évidemment, il y a des gardes de partout.

Râla la louve, en remarquant que deux soldats se tenaient devant les portes.

\- C'est le château royal, Mak...

Ne put s'empêcher la princesse.

\- Sans blagues? On pourrait peut-être demander à la reine de venir nous ouvrir!

Elsa grimaça pour seule réponse. Ce que la fierté démesurée de son amie pouvait l'exaspérer.

Mak fronça les sourcils en analysant la bâtisse, passer par la porte était impossible, à moins de blesser un ou deux hommes au passage, et la louve savait qu'Elsa serait contre cette idée. Le regard de la jeune femme fut soudain attirée par une des fenêtres les plus basses.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Demanda la louve, en pointant la fenêtre du doigt.

\- C'est le balcon de la chambre d'Anna.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Mak.

\- La chambre de la frangine. C'est parfait!

Déclara-t-elle, en tirant Elsa discrètement jusque sous la fenêtre en question.

Elsa leva les yeux vers le balcon, en jugeait que celui-ci devait tout de même être à environs quinze mètres de hauteur.

\- Et comment comptes-tu monter ?

Mak ne put s'empêcher un rire enfantin, et saisit les bras d'Elsa pour les maintenir fermement autour de son cou. Elsa réalisa soudainement ses attentions.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça?

\- Quoi? Tu veux peut-être aller demander aux gentils messieurs de la porte si tu peux rentrer ?

Rétorqua la louve, de toute évidence agacée.

Elsa soupira, et resserra sa prise sur le cou de Mak.

La louve inspira, se baissa, et d'une poussée puissante sur ses jambes, les propulsa du sol sur plusieurs mètres. Elsa laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Mak s'accrocha de justesse au balcon, un bras autour de la taille de la princesse, toutes deux suspendue au dessus du vide. Elsa fronçant les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle avait eut raison de juger l'acte ambitieux, même pour un loup de la puissance de Mak. Et comme si la louve avait lut dans ses pensée, celle-ci rit devant la mine terrifiée de la souveraine, et avoua, les yeux brillants:

\- J'aurais pu directement atterrir sur le balcon. Mais j'aime t'entendre crier dans mes bras.

Elsa lança un regard noir à son amie, mais rougit malgré-elle devant le regard taquin de celle-ci.

Sans effort, Mak les hissèrent au dessus de la rambarde du balcon.

Elsa se figea en voyant une forme à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Aidée d'une poussée de la main de la louve, elle toqua à la fenêtre en retenant sa respiration.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Elsa toqua à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de conviction.

La forme sembla se mettre en mouvement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elsa recula d'un pas, mais sentit la main de son loup se poser dans son dos.

Enfin, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant place à un visage surprit.

\- Elsa?

\- Bonjour Anna...

Sans s'y attendre, Elsa se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur. La princesse se figea sous ce contact, mais bien vite, rendue son étreinte à la petite rousse qui lui avait tant manquée. L'étreinte prit fin, et les deux sœurs se regardèrent sans oser rien dire.

\- Je suis désolée !

Dirent-elles en cœur.

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre en colère ce jour-là. J'aurais dû...essayer de comprendre et…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me braquer comme je l'ai fais. Tu es restée enfermée entre ces murs toute ta vie à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Après la mort de nos parents, je t'ai laissé toute seule. Je n'ai jamais été là pour toi. J'ai fuis mes responsabilités de reine...de grande sœur...c'était lâche de ma part. J'ai ressentis le besoin de fuir Arendelle, en te laissant derrière...encore. Pardonnes-moi, Anna.

La jeune princesse n'offrit aucune réponse, et se contenta de sourire, émue, avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur qu'elle croyait avoir perdue depuis si longtemps.

Elsa caressa la tête rousse, une larme au coin des yeux, jetant un regard remplit de mille mercis à son loup, resté silencieux, soucieux de déranger les deux sœurs.

Anna, prenant conscience de la présence de Mak, sécha ses larmes en rougissant, et déclara, faisant face à la louve:

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Anna d'Arendelle. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir ramené ma sœur à la maison. Puis-je connaître le nom de son sauveur ?

Mak passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne suis pas un sauveur, mais je m'appelle Mak.

Elsa sourit devant la modestie si rare de son amie, et rectifia à l'attention de sa sœur:

\- Elle est mon sauveur.

Anna serra la louve dans ses bras. Celle-ci se figea, n'arrivant décidément pas à s'habituer à ce genre de chose, devant le sourire amusée de la reine.

La rousse lâcha la louve, qui put enfin se détendre.

\- Entrez, je veux tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es partis !

S'écria Anna, en tirant sa sœur à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Toutes trois s'assirent sur le lit.

Elsa raconta leur voyage dans les grandes lignes, en omettant volontairement les nombreuses fois où elle avait faillit mourir, il était inutile d'inquiéter davantage la princesse. La nature de sa relation avec Mak fut également mise de côté. La reine avoua qu'elle savait à présent ce qu'elle était, et raconta ce qu'elle savait à propos de la guerre qui opposait les loups et les Ficede.

\- Alors, tu es un loup?

Les mains de Mak se tortillèrent. Décidément, à l'inverse de sa sœur, Anna posait beaucoup de questions.

\- Oui c'est ça. Et je ne mords pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Elsa sourit face à ce mensonge, se rappelant leur nuit ensemble.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, au contraire. Je suis persuadée que tu es une magnifique créature. Parle-moi des loups.

Demanda Anna, des étoiles pleins les yeux, des rêves plein le coeur.

Mak sourit, mal à l'aise, réfléchit un instant, et expliqua:

\- Nous pouvons soulever plus de mille fois notre poids. Nous courrons plus vite qu'un cheval poussé au grand galop. Et les soirs de pleine lune, nous chantons toute la nuit.

\- J'aimerais tellement être un loup...

Déclara Anna, l'air rêveur.

\- Vous êtes immortels ?

Mak hésita un instant, puis répondit:

\- Non, nous avons une faiblesse. L'argent. À l'époque de la guerre, beaucoup de nos ennemis ont créé des flèches avec une pointe en argent. C'est le seul moyen connu pour nous exterminer.

Anna parut réellement blessée face au récit de la louve, mais fut étonnée que celle-ci en parle avec tant de légèreté. Elsa lança un regard surprit à son amie. Mak ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Peut-être que son loup venait juste d'apprendre à avouer une faiblesse.

\- Anna, chérie, tu es là?

Cria une voix qui semblait provenir du rez-de-chaussée.

Anna sourit.

\- C'est Hans. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais il a été merveilleux de gentillesse pendant ton absence. Il m'a aidé à m'occuper d'Arendelle. Et, avant que tu ne le demandes, nous ne sommes pas mariés, rassure-toi. Nous avons décidé d'attendre de se connaître un peu.

Le visage d'Elsa était passé par milles expressions pendant le discours de sa sœur. Ce Hans...elle l'avait presque oublié. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de retrouvailles avec Anna. La reine soupira, et consentit:

\- Et bien, si il a été merveilleux de gentillesse, j'imagine que je peux faire un effort.

Le visage d'Anna s'illumina devant la compassion de sa sœur.

Toutes trois descendirent, et trouvèrent le jeune prince dans l'entrée du palais.

\- Hans ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé devant ma fenêtre !

Déclara Anna, en se pendant au cou du prince. Celui-ci leva les yeux, et sembla surprit avant de sourire chaleureusement en s'inclinant.

\- Votre Altesse, je suis heureux de vous savoir saine et sauve.

Elsa surplomba un instant le jeune homme, mais enfin, hocha la tête en souriant.

Hans se tourna ensuite vers Mak, et tendit une main chaleureuse devant elle.

\- Et je suis honoré de rencontrer une amie de sa Majesté. Prince Hans des îles du Sud.

La respiration de Mak se bloqua.

Un regard furieux, un regard de loup s'abattît sur le prince. Hésitante, la louve serra la main de Hans bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au contact, la mâchoire de la jeune femme se serra, ses muscles se tendirent, son cœur s'affola. Elsa jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son amie, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hans retira sa main de celle de Mak dans une expression douloureuse, faisant remarquer que la louve avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Chéri, tu te rends compte, Mak est un loup.

Mak trembla sous la révélation. Le regard de Hans analysa le corps de la louve sous toutes les coutures. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Un loup ? Il me semblait que votre race était éteinte.

\- Nous résistons.

Répondit la louve, un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

Hans sourit.

\- Mon arrière grand-père me racontait souvent des histoires sur les loups. De fabuleuses, et puissantes créatures capables de se battre contre une centaine d'hommes.

Mak plissa les yeux, serra les poings. Elsa sentit son amie fulminer, et gardait un œil protecteur sur sa colère. Une tension s'installa entre les deux êtres, quelque chose s'affrontait.

\- Vous devez avoir faim. Allons dîner, nous pourrons entendre toutes ces histoires.

Lança joyeusement Anna, en tirant Hans vers la grande salle à manger du palais.

Elsa se tourna immédiatement vers Mak, une inquiétude non feinte sur le visage, et demanda en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le sens pas ce type.

Elsa caressa l'épaule de Mak, essayant de la calmer, et rétorqua:

\- Allons mon loup, tout va bien. Tu as entendu Anna ? Il a prit soin d'elle et d'Arendelle pendant mon absence.

Mak voulu répliquer, mais fut coupée par Anna, leur demandant de les suivre. Le dîner était servit.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:

Dans la grande salle, tous les quatre étaient assis, profitant du repas. Mak, de son côté, ne mangeait pas beaucoup, se contentait de jouer nerveusement avec le contenue de son assiette. Anna, elle, parlait, et parlait encore. Racontant à sa sœur tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire ces dernières années. Elsa écoutait en souriant, culpabilisant intérieurement d'avoir été si distante. Hans souriait chaleureusement, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

Malgré le discours incessant de sa sœur, l'attention d'Elsa restait en partie rivée sur son loup. La reine la sentait lointaine, et préoccupée. Elsa posa une main froide sur la cuisse de son loup, le faisant sursauter.  
\- Vous avez l'air tendu, brave loup? J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider!  
Le prince se leva, et alla ouvrir un placard pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau de vie.  
\- Vingt ans d'âge !  
Se venta-t-il en montrant la bouteille.  
\- Vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez. Mais je vous préviens, elle décape ceux qui la boivent.  
Expliqua-t-il en remplissant le verre de la louve.  
Souriant, il leva son verre.  
\- Au retour de la reine!  
S'exclama-t-il, en buvant son verre d'une traite, grimaçant quand l'élixir lui brûla la gorge.  
\- Elle est encore plus forte que la dernière fois où je l'ai goûtée.  
Mak regarda son verre d'un air peu convaincu, puis, sous le regard d'Hans, le vida rapidement sans broncher.  
\- Pas mal.  
Déclara-t-elle, en haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, le liquide n'ayant aucun effet sur elle.

Elsa cacha un sourire contre sa main, reconnaissant bien là son amie.  
Le prince parut vexé un instant, mais enfin sourit avant de proposer:  
\- J'ai une bouteille bien meilleure à vous faire découvrir dans ma chambre. Allons, suivez-moi. Laissons ces demoiselles se raconter leurs souvenirs d'enfance.  
Mak lança un regard à Elsa, celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire.

La louve se leva, et suivit Hans à travers les couloirs du château. Quelques mètres plus loin, le prince ouvrit une porte, laissa entrer la louve, et la referma derrière elle. Il sortit une bouteille et deux verres, qu'il remplit aussitôt avant de tendre l'un d'entre eux à Mak.  
\- Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir ramené la Reine à Arendelle.  
\- C'est normal.  
Répondit la louve, sans grande conviction.  
\- Santé mon amie !  
Sourit-il avant de boire son verre, incitant Mak à faire de même. La louve vida le sien.

Cette fois-ci, le liquide lui arracha les entrailles, elle toussa en gardant une main devant sa bouche.  
\- En effet, celle-ci est plus forte.  
Avoua la louve en toussant encore, ne parvenant pas à reprendre sa respiration.  
\- Oui, sans doute grâce aux particules d'argent.  
Sourit le prince, qui soudain, semblait avoir changé de visage.  
Le regard de Mak se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Mais étrangement, vous sentez que vous avez l'envie irrépressible de me tuer, n'est ce pas ? Une petite voix, au fond de votre cœur vous hurle de m'égorger vif. Et ce, à la minute même où vous avez posé le premier regard sur moi. C'est admirable de voir comme la haine de nos peuples peut braver les générations, comme elle est inscrite dans notre sang. Comme je le disais plus tôt, mon arrière grand père me parlait souvent de vous. Vous, peuple de bêtes sauvages, d'animaux attardés. 

La respiration de Mak se fit soudain absente, ses membres tremblèrent, sa gorge se serra dans un manque d'air. La bête voulait sortir. Cirait l'envie de se défendre.

Hans continua en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, parlant d'une voix calme et hautaine.  
\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous valiez une telle fortune. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des chiens souffrant de la rage. Malgré tout, vous êtes tenaces. Vous résistez, c'est vrai, comme une maladie incurable. Cela dit, je dois vous féliciter, vous êtes le premier loup que je vois d'aussi près. D'ordinaire, je vous abat d'une balles dans la tête. Simple et efficace.

Rit Hans, en accompagnant le geste à la parole.  
\- C'est vous.  
Murmura Mak. N'osant y croire. L'homme du Sud, celui qu'elle traquait depuis tant d'années, s'était en réalité caché dans les montagnes du nord. Une colère ravageuse traversa la louve.  
\- Et oui. C'est moi. J'ai réellement su que vous m'aviez reconnu, au moment où vous m'avez serré la main. Trop chaude pour ne pas être celle d'un fils du feu, pas vrai? Sachez que vous êtes très forte, et munie d'un très bon instinct. Vraiment. Mais c'est finit, brave loup. Vous, et votre peuple, allez sombrer dans l'oublie. Les Ficede vont marcher sur le monde, s'imposer comme ils aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Et face à ça, vous resterez impuissants, car, dans le cas contraire, la belle reine des glaces en paiera le prix. 

Le visage de Mak se déforma sous la colère. Son corps brûlait, son cœur saignait en réclamant vengeance. Sous des airs d'aliénation, la louve poussa un rugissement à faire trembler les murs, sa peau devint soudain livide.  
\- Ordure !  
Hurla la jeune femme, avant de se jeter sur Hans, sur celui qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé de voir mort.  
La louve jeta une main furieuse au visage de l'homme, traça de profonds sillons de griffes sur toute la longueur de sa joue. Une autre main fut portée à son torse, lacérant la peau, faisant saigner le jeune prince.  
\- Gardes !  
Cria Hans.  
Deux hommes en armures entrèrent immédiatement.  
\- Arrêtez-la !  
Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour maîtriser Mak. La louve se débattit violemment, motivée par une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais caressé, mais se figea d'effroi sur le visage glacé d'Elsa. La reine se trouvait là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le souffle court, le tint pâle, beaucoup plus pâle qu'à son habitude.  
Anna entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
\- On a entendu crier. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
Hans prit un air dramatique, s'appuya contre le bureau de sa chambre, et expliqua:  
\- Je ne sais pas mon amour. Elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je n'ai rien put faire. Il y avait toute cette...rage dans ses yeux. Elle m'a reproché des actes dont je n'ai même pas conscience. Je crois qu'elle me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle...  
\- Silence !  
Tonna Elsa, d'une voix ferme et exigeante, d'une voix de reine.  
La souveraine s'approcha lentement de son loup, toujours retenue par les deux gardes. Elsa ne s'arrêta qu'à un souffle de son amie, posa une main douce sur sa joue, sourit tristement, et supplia:  
\- Dis moi que c'est faux.  
Mak lança un regard mauvais à la blonde, puis à Hans qui la fixait d'un air entendu. La louve le savait, quelqu'un devait souffrir à cet instant, il ne pouvait en être autrement, et si ce n'était pas elle, ça serait Elsa. La louve lança un regard porteur de honte, et baissa les yeux face à la souveraine.  
\- Pourquoi mon loup?  
Mak cru mourir à l'entente de ce surnom. Son loup...comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était encore son loup? Son loup qui était bien faible à cet instant. La louve ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder le sol, désirant paraître invisible, n'assumant pas ce qu'elle était, se détestant de devoir décevoir Elsa.  
\- Peu importe pourquoi. Il faut l'exécuter ! Elle est dangereuse.  
Cria le prince en se tenant la poitrine, là où la blessure avait été portée.  
\- C'est hors de question!  
Hurla Elsa, froide comme la mort. Mak trembla sou cette vision encore inconnue de sa princesse.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que votre peuple accordera qu'elle ne paye pas pour ses actes? Pensez à la sécurité des habitants d'Arendelle. Pensez à votre sécurité.  
Cracha Hans. Mak grimaça, en sachant exactement comme lui que cette phrase lui était destinée, sonnant comme une menace.  
\- Il a raison Elsa.  
Murmura la louve douloureusement, la voix brisée, la voix du mensonge que, pour la survie d'Elsa, Mak se força à maîtriser avec succès.

La souveraine releva le menton de son loup, lui jetant un regard furieux.

\- Je sais que tu mens.

Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne, et qui ne laissait que très peu de place à la négociation.

Mak grogna en dégageant violemment son visage de la main de sa princesse, ne supportant plus de la regarder en face.

\- Votre Altesse, puis-je vous parler en privée?

Demanda soudain Hans en se redressant, gardant un semblant de dignité.

Elsa plissa les yeux, jeta un regard à ce qu'il restait de son loup, puis revint au prince en hochant rapidement de la tête. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Elsa se retourna vers les gardes, et gronda:

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir, que si j'apprends qu'un mal lui a été fait, aussi infime soit-il, je me ferais un plaisir de vous glacer le sang avant qu'il ne fasse un tour complet vers votre cœur.

Anna frissonna devant cette facette de sa sœur qu'elle ne connaissait.

Hans et Elsa entrèrent dans une pièce voisine. La souveraine se teint droite et fière devant le jeune prince, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage impassible.

\- Sachez que je ne crois pas un seul mot de votre discours larmoyant.

Dit-elle, alors que l'homme n'avait même pas eut le temps de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Celui-ci sourit, se redressa, toute douleur semblant s'être effacé de son visage.

\- Puis-je vous montrer quelque chose, votre Altesse?

Elsa plissa les yeux, méfiante.

\- Accordé.

Hans se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, la nuit commençait lentement à habiller le monde de son manteau noir. Elsa s'approcha lentement, et regarda à travers le verre.

Cette vue donnait sur la façade sud d'Arendelle, là ou personne n'allait jamais. Là où, étant petite, le père d'Elsa lui interdisait strictement de s'aventurer, prétextant un manque flagrant de gardes de ce coté-ci, où, finalement, il ne se passait jamais rien.

La souveraine plissa les yeux, et pu apercevoir, au loin, au moins une cinquantaine de petites lumières briller dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Demanda la blonde.

Hans sourit davantage, son visage prenant peu à peu les traits de celui qu'il avait offert à Mak un peu plus tôt.

\- Des feux. Ou plutôt, dix hommes environs par feu.

\- Qui sont-ils?

Demanda Elsa sans décrocher le regard de la fenêtre, faisant un rapide calcul afin d'évaluer le nombre.

\- Des Ficede. N'attendant qu'un claquement de mes doigts pour attaquer Arendelle.

La gorge de la souveraine se serra, sachant qu'elle, Mak et son peuple étaient pris au piège, fait comme des rats. La souveraine comprit soudainement le pressentiment de son loup, et fit l'effroyable lien avec son histoire. C'était donc lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

\- La mort du loup.

Déclara Hans, les yeux brillants.

\- Refusé.

S'empressa de répondre Elsa.

Hans plissa les yeux.

\- Allons, votre Altesse. Vous seriez prête à sacrifier toute une ville pour cet animal? Pensez à Anna.

Elsa serra la mâchoire si fort, que le prince cru qu'elle allait bientôt céder. Le jeune homme se félicita intérieurement de faire naître de tels tourments dans l'esprit de la blonde.

\- Vous et moi, allons passer un accord.

Annonça la reine, en fixant à présent l'homme.

Hans ne répondit pas, attendit. Elsa reprit:

\- Si je fais en sorte que Mak ne revienne jamais à Arendelle, vous accepterez de lui laisser la vie sauve. En échange, vous régnerez à mes cotés. Et les Ficede pourront vivre ici librement. Vous ne serez plus Prince des îles du Sud, mais Roi d'Arendelle.

Hans réfléchit un instant, et rétorqua:

\- En admettant que j'accepte. Qu'est ce qui me garantira que le loup ne reviendra pas?

Elsa baissa les yeux.

\- Rassurez-vous. Avec le mal que je m'apprête à lui faire, elle n'osera jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Réfléchissez ordure, si vous pouvez éviter une guerre, vous marcherez sur Arendelle, sans perdre un seul de vos hommes. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

Hans sourit.

\- Intéressant. Le loup souffre. Arendelle est à moi. Je ne peux refuser une telle offre, votre Altesse. Ou devrais-je dire, ma Reine.

Se délecta Hans en s'inclinant devant une Elsa qui sentait déjà son cœur se déchirer.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir à tous! Un nouveau chapitre s'ajoute à cette histoire. Chapitre douloureux, chapitre torturé, chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore pour mon orthographe plus que mauvais. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir.**_

 _ **À très vite,**_

 _ **Amicalement votre, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 18:

Mak sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elsa entra, suivit de près par Hans. La louve dévisagea la princesse, la trouva terrifiante, différente, complètement de glace.

Mak, à cet instant, ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à un vulgaire chien de rue en manque de caresse. Toute détermination avait quitté son regard d'ordinaire pourtant brillant d'insolence. Dans celui qu'elle jeta à la princesse, il n'y avait plus rien, le vide total.

Anna restait immobile. Dans un coin, la jeune princesse ne savait réellement pas ce qui était judicieux de faire. Ce loup...il lui avait semblé si noble, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi cette pièce devait être synonyme de souffrance? Pourquoi est-ce-que quelqu'un devait perpétuellement souffrir?

Elsa jeta un rapide regard à sa louve, comme si la regarder trop longtemps allait la faire disparaître. La reine se détestait simplement déjà des horreurs qu'elle allait être forcée de prononcer.

Elsa inspira profondément, regarda les deux gardes, et ordonna:

\- Enfermez-la.

Mak leva des yeux surprit vers sa princesse. La louve avait endossé la responsabilité de cette agression, c'était un fait, mais tout de même, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Elsa l'envoie aussi facilement dans un cachot. Pourquoi Hans avait-il voulu lui parler? Que lui avait-il dit? Quelque chose s'était passé, Mak en avait la certitude, la blonde ne lui disait pas tout.

Ce fut sous le regard meurtrit d'Elsa, que Mak fut violemment escortée de près en dehors de la pièce, la tête baissée, les membres abîmés, l'âme torturée.

\- Elsa qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda soudain Anna, révoltée de ne pas comprendre.

La reine se pinça l'arrête du nez, et rétorqua, désirant couper court à la conversation.

\- Rien du tout Anna. Ne t'en mêle pas. Laisse moi régler ça.

Ainsi avait parlé la souveraine, ainsi s'était tut la princesse, devant le visage fermé de sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien chérie. La reine à raison. C'est à elle de prendre ses responsabilités.

Déclara Hans d'une voix douce. Les dents d'Elsa grincèrent sous cette phrase.

 _Quelle responsabilité? La responsabilité de faire souffrir la première personne à m'accepter comme je suis?_

Ne supportant plus de voir Hans se comporter tel l'homme parfait avec sa sœur, ni ce petit jeu de rôle, Elsa sortit, le cœur serré.

Mak gémit en s'écrasant brutalement sur les pierres froides du sol de sa cellule. La louve se contorsionna sous la douleur de la chute, respira mal sous le poids de son cœur, resta simplement à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'échapper. Les barreaux sont en argent.

Ria un des gardes, avant de s'éloigner.

Mak grogna, ce salaud avait décidément tout prévu. Son rêve de détruire les loups l'obsédait tellement, qu'il avait d'ores et déjà fait bâtir leurs cages, embrassant sa victoire.

La louve tenta de se redresser maladroitement. Son corps lui faisait mal, comme si un feu brûlait sous chaque parcelle de sa peau. La jeune femme le savait, les effets de l'argent seraient des plus douloureux avant de disparaître. Cet enfoiré de prince n'avait donc pas voulu la tuer, juste la déglinguer un peu plus. Il était encore plus cinglé qu'elle le pensait.

Après maintes et maintes tentatives, le loup réussit à se redresser péniblement, en poussant quelques gémissements, et finalement, s'appuya le dos contre contre un mur, seul moyen trouvé pour ne pas tomber. Lentement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis les entoura de ses bras, désirant ne pas être, ou être si peu de chose, juste une boule de nerf, sur le point d'exploser.

Mak, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Elsa, se retrouva en face à face avec sa solitude. Ce fut effroyable, beaucoup plus que ce que la jeune louve avait imaginé. Comment avait-elle fait? Pour se laisser berner si facilement, par un simple regard et un sourire bien placé. Par ses yeux, les yeux bleus dans lesquels elle avait si souvent cherché dégoût sans pour autant ne jamais le trouver. Que des emmerdes avec cette fille...ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir répété. Comment est-ce-que tout ceci avait put être si parfait? Et, au final, comment est-ce-que tout ceci avait put merder à ce point?

La louve regarda autour d'elle. La cellule était sombre, froide, humide, un peu comme son cœur sur le moment. Seule une minuscule fenêtre laissait passer un semblant de lumière, mais celle-ci était criblé de barreaux, naturellement. Après tout, c'était une prison.

Au loin, Mak put entendre un bruit mécanique d'une goutte qui s'écrase sur le sol. Ce bruit l'agaçait déjà. Et finalement, si le silence avait été complet, la louve aurait put devenir folle.

Ici, en proie à ses démons, elle attendit encore et encore. Qu'attendait-elle? Elle n'en savait véritablement rien. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux lui jouèrent des tours, lui faisant voir une Elsa souriante, entrer dans le pièce en lui disant que tout était finit, qu'elle n'avait qu'à partir avec elle, que tout se passerai bien. Mais Elsa n'était pas là. Elsa l'avait faite enfermée, ici, sans broncher, sans frémir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas seulement fait tuer, comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse. Ça aurait été tellement moins douloureux.

Une farandole de questions s'imposèrent à la jeune femme. Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. Après tout, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Elle n'avait jamais rien comprit à la nature humaine, et n'avait jamais cherché à la comprendre, jamais...jusqu'à Elsa.

Elsa qui avait ébranlé son être tout entier. Qui avait sut faire taire son loup. Qui avait, en quelques caresses fait taire la colère qui l'avait rongée de l'intérieur durant des années. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique, qu'elle lui dise de fuir, de sauver sa vie, quitte à se sacrifier. À ne plus être un loup, à n'être que Mak, stupide gamine, qui ne cessait de répéter ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Pour Elsa, la jeune femme aurait put se contenter de la triste consolation de n'être qu'une humaine. Un millions de belles phrases lui vinrent en tête. Elle eut envie d'attraper les barreaux en argent de cette fenêtre, de se brûler les mains, pour se permettre d'hurler que, pour cette reine, elle serait prête à ramper dans du verre brisé, ne serait ce que pour avoir le privilège de l'entendre vivre.

Un bruit sourd la fit soudain sortir de ses pensées, et malgré sa froideur, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de fondre en voyant la frimousse d'Olaf apparaître à travers les barreaux. Difficilement, la louve s'approcha des barreaux en prenant garde à ne pas les toucher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, petite chose?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette cage ? Où est Elsa ?

La gorge de Mak se serra. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas où était Elsa.

La louve ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser les yeux, incapable de faire preuve de son sarcasme habituel.

\- Je vais te sortir de là !

Déclara le petit être, emplie de courage en tirant sur les barreaux de toutes ses forces, avec tant de détermination, que celui-ci en perdit ses brindilles de bras. Mak sourit tristement. Elle éloigna cette pensée au plus profond de son esprit, mais elle aurait put pleurer devant cette stupide créature si touchante dans l'instant.

Un claquement de porte fit sursauter les deux amis. Quelqu'un venait.

Mak n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner à Olaf de se cacher, que déjà, Elsa, froide comme un souffle de vent dans une crevasse, se tenait devant eux.

La louve fixa sa princesse comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la découvrait. En effet, le sentiment était proche, Mak avait la sensation étrange de ne pas la connaître. Un regard de glace, immobile telle une statue de sel, elle n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle avait sauvée dans cette montagne. Olaf leva les yeux et dévisagea sa créatrice, lui non plus, ne parut pas la reconnaître.

Elsa posa une main douce sur la tête du petit être, et demanda :

\- Olaf, laisses nous s'il te plaît.

La bonhomme de neige hésita, jeta un regard à Mak, celle-ci hocha la tête en lui intimant que tout irai bien, même s'il savait pertinemment que tout irai mal. Contraint et forcé, il sortit.

Une fois seule, les deux femmes se fixèrent, se toisèrent sans pour autant déchiffrer le regard de l'autre. Mak eut peine à soutenir le regard de la reine, là assise à même le sol, incapable de se lever pour lui faire face.

Elsa tenta de calmer sa respiration sans ne rien laisser paraître. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et pourtant, elle le devait. Elle se devait d'être froide, blessante, cassante. Elle se devait d'être ce qu'elle n'était pas. Pour sauver son loup, il fallait qu'elle l'écorche. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. La reine endossa son rôle. Prit soudain un air blessé, et demanda, la voix cassée, chargée de reproches :

\- Mon dieu, Mak...comment as-tu put faire ça?

\- Elsa, laisses moi t'expliquer. Ce type est dangereux, il...

D'un geste autoritaire de la main, Elsa fit taire la jeune femme.

\- Il m'a tout expliqué. Tu as bu. Tu l'as attaqué, persuadé qu'il était le fils du feu que tu cherches depuis tant d'année. Mais, bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as prit ! Je sais que tu es déterminée à trouver cet homme, mais de là à t'en prendre un innocent, c'est de la démence ! C'est un humain ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Un assassin ? C'est ça que tu veux devenir ? Félicitation Mak, si les gardes n'étaient pas intervenue, tu aurais réussis ton coup !

La louve resta un instant sans voix. Est-ce-que c'était réellement en train de passer? Elsa croyait ce sale enfoiré plutôt qu'elle? Elle qui l'avait sauvée, qui l'avait nourrit. Elle qui l'avait aimé. Elle qui l'aimait. Au file du discours tranchant comme une lame d'acier trempé, les épaule de Mak s'était affaissées, sous le poids des accusations qui s'étaient enchaînée comme si on la lapidait en place publique. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. C'était un cauchemars, encore un cauchemars. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait, en sueur et sentirait les bras réconfortant de sa princesse autour d'elle, elle se sentirait alors en paix, déposerai un baiser sur le front pale, et se rendormirai vers de meilleurs horizon.

Mak essaya, encore et encore de se réveiller, mais rien ne se passa. Elle était toujours là, minable, en face de cette femme qui semblait vouloir sa mort.

\- Elsa, je t'en pris, écoute moi. Il ment. Je n'ai bu qu'une gorgée. Il y avait de l'argent dans cette bouteille. Je n'ai fais que me défendre. C'est lui. C'est bien lui. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire lui plutôt que moi bordel !

La colère, la voilà, elle était de retour. Le cœur d'Elsa se fendit devant les supplications de son amie. La reine put voir les yeux dévenir jaune sous les émotions ravageuses qui traversait l'être de son loup. Très clairement, elle remarqua ses muscles se tendre, sa mâchoires se contracter, ses phalanges blanchir. Malgré tout, Elsa ne perdit pas son masque. Elle eut un rire amer, avant de rétorquer:

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir tout avoué tout à l'heure? Quoi, tu as eut le temps de décuver et d'inventer toute cette histoire. Ne me ment pas !

Hurla Elsa a en perdre la voix, en cognant violemment contre les barreaux d'une main de fer, faisant sursauter le loup. Elle reprit, venimeuse :

\- Depuis notre rencontre, j'aimais à penser que les loups valaient la peine qu'on se batte pour sauver leur humanité.

Elsa soupira, se préparant à être ce qu'elle n'avait jamais supporter. Mak jeta un regard mauvais vers la princesse, remerciant le ciel d'être en cage. La reine reprit:

\- Mais pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre, lorsque l'on voit qu'après seulement quelques verres, vous redevenez des animaux.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste la plus horrible des affirmations que la princesse avait trouvé, cherchant à faire mal, à toucher le point sensible. Cela ne manqua pas, la louve le reçu en plein cœur. Celle-ci arrêta de respirer, et put très distinctement sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans la même seconde.

Le visage de Mak se décomposa, une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Sans qu'elle ai put la retenir, cette larme coula sur la joue de Mak, et s'écrasa sur le sol, exactement comme tout ce que les deux femmes avaient construit. Sous la vision de cette seule et unique larme, le cœur d'Elsa se craquela encore un peu plus. Jamais elle n'avait vu son loup pleurer. _Bravo Elsa, tu ne dois cette première fois qu'à toi même._

La reine sentit une nausée lui monter à la gorge, mais ne laissa rien paraître, et sa prochaine phrase claqua comme un fouet.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Murmura la louve d'une voix si chaude, si envoûtante que la blonde aurait put se damner pour qu'elle lui parle encore.

\- Pourquoi je te fais ça ? Et toi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'avais retrouvé ma sœur, mon royaume, et il a fallut que tu foutes tout en l'air ! Et pourquoi ? Pour assouvir ton désir de vengeance, de violence, ton désir bestial! Tu n'as même pas été capable de me faire l'amour sans me blessée! Non de dieu, Mak, mais quel genre d'animal es-tu ? Un monstre incontrôlable que je devrais laisser enfermé dans cette cage pour le bien de l'humanité. Tu es dangereuse ! Pour le monde, pour toi-même...pour moi.

Acheva la princesse dans un murmure glaçant.

Le visage déconfit, l'esprit de la louve s'affola. Elle n'avait donc pas aimer cette nuit-là? Tout ceci n'avait été que mensonge? Pourtant, elle l'avait sentit frémir dans ses bras. Elle l'avait entendu crier son nom en demandant toujours plus. Elle n'avait pas rêver. Elle avait clairement deviner sa bouche murmurer "encore…" Elle avait sentit ses mains froides la toucher. Elle avait vu l'étendue de son pouvoir après cette nuit. Elle avait put admirer le paysage blanc qu'avait créer la princesse à l'alcool de ses sentiments. Elle a vécu cela, avec Elsa, alors pourquoi?

Dans un moment d'extrême désespoir, tout ce que se refusait la louve s'échappa de son être. Le pauvre chien saisit les barreaux entre ses mains, plaqua son front contre ceux-ci et, en larme, supplia toujours plus fort:

\- Pitié, crois moi. Il veut ta mort. Il est dangereux. Il faut l'arrêter.

Malgré elle, Elsa tressaillit. Devant elle, la peau de Mak brûlait au contact des barreaux. Il fallait que son loup arrête ça. La blonde savait qu'elle souffrait déjà tellement... _Ne m'oblige pas à faire ç_ _a_ _mon amour,_ _je t'en pris, lâche ces barreaux…_ Pensa Elsa.

\- Arrête donc de débiter ces accusations non fondées. Tu en deviens pathétique.

Essaya-t-elle. Pensant que son amie se dégagerait de ces maudits barreaux qui la blessaient sans qu'elle ne semble s'en rendre compte. Mais Mak ne bougea pas, subissant la souffrance sans broncher.

\- Je te dis la vérité !

Hurla la louve, la colère étant revenue avec force et fracas.

Elsa, contrainte, saisit l'opportunité, et attrapa violemment la louve par le col de sa chemise, pour la jeter sans ménagement au fond de la cellule.

\- Ne réponds pas à ta reine !

Tonna la souveraine du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Le loup gémit en rencontrant brutalement le mur froid. Les mains d'Elsa tremblèrent. Son loup avait mal, son loup était blessé, mais au moins, son loup ne se brûlait plus l'épiderme sur ces barreaux.

La reine ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de respirer, que déjà, elle ordonna, n'étant pas certaine de supporter cette situation encore longtemps.

\- Maintenant, tu quittes ce royaume. Et je t'interdis formellement d'y revenir.

Au fond de la cellule, Mak ne répondit pas, ne bougeait pas. Elsa cru même l'avoir assommer. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste, peut être trop violent.

Soudain, la louve leva la tête. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la reine quand elle fut confronté au regard si emplie de haine de son amie.

La louve se rapprocha à une vitesse inhumaine de la blonde, traversant en une fraction de seconde l'espace qui les séparait, et tendit un bras à travers la cage, cherchant à attraper Elsa. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de reculer d'un pas pour éviter la tentative de mort rageuse.

La peur se lut sur le visage d'Elsa quand elle vit que deux crocs étaient apparut dans la bouche de son loup. Ses yeux, jamais elle ne les avait vu comme ça, meurtriers, inquiétants, assassins. Son visage semblait porter la colère d'un peuple tout entier.

La princesse remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait d'avoir mit son amie en cage. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait sans doute déjà morte.

La louve tenta vainement de poser la main sur la reine, et finalement, tomba à genoux d'épuisement. Les yeux d'Elsa se fermèrent un instant. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, elle ne pourrait en supporter davantage. La louve avait détesté les mots de sa princesse, et Elsa s'était tout autant détesté en les prononçant.

\- Des gardes vont t'escorter jusqu'aux portes. Adieu Mak.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas?

Demanda faiblement la louve.

\- Hans le voulait. Mais j'avais une dette envers toi. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes quitte. Toi tu pars à gauche, moi à droite, et on ne se revois plus jamais.

Sur ces mots blessants en rappel à leur rencontre, la reine se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Elsa !

Attendit-elle hurler derrière elle. Sans se retourner, elle accéléra le pas. Une fois dehors, et certaine que la porte était bien refermée, elle vomit sur le sol, crachant tout ce qu'elle avait retenue durant cette confrontation qui, quelque part, l'avait tuée.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

La reine essaya difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Avait-elle réellement réussit à dire ces monstruosités? En entendant les cris de rage de son loup derrière la porte close, il semblerait que, oui, elle l'avait fait. Son prénom, à plusieurs reprises fut prononcé. Puis des insultes, puis des menaces, disant que si elle osait la quitter, le brave loup mettrait fins à ses jours. Elsa put entendre très clairement la louve laisser libre court à sa rage, enfermée dans cette cage. Après quelques instants, les mots s'étaient transformés en simples rugissements hystériques, désespérés. Des rugissements qui firent trembler l'âme de la souveraine. Sa se compressa encore un peu plus en entendant finalement un silence macabre traverser le cachot. Enfin, son loup était tombé d'épuisement.

Elsa plaqua un main sur sa bouche, en retenant les nausées qui menaçaient encore. Puis, en reprenant ses esprits, la blonde put apercevoir Olaf, assis sur le sol, le dos au mur, l'air tout à fait éteint. Il lui fit instantanément penser à Mak. Ces deux êtres si différents, qui pourtant se ressemblaient dans leurs moments les plus sombres.

\- Olaf…?

Essaya fébrilement la blonde.

Le petit bonhomme de neige lui jeta un regard des plus triste, et annonça:

\- J'ai tout entendu...Pourquoi est-ce-que tu lui as dis tout ça? Tu ne l'aimes plus?

S'en était trop, Elsa craqua.

La reine tomba à genoux en un sanglot qui avait attendu trop longtemps avant de se dévoiler.

\- C'est justement parce que je l'aime que j'ai fais ça.

Avoua-t-elle.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, tentant de retrouver une apparence correcte.

\- Je devais le faire. Pour son bien. Il faut qu'elle quitte le royaume au plus vite. Et tu vas partir avec elle.

Le petit être parut surprit. La reine reprit soudain, sérieuse, toute trace de larme ayant quitté son visage.

\- Tu vas veiller sur elle. Même si elle refuse, parce qu'il est sur qu'elle refusera. Tu la suivra où qu'elle aille. Ne la laisse pas perdre son humanité. Et...ne la laisse pas perdre son loup, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en elle. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle. Le soir, même si elle ne le te demande pas, soigne son dos avec quelque chose de froid. Elle te dira toujours qu'elle n'a pas mal, ne la crois jamais. Prends soin d'elle. Je t'en pris, prends soin d'elle.

Supplia Elsa, d'une voix à peine audible, en attrapant Olaf par les épaules.

Son ami, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait la situation, écouta attentivement les demandes de la blonde en hochant la tête machinalement, et promis sur l'honneur qu'il ferait exactement ce qu'elle lui disait, même si cela voulait dire s'attirer les foudres de la louve.

Elsa serra le petit être contre elle. Elle avait tant besoin d'un ami.

Leur étreinte se brisa quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Bien trop vite, Elsa put voir deux gardes venir dans leur direction. Sans un geste pour la reine, ils entrèrent dans le cachot, et ressortirent en empoignant chacun un bras de la louve. La pauvre bête se laissait porter sans résister, ses jambes totalement paralysées. Les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent devant leur reine, le regard dur, attendant l'ordre.

Heureusement, Mak avait la tête baissée et ne daignait regarder sa princesse. Elsa s'autorisa donc une expression brisée d'une demi seconde en voyant son majestueux loup, devenu si faible suite à leur entretient.

Lentement, Mak releva la tête, un air mauvais soudé au visage. Elsa reprit son masque, et opta pour une expression dédaigneuse.

La louve plissa les yeux, et murmura:

\- Mon seul regret, est de ne pas t'avoir laissé crever dans cette montagne. Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec toi…

Cette phrase...cette réplique presque mythique qui l'avait si souvent fait rire, venait de prendre un tout autre sens. Par cette simple phrase, son loup lui brisa le cœur. Elsa pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait réussit sa mission à merveille. Mak la haïssait.

La reine avala difficilement, et tonna:

\- Bannissez-la de mon royaume.

Sans se faire prier, les gardes traînèrent sans douceur le corps décharné. Discrètement, Elsa, d'une main douce, poussa Olaf à les suivre. Le bonhomme de neige s'exécuta en lançant un dernier regard à sa créatrice. Une fois complètement seule face à son désespoir, la reine s'effondra, glissant sur le sol, le corps tout entier secoué de sanglots, les nerfs à vif, le cœur enserré de cristaux ensanglantés. _Pardonne-moi..._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Mak gémit quand son visage s'écrasa, face contre terre dans la neige poudreuse. Le loup grogna, se redressa après deux échecs cuisants.

\- Et si tu reviens, on te fera la peau. Je suis sur que tu dois valoir une petite fortune.

Prévint un des gardes, avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner.

Elsa arriva essoufflée dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à double tour, et se précipita sur le balcon de la pièce, qui offrait une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du royaume.

La princesse avait traversé le château en courant, espérant avoir le temps d'entrevoir son loup à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, au moins une dernière fois. Elle plissa les yeux, se pencha au dessus de la balustrade, et put apercevoir Mak, allongé sur le sol, devant les portes. _Relève toi..._

La blonde put alors deviner la silhouette d'Olaf qui se voyait à peine, se confondant dans le paysage. Le bonhomme de neige sembla avoir peur de toucher son loup, mais celui-ci se mit en mouvement, se relevant péniblement.

Elsa soupira, la louve n'était pas morte, elle allait récupérer. Le cœur de la princesse se serra quand elle vit le corps qu'elle avait encore aimé la nuit dernière, s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant, suivit de près par Olaf. La princesse plissa davantage les yeux, essayant de graver chaque trait de ce corps au plus profond de sa mémoire, espérant ne jamais l'oublier.

Mak déambulait sans vraiment chercher à aller quelque part. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être se laisserait-elle porter là où ses pas voudraient bien la guider. La louve ressentit un énorme vide. Désormais, elle n'avait plus de mission à accomplir, plus personne à protéger, plus de malade à arrêter. A quoi servait-elle? Pourquoi existait-elle? Même son envie de grogner l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait plus rien. Juste un brin de désespoir pour seule minable consolation. Elsa l'avait traité de monstre. Peut-être qu'elle en était un finalement.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Demanda Olaf en levant un regard interrogateur dans sa direction. Mak sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Son instinct d'ordinaire si aiguisé était à présent rouillé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Laisse moi.

Gronda la louve espérant intimider le petit être. Celui-ci soupira, Elsa avait raison, il ne serait pas facile d'apprivoiser le jeune loup.

\- Moi je pense que tu as besoin d'un gros câlin !

Dit-il, espérant au moins la faire sourire.

\- Moi je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide bonhomme de neige qui parle !

Cria la louve bien plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette remarque sembla blesser le petit être. La louve s'arrêta un instant, regardant droit devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée, tu n'y es pour rien.

Souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa marche d'un pas résigné.

Chaque pas l'éloignait d'Arendelle. Chaque pas l'éloignait d'Elsa. De tout ce que, tristement, elle avait toujours recherché sans le savoir. Elle n'était plus qu'un loup vide de tout sens, suivit par un bonhomme de neige à l'air mélancolique.

\- Mak...Je suis fatigué…

La louve sourit tristement. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient marchés toute la soirée, et n'avaient même pas prit la peine de voir la nuit tomber. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, il était inutile qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur le petit être. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aussi devrait se reposer à un moment donné.

Prise d'un conscience responsable et raisonnable, la louve s'attela à installer leur camps au cœur de la forêt d'Arendelle.

De son coté, Olaf s'appliqua à préparer un repas avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable, espérant déraidir un peu son amie.

Emplie de bonnes intentions, le petit être déposa religieusement un bol remplit, devant une Mak perdue dans ses pensées.

Devant le feu, les bras repliés sur les genoux, la louve semblait lointaine, presque absente de ce corps qu'elle ne supportait plus. Son dos la faisait frémir, les mains d'Elsa se faisaient désirer. Mais Elsa n'était pas là. Que faisait-elle à cet instant précis? La louve se le demanda sans réellement vouloir la réponse. Les scènes de leur dernière discussion revenaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle manqué? Était-elle si peu fréquentable? Est-ce-que toutes ces horreurs auraient un fond de vérité? Même si la louve se doutait qu'elle n'était pas l'incarnation de la bonté, il avait été plus que douloureux de l'entendre de la bouche d'Elsa.

\- Tu ne manges pas?

Mak cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, revenant lentement à elle, arrachant son esprit aux mains tentatrice de sa belle princesse.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

Répondit-elle d'une voix détachée.

La petit bonhomme de neige soupira. Son amie semblait si las. Il aimait encore mieux quand elle le détestait.

\- Ça ne t'avancera à rien de mourir de faim. Mange au moins un peu. Ça ira mieux après.

Essaya-t-il en rapprochant le bol de la jambe du loup.

\- Écoutes petite chose, j'apprécie sincèrement, mais, il me faudra plus qu'un bouillon pour aller mieux. Tu devrais rentrer au palais. La vie avec moi ne t'apportera rien.

Murmura la louve en reprenant le fil de ses pensées, ignorant totalement le petit être. Celui-ci repensa aux dernières paroles d'Elsa, se leva, furieux, et lança:

\- Non, je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je dois te protéger! Et tu ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir ma mission.

Mak fronça soudain les sourcils, leva un regard interrogateur vers Olaf, et demanda:

\- Ta mission? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Le visage d'Olaf vira au vert. _Stupide bonhomme de neige!_

Le petit être chercha un réponse sous le regard insistant de la louve, n'importe laquelle.

\- Je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins!

Lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué en ouvrant les bras.

\- Olaf!

Cria la louve à présent totalement intéressée par le bonhomme de neige.

\- Quelle est cette mission? Qui te l'a donné? Réponds moi, ou je jure que je te mange!

Tonna la louve en se levant, espérant intimider son ami, être un loup servait au moins à ça.

Une tempête semblait avoir lieu dans l'esprit d'Olaf qui sautillait tant il était mal à l'aise. Celui-ci se maudissait d'avoir fait cette gaffe.

\- Elsa m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de toi…

Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

Le regard de Mak sembla reprendre vie, une étincelle passa dans ses yeux chercheurs de réponse.

\- Mais alors, elle ne me déteste pas?

Demanda la louve sans oser trop y croire.

\- Non. Elle ne t'a jamais détestée. Elle a dit que, pour ton bien, tu devais quitter le château, et ne jamais revenir.

Expliqua tristement Olaf, déçu d'avoir raté sa mission.

Le visage de Mak s'illumina, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, son cœur se remit à battre. Prise d'espoir, la louve attira le petit bonhomme de neige contre elle, le serrant de toute la force dont elle était capable.

\- Merci petite chose...

Le pauvre Olaf fut surprit un instant, mais fondit presque devant tant de chaleur. Il se dit tout de même qu'heureusement que la jeune louve ne lui faisait pas souvent de câlin, persuadé qu'elle pourrait bien le casser en deux.

À présent plus que déterminée, la louve engloutit d'une traite le bouillon préparé plus tôt et se leva pour ranger ses affaires. Elle ne sentait même plus son dos. Elsa ne la détestait pas, c'était tout ce que importait. Elle réfléchirait au reste plus tard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Demanda Olaf, en voyant son amie s'activer dans tous les sens.

\- Je repars à Arendelle.

\- Quoi? Mais si tu fais ça, Elsa saura que j'ai gaffé. Tu ne veux pas pas plutôt tenter de l'oublier et tu trouver une jolie fille?

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Quand un loup se lie à une personne, il le reste jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Je rentre au château. Je tue cette ordure de Hans. Elsa tombe dans mes bras. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça va être aussi simple?

Demanda Olaf, septique.

\- Peu importe. J'improviserai. Bon, tu viens avec moi, ou tu as trop peur des foudres de ta reine?

Demanda Mak en haussa un sourcil moqueur. Olaf réfléchit un instant, et soupira en se disant que cette louve était belle et bien suicidaire.

\- Très bien, mais je ne serais pas responsable de la colère d'Elsa.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirais que je t'ai fait parler sous la torture. Le pire, c'est que je suis sur qu'elle me croira sur parole.

Sourit la louve en se dirigeant, d'une force nouvelle, vers les portes d'Arendelle.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Ce soir-là, Elsa avait pleurer enfermée dans cette chambre redevenue sa prison d'argent. Une épaisse couche de glace s'était propagée sur les murs, témoin de son âme blessée.

La princesse n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, trop occupée à faire sortir la peine qui martelait à l'intérieur. Ses pensées, malgré elle, revenaient perpétuellement à Mak. Le majestueux, le brave loup qu'elle avait été forcé d'écorcher vif. Mak, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire moqueur, son sourcil insolent. Tout ce qui la composait lui revint en mémoire, et lui manqua instantanément. De nombreux piques de glaces sortirent des murs à la simple évocation du corps de la louve. Ce corps qui l'avait protégé. Qui l'avait sauvé. Ce corps abîmé qu'elle avait tant chercher à découvrir.

Soudain, des coups à la porte se firent entendre, puis une voix:

\- Elsa?

\- Laisse moi Anna.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Ça te ferais du bien.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Allons, mourir de faim ne t'avancera à rien.

Mourir de faim? Quelle importance maintenant que tout était fichu. Bientôt, Arendelle serait envahit par les Ficede, les loups mourront, et la magie dominerait l'être humain. Mais au moins, Mak était sauve.

\- Est-ce-que je peux entrer?

\- Non Anna. J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît.

La princesse rousse soupira, et posa une main sur la porte définitivement close.

\- Elsa...Ne te renfermes pas comme quand nous étions enfant. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin.

Murmura Anna avant se tourner les talons, laissant sa sœur seule avec sa peine.

La jeune princesse déambula dans les couloirs du château, lança un faible sourire à Jeanne d'Arc, et enfin, poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Une main violente se plaqua contre sa bouche quand elle eut refermée la porte. Elle essaya de gémir, mais une voix murmura à son oreille:

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Mais si tu cris, je t'étrangle.

Cette voix chaleureuse, envoûtante, elle la reconnut instantanément. Anna fit un rapide hochement de tête en signe qu'elle ne crierait pas, la main se dégagea.

\- Où est Elsa?

Demanda Mak, en se postant devant la princesse. Celle-ci resta abasourdie un instant, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour entrer? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma sœur? Pourquoi avez-vous essayez de tuer Hans?

Mak haussa un sourcil.

\- Doucement Princesse. Une question à la fois. Tu es encore plus agaçante que ta frangine.

Anna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, exigeant des réponses. Mak sourit en reconnaissant un peu d'Elsa dans cette expression.

\- Je suis entré par ta fenêtre. Je t'annonce d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait vraiment renforcer la sécurité d'Arendelle. Cette ville est une vrai passoire! Avec ta sœur, je ne sais pas réellement ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ton Hans est un salopard d'imposteur qui veut non seulement exterminer ma race, mais aussi prendre le trône d'Arendelle.

Anna resta sans voix. Son Hans? Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que je vous croirais? Je croyais qu'Elsa vous avait bannit du royaume.

Mak grimaça.

\- Oui, je dois parler de ce petit coup de théâtre avec elle. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, peut-être que tu croira un professionnel des gros câlins.

Sur ces mots, Olaf apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent. Elle se souvenait de cette petite chose. Celle que sa sœur avait inventée pour elle.

\- Olaf?

Essaya-t-elle, incertaine.

\- C'est bien toi?

Le bonhomme de neige sourit, avança lentement. La princesse s'agenouilla, dévisageant le petit être.

\- Fais lui ton truc.

Grimaça la louve. Olaf sourit davantage.

\- Je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins.

Le regard de la princesse brilla.

\- Oui, je me souviens de ça. C'était quand Elsa et moi étions...encore proches.

\- Anna, Mak te dit la vérité. Il faut que toi et Elsa quittiez Arendelle au plus vite. Hans est méchant.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, et Arendelle? Si réellement Hans est mauvais, on ne peut pas abandonner le royaume.

Mak enfouit ses poings au plus profonds de ses poches, et répliqua:

\- L'important pour l'instant, et de vous mettre toutes les deux en sécurité. Nous verrons ce qu'on fera pour Arendelle plus tard. Où est Hans?

\- Dans son bureau j'imagine.

\- Et où est Elsa?

\- Dans sa chambre. Elle refuse de sortir. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

\- Je vous fait sortir d'ici, et ensuite, je m'arrange un petit rancard avec le prince. Je lui dois un verre. Restez ici tous les deux. Je reviens.

Anna et Olaf n'eurent même pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà Mak s'était faufilée à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Silencieusement, elle erra dans les couloirs, cherchant désespérément laquelle de ses maudites portes donnait sur la chambre de la reine. Heureusement pour la louve, à cette heure tardive, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs du château.

La jeune femme allait revenir sur ses pas, quand une porte gravée de flocons attira son attention. Elle en était sur, cette porte était la bonne.

Sans frapper, la louve entra silencieusement. Un froid mordant lui coupa la respiration. La chambre était sombre, et criblé de pointes glacées. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée, cette chambre était bien celle d'Elsa.

Sur le lit, contre un mur de la pièce, sa princesse était recroquevillée, et ne semblait pas avoir détecté sa présence. La louve sourit tristement, et s'approcha lentement du lit.

\- Anna, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Tonna le corps d'Elsa sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Mak sourit davantage, et balayant les désirs de sa princesse, vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le corps ne bougea pas, se contentant d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans les draps gelés.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, un jour vous allez attraper un rhume, votre Altesse.

Déclara la louve d'une voix amusée.

Le cœur d'Elsa rata un battement. Cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle aurait put reconnaître entre mille. C'était impossible.

La princesse se redressa rapidement, et tomba à un souffle du visage de son loup. L'expression totalement figée, Elsa dévisagea celle qu'elle avait tant espérée. La reine n'osa y croire. C'était impossible, son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour. Elle ne pouvait être là. Pas après les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dîtes. Mak rit nerveusement devant le visage d'Elsa.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup.

\- Tu es revenue…

Murmura la bouche de la princesse sans qu'elle ne lui ai réellement commandé.

Mak passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque.

\- Et bien, tu es belle. Tu sens bon. Tu es donc une menace dont je ne peux plus me passer.

Ces mots, ces mots qu'elle avait déjà entendue de cette même bouche. Mak était là. Mak était belle et bien là, devant elle.

Elsa se jeta au cou de son loup, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, désirant sentir son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son être. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était là.

Dans une habitude qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, Elsa passa sa main sur le coté rasé de la tête de son amie. La louve ferma les yeux sous ce contact, qu'elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais sentir.

\- Je suis désolée. Pardonnes moi. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de tout ce que je t'ai dis…

Commença frénétiquement la souveraine en serrant le corps du loup aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Je sais.

Répondit simplement la jeune femme en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux blonds, inspirant le parfum de décembre qu'elle aimait tant.

Soudain, Elsa brisa l'étreinte, et attrapa la nuque de son amie en lui jetant un regard apeuré.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles. S'il te trouve, il te tuera. Il est dangereux. Il a toute une armée au Sud d'Arendelle. J'ai été forcée de te dire ces horreurs parce qu'il voulait attaquer la ville. Nous sommes totalement piégés, il…

La reine fut coupée dans son discours par les lèvres de la louve se posant sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise un instant, même révoltée que son amie ne l'écoute pas, mais finalement, céda sous le baiser, ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna à la volonté de Mak. Peu à peu, la glace des murs de la chambre disparue. La chaleur revint doucement dans la pièce, et dans le cœur d'Elsa.

À contre cœur, Mak mit fin au baiser, laissant sa belle princesse sur sa faim.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. J'ai parlé à ta sœur. Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'affrontes seule.

Trancha la princesse, se rappelant le caractère suicidaire de son loup.

\- C'est un minable petit fils de feu. Il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes face à moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dis qu'il avait toute une armée?

S'énerva Elsa, comprenant que Mak était bien décidée à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si inquiète?_

\- Elsa, tout va bien se passer. Quand je serais face à lui, il n'aura même pas le temps d'appeler son armée qu'il sera déjà mort.

La princesse soupira sans cacher son air septique. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si inconsciente?_

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Arendelle sans défense.

Mak haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Nous? Assurer la défense d'Arendelle, à trois? À quatre pardon, j'avais oublié Olaf.

\- Olaf est avec toi?

\- Oui, je ne serais pas revenue sans lui. Ne lui en veut pas trop. Je l'ai menacé de le manger si il ne me parlait pas.

Elsa sourit, malgré tout heureuse qu'Olaf est gaffé.

\- Il est avec ta sœur. On s'en va discrètement d'ici, et une fois à l'abri, on pensera à un plan pour arrêter cette armée, d'accord?

La reine parut réfléchir. Au moins, son loup avait abandonné l'idée de combattre Hans toute seule.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens que si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'inconscient, je te tue moi-même.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

Sourit la louve en empoignant sa princesse.

Mak ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et resta figée.

\- Brave loup, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite.

Sourit Hans.

\- Et bien, pour le coté discret, c'est raté.

Déclara la louve, avant balancer son genoux entre les jambes du prince sans qu'il ai eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les deux femmes enjambèrent son corps se tordant de douleur, et coururent vers la chambre d'Anna.

\- Gardes!

Cria Hans en peinant à se relever.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre, sous le regard surprit de la princesse.

\- Tout va bien?

Demanda-t-elle.

Mak ferma la porte, et plaqua son dos contre celle-ci, étouffant un coup puissants des gardes essayant d'entrer.

\- On va dire que mon plan ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. Sortez par la fenêtre dépêchez vous.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais comment? Je ne signale que je ne suis pas Raiponce.

Argumenta la princesse.

Un autre coup fut porté plus violemment contre la porte.

\- Elsa, je ne vais pas les retenir très longtemps.

L'esprit de la reine s'activa une demi seconde, et enfin, celle-ci se dirigea vers le balcon. D'un geste fluide, elle fit apparaître un escalier de glace, s'étirant jusqu'au sol.

De justesse, Mak s'éloigna de la porte qui se brisa sous les coups des gardes. Tous les quatre, descendirent par l'escalier magique, et coururent à travers la ville, Olaf dans les bras d'Anna, poursuivit par Hans, et une foule d'hommes armés.

\- Ne les laissés pas s'enfuir!

Cria le prince, prit de rage.

Au loin, Mak put voir les portes de la ville. Encore quelques mètres, et ils y seraient.

Soudain, l'œil aiguisé du loup put voir une flamme apparaître au creux de la paume de la main du prince. _Tant pis pour l'inconscience, Elsa me tuera..._

Le loup ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, posa une main dans le dos de chacune des princesses, et poussa de toutes ses forces en rugissant.

Sans comprendre, les trois amis furent propulsés vers l'avant à une vitesse affolante, et tombèrent devant les portes de la ville qui pourtant, étaientt à au moins cent mètres il n'y avait encore qu'une seconde. Elsa se releva, se retourna, et au loin, put voir une boule de feu éjecter son loup dans les airs, créant une explosion de béton. La reine hurla devant la scène de son loup étendue sur le sol, peinant à se relevé. Elsa commença à se précipiter vers son amie en bien mauvaise posture, mais se stoppa quand ses mots la frappèrent.

\- Cours Elsa!

Hurla la louve en se redressant, cherchant à faire barrage entre les hommes et sa princesse.

La reine resta de glace, et put voir Mak mettre à terre déjà trois gardes en quelques coups de griffes.

\- Sauve toi bordel! Ne reste pas là.

Un autre garde tomba.

Anna arriva derrière sa sœur, complètement désemparée.

\- Elsa, il faut qu'on rejoigne la forêt.

Dit-elle, en la tirant par le bras.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule!

Tonna la reine sans détourner le regard de son loup, qui se battait sans reprendre son souffle, abattant les gardes les uns après les autres.

\- Anna, emmènes ta sœur loin d'ici!

Hurla encore la louve entre deux coups, esquivant, faisant en sorte qu'aucuns hommes ne passent.

La princesse rousse écouta l'ordre, et tira sans ménagement Elsa par le bras, les emmenant tous les trois à l'ombre de la forêt.

Mak se battit rageusement contre plus d'une centaine d'hommes, mais finalement plia sous le nombre, et tomba à genoux. Quatre gardes se jetèrent sur elle afin de la maîtriser, et Hans, arriva devant elle d'un pas tranquille, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu pensais vraiment anéantir toute une armée, brave loup?

Mak grogna pour seule réponse, la rage d'avoir échoué si près du but dans le regard.

\- Vous voyez, tous des animaux.

Déclara le prince à l'intention de ses hommes en ricanant, sous le regard tueur de la louve. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de sa pauvre personne, mais au moins, Elsa était sauvée.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

La louve sentit la prise des gardes se resserrer autour de ses bras. L'un d'eux avait sans douceur empoigné ses cheveux afin de lui relever la tête. Chacun de ses muscles étaient tendus, prêt à craquer. Devant elle, le regard malsain et intensément fou de Hans la toisait.

La mâchoire de la pauvre bête se contracta quand elle ressentit une émotion l'ayant abandonnée depuis longtemps. La peur. Une peur panique de l'être humain s'immisça en elle. Pour la première fois, Mak voulu abandonner et fuir, sans regarder derrière, simplement sauver sa peau. Malgré elle, l'instinct animal reprenait ses droits. Le fil de ses pensées se concentra alors à peu de chose. Comprenant seulement que Hans était un danger, qu'elle devait soit l'éliminer, soit le fuir, rien de plus. Plus rien à foutre d'Arendelle, plus rien à foutre des loups ou des Ficede. Juste elle, elle qui allait bientôt mourir si elle ne partait pas très vite d'ici.

La prince se pencha, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un souffle du visage du loup, et murmura:

\- Alors tu as peur? Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu me fais là. Je pourrais me saouler à l'alcool de ta peur, brave loup. Où plutôt, minable Loup.

Mak fut incapable de répondre, paralysée dans son propre corps. Frénétiquement, la louve se débattit violemment, cherchant à se défaire de cette prise, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

\- Tu sais ce que font les loups quand ils ont une pattes prise dans un piège?

Demanda soudain le prince, en se redressant.

Pas de réponse.

Hans plongea son regard dans celui de Mak, cherchant maladivement à lui glacer le sang.

\- Ils se rongent la patte jusqu'à se l'arracher afin d'être libre. Nous allons voir jusqu'où tu peux aller avant de craquer. Ça va être amusant.

\- Anna arrête!

Supplia Elsa, en dégageant sa main de la prise de sa sœur.

\- Elsa, je t'en pris. Il faut qu'on continue. Tu as entendue Mak comme moi. Elle veut que tu sois à l'abri, elle…

\- Silence!

Cria la reine en fermant les yeux. Sa sœur se tut instantanément.

Au plus profond d'Elsa, quelque chose d'infime se manifesta. Un sentiment effroyable d'insécurité. Une pointe de faiblesse. La peur de la mort, la peur de souffrir, la peur de la peur elle-même.

\- Elle a peur…

Murmura Elsa, prenant conscience que ce sentiment n'était pas le sien.

\- Quoi?

Demanda sa sœur, sans comprendre.

L'esprit embrumé, Elsa rouvrit les yeux, les fixa sur Anna, et répondit, horrifiée:

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je ressens sa peur. Elle est morte de peur. Elle a besoin de moi.

Décida la reine, avant de tourner les talons. Anna empoigna son bras.

\- Elsa, attend! C'est du suicide!

Elsa se dégagea violemment de sa sœur, souffla en voyant son regard d'incompréhension, et expliqua:

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je dois la sauver. Je lui dois tout. Et je l'aime...Je l'aime non d'un chien! Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Alors es-tu avec moi, ou pas?

Anna était resté hébétée face aux hurlements de sa sœur. Elsa? Sa sœur, froide comme la mort? Qui soudain semblait avoir trouvé une raison de se battre, une raison de crier. Anna fronça les sourcils, et promis:

\- Je suis avec toi.

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage inquiet d'Elsa, celle-ci déclara:

\- Olaf, prépare un camp. Je reviens avec Mak.

\- Déshabillez-la!

Ordonna Hans, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Devant les portes, sur le lac gelé d'Arendelle, face à l'orée de la forêt, Mak se tenait à genoux, pieds et poings liés par des chaînes en argent qui lui brûlaient l'épiderme, sans que celle-ci ne grimace, encaissant, tout simplement, sachant que le pire restait à venir.

D'un geste de maître, un des gardes trancha ses vêtements de la pointe de son épée. La louve frissonna, en proie au vent glacial qui parcouru son corps en une caresse macabre.

\- Je t'en voudrais presque d'être de la race de ses sauvages. Il faut avouer que tu es loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Avoua Hans, en tournant autour de la louve, à présent totalement nue, devant une cinquante d'hommes la dévisageant, agenouillée dans cette neige qui lui brûlait la peau.

La nudité n'avait jamais dérangée la jeune femme, pourtant aujourd'hui, depuis qu'Elsa avait posé ses yeux sur elle, son corps était devenu quelque chose à préserver, pour le simple plaisir de sa reine.

Mak essaya maladroitement de cacher ses seins, son entre-jambe. Peine perdue, les chaînes écorchaient trop.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi, minable loup. On raconte que tu serais une princesse en exil, que son père aurait fouetté à mort, c'est vrai? Makdellana, c'est ça? Ça a dut être horrible pour toi. Quel âge avais-tu à l'époque?

Mak ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux, se demandant comment le prince avait put entendre cette histoire. Mais Hans n'en ayant pas décidé ainsi, attrapa violemment les cheveux de la jeune femme, et tira sa tête en arrière.

\- Répond! Animal!

Hurla-t-il, crachant au visage de la louve.

\- Quinze ans…

Murmura Mak d'une voix abîmée.

Le prince lui rit au nez en lâchant sa prise sur ses cheveux. Souriant, celui-ci se posta droit, fière devant ses hommes et ordonna:

\- Tondez-la!

Une pression se forma dans la poitrine de la louve à l'entente de ses mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage de figea, sa bouche s'ouvrit, manquant d'air.

Un gardes s'approcha lentement d'elle, une paire de ciseaux entre les mains. D'un geste brusque, il lui fit comprendre de tenir sa tête droite. Mak s'exécuta.

Quand son regard put apercevoir une silhouette, cachée à l'orée de la forêt, seulement perceptible par l'oeil aiguisé d'un loup. Le coeur du loup se réchauffa sous la vision de cette silhouette. Un semblant de courage revint. La silhouette voulu avancer d'un pas. Immédiatement, la louve hocha discrètement la tête négativement. La silhouette s'arrêta.

\- Elsa, ils sont trop nombreux. Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Si je ne fais rien, il vont la tuer!

Contredit la blonde, en avançant déjà d'un pas, ne supportant la vision de son loup ainsi en proie à ses démons. Pourtant, la reine se figea quand elle put très clairement distinguer la tête de Mak lui intimer de ne pas avancer davantage.

\- S'il te plaît. Ce que Mak est en train d'endurer ne servira à rien si Hans arrive à nous avoir toutes les trois. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle essaye de te dire.

Elsa serra les poings, n'assumant pas cette situation. Pourtant, la reine savait que sa sœur avait raison, et qu'il serait de l'ordre du suicidaire de foncer dans le tas tête baissée. La princesse prit sur elle, et attendit simplement, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de son loup, espérant lui transmettre toute la force qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Mak resta immobile en sentant peu à peu l'air frais caresser son crâne, qui se dégarnissait au fur et à mesure des coups de ciseaux. Une pensée totalement irrationnelle lui vint alors en tête. _Est-ce-qu'Elsa m'aimera quand même avec mes cheveux court_ _s_ _?_

Elsa. Tout tournait autour d'Elsa. Sa seule raison de ne pas détourner le regard. Sa seule raison de ne pas flancher. Sa seule raison d'encaisser.

\- Où est ta putain de Reine?

Demanda Hans, reprenant sa place en face de la louve, qui ne daignait lui accorder un regard. Mak remercia le ciel que sa princesse soit trop éloigner pour entendre cette question. Dans le cas contraire, elle se serait sans doute rendue aux mains et à la volonté du salopard.

Mak serra les dents, et jura que personne n'aurait réponse à cette questions.

La colère déforma le visage de Hans devant le manque de réponse. Le prince se pencha à l'oreille de la louve, sourit et déclara:

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre à cette question, j'en ai une bien meilleure à te soumettre.

Le prince se releva, croisa les bras, et demanda:

\- Sais-tu qu'elle est la différence entre ton père et moi?

Mak ne répondit toujours pas, se contenta de regarder Elsa presque en souriant. Hans, prit de rage d'être ignoré de la sorte, envoya son poing contre la joue de la louve. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, et put voir Elsa avancer d'encore un pas.

\- Non!

Hurla la louve aussi fort qu'elle le put, afin que sa reine entende distinctement. Elsa n'avança pas davantage.

\- Non quoi?

Demanda Hans, en relevant la louve sans que celle-ci eut le temps de respirer.

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

Répondit Mak, en crachant un filet de sang sur le blanc immaculé de la neige à ses genoux.

Hans sourit encore, se sachant dominant, se délectant de la situation.

\- La différence est que ton père n'utilisait pas de fouet en argent.

Les mains de Mak tremblèrent, se coeur s'accéléra. Non, pas encore...ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Des images de la première fois lui revint en mémoire, comme une belle claque dans la gueule, comme la pire des menace, comme un vieux traumatisme, quelque chose dont nous n'avons presque plus conscience, mais qui reste, malgré tout, enfouit quelque part, perdu, caché dans la pièce de nos peur les plus profondes. Elle se rappela soudain de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, et qu'elle avait cherché à oublier toutes ces dernières années. Elle ne supporterait pas de revivre ça une deuxième fois.

Elsa gémit en se tenant la poitrine, ses mains tremblèrent, son coeur s'accéléra.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda Anna, inquiète en soutenant le corps de sa sœur qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant.

Souffla la reine, en remarquant que le regard de son loup avait changé. S'était accroché à elle comme si sa survie en dépendait. Comme s'il venait de voir les pires atrocités d'un monde.

\- Je repose ma question, animal. Où est ta putain de Reine?

Le visage de Mak se ferma totalement. Sa bouche ne s'ouvrit pas. Ses dents se soudèrent afin de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Elle ne répondrait pas. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Hans soupira, et fit un simple geste de la main.

La coup de fouet s'abattit la première fois par surprise, faisant hurler la louve en s'en déchirer la gorge. L'argent pénétra sa peau, mordant, brûlant, incendiant chaque cellule, creusa de profonds sillons, faisant saigner le dos déjà meurtrit.

La douleur enlaidit le visage d'ordinaire si doux de la louve, propulsant son cri jusque dans les cimes. Elsa se couvrit la bouche afin de ne pas vomir sous cette vision d'horreur. Et sans que la princesse ai eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration, une rafale de coups, plus forts, plus puissants, plus meurtriers à chaque fois, pénétra le dos de son loup, la faisant hurler, gémir, rugir, pleurer. À chaque cris, la blonde put sentir son coeur se craquelé. Inconsciemment, la princesse compta à chaque fois qu'elle entendit le fouet claquer.

Suite au vingtième coup mordant, Mak tomba au sol en cherchant à inspirer, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, crachant sur le sol. Un silence de mort passa sur le lac. Difficilement, Mak releva la tête, et croisa le regard désemparée de sa princesse. Un maigre sourire s'étira sur les lèvre de la louve, essayant maladroitement de rassurer quelque peu la blonde. Elle allait tenir, elle devait tenir.

La louve ne captait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, fixant obstinément le peu qu'elle réussissait encore à voir d'Elsa. Plus rien n'existait. Seulement les yeux bleus qui lui disaient tellement de chose.

Un énième coup lui coupa le dos sur toute la longueur. La forçant à pousser un cri brisé, qu'Elsa reçu en plein visage.

\- Où est-elle!

Hurla Hans en envoyant son pied se loger dans le ventre de la louve, en souvenir de leur dernière altercation.

Mak serra les dents, se tordit de douleur, respira un instant, et enfin répondit:

\- En sécurité.

Le prince cria de rage devant l'entêtement de la louve, mais bien vite, reprit sa prestance, et se pencha à l'oreille de Mak pour murmurer:

\- Et bien, si tu l'aimes tant, ça sera l'hiver éternel qu'elle a jeté sur Arendelle qui te tuera. Remercie la.

Entre inconscience et réalité, Mak souffla intérieurement. Enfin, son cauchemar prenait fin. Le monde devint flou autour d'elle, sa gorge devint sèche. Une envie irrépressible de dormir la submergea. Elle perçut pourtant les pas de Hans s'éloigner, et la voix du prince déclarer:

\- Laissez la ici. Je ne lui donne pas cinq minute avant de se laisser dévorer par le froid. L'argent fera le reste. Reprenez vos postes. Arendelle est a nous mes amis!

Les yeux de Mak se fermèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Sur son dos, elle put sentir le sang chaud la quitter lentement, coulant sur la peau brûlée, irritant l'épiderme. Malgré tout, la douleur, anesthésiée par le froid, devenait presque supportable. La louve put deviner les nombreux flocons de neige recouvrir son crâne sur lequel ne survivait, à présent, qu'une fine couche de cheveux.

Un par un, les gardes l'abandonnèrent là, seule face à la mort, en suivant Hans à l'intérieur du royaume.

 _J'ai froid, j'ai tellement froid…_

Les dents de la louve claquèrent. Et ces maudites chaînes qui brûlaient toujours ses poignets et ses chevilles. Remarque, cette douleur paraissait bien dérisoire après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. C'est à peine si la louve sentait encore son dos. Ses tempes se firent douloureuses, suite au bruit assourdissant du fouet qui avait claqué exactement vingt-et-une fois au creux de ses oreilles.

Étrangement, Mak ne souffrait plus, ou si peu. Le froid par contre, ce froid mordait chacun de ses membres. Aucun son ne se fit entendre. Comme si le monde avait su capter sa douleur du moment précédent, et s'efforçait de lui rendre hommage de part ce silence qui suivait le carnage.

Quand elle put voir le dernier gardes s'éloigner pour rejoindre le palais, Elsa se précipita vers le corps presque mort de son loup, manquant de chuter à de nombreuses reprises. Elle tomba à genoux près de ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre froid et sans vie. Elle avala difficilement en posant un regard sur le dos criblée d'entailles plus longues, plus profondes les unes que les autres.

\- Mon loup...que t'ont-ils fait…

Murmura la reine, en posant une main douce sur la tête de Mak, inconsciente.

Prise d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Elsa souleva le corps meurtrit de son amie, prenant garde à ne pas ouvrir davantage les plaies sanglantes. Au creux de son cou, la blonde put sentir la respiration faible de Mak. C'était inespéré, mais elle était toujours là, quelque part, bien vivante.

Anna se figea d'effrois en voyant l'état du loup, croyant déjà la voir morte.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra la soigner. Dépêches toi de prévenir Olaf, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Déclara Elsa, en supportant le corps qui se battait dans ses bras pour ne pas offrir son dernier souffle.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant que vous semblez le dire. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui font toujours autant plaisir! Malheureusement la fin approche, parce que, tout de même, il faut bien qu'il y en ai une, ce pauvre loup à assez souffert!**_

 _ **Mais rassurez vous, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Malgré tout, ne me sentant pas prête à lâcher Elsa et Mak si facilement, une suite s'impose déjà à moi. J'attends curieusement vos avis et idées la dessus. À très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Amicalement votre, Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 23:

Anna regardait d'un oeil admirateur sa sœur, qui portait le corps exsangue de Mak à travers cette grande forêt, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Les trois amis avaient longtemps couru, cherchant à fuir Arendelle, et la menace qui y vivait. Anna peinait à suivre le pas rapide d'Elsa, qui semblait savoir parfaitement se diriger dans cet endroit inconnu.

Le souffle court, la reine gardait pourtant un rythme régulier, jetant de tant à autre un regard inquiet sur son loup au creux de ses bras, qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre conscience. Malgré tout, Mak respirait encore. Elsa ne savait comment, ni pourquoi, mais son loup ne semblait pas décidée à mourir aujourd'hui. La princesse, ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de garder un oeil protecteur sur le petit corps, qui gémissait quand le pas devenait trop brusque.

Sur ses mains, la blonde pouvait sentir le sang se déverser entre ses doigts. Il fallait faire vite, son loup était fort, mais ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

Elsa accéléra davantage le pas, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à sa soeur, pourtant de bonne volonté.

Elle s'arrêta devant la grotte de marbre blanc qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Par miracle, la blonde s'était souvenue du chemin, et les avait menés à destination. En intimant à sa soeur et Olaf de rester dehors, Elsa entra, épuisée d'avoir porté ce corps sur un si long trajet.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

Cria-t-elle, en déposant lentement Mak sur le ventre, à même le sol.

La vieille louve se matérialisa immédiatement.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle. Je t'attendais.

Dit-elle, de la même voix caverneuse.

Sur le sol, le corps de Mak tremblait, ne parvenant pas à se réchauffer. Et pourtant le dos brûlait. C'était étrange, de voir comme la peau incendiait, sans pour autant parvenir à réchauffer l'intérieur des entrailles de la louve. De nombreuses sueurs froides passèrent sur le front de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient blancs, complètement ailleurs. Ses dents claquaient dans une hystérie folle, incapable de se discipliner. Ses lèvres bleues dansaient au rythme de ses frissons.

\- Je vous en pris, sauvez-la. Je veux qu'elle vive. Je ne veux pas de trace. Je veux qu'elle puisse oublier.

Supplia la reine, en s'agenouillant près du corps ayant reprit conscience. La vieille louve regarda plus attentivement le jeune loup avec une pointe au fond du coeur, et soupira. Le fait que la petite survive serait déjà miraculeux, alors pour ce qui était de parler d'absence de cicatrices... Elsa d'Arendelle rêvait éveillée.

L'esprit posa son front sur celui du jeune loup en un geste affectif, désirant lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, et approcha son museau du dos meurtrit.

En un geste infiniment doux, sous le regard désemparé d'Elsa, il commença à lécher le dos. En sachant qu'un simple souffle de vent l'irritait tel un brasier arrosé d'essence de térébenthine, au premier contact, Mak se tordit de douleur en gémissant bruyamment, cherchant maladivement à échapper à l'esprit, ouvrant ses propres plaies, se blessant en bougeant.

L'esprit arrêta son geste, et jeta un regard entendue à la princesse.

Elsa grimaça, s'approcha de son amie, déposa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, se pencha à son oreille, et murmura, aussi douce que possible:

\- Allons mon loup, laisses-toi faire. S'il te plaît…

Mak écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle prenait soudain conscience qu'Elsa était présente. La douceur du tissu sur sa jour lui confirma son idée. Son parfum qu'elle perçut immédiatement la tranquillisa quelque peu. La louve serra les dents, attrapa sa princesse au niveau de la taille, tendant son corps entier, exposant son dos au regard expert de son aînée, signe qu'elle attendait sa souffrance, en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

L'esprit retenta alors une approche, voyant le jeune loup prêt à supporter.

C'était tellement douloureux, froid et chaud en même temps dans une torture insoutenable. Mak hurla à nouveau, resserra la prise de ses bras autour de la taille de la princesse, presque à l'étouffer. Elsa, pourtant, ne broncha pas, et attira la tête de son loup contre sa poitrine, consciente que, cette fois, son amie n'y arriverait pas seule.

À chaque caresses de la vieille louve, Mak étouffait un hurlement contre le tissu de la robe de sa princesse, seul moyen désespéré, trouvé dans l'urgence, pour ne pas effondrer les murs de la caverne sous le bruit de sa douleur. Et à chaque cris, c'est un peu plus de millimètres que gagnait la fissure dans le coeur d'Elsa.

Puis la rage s'immisça dans celui-ci. La rage contre Hans de lui avoir fait subir cette épreuve une deuxième fois. Même la rage contre ce pauvre loup, toujours prêt à se sacrifier sans réfléchir, dangereusement inconscient. Et enfin, la rage contre elle-même, de n'avoir put protéger le corps de Mak, qui avait pourtant déjà tant souffert, même si celle-ci lui avait formellement interdit d'un regard.

Il était criminel de voir un corps si jeune, et pourtant, si marqué par les coups bas de la vie, et de l'horreur de l'être humain. Longtemps, Elsa avait jugé son enfance déplorable, voir tragique. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait enduré cette pauvre petite brindille de femme, qui pourtant, semblait se plier pour ne jamais se casser.

De longues minutes passèrent, et ces maudites plaies qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir arrêter de saigner...

Un long soupir tira Elsa de ses pensées. La princesse baissa son regard sur son loup, à présent totalement conscient.

\- Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus…

Souffla Mak en laissa retomber sa joue sur les genoux de sa princesse.

Elsa leva des yeux suppliants vers l'esprit.

\- C'est presque finit.

Répondit celui-ci d'un air compatissant, en sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait endurer au jeune loup.

\- Ne me touches pas!

Hurla la louve, ne pouvant supporter davantage cette douleur, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, ne se rappelant que trop bien de la première fois où son ancêtre avait dut la soigner.

Déjà, cette première défaite avait été douloureuse, meurtrière. Jamais la louve n'avait pensé souffrir davantage. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'argent empoisonnait ses veines, se faufilant dans les tunnels intimes de ses artères, rendant l'épreuves encore plus douloureuses.

Sans prêter attention à l'ordre de Mak, l'esprit lécha à nouveau le dos, désirant en finir au plus vite. La louve poussa un profond rugissement sous la surprise. Elsa put déjà voir des crocs apparaître dans la gueule de Mak. Non, la princesse ne voulait pas revoir ce visage, celui auquel elle s'était confronté dans la cage des cachots d'Arendelle.

La louve se déplaça maladroitement, cherchant à fuir, écrasant son crâne contre le sol poussiéreux, regrettant immédiatement la soie douce de la robe d'Elsa.

\- Arrêtez!

Ordonna la reine, en tenant l'esprit éloigné du corps qui ne voulait plus de lui, le guettant d'un œil méfiant. Un œil d'animal. Il ne fallait pas que Mak se transforme, pas maintenant, Elsa le savait, cela la tuerait.

\- Elle mourra si on ne la soigne pas. Son corps résiste. L'argent l'enflamme de l'intérieur. Le processus va être long, et elle l'a su au moment où le fouet à commencé à s'abattre. Elle savait que ce qui l'attendait. C'est un loup!

Répliqua l'esprit en haussant le ton.

Mais Elsa ne se démonta pas. Esprit ou pas, peu importe.

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre beaucoup trop! Oui c'est un loup, mais c'est aussi une humaine! Il y a forcément un autre moyen plus supportable pour elle.

\- Elle souffrira tant que l'argent n'aura pas quitté son corps. Oui, il y a un moyen de l'ôter, mais ça pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Déclara la vieille louve, sans relever le manque effroyable de respect de la part de la princesse.

\- Lequel?

Demanda Elsa, bien déterminée à abréger les souffrances de son loup.

L'esprit soupira, et enfin expliqua:

\- L'argent se déplace dans son sang à l'état liquide. Tu pourrais l'aider.

\- Comment?

Demanda Elsa, craignant la réponse qui tardait à venir.

\- Tu es un fille de la glace. Tu peux contrôler les liquides grâce à ton pouvoir. Si tu te concentrait suffisamment, tu pourrais faire ressortir l'argent par ses plaies.

Le souffle d'Elsa s'arrêta, prenant conscience de l'enjeu que cela impliquait.

\- Mais je prendrais alors le risque de lui glacer le sang. C'est de la pure folie!

\- Je ne t'ai pas caché que c'était dangereux, Elsa d'Arendelle.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est suicidaire!

S'enflamma la reine en faisant de grands gestes incohérents, faisant les cent pas dans la caverne sous le regard tranquille de l'esprit.

\- Elsa…

Entendit soudain la princesse. Celle-ci se précipita vers son loup, comme par réflexe, s'allongea sur le ventre à même le sol, à environs trois centimètres de son visage.

\- Je suis là, mon loup.

Assura-t-elle, en prenant sa main dans la sienne, que Mak serra immédiatement, appréciant sa fraîcheur. La louve sourit paresseusement à l'évocation de ce nom. Ce nom qui lui fit un bien fou dans l'instant. Elsa observa un instant le visage de son loup, le vit cerné, ridé, et mort de fatigue. Mak prit alors un air grave, et déclara:

\- Elsa, je veux que tu le fasses.

Les yeux de la princesse se remplirent de larmes. _Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement? Que je tente de te tuer?_

\- Non, ne me le demande pas… Je n'en suis pas capable.

Supplia la reine, le visage à présent déconfit par le désir de son amie.

\- Tu es capable de tellement de chose… Je sais que tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi. En ce que tu es.

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me demander?

Demanda Elsa, persuadée que Mak était prisonnière d'un délire fièvreux.

La louve reprit difficilement sa respiration, et articula:

\- Je te demande de faire ce que je fais tous les jours. Prendre un risque.

\- Prendre le risque de te perdre!

Répliqua la blonde, en attrapant la nuque de la louve.

\- Prendre le risque de me sauver. J'ai sauté dans le vide en sachant que tu ne me laisserais pas mourir, je n'ai pas douté, pas une seule seconde. C'est la même confiance que je place en toi aujourd'hui. La vie est un risque, et il est temps que tu choisisses de vivre Elsa.

Défia Mak, en posant une main sur la joue de sa princesse, souriant malgré la douleur.

Elsa analysa un instant ce que son coeur semblait vouloir lui dire, et balaya la voix de sa raison qui semblait vouloir être plus forte. La reine passa une main tremblante sur son visage, soupira fortement, et déclara:

\- Très bien. Mais quand tu seras rétablit, j'aime autant te prévenir que tu n'auras pas intérêt à reprendre un quelconque risque de si tôt.

 _As-tu déjà oublié que nous allions devoir nous battre contre toute un armée pour libérer Arendelle?_ Voulu répliquer la louve, mais se ravisa, et coopéra simplement d'un faible sourire.

Elsa hésita un instant, gênée par la présence de l'esprit, mais finalement craqua, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son loup en un baiser tendre, se maudissant de penser que c'était peut-être le dernier.

Après avoir sécher ses larmes, Elsa se redressa, s'agenouillant près de Mak.

\- Ça va être douloureux, tu es prête?

\- Si tu l'es, je le suis.

Rétorqua la louve en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Elsa ferma les yeux, posa une main douce sur le dos de son amie, fronça les sourcils, et inspira profondément.

L'esprit, resté en retrait jusque là, approcha lentement des deux femmes, et murmura d'une voix mystique qui résonnait contre l'âme de la princesse:

\- N'ai pas peur, Elsa d'Arendelle. Concentre-toi. Cherche l'argent. Cible-le. Déteste-le.

Un premier gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de la louve malgré son envie de le retenir. Cependant, Elsa ne se déconcentra pas, restant focalisée sur les particules d'argent qui semblaient réagir.

\- Bien. Maintenant, extrait-le.

Commanda l'esprit.

Elsa fronça davantage les sourcils, et d'un geste fluide, leva sa main au dessus du corps, provoquant un hurlement déchiré dans la gorge de Mak. Un hurlement, qu'elle espérait être le dernier.

Après seulement quelques secondes, la vieille louve put voir un liquide argenté s'échapper des plaies dorsales. Enfin, l'argent avait quitté le corps de la louve. Celle-ci s'écroula, déglinguée, sur les genoux de sa princesse, toute douleur interne ayant disparue.

Elsa relâcha sa prise et fixa immédiatement son attention sur le loup. Celui-ci s'empressa de la rassurer:

\- J'ai froid, mais je ne suis pas morte. Tu as réussis.

Le visage d'Elsa s'illumina. Sans retenue, elle attira le corps contre elle, désirant, pour une fois, lui apporter chaleur. Étrangement, la reine des glace y parvint sans peine, emportée par une variation de son pouvoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mak se laissa abandonner aux bras de la blonde avec plaisir, respirant enfin normalement, reprenant des couleurs, et une certaine douceur de vivre.

D'un geste magique de la gueule, l'esprit alluma un feu au centre de la caverne.

\- Reposez-vous maintenant. Faites entrer vos amis. Votre aventure est loin d'être finie mes enfants, mais il semblerait que vous soyez sur le bon chemin. N'attendez pas demain, il arrivera bien assez vite.

Sur ces mots, l'esprit se volatilisa.

Au coin de feu, ce soir là, ce fut le corps fatigué, mais l'esprit tranquille, que Mak s'endormit sans peine au creux des bras si chaleureux d'Elsa, bien décidée à la sauver autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Enfin, la reine avait choisit de vivre.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je me permets de vous offrir, ce soir un chapitre plus doux que les précédents. Parce qu'un peu de douceur, ça fait du bien tout de même! Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, j'avoue, mais je pense que les personnages en avaient besoin autant que moi! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 24:

 _Sous ses paupières se dessinait tout un monde. Un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, mais qu'elle avait imaginé tellement de fois. Un monde où le loup avait su garder un semblant d'humanité au fond de l'être. Très distinctement, devant elle, se dressait un village fière, en cette belle soirée d'été. Personne n'était inutile, chacun avait sa place, son rôle précis au sein de la tribu. Tous vaquèrent à leur tâches, en laissant apparaître quelques sourires au coin de quelques visage._

 _Une douceur de vivre, une chaleur d'être ensemble, régnait sur le lieu qui semblait inviolable, protégé de tout. Un peu partout, des feus étaient allumés, réchauffant les plus jeunes, et les anciens._

 _Soudain, une explosion sourde se fit entendre, sous la terre quelque chose trembla, et dans les airs, le ciel devint rouge. Des hommes, des milliers d'hommes sortirent de nulle part, s'immisçant dans le village, enfermés dans d'étranges armures, brillants dans la nuit. Les loups ne le savaient pas encore, mais ces hommes, ces humains, armés de fouets étincelants, venaient leur arracher leur dernier souffle._

Mak se réveilla en sueur, se redressant rapidement malgré la douleur, encore tyrannique de son dos. La louve regarda instinctivement autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans cette caverne, dans cette caverne avec Elsa.

Un peu plus loin, Olaf et Anna dormaient encore paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre, à deux, contre le froid.

\- Tout va bien, mon loup?

Demanda la princesse, en posa une main sur la tête de la jeune femme, appuyée sur un coude.

Mak jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur de la caverne. Le soleil n'était même pas levé. Elle passa une main sur son visage, soupira, et se rallongea en prenant garde à ne pas rouvrir ses plaies.

\- Oui, ça va. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Elsa sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

Mak fronça les sourcils suite à cette déclaration. Elsa n'avait jamais manifesté une quelconque difficulté à dormir.

\- Tu veux en parler?

Essaya-t-elle.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et toi? Tu veux en parler?

Demanda la princesse, en faisant référence à son cauchemar.

Mak sourit à son tour, et se tut simplement en plissant les yeux.

Il était inutile de faire part de ce cauchemar ridicule à Elsa, la louve se sentait déjà poids mort de part son état plus que lamentable, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer davantage.

\- Vous êtes déjà réveillées?

Demanda Anna, en ouvrant un œil qui aurait bien préféré resté clos encore quelques heures. Elsa laissa échapper un rire en voyant la tignasse rousse s'élever en d'énormes épis, comme si l'apesanteur n'existait pas.

\- Je pensais que ça te passerait en grandissant.

Rit la reine.

\- Ne te moque pas! On ne peut pas toutes avoir une chevelure parfaite et disciplinée comme la tienne.

Répliqua la princesse, en tenta vainement de dompter sa masse rousse.

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Mak, n'arrivant pas à s'habituer à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elsa remarqua son changement d'attitude, et passa négligemment une main espiègle dans le peu de cheveux qu'il restait à la louve. La princesse se pencha à son oreille, et murmura:

\- J'aime bien. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que tu vaux.

Mak répondit simplement d'un sourire peu convaincu. _Au moins, elle aime…_

Le ventre d'Anna gronda, les ramenant toutes les deux à la réalité.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis qu'on a quitté la maison.

 _La maison? L'énorme palais sans doute..._ Pensa Mak, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Lança la louve, en se redressant déjà, une grimace sur le visage. Elsa l'arrêta bien vite, la forçant à se rassoir.

\- Hors de question. Tu restes là, et tu te reposes. Je vais y aller.

\- Toi, tu vas chasser?

Demanda la louve, en retenant un rire.

Le visage d'Elsa prit un air indigné.

\- Ah c'est ce que tu penses? Je suis la reine quand il s'agit de te sauver la vie, par contre, tu me crois incapable de chasser notre dîner?

\- Petit déjeuner…

Rectifia Mak, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, malgré l'air tout à fait outré de sa princesse.

Devant le regard noir d'Elsa, Mak leva les mains en signe d'abandon, et déclara:

\- Très bien, votre Altesse, pour cette fois, je reste ici et tu vas chasser. Sois prudente. Essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuie.

Finit la louve en se recouchant sous les couvertures.

La reine esquissa un sourire, et se leva, intimant à sa sœur de la suivre.

\- Oh, et Elsa?

Dit la couverture.

La blonde se retourna.

\- Hum?

\- Ramène nous quelque chose qui se mange.

Piqua Mak en ricanant.

Elsa soupira, tentant de garder son sang froid devant le caractère si joyeusement insupportable de son amie. Enfin, elle sourit et déclara:

\- Olaf, réveille toi. Je crois que Mak a envie d'un gros câlin!

Le petit bonhomme de neige, endormi jusque là, se réveilla instantanément, et courut pour sauter au cou de la louve.

Elsa rit, heureuse de sa petite vengeance, et sortit de la caverne en entendant: _Lâches-moi, on a déjà parler de ça, je déteste les gros câlins!_ La prochaine fois, Mak réfléchirait à deux fois avant de la provoquer.

Les deux sœurs marchaient d'un pas lent, appréciant la tranquillité du lieu. Le sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Elsa attendait patiemment la rafale de questions qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur elle. Anna avait toujours été d'une nature très curieuse, et effectivement, après quelques minutes de marches, cela ne manqua pas.

\- Bon, on peut en parler?

Le sourire de la reine s'élargit.

\- De?

Demanda-t-elle, désirant que sa sœur assume sa question jusqu'au bout.

\- De la sublime déesse qui te dévore des yeux!

S'enflamma la princesse, en gesticulant telle une enfant autour de sa sœur, comme souvent, presque impassible.

\- Mak est un loup, pas une déesse. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle s'élevait au statut de déesse. Remarque, peut-être que le monde se porterait mieux…

Déclara la reine, en réfléchissant.

\- Elsa! Tu détournes le sujet!

Un rire cristallin s'échappa du corps d'Elsa devant l'impatience attendrissante de sa sœur.

\- Très bien, je m'incline. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

La pauvre Anna se retrouva bien bête devant cette question. Que voulait-elle savoir après tout? Des mots simples, pourtant, s'imposèrent à elle.

\- Tu l'as embrassée?

\- Oui.

Répondit simplement Elsa, sans interrompre sa marche, toujours souriante.

\- Et, elle embrasse bien?

\- Oh oui.

Souffla la reine, plus transparente qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais, il était normal de parler de ce genre de chose entre sœur n'est ce pas?

\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle?

Elsa parut réfléchir un instant, et enfin répondit:

\- Je crois oui.

Anna resta silencieuse un instant, et enfin demanda, incertaine:

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait? D'être amoureuse, je veux dire.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne le sais pas? Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Hans?

Anna haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elles s'engageaient toutes deux sur une pente glissante.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur...Il a été le premier homme, presque la première personne, que j'ai réellement rencontré quand les portes se sont ouvertes. Je vois comment elle te regarde. Et, je vois aussi comment tu la regardes, tu es mordu, ça crève les yeux.

 _Si tu savais..._ Pensa Elsa, se remémorant leur première nuit en rougissant, sa sœur n'aurait put trouver de mot plus juste.

\- Et, Hans ne te regardait pas comme ça?

Demanda la reine en se raclant la gorge, faisant taire le feu qui brûlait déjà dans son bas ventre.

\- Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu me regarder ainsi…

Avoua la princesse, en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée Anna… J'aurais aimé qu'il soit différent, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi.

\- Ça m'allait tant qu'il ne le savait pas. Je suis désolée du mal qu'à dut endurer Mak à cause de lui.

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux sœurs. Mais Anna n'était pas décidée à se laisser abattre, et comptait bien obtenir réponses à ses questions?

\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être vraiment amoureux.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel comme si celui-ci allait lui offrir une réponse parfaite, et répondit:

 _-_ C'est étrange...C'est à la fois merveilleux, tu ne vois plus la vie de la même façon. Tout t'apparait sous un angle différent. Tout est plus beau, plus facile. Tu te sens plus forte, capable d'accomplir l'impossible, de franchir toutes les barrières que tu t'étais imposées. Et en même temps, c'est terrifiant.

\- Pourquoi ça?

Elsa soupira bruyamment, peinant à trouver ses mots.

\- Et bien...j'ai toujours vécu seule enfermée dans ma chambre, et je m'étais habituée à cette vie. Puis, Mak est arrivée. Et d'un coup, d'un seul, je me suis retrouvée complètement dépendante d'elle. Que ce soit moralement, affectivement, ou physiquement. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à cette idée. Et je crois qu'elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Finit-elle, songeuse, prenant conscience du changement qui avait opéré sur son loup depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Et maintenant?

Demanda Anna, buvant les paroles de sa sœur.

\- Maintenant, j'accepte simplement le fait que je serais incapable de vivre sans elle. J'imagine que c'est le rêve que tout le monde fait sur Terre. Trouver quelqu'un qui voit en toi quelque chose qui vaut la peine de se sacrifier. C'est ce que je te souhaite en tout cas.

Termina Elsa en souriant chaleureusement devant les yeux ébahis de sa sœur. Les yeux d'Anna devinrent soudain espiègles.

\- Et...vous avez…?

Elsa rit chaleureusement.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, jeune fille.

Anna grimaça, sachant qu'elle devrait se contenter ce cette réponse.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus de la reine. D'un geste rapide, elle envoya un éclair glacé droit devant elle. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche d'Anna, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage, quand elle vit un bloc de glace emprisonnant un lapin.

\- Le petit déjeuner...Rentrons, j'ai peur que Mak ne finisse par dévorer Olaf.

Rit la reine, en empoignant la main de sœur, heureuse d'avoir enfin partagé un moment avec celle-ci.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Anna se laissa tomber nonchalamment, le dos contre un rocher, enfin repue, reprenant lentement quelques forces. Elsa sourit, en pensant que sa soeur avait peu l'apparence d'une princesse à cet instant.

La reine observa Mak du coin de l'oeil. Celle-ci, après avoir avoué qu'elle avait sous-estimé Elsa pour ce qu'il s'agissait de chasser, s'était tut pour ne pas rouvrir la bouche. La blonde savait que l'esprit de son loup fulminait déjà à trouver une solution pour débarrasser Arendelle des Ficede. Même si cette nuit avait été délicieuse et reposante pour tous, les quatre amis savaient qu'ils devraient bien se confronter à ce problème, et au plus vite.

Étrangement, ce fut Olaf qui amena le sujet d'une manière joyeuse et désintéressée.

\- Alors, comment on va faire pour rentrer à la maison ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur la louve. Celle-ci soupira, et déclara :

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je n'en sais rien. Quatre contre toute une armée, ça me paraît impossible.

Elsa plongea le nez dans son assiette, avala difficilement et essaya :

\- On pourrait y arriver.

Mak leva un sourcil insolant, et rétorqua:

\- D'accord, je terrasse les deux-cent-cinquante premiers hommes, et je te laisse les autres. C'est équitable, mais excuse moi de te dire que ça me semble un peu trop utopiste. Même si ton pouvoir se développe de jour en jour, tu n'es pas invincible, Altesse.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel. _Quand cesseras-tu de me prendre pour une idiote?_

\- Utopiste oui, mais pas impossible si nous avions une armée, nous aussi.

Mak haussa davantage son sourcil, désirant montrer son scepticisme.

\- Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais tous nous sauver en créant une armée de petits Olaf. Les Ficede vont être terrifiés!

Elsa soupira bruyamment, excédée par le caractère combatif de son loup. La blonde savait que Mak se sentait frustrée de ne trouver aucune solution pour les aider, mais tout de même, la politesse n'en devenait pas pour autant optionnelle. Et c'est air si insolant, c'était rageant!

\- Si tu pouvais me laisser finir, peut être que tu comprendrais!

S'énerva presque la reine. Mak baissa les yeux, elle était allé trop loin, elle le savait. La louve se tut simplement, et invita sa princesse à continuer.

\- Je sais très bien que nous ne pourrons pas les battre seuls. Nous avons besoin d'aide. Et je pense savoir où en trouver.

\- Où?

S'empressa de demander Anna, sous le regard intéressé de Mak.

Elsa soupira à nouveau, consciente de la bombe à retardement qu'elle allait lancer dans la conversation. La reine plongea un regard suppliant dans celui de son amie, jurant d'amener le sujet avec douceur, et proposa:

\- Nous pourrions faire appel aux Loups.

Mak s'étouffa avec le morceaux de lapin qu'elle avait dans la bouche, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Attends, quoi? Elle est vraiment sérieuse?_

En effet, Elsa paraissait tout à fait sérieuse. Elle lança un regard incertain à son loup, redoutant sa réaction. Mak observait simplement sa princesse, cherchant à savoir si elle se payait sa tête. L'expression de Mak se révéla indéchiffrable, complètement figée dans l'incompréhension.

Pour seule réponse, la louve se leva silencieusement, et sortit de la caverne.

Elsa soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. _Evidemment qu'elle allait mal le prendre. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Bravo Elsa! On avait dit avec douceur…_

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Elle est triste?

Demanda Olaf en se levant pour aller rejoindre la jeune louve. Elsa le retint.

\- Je ne sais pas Olaf…

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

Proposa Anna innocemment.

Elsa regarda un instant l'entrée de la caverne, espérant secrètement que son loup revienne de lui même, mais personne n'entra. La reine prit une profonde inspiration, se donnant un semblant de courage, et se leva enfin.

Dehors, elle trouva Mak, debout, lui tournant surement volontairement le dos. Sans dire un mot, Elsa s'avança, et entoura la taille de la jeune femme, reposant sa tête contre son dos. Elle put sentir le corps se tendre sous cette étreinte même si, elle en était certaine, Mak, et son instinct l'avaient entendue arriver depuis longtemps. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, cherchant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Enfin, sous le silence écrasant de Mak, Elsa craqua.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

\- Ce n'est pas une solution.

Coupa froidement la louve. Celle-ci se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte, faisant à présent face à la reine. Une colère plus que visible se lisait sur le visage de la louve. Elsa avait espéré une discussion calme et adulte, mais il semblerait que son amie n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

Cracha la louve en serrant la mâchoire, essayant de toute évidence de contrôler sa rage devant Elsa. La reine plissa les yeux, voulu répliquer, mais se rappela bien vite que la colère de son amie pouvait se montrer dévastatrice. Elle choisit donc de garder son sang froid, et de faire preuve de douceur, sachant que se battre contre une Mak en colère ne les mènerait nulle part.

Elsa, le visage impassible, s'approcha lentement de son loup, saisit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa sans permission, prenant la jeune femme, totalement au dépourvut. Mak tenta de ne pas apprécier, de ne pas céder à ce baiser, mais bien malgré elle, la louve ne put empêcher ses mains d'attraper la nuque de sa princesse.

Après quelques secondes, ce fut encore Elsa qui décida, en mettant fin au baiser, faisant gronder la gorge de la louve. La reine colla son front à celui de son amie, en gardant ses mains fermement soudées à son visage. La louve lança un regard mauvais à la souveraine, se sentant bête de s'être faite avoir si facilement. _Parce que tu penses que tu vas pouvoir m'acheter avec un simple baiser?_

 _-_ Non, je ne cherche pas à t'acheter, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Murmura Elsa, en étirant ses lèvres en un demi sourire.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel. _Et maintenant tu lis dans mes pensées…_

\- Et non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. J'ai simplement eu de la chance. Et je commence à te connaître un peu.

Visiblement perturbée d'être si transparente, Mak voulut tourner le dos à la princesse, cherchant à se protéger par n'importe quel moyen. Mais Elsa l'en dissuada, et la retint contre elle fermement, en déclarant d'une voix autoritaire:

\- Ça suffit maintenant. Cesse de te braquer, et parle moi.

Ne supportant pas davantage d'être traitée comme une enfant, Mak s'ôta de la prise d'Elsa, et passa un violente main sur son visage, en faisant les cent pas devant elle, avant de s'enflammer:

\- Te parler? Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

La reine se posta droite face à son amie, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Elle resta silencieuse, et attendit patiemment que Mak se décide à déverser son venin, ayant remarqué que, depuis son combat avec Hans, son loup s'était renfermé. Il était temps d'ouvrir les vannes. Elle le savait, inconsciemment, Mak en avait besoin.

La louve fit encore quelques pas dans le vide tel un lion en cage, se battant contre elle-même, contre son envie de tout déballer, de se montrer faible et sentimentale. De temps à autre, elle se contentait de lancer quelques regards tueurs vers Elsa, espérant que celle-ci dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui briserait ce silence qu'elle ne supportait pas. La reine ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner, et resta là, immobile, sans ouvrir la bouche, le visage totalement fermé, ne trahissant aucunes de ses émotions.

Soudain, Mak se stoppa devant Elsa, et commença:

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Alors explique moi.

Défia la reine, bien décidée à faire parler son loup.

\- Elsa, je ne peux pas faire ça d'accord? Si jamais nous mettons un pied sur leur terres, ils nous assassineront tout de suite. Ce sont des animaux! Il sont aveuglés par leur haine, ils ne voient rien d'autre. Je te rappelle quand même qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer, merde! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce que ça fait que d'être enchainée comme une bête sauvage, avec des liens qui te brûlent les tripes. Regarde mes mains!

Cria la louve en présentant ses poignets brûlés devant Elsa qui ne bronchait pas, se contentant d'écouter la colère de son loup qui, elle le savait, n'était finalement pas dirigée contre elle. Enfin, Mak se livrait. La blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas sortie indemne de ce combat, et que ces blessures n'avaient pas été que physiques.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point la peur te serre les entrailles quand tu comprends qu'un putain de fouet va déchirer ton dos dans les prochaines secondes.

 _Je sais mon amour, j'ai ressentis ta peur…_ Pensa la blonde, en avalant difficilement.

Mak soupira en reprenant sa marche frénétique.

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à être autre chose. Ils sont tout ce que je déteste. Ils sont tout ce à quoi je ne veux jamais ressembler. Ces marques, dans mon dos, ne sont pas la faute de Hans, ou même celle des Ficede, mais la leur! S'ils n'étaient pas devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais été battue à mort. Et toi? Tu oses me demander de les appeler à l'aide?! Elsa, nom de dieu, je ne suis pas assez forte!

Cria Mak, en appuyant ses paroles de grands gestes incontrôlés.

Elsa fronça les sourcils sous ces dernières paroles. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, son loup pensait véritablement cela? Elle attrapa la louve par les épaules, ne craignant pas sa colère, et rétorqua:

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Mak se tut immédiatement, et sembla se calmer sous cette déclaration.

Elsa reprit fermement.

\- Oui je te le demande. Je te demande de te battre pour moi, parce que je te confierais ma vie sans hésitation. Je ne pensais pas être capable de retourner à Arendelle, et je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans toi. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix. Je t'ai promis qu'aucun loup ne te ferait de mal tant que je serais là, et je compte bien honorer cette promesse. Tu sembles me vouer une confiance aveugle quand il s'agit de ta survie, alors fais moi tout autant confiance cette fois encore. Oui, ce sont des loups, mais tu en es un aussi. Tu as gardé ton humanité, alors pourquoi pas eux? Laisse nous une chance. Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. Et je refuse que tu encaisses tout pour me protéger jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Mak détourna le regard.

\- Regarde moi.

Mak obéit.

\- Tu n'es pas invincible. Et parfois, tu as peur comme tout le monde. Et parfois, tu as mal comme tout le monde. Et tu as le droit de montrer une faiblesse. Mais je veux que tu me parles. Je veux que tu me racontes tes cauchemars, tes doutes, ce que tu ressens. Cesse de te renfermer. Accorde toi le droit d'être sauvée, et accorde le à ton peuple. Nous avons besoin d'eux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le visage de la louve s'était décomposé au fil du discours de la reine. Elsa reprit:

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Je vois tout ce que tu ressens.

Avoua-t-elle. Mak grimaça.

Tout cette histoire, lui avait presque fait oublier le fait qu'elle s'était liée à cette femme, et qu'à présent, celle-ci pouvait lire dans son coeur comme dans un livre ouvert à la plus fascinante des pages, telle était la loi des Loups.

Quelques chose s'immisça dans la poitrine de la louve. Comme une envie irrépressible d'être rassurée, d'être consolée, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit, et qu'elle avait toujours cherché à fuir. Sans prévenir, des larmes se faufilèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa gorge se serra, et prise de faiblesse, d'une voix d'enfant, elle déclara:

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur ce lac Elsa…

Les yeux de la reine se fermèrent sous cette révélation qu'elle avait pourtant cherché à provoquer dès le début de leur dispute.

Enfin, son loup prenait conscience qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. Pour la première fois, Mak perdait le contrôle. Sans plus attendre, Elsa attira le petit corps contre elle. La louve étouffa un sanglot au creux de son cou. Elsa soupira en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, murmurant quelques paroles apaisantes lorsque les pleurs devenaient trop intensément fous. La princesse le savait, c'était elle qui avait déclenché cette tempête, c'était à elle de l'arrêter.

Longtemps, Mak pleura ce mélange d'émotions nouvelles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à gérer. La peur de la mort, l'amour qu'elle avait pour Elsa, la culpabilité d'être un loup, le poids d'être le seul être honorable de sa tribu, l'angoisse de ne pas réussir à sauver Arendelle…et tellement de choses encore. La pauvre enfant, acceptait simplement le fait qu'elle était aussi une humaine. Une humaine avec des sentiments. Le coeur d'Elsa se déchargea d'un poids en sentant les larmes couler sur sa poitrine. Les paroles avaient été prononcées. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre elles. L'une pour l'autre, elles souffriraient, se surpasseraient, chercheront parfois à fuir ce qu'elles allaient devenir pour l'autre, mais, à présent, elles pourraient avancer.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26:

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la caverne sous le regard interrogateur d'Anna et d'Olaf. Toutes deux n'expliquèrent pas ce qui s'était passé dehors. Elsa le savait, ce moment avait été difficile pour son loup, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Elle se contenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant à sa soeur qui, avec tact, choisit d'ignorer le sujet.

Silencieuse, et l'air un peu grognon, Mak empaqueta leurs affaires, sous les réprimandes dramatiques d'Olaf. La louve, dans une infinie monstruosité, avait encore osé tuer le feu. Mak lança ensuite un sac en cuir sur son dos, regrettant son geste quand la douleur se fit présente, puis regarda les deux soeurs en déclarant ironiquement:

\- En route pour une joyeuse réunion de famille.

La louve laissa les trois amis sortirent de la caverne, et avant de franchir le seuil, jeta un dernier regard sur celle-ci, attendant un dernier conseil.

\- Courage, jeune loup.

Souffla la voix caverneuse.

Mak esquissa un sourire, et finalement sortit.

La petite bande marchait d'un pas tranquille. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Étrangement, aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Olaf parlait, et parlait encore, à une Mak qui semblait ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, l'air serein, marchant les mains croisées derrière la tête, totalement détendue.

Elsa sourit devant cette vision, il était tellement rare que son loup baisse sa garde ne serait ce qu'une demi seconde. Et encore, la princesse savait que sous cette apparence tranquille, la jeune femme veillait au grain.

\- Mak, parle nous de ton père.

Demanda soudain Anna curieuse, coupant Olaf dans son discours de lutte contre l'extermination des feus. Elsa réprima sa soeur d'un regard, se doutant bien que la louve n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Pourtant, celle-ci garda son attitude désintéressée, et répondit:

\- On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu. J'ai très peu de souvenir en fait. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie, je crois qu'il ne me l'a jamais pardonné.

Anna fronça les sourcils, et affirma :

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est stupide de te reprocher ça.

La princesse reçu un nouveau regard d'Elsa. La reine leva les yeux aux ciels, ce que sa sœur pouvait manquer de délicatesse. Mais Mak ne sembla pas se vexer, et sourit simplement.

\- Mon père est stupide.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rien partagé ?

\- Mis à part une séance de lapidation en place publique, pas grand chose non.

Lâcha la louve en un demi sourire. Anna frissonna sous cette réponse qui ne sembla pourtant pas déranger Mak. _C'est étrange de voir comme elle parle de son passé avec autant de détachement..._ pensa Elsa, en voyant son loup tout à fait à l'aise dans cette conversation.

La princesse se dit, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune femme n'avait pas eut le choix.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme ça chez les humains ?

Demanda soudain la louve, une réellement expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elsa tu te rappelles de nos parents avant qu'on soit séparées?

Demanda la princesse, en jetant un regard furtif à sa soeur. La blonde inspira longuement, essayant de se souvenir de son enfance, avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans cette chambre de malheur. Il lui sembla, qu'à cette période, elle avait été heureuse. Son pouvoir n'étant pas un tabou, elle se rappella avoir put partager de bons moments en famille. Un, lui revint plus particulièrement en mémoire.

\- C'est nébuleux, mais je me rappelle que nos parents travaillaient beaucoup. Majoritairement, nous avons été élevées par une servante de la cours.

Les deux sœur échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Gerda!

Dirent-elle en choeur, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je n'arrive pas imaginer la patience dont elle a dut faire preuve pour nous supporter toutes les deux!

S'exclama Anna, en se souvenant quelque peu du nombre de fois où, Elsa et elle avaient fait tourner en bourrique la pauvre Gerda.

\- Tu te rappelles de Noël?

Demanda Elsa, les yeux brillants. Mak fronça les sourcils.

La visage d'Anna s'illumina.

\- Oui! Maman passait la soirée à nous raconter des histoires devant la cheminée, et Papa nous faisait du chocolat chaud. J'avais complètement oublié ça!

\- Noël? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Demanda soudain Mak, l'air totalement perdu.

Olaf s'arrêta, écarquillant de grands yeux.

\- Tu ne sais ce qu'est Noël?

Demanda-t-il profondément choqué.

Mak grimaça n'ayant absolument aucune idée de l'impact de ses paroles sur ses amis. _Noël? C'est une personne? Et ce chocolat chaud? Un rituel ancestral?_

Elsa sourit devant l'air si abasourdi de son amie. L'enfance de celle-ci avait donc été si désastreuse qu'elle n'avait même pas connu la joie d'une fête de Noël. La princesse choisit tout de même d'en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer, après tout, Mak ne semblait pas en souffrir.

\- C'est une fête qu'on célèbre chaque hiver. Nous organisons un repas familial au soir. Et le lendemain nous ouvrons les cadeaux que le Père-Noël nous a apporté.

Mak fronça davantage les sourcils. _Le Père-Noël, c'est qui celui-là? Pourquoi est ce qu'il apporte des cadeaux? Comme ça? Sans raison?_

Devant le silence révélateur de son amie, Elsa sourit encore, et expliqua:

\- C'est un gros monsieur vêtu de rouge. Il porte un bonnet avec un pompon, et entre par la cheminée dans la nuit, pour déposer les cadeaux au pieds des sapins du monde entier.

Mak ouvrit la bouche, frustrée de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu racontes. Un gros bonhomme qui arrive à passer dans les cheminées, c'est impossible. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sapins? Pourquoi est ce qu'il vous apporte des cadeaux? En quel honneur? Que lui donnez vous en échange? Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il arrive à donner autant de cadeau en une nuit seulement? Je n'y crois pas. Même le plus rapide des loups n'y arriverait pas.

Elsa fut écrasée par la montagne de questions qu'elle reçut. _Pourquoi ai-je eu l'idée stupide de lui parler de ça?_ La reine soupira bruyamment, ne se sentant pas la force d'entrer dans des explications interminables, et ébouriffa simplement les cheveux de son loup en déclarant:

\- Tu sais quoi? Je te montrerai tout ça l'hiver prochain. Tu comprendras.

\- Hum, ouais. Moi je pense plutôt que tu te défiles.

Elsa haussa les sourcils, l'air indigné. Oui, c'est vrai, elle se défilait, mais bon, allez expliquer la magie de Noël à un loup grincheux vous! Bon courage!

\- Je te promet que je passerais mon prochain Noël avec toi, mon loup.

Jura Elsa, espérant que cette promesse suffirait à clore la conversation.

Mak réfléchit un instant, et enfin répondit:

\- D'accord, tu t'en sors bien. Mais je demande à voir, et je ne suis pas du tout convaincue.

Elsa soupira en souriant.

\- Si tu étais convaincu, tu ne serais pas toi.

\- Quand est ce qu'on arrive? J'ai mal aux pieds!

Se plaignit Anna en manquant de trébucher. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Mak. La louve se dit qu'elle avait eut de la chance de tomber sur Elsa, et non sur sa sœur dans cette montagne. La princesse l'aurait sans doute rendue folle à se plaindre ainsi tout le temps.

\- Désolée Princesse, mais nous sommes encore loin d'être arrivés.

Anna soupira bruyamment. Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Cette maudite forêt était où exactement? À l'autre bout du monde?

Mak jeta un regard derrière elle. Olaf ne parlait plus, même Elsa respirait difficilement, et Anna...il était inutile d'en parler. Ils étaient tous trois épuisés. Mais la louve ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir le rythme, Arendelle était en danger. La forêt du milieu était encore à au moins une journée de marche, et ils avaient déjà prit beaucoup trop de retard.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de gagner du temps. Hans devenait plus fort de jour en jour, Mak s'en doutait.

Sans prévenir, la louve arrêta sa marche, et sans un mot, tendit son sac à Elsa. La reine le saisit sans comprendre en déclarant:

\- Tu peux soulever une montagne, mais ton sac devient trop lourd?

Mak ne répondit pas, haussa un sourcil insolent, celui qu'Elsa aimait tant et, tout à coup poussa un grondement profond. Bien vite, Elsa put voir l'animal se dresser devant elle. Grand, fort, envoutant… La reine frémit, comme à chaque fois. Anna écarquilla les yeux, la mâchoire tombante. La princesse savait que Mak était un loup, mais de là à en voir un devant elle…

\- Il est magnifique…

Souffla la princesse, complètement obnubilée.

L'animal gonfla son pelage, semblant réagir au compliment. Elsa leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Charmeuse…

Souffla-t-elle, en posant une main douce sur la tête de l'animal.

 _Montez tous les trois._

Entendit la reine. Celle-ci se retourna, cherchant d'où provenait la voix, puis recentra son regard sur le loup et son regard jaune.

\- C'est toi qui viens de dire ça? Tu peux parler quand tu es transformée?

Anna regarda sa sœur étrangement, voilà qu'elle se mettait à entendre des voix. Elle lui fit soudain pensée à sa Jeanne d'Arc.

 _Tu es la seule à m'entendre._

\- Mais comment est ce possible?

\- Elsa, qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu vas bien?

Intervint Anna, qui de son coté, n'entendait absolument rien.

\- J'entends les pensées de Mak. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé avant?

 _Disons que coucher avec moi apporte plus que les avantages que tu connais déjà..._

Elsa se sentit rougir sous cette déclaration, et remercia le ciel d'être sa seule à attendre cette voix, sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

 _Les avantages? Comme cette sensation surréaliste que je ressens quand tu me touches…_

 _Elsa...J'entends tes pensées moi aussi, et je suis flattée._

La reine rougit encore plus, se sentant mise à nue. Anna fit courir son regard entre Mak et sa sœur, sachant qu'elle ratait quelque chose, vu l'air gêné visible à des kilomètres à la ronde sur le visage d'Elsa.

\- Passons, je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi maintenant.

Déclara la reine, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

Elsa entendit un rire grave s'échapper du loup.

 _Nous irons plus vite ainsi. Montez._

\- Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas nous porter tous les trois? Je te rappelle que tu es blessée.

Rétorqua Elsa, devant la folie de son loup.

 _Ne discute pas, et monte._

La reine soupira, connaissant l'esprit buté de Mak, et enfin abdiqua:

\- Très bien. Mais je te préviens que tu as intérêt à t'arrêter avant la tombée de la nuit, même si nous ne sommes pas arrivés. Et ce soir, je regarderai ton dos. Ce n'est pas négociable.

 _Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse._

Soupira le loup.

Après hésitation, Elsa enfourcha l'animal en s'agrippant au poil de son cou. La reine jeta ensuite un regard vers Anna et Olaf, et leur air hébété.

\- Montez.

Ordonna-t-elle.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, n'arrivant pas à capter ce qui se passait au milieu de cette discussion silencieuse, qui semblait tant agacer la reine. Un rugissement les fit réagir. Sans plus attendre, les deux amis montèrent également sur l'animal.

 _Efficace mon loup…_

Pensa Elsa en souriant, ressentant une certaine fierté en voyant l'admiration dans les yeux de sa sœur quand elle regardait le bel animal que Mak était.

\- Est ce qu'on va vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'on est en train de faire?

Demanda la princesse en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur.

\- Et bien, Mak à l'air d'en avoir décidé ainsi. Nous ne sommes pas trop lourd?

Demanda Elsa à l'intention du loup.

 _Non, mais dis à Olaf que s'il continu à me tirer les poils je le mange!_

Rugit l'animal.

Elsa jeta un regard derrière elle, et trouva le petit bonhomme de neige totalement terrifié, tirant sur le pelage de toute sa force. La reine sourit chaleureusement, et attrapa le petit être qu'elle plaça devant elle, afin de la tenir fermement contre elle.

\- N'ai pas peur Olaf, c'est Mak.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur!

 _Petite nature…_

Pensa le loup, se faisant gronder mentalement par Elsa.

La reine rassura le petit être d'un sourire, lui promettant que la louve ferait attention.

 _Vous êtes prêts?_

\- Vous êtes prêts?

Répéta Elsa, en regardant sa sœur.

\- Pour chevaucher un loup? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prête! Fonce Mak!

Sous cette déclaration, le loup poussa un puissant rugissement, faisant vibrer son corps, et s'élança dans une course folle.

Les trois amis crièrent de surprise, puis, après quelques minutes, prirent leurs repères et profitèrent du moment. Anna poussa un rugissement, s'amusant à imiter celui d'un loup, faisant rire l'animal sans qu'elle le sache. Elsa ferma les yeux, appréciant le vent qui caressait son visage, ressentant un sentiment d'extrême liberté, de force surhumaine, d'absence totale de limites.

 _Tu ressens ça tout le temps?_

Pensa la reine.

 _À chaque fois que je me transforme oui. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi il est si difficile de revenir à l'état d'être humain._

Expliqua la louve.

 _C'est magnifique. Anna a raison. Tu es magnifique._

Souffla la reine, le coeur emplit d'admiration, passant une main tendre dans l'épais pelage de son loup, lui montrant par ce simple geste, à quel point elle aimait tout de son être. Mak rit de bon coeur en accélérant le pas, faisant trembler le pauvre petit Olaf, faisant sourire Anna, faisant rêver Elsa. Mak, à cet instant, était fière d'être un loup.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos compliments, qui sont véritablement adorables… Je m'excuse également, je me rends bien compte que les deux derniers chapitres trainent en longueur, mais voilà, je ne veux pas arriver à la fin! Le nombre de vues augmente de jour en jour, et c'est génial, vous êtes juste géniaux :) Cette première fan fiction est un réel plaisir pour moi et, je l'espère, pour vous aussi. Pour la petite info, c'est une fan fiction en particulier, qui m'a en partie donné envie d'écrire sur Frozen. Elle a été écrite par Ankou, et s'appelle «A qui tu penses, Anna Andersen?» C'est un bijou, remplis d'émotions, de délicatesse, et d'humour, bref que du bonheur de lire cette merveille. Je vous la conseille! Je remercie son auteur pour ce cadeau.**_

 _ **À très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, que j'essayerais de publier dans la semaine, en sachant que je n'ai aucune avance sur vous, dans le sens où vous lisez tout de même plus vite que ce que j'écris! Mais je suis un peu mauvaise langue, parce que j'aime ça!**_

 _ **Toute ma tendresse, Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 27:

Les yeux d'Elsa peinaient à rester ouvert. Appuyée contre son dos, Anna avait déjà succombé à la magie de Morphée. Tout comme Olaf qui, la peur passée, avait réussit à s'assoupir. Le loup marchait à présent d'un pas lent et raisonnable, cette course l'avait bien plus fatigué que ce qu'il voudrait bien admettre. Au loin, le soleil se couchait déjà, propageant une lumière rouge sur la clairière qu'ils traversaient. Mak s'arrêta un instant, guettant les alentours, profitant de la lumière qui lui réchauffait le poil, faisant briller ses yeux jaunes. Une épaisse buée s'échappa de la gueule de l'animal quand celui-ci soupira d'avoir trop couru. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres. La forêt du milieu n'était plus qu'à quelques heures, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Leur retard était rattrapé. Elsa bailla silencieusement en se frottant les yeux, et passa un main fatiguée dans le cou de la bête.

 _Nous avions un accord mon loup. La nuit va tomber, il faut que tu te reposes. Et ton visage me manque._

Termina la reine, sachant qu'un coup de charme aiderait sans doute Mak à abdiquer. Mais il était vrai que son sourire insolent lui manquait.

Mak lâcha un soupir résigné. Il était vrai que sa princesse avait raison. La bête commençait dangereusement à prendre le dessus, et son corps d'humain demandait à revenir, sans parler de son dos qui commençait à brûler.

 _Tu as raison._

Pensa-t-elle simplement. Elsa apprécia ces paroles, qui sonnaient comme la plus grande des raretés à son oreille. Son loup devait être épuisé, d'ordinaire, il ne s'inclinait pas si facilement.

Elsa descendit du dos de la bête, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Anna et Olaf. La louve reprit sa marche d'un pas traînant, la main de sa princesse toujours posée sur sa tête.

Elles trouvèrent un endroit isolé, caché de la vision du monde, pour passer la nuit.

Elsa alluma rapidement un feu, désirant ressentir un brin de chaleur suite à ce voyage éreintant. Et encore, elle n'avait fait que se laisser porter. La reine n'osa même pas imaginer la fatigue qu'avait put entasser son loup. La bête fut surprise de voir avec quelle facilité sa princesse avait allumé le feu. Elle devait sans doute avoir réussit à lui apprendre quelques petites choses au cours de leurs moments passés ensemble.

L'animal se coucha lentement près du feu, Anna et Olaf toujours sur le dos. Elsa sourit, et vint dégager sa sœur et le petit être, avant de les allonger sur des couvertures épaisses.

\- On est arrivés?

Demanda Anna, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Presque. Nous arriverons demain. Dors.

Murmura Elsa, en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur qui se rendormit aussitôt.

La reine passa une main sur son visage, et vint s'assoir près de l'animal. La bête gémit le plus silencieusement possible, et peu à peu, Mak réapparut près d'Elsa. La jeune femme entoura son corps d'une couverture, et vint se réchauffer près du feu, laissant son regard s'abandonner dans les flammes, comme souvent. La chaleur se révéla hypnotisante pour les deux femmes, heureuses de pouvoirs partager quelques instants presque seules.

Elsa sourit, rassurée d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme. Sans permission, en sachant qu'elle en avait le droit, la reine ôta la couverture du dos de la louve, et passa une main froide sur celui-ci, essayant d'éviter les plaies, qui peinaient à se refermer. Mak ferma les yeux sous ce geste qui était devenu une habitude, un rituel du soir entre elles. Sous sa main, Elsa sentit le dos brûlant de relief. La reine jeta un regard discret sur celui-ci. Les plaies semblaient résister à la guérison, mais leur aspect bleuté et meurtrit avait disparut. Elsa sourit tristement en pensant que, malgré tout, Mak se souviendrait toujours de cet échec dès qu'elle poserait les yeux sur son dos. Les cicatrices resteraient quoi qu'il arrive. La blonde s'en voulu un instant. Si la jeune louve n'avait pas croisé sa route, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais reçu ces coups de fouets. Et en même temps...si la jeune louve n'avait pas croisé sa route, elle aurait couru tête baissée vers les îles du Sud, à la recherche d'un homme caché dans les montagnes du nord, et se serait sans doute laissée bouffer par sa colère.

Elsa éloigna cette pensée loin de son esprit, ne préférant pas y penser. Il était étrange, et si perturbant de voir à quel point tout ceci s'était fait avec un naturel à tout épreuve. La louve, et Elsa elle-même, s'étaient battue quelque temps de soupirs, mais finalement avaient flanché sous ce qui s'était imposé à elles. Mak avait embrassé, embrasé, Elsa s'était laissée consumer, sans pouvoir résister. Quelque chose de tout d'abord, éphémère, était apparut, pour ensuite ne plus jamais mourir, pour ne plus jamais se faner. Comme une envie de vivre, de vivre à en crever.

Épuisée d'une bonne fatigue, Mak ouvrit les yeux sans les ouvrir réellement, posa un regard charmeur sur sa princesse, puis sur Anna, puis sur Olaf. Si on lui avait dit, il n'y avait encore que deux semaines, qu'elle allait supporter des compagnons de voyage et qu'en plus, elle aimerait ça, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Tout avait changé depuis tout ça, depuis Elsa. Sa perception de la vie, de l'amour, de la famille. Tout ce qu'elle avait rejeté depuis ses malheureux quinze ans, semblait maintenant décidé à lui tendre les bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance. Comment étais-tu quand tu étais petite?

Murmura Elsa, d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue.

Mak sourit paresseusement. Elle et Elsa feraient mieux d'aller se coucher, elle le savait. Mais un dieu mystique s'acharnait à leur donner envie de rester encore quelques minutes.

\- Devine.

Défia la louve.

Amusée, Elsa plissa les yeux, observant, analysant le visage mystérieux, essayant de l'imaginer plus enfantin, avec quelques centimètres de moins.

\- Très espiègle, têtue, bagarreuse peut-être…

Proposa la reine en souriant malicieusement.

\- Et toi? Comment tu penses me voir?

Mak baissa les yeux, choisissant ses mots:

\- Solitaire...Je ne te vois pas jouer souvent avec les autres enfants.

Avoua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée qui n'était, elle même, pas certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Les réponses maintenant. Tu as tout faux. Ton instinct doit être aussi fatigué que toi, mon loup. Avant...l'incident avec Anna, j'étais quelqu'un de joyeux, de très sociable. Pas du tout ce que tu pensais en fait.

Termina la reine en hochant la tête, signe qu'elle attendait la réponse de Mak.

La louve rit.

\- Tu te plantes autant que moi alors. Avant...l'incident de mes quinze ans, j'étais stupide, effacée et très obéissante, trop obéissante. Et puis, ma vie a déraillé quand je l'ai rencontré, elle…

Elsa fronça les sourcils, étonnée que Mak amène ce sujet d'elle-même. La reine ne dit rien, attendant que son amie décide d'en parler, ou pas.

\- Elle te ressemblait un peu.

Avoua la louve. Elsa sourit tristement, elle avait donc décidé d'en parler.

\- Elle avait quelque chose de brisé. Une sensibilité qu'on ne m'avait jamais apprise. Moi, je n'étais qu'un loup qu'on formatait pour diriger une tribu, je ne laissais que peu de place aux sentiments autres que haine, colère, et mépris. Elle m'a montré autre chose. Elle a voulu que je la mange, et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir.

Finit Mak en un rire amer.

\- Elle te manque?

La louve offrit ses yeux au feu.

\- Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle à présent. Je suis liée à toi.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie exactement?

Demanda Elsa, curieuse suite aux derniers évènements que semblait avoir provoqué ce lien.

\- Quand un loup se lie à une personne, il lui donne son amour, et ne peut jamais le reprendre. J'espère que tu ne fuiras pas en courant après ça, mais ça veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Termina la louve, en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai ressentis ta peur...sur ce lac.

Avoua doucement Elsa, comme si elle avouait le plus précieux des secrets.

Mak haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un des mauvais cotés de la chose.

\- Quels sont les autres?

Mak hésita un instant, inspirant longuement.

\- Mon loup?

Relança Elsa, inquiète.

La louve grimaça.

\- Si tu meurs...je meurs aussi.

Le coeur d'Elsa rata un battement. Voilà donc pourquoi la louve avait tant hésité, pourquoi l'amour la terrifiait tant. La blonde prit la main de Mak dans la sienne, ne désirant pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait si jamais elle venait à s'éteindre.

\- De tous temps, les loups ont toujours été une race d'esclaves, nés pour servir et obéir. C'est pourquoi un loup ne peut survivre sans son maitre. Mais le maitre peut survivre sans son loup.

\- Je ne suis pas ton maitre Mak…

Rectifia la reine, choqué par le terme employé par son amie.

\- Et je suis incapable de te voir dans la peau d'un esclave. Dans celle d'un loup qui meurt d'amour oui, mais tu n'es pas mon esclave. Je ne veux pas de ça autre nous.

Mak sourit, en sachant pertinemment que sa reine répondrait quelque chose comme ça. Elsa était véritablement une reine du dimanche. Quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas d'être supérieur à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était tout de même étrange pour quelqu'un qui se devait de gouverner tout un royaume.

La louve s'étira, en baillant, dénouant ses muscles endoloris. Elsa posa un regard indiscret sur le corps de son loup. _Il serait préférable pour les oreilles innocentes de ma sœur, que tu te rhabilles..._ Pensa la reine, persuadée que si Mak n'enfilait pas rapidement quelque chose, elle ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien. À son étonnement, la louve n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendue sa pensée. Ça devait être quelque chose qui ne s'appliquait qu'en présence de la bête.

Elsa se laissa tomber à la renverse en un soupir, s'allongeant de tout son long. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, elle allait pouvoir dormir, enfin.

Demain, serait un premier saut dans le vide dans la tribu de Mak. Dans la famille de Mak. La reine se surprit à tenter d'imaginer le père de son amie. Lui ressemblait-il? Était-il grand? Était-il terrifiant? Avait-il les même yeux qu'elle?

La reine cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, il était inutile de penser à ça ce soir, demain arriverait bien trop tôt, elle verrait l'étendue de l'animosité des loups à ce moment là. Pour l'heure, la vie lui offrait une nuit douce avec sa louve. Elsa sourit, et tira vers elle d'un coup sec l'épaule de son loup, renversant le corps qui avait choisit de se laisser faire. Mak tomba dans ses bras, la tête rasée se logea au creux de son épaule. Elsa posa son menton sur celle-ci, appréciant sa douceur.

\- Elsa, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain…

Murmura soudain la jeune femme, en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de la blonde.

Elsa fixa le ciel, sourit, et déclara en posant une main dans la nuque de son amie:

\- J'aimerais te dire que tout va très bien se passer, mais j'imagine que nous n'aurons, comme toujours, que des emmerdes…

Mak sourit contre la peau froide.

\- Votre langage, votre Altesse…

Gronda-t-elle sans vraiment y croire, en baillant encore une fois.

Elsa n'eut pas besoin de jeter un regard à son loup pour savoir qu'après cette dernière phrase, il dormait déjà.

Longtemps, la reine caressa les petits cheveux, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, trop occupée à se poser des questions insensées. _Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'on sorte vivantes de cette histoire, en prenant en compte que le monde entier est contre nous? Et quelles sont les chances pour que les loups ne_ _nous_ _tuent pas demain? À quoi ressemble_ _nt_ _les autres loups? Sont-ils tous aussi beaux que Mak? Je me demande s'ils sont tous de la même couleur…_

\- Elsa…

Baragouina le corps somnolant.

\- Hum?

\- Il n'y a aucune magie derrière ça, mais je t'entends penser d'ici...dors.

Râla la louve en déposant un baiser sur le cou de la princesse, la faisant frémir. _Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir après ça…_

Près d'une heure, la reine écouta la respiration profonde de Mak, sut deviner ses cauchemars lorsqu'elle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer contre sa poitrine. _Est ce qu'un jour tu dormiras sereine dans mes bras…?_ Les cauchemars de son loup restaient un mystère.

Demain, une longue journée les attendait, et ne présageait rien de bon, mais elles ne pouvaient pas empêcher demain d'arriver. Inconsciemment, Mak fit courir une de ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de la reine. Ce geste sembla calmer Elsa, qui après un soupir, parvint enfin à s'assoupir, le coeur malgré tout serré dans l'étau de l'appréhension de demain.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir à tous, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos commentaires. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage que ce qu'il plait à Elsa ;) Et oui avant d'être une fille de glace, notre reine des neiges est avant tout une femme, une femme avec son caractère et ses travers! Après tout, nous sommes toutes un peu comme ça...n'est ce pas? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Dans l'attente insupportable de vos avis. À très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère arrivera rapidement (Parce que oui, je bosse comme une malade aussi x) ). Toute ma tendresse...Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 28:

Ce matin là, Elsa ouvrit un oeil qui capitula, quand la lumière du soleil vint lui brûler la rétine. Demain était véritablement arrivé trop tôt…

La reine sentit son bras engourdit, et douloureux. Elle baissa le regard, et put voir sous loup, encore endormit, totalement avachit sur elle. _Tu étais donc si épuisée, qu'aujourd'hui je me réveille avant toi..._

Elle jeta un oeil au camps, Anna revenait doucement de son sommeil. La princesse rousse offrit un sourire endormit à sa soeur et, par un hochement de tête, demanda l'étendue de l'état de Mak. Elsa répondit d'un sourire, signifiant qu'elle choisirait de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Après tout, la louve avait bien mérité en quelques minutes de trêve.

La reine se dégagea doucement du corps, embrassa son front, et s'affaira à ranger leur affaires. Le camps fut vite replier, et les cheveux d'Anna vite maîtriser. Il n'était pas bon de trop tarder aujourd'hui. Plus vite cette histoire avec les loups réglée, plus vite ils pourraient repartir pour Arendelle le coeur vaillant, en espérant ne pas mourir entre temps.

Quand il fut temps de partir, Elsa s'agenouilla près de son loup qui dormait encore bien profondément, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et murmura :

\- Réveille toi mon loup, nous devons y aller.

Mak émergea difficilement, préférant davantage ce sommeil réparateur, à la journée qui l'attendait. La louve grogna sans cacher son mécontentement, et enfin, s'habilla silencieusement, l'air grognon, l'esprit contrarié, sans même avoir remarqué, que pour la première fois, c'était elle que l'on attendait.

Les quatre amis reprirent leur chemin. Chacun essayant de gérer leur propre appréhension. Bientôt, un nouveau monde s'offrirait à eux. Une monde avorté par la violence, dirigé par la haine, dicté par la vengeance. Le monde auquel Mak, cet être d'une humanité extrême, semblait appartenir, même si cela ressemblait à une vaste arnaque…

La louve resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, imaginant déjà les pires scénarios tous plus insensés les uns que les autres. Les visions que l'esprit du loup lui avait montrer, lui revint soudain en mémoire. L'image d'un fouet qui s'abattait sur le dos d'Elsa en particulier...Et si ça devait arriver maintenant? Et si elle fonçait tête baissée dans un piège? Les muscles de la jeune femme se tendirent comme si ceux-là étaient déjà prêts à devoir se battre contre une armée entière de loups. Elle en était capable, elle le savait, son loup était d'une force rare. Mais son père, son père était plus fort encore. Le légendaire loup blanc. Le guide, le puissant, celui que ne se retourne pas pour vous voir, celui qui ne vous écoute pas pour vous entendre. La puissance même des loups, en un seul homme, en une seule bête. Là où un loup ordinaire pouvait écraser une centaine d'hommes, le loup blanc, en quelques coups de griffes, en éliminait le double. Mak le savait, si son père avait décidé de la tuer aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre, elle ne pourrait que périr.

Elsa sentit une angoisse monter en elle, et savait, que cette même angoisse n'était pas la sienne. Mak regarda tout autour d'elle, et reconnut l'endroit macabre instantanément. C'est ici, ici qu'elle s'était vidée de son sang quand elle avait quinze ans. Ici que son père avait choisit de la laisser mourir dans un marre écarlate de culpabilité, dans des fragments de sa désobéissance, dans des sillons liquides de sa folie. Une folie qu'elle n'avait put se permettre qu'une seule fois. Une folie qu'elle avait redécouvert en embrassant Elsa. Une folie qui était devenue une délicieuse addiction, qu'elle devrait bientôt avouer à son père, et prendre le risque de croiser à nouveau les sangles mordantes d'un fouet. Bien trop vite, ils approchaient de la tribu. Mak s'arrêta, se tourna vers ses amis, et déclara d'une voix profonde qu'Elsa ne lui connaissait pas:

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés. Restez près de moi. Et si je décide que nous devons fuir, nous fuirons. C'est clair?

Appuya la louve, en plongeant un regard menaçant sur Elsa, qui avait cessé de respirer.

\- Limpide.

Répondit la reine, en sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter, qu'à cet instant sa petite brindille de femme n'était plus tout à fait elle-même.

Sachant qu'elle s'était faite comprendre, Mak tourna les talons, et reprit sa marche, l'esprit au garde à vous.

La louve hésita à faire son prochain pas. Elle savait qu'avec ce simple pas, elle frôlerait la terre des loups. Ils seraient donc, elle et ses amis en danger, considérés comme des proies. Pourtant, elle posa le pieds sur cette terre qu'elle n'avait que trop bien connut.

Immédiatement, cinq bêtes apparurent devant elle. Anna attrapa instinctivement la main de sa sœur. Elsa la serra automatiquement, s'interdisant de crier. Les loups ressemblaient à Mak et pourtant, paraissaient différents. Leurs yeux ne brillaient pas. C'était comme si aucune vie ne s'agitait derrière le pelage sombre de chacun, beaucoup plus sombre que celui de son loup. La reine remarqua qu'aucuns n'avaient les yeux jaunes, seulement noirs et dénués de tout sens. Aussi, ils n'étaient pas beaux, juste terrifiants, quelque chose qu'on rencontre au coin d'un cauchemar vieux comme le monde. Elsa sentit Olaf se cacher derrière sa jambe, la main de sa sœur trembler, à moins que ça ne soit la sienne. Elle n'en était pas certaine. De toutes les manières qu'elle avait choisit pour imaginer les loups, jamais elle ne les aurait cru aussi effroyables. Mak avait raison, ils n'étaient que des animaux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une mutation inachevée, sans grâce ni noblesse.

\- Je veux voir Mordok.

Tonna la louve en serrant les poings. Elsa remarqua que l'une de ses jambes avait été maintenue en arrière, prête à fuir. La reine le savait, à cet instant, son loup n'était sur de rien, et jouait sa vie sur un simple coup de bluff.

L'un des loups, celui se tenant le plus proche de Mak, rugit en montrant les dents, prêt à attaquer.

 _Je t'en pris, ne fais rien d'inconscient..._ Pensa Elsa, en sentant une tension palpable monter entre les deux êtres. Sans attendre, Mak inspira à plein poumons, et rugis à son tour, faisant trembler le coeur de toutes personnes présentes sur cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Dans les arbres, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, et un silence de mort s'installa suite à ce cri. Elsa avala difficilement, et put très distinctement imaginer la colère qui devait couvrir le visage de son amie. Le loup du premier rang, qui semblait être leur chef, grogna encore, cette fois-ci beaucoup moins bruyamment, puis gémit en un son aigu. Elsa fronça les sourcils en voyant le loup changer de forme, en se pliant en quatre sur le sol. Petit à petit, un homme se dressa devant eux. Il se releva, et leur offrit un visage jeune et fin. Contrairement à la bête quelques secondes plus tôt, l'homme était beau. Ses yeux verts et doux les surplombaient. Il était grand, très grand, mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, inspira immédiatement confiance à Elsa qui malgré elle, sourit en le voyant. Son corps était digne de celui d'un dieu et, il semblait porter fièrement de longues, très longues tresses brunes jusqu'en bas de son dos. Étrangement, la blonde remarqua qu'il était habillé, contrairement à Mak qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nue suite à une transformation. La reine put voir le corps de son loup trembler. Les poings se relâchèrent, la jambe prit une position moins défensive, ne cherchant plus à fuir.

Mak ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne lui échappa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus que nécessaire, son estomac se contracta. La jeune homme, semblait adopter exactement la même attitude. Chacun restait sur ses position, comme figé dans une expression qu'Elsa ne captait pas totalement. La reine ne sut véritablement pas si l'homme avait envie d'étrangler, ou d'embrasser son amie.

\- Briak…?

Murmura la louve en ayant à peine bougé les lèvres.

\- Makdellana…?

Répondit l'homme exactement de la même façon. Celui-ci resta exsangue encore quelques secondes, puis se jeta soudain sur Mak. Elsa avança d'un pas, persuadée qu'il allait la tuer, mais se stoppa net en voyant qu'il la serrait simplement dans ses bras, écrasant son visage contre son torse.

Le contraste était affolant, Mak devenait si petite dans ses bras. La louve resta immobile un instant, puis enfin, passa lentement ses bras autour du coup du géant, en un geste qu'elle semblait avoir oublié. Elsa put voir que durant l'étreinte, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient restés écarquillés, figés dans leur étonnement. Tremblante, Mak passa une main incertaine dans les cheveux de l'homme qui ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. La main exploratrice paraissait vouloir redécouvrir le corps qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, en caressant les cheveux denses, traçant les traits du visage comme si elle les connaissait par coeur où ne les connaissait plus.

L'homme ferma les yeux sous se contact en serrant encore davantage le petit corps contre lui. Elsa voulu presque intervenir, en se disant que s'il continuait à serrer sa louve de la sorte, il allait finir par la casser.

\- Je te croyais morte…  
Murmura l'homme d'une voix de géant qui allait parfaitement avec ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il devait au moins faire le double de la taille de Mak, et Elsa se dit que s'il s'était posté devant sa louve, celle-ci serait vite devenue invisible.

Mak grimaça contre le grand corps.

\- Je me croyais morte...  
Répondit-elle sans vraiment prêter attention à sa réponse, comme il elle avait travaillé cette réplique durant des années entière.

Entre eux, quelque chose s'était créé à la minute où ils avaient posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Une pointe vint piquer le coeur d'Elsa, quelque chose d'infime mais de très clairement perceptible. _Alors c'est ça la jalousie..._ pensa la reine, en soupirant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ce son sembla redonner vie à Mak, qui se dégagea de l'étreinte comme si celle-ci l'avait saouler d'un alcool trop intense. La louve jeta un rapide regard à Elsa, puits revint sur l'homme en déclarant:

\- Je ne cherche pas d'emmerde Briak.

L'homme sourit avec une tranquillité désarmante.

\- Je sais tu ne cherches jamais les emmerdes, ce sont elles qui te trouvent. Excuse moi pour l'accueil, tu as tellement changé, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Mais ce rugissement...Il ne pouvait venir que de toi.

Briak fit un rapide geste de la main, et des hommes remplacèrent les quatre autres loups derrière lui. L'homme leur intima de baisser leur garde en souriant, dévorant rageusement Mak des yeux. Elsa, sans qu'elle l'ai vraiment voulu, toussa en se raclant la gorge. Ce son réveilla la louve qui se retourna rapidement encore une fois.

\- Ils sont avec moi, ce sont des amis.

Briak posa pour la première fois un regard sur Elsa. Immédiatement, il la trouva belle, froide, inaccessible. Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent comme s'ils avaient voulu sa mort. Cela lui envoya un frisson dans l'échine. Il sut à cet instant, que Mak lui cachait des choses, et se promit d'obtenir réponses à ses questions. Puis son regard tomba sur Anna. Ce fut l'effet inverse, Cette rousse dégageait une chaleur certaine. Un pensée peu orthodoxe lui traversa l'esprit sans qu'il ne perde son sourire tranquille pour autant. Enfin, il faut étonné de voir que Mak était également accompagnée d'une étrange créature qui ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige. Il fut curieux de savoir comment cette chose pouvait respirer, mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions futiles.

Enfin, il reposa un regard d'une infinie tendresse sur la louve, et murmura comme s'il brisait le secret le mieux gardé du monde:

\- Il est encore temps pour toi de t'enfuir, je ne dirais rien.

Mak sourit tristement, ce qu'il avait put lui manquer...Elle avait faillit l'oublier. Elle se détesta à cette simple pensée. Son ami d'antan lui laissait une chance, une porte de sortie. Mais voilà, elle était Mak, un loup aux airs de suicidaire.

\- Non, je dois le voir. Il en est de votre survie.

Briak perdit son sourire, fronça les sourcils, et comprit instantanément.

\- Il est revenu?

La louve ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile, que l'homme comprendrait seul en lisant dans ses yeux, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, comme une mauvaise habitude dont on ne peut se défaire, comme un langage mystique que seuls des jumeaux étaient en mesure de percevoir. Et comme pour lui donner raison, Briak comprit.

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme fit un rapide geste de la tête, intimant à son amie de le suivre. Elsa souffla enfin, comprenant que la première épreuve, la première barrière était passée. Mais d'autres questions s'immiscèrent. Qui était-il? Que pensait-il? Et surtout, que pensait-il de Mak? Il suffisait de voir comment il la regardait, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas rien. Qu'il y avait quelque chose, même si Elsa, frustrée, ne comprenait pas quoi. Mak ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce type. Heureusement, de toute évidence, ses intentions étaient bonnes, peut-être même trop bonnes. La reine secoua la tête en suivant sa louve d'un pas méfiant, mal à l'aise en présence de Briak. C'était stupide, le monde allait mal, Arendelle était en danger, leur situation était plus que précaire, et sa première pensée n'avait été qu'une minable crise de jalousie intérieure, qu'elle n'avait put empêcher. Ça devait être ça l'amour, autrement dit, devenir stupide...


	30. Chapter 29

_**Bonsoir à tous! À ce que j'ai pu voir, le précédent chapitre à soulevé quelques questions, et vous a un peu chamboulé. Je suis désolée, je peux quelque fois me montrer sadique ;) Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite qui, j'en suis désolée, a un peu tardé à arriver. Merci pour vos commentaires. Merci de me lire. Affectueusement, Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 29:

Briak tenait la marche, devant tous les autres loups qui encerclaient les quatre amis. Les hommes se déplaçaient tous du même pas, au même rythme, de la même allure, le visage impassible. La tension était à son paroxysme. Mak savait que si elle faisait le moindre geste brusque, les animaux reviendraient bien vite pour la dévorer.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Briak. Il avait changé...tellement changé. Était-il toujours celui qu'elle avait connu? L'emmenait-il droit dans un piège? Pouvait-elle toujours lui faire confiance? Elle avait envie d'y croire, et pourtant...Le doute s'immisça. Parce qu'avec les loups, elle avait toujours douté, elle lança un regard derrière elle. Ses yeux, par instinct, cherchèrent Elsa, et la trouvèrent immédiatement. _J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seule..._ Pensa Mak, si fort que la reine cru l'entendre.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha rapidement de son loup, entrelaçant leurs mains. _Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir..._ Pensa la reine, même si Mak put apercevoir un brin de colère dans le regard de glace. La louve interrogea la souveraine silencieusement, n'arrivant pas déchiffrer l'expression d'Elsa. Celle-ci n'offrit pas plus d'explications, sachant très bien que le moment était mal choisit. Mais toute forme de reproche s'échappa quand la blonde put sentir la main de Mak broyer la sienne. Son loup avait peur, mais semblait vouloir s'armer de courage. Elsa se détesta d'avoir pu penser, même une infime seconde à lui en vouloir… ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

Silencieusement, elle serra sa prise sur la main de la louve, voulant se faire pardonner, alors que le pauvre loup, de son coté, n'avait rien comprit.

\- C'est ta copine?

Demanda soudain Briak, en remarquant le geste, les yeux rieurs.

Elsa jeta un regard noir à l'homme, ce qui ne lui échappa pas, il sourit davantage.

\- Je t'en pose des questions?

Lança Mak, soudain irritée. Déjà tendue par la situation, la louve n'assumerait pas l'indiscrétion de Briak.

\- Je demande c'est tout. Mais je préfère la petite rousse.

Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Anna fronça les sourcils.

\- J'existe vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Briak haussa un sourcil moqueur en regardant Anna de la tête aux pieds sans se cacher. Elsa sourit malgré elle. Ce regard, elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille...ce même regard que Mak avait posé sur elle dans cette ruelle. Et ce même haussement de sourcil. Ça devait être un truc de loup...

\- Ça j'ai remarqué...que tu existais.

Sourit Briak, énervant la princesse plus encore. Mak leva les yeux au ciel, ne se rappelant que trop bien du caractère charmeur et insupportable de son ami, caractère qui ressemblait un peu au sien.

Anna ne répondit pas, se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Briak. Cet homme l'agaçait déjà… c'était quoi cette manière de dévisager les gens? Et ces petits yeux brillants de gamin...détestable.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite au juste?

Demanda Briak sans stopper sa marche.

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

Avoua Mak en détournant le regard.

L'homme sourit.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un...la fin du monde doit être imminente.

Se moqua-t-il.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Le fils de feu est revenu, avec une armée.

Briak fronça les sourcils sans perdre son regard de l'horizon.

\- Ces Ficede...Si seulement ils avaient tous brûlé en enfer…

Elsa frissonna. Après tout, elle était aussi une Ficede. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas très appréciée dans sa belle famille…

\- Pas les Ficede, juste lui. C'est un beau parleur. J'imagine qu'ils ont suivit comme des moutons. Cela fait des années qu'ils se cachent parce que le reste du monde a peur de leur magie. Ils ont envahit Arendelle. Ils font leur grand retour.

Expliqua Mak, espérant sensibiliser son ami au problème.

Briak fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Arendelle? Ça ne serait pas le bled gouverné par une Ficede? Une fille de glace, apparemment complètement cinglée.

Elsa serra la main de Mak plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis toujours moins cinglée que vous.

Lança la reine, n'ayant pu se retenir.

Briak écarquilla les yeux. Une Ficede? Sur son territoire? Qui tenait la main d'une louve dans une entente qui semblait parfaite, il n'y croyait pas, ou ne voulait pas le croire.

Sans prévenir, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il lançait un regard mauvais à Elsa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un profond rugissement quitta la bouche aux dents serrées de Mak.

\- Oui, c'est ma copine.

Déclara simplement la louve, sachant très bien que Briak comprendrait l'avertissement. Elsa était sous protection. Son ami ou pas, il ne poserait pas une griffe sur elle. L'homme plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi venir avec elle? Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils nous font. Au moment où ton père posera les yeux sur elle, il la tuera.

Mak fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard tueur, regard de prédateur, en gardant une main protectrice devant une Elsa que la colère rongeait.

\- Il n'en fera rien. Lui, comme vous tous, n'êtes guidés que par votre lâcheté. Cela fait des années que vous vous cachez comme des rats dans cette forêt. Elle est ici pour vous sauver.

Gronda la louve en montrant Elsa du doigt.

\- C'est une Ficede! Elle n'est pas comme nous.

Cria Briak en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et toi, qu'es-tu à part un loup à l'esprit étriqué? Tu as oublié ce que m'ont fait les loups? Tu étais là! Et tu n'as rien fais!

Briak baissa les yeux, hanté par ce souvenir honteux.

\- Et qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse? Toute la tribu était contre toi. Si j'étais intervenu, nous serions morts tous les deux! Tu n'as donc rien appris?

\- Non c'est vous qui n'avez rien appris! Depuis des générations, vous faites les mêmes erreurs! Vous vivez sous le régime sadique de mon père et de sa haine. Vous n'êtes pas des loups. Vous n'en êtes plus dignes. Je viens vous donner une chance d'anoblir la race des loups. Je sais que tu détestes ce que tu es. Je me suis détestée aussi.

Finit la louve dans un murmure, frissonnant sous l'impact de cette vérité effroyable. Cette vérité qu'elle savait inébranlable. Cette vérité qui allait forcément faire écho à la conscience de Briak. Son ami ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, hors mit ce jour de sang...Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il avait un coeur, il avait une âme, cachée, enfouie, peut-être ne lui restait-il qu'un fragment, mais c'était bien là, quelque part…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Nous le savons tous les deux. Briak, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Déclara la louve, en implorant l'homme des yeux. Un combat évident se lisait dans le regard de Briak.

\- Comment tu peux lui faire confiance?

Demanda-t-il, en jetant quelque peu d'attention à Elsa, restée sur la défensive, cherchant maladivement à protéger son loup face à ses congénères.

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance. Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Si vous voulez arrêter d'être traités comme des animaux, il serait peut-être temps de cesser de vous comporter comme tel. Je sais que vous avez peur de mon père. Mais tout va changer. Mon arrivée signe l'arrêt de la dictature.

Briak soupira bruyamment. Bien sur toutes ces belles paroles sonnaient mélodieusement à son oreille. Tout paraissait merveilleux et pourtant si utopiste...Il rêva un instant d'un monde où le loup n'était pas esclave d'un maître. Dans lequel il pourrait connaître une paix trop longtemps recherchée. Mak semblait avoir goûté à cette paix, qu'ils avait tous réclamé au moins une vie entière. Il avait envie d'y croire, de penser qu'il avait le droit de vivre libre. Que quelque part...une terre promise l'attendait, que ça pourrait arriver, que c'était une option envisageable. Au loin, planqué dans les entrailles de l'homme soudain mélancolique, l'espoir revint.

Toute colère s'envola du coeur d'Elsa, quand elle vit cette expression si désemparé qu'affichait le visage d'une jeune homme. Elle le perçut soudain sous un autre angle. Il était perdu, et complètement terrifié… La reine lâcha la main de sa louve, et s'approcha lentement de l'homme.

La souveraine plongea son regard dans celui de Briak qui paraissait si petit tout à coup. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, analysant sans retenue la blonde, cherchant malgré lui à trouver quelque chose de beau en elle. Si son amie l'aimait tant, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose, Mak n'aimait pas grand monde.

Soudain, Briak put voir une telle...une si immense compassion dans les yeux de glace qui se réchauffèrent instantanément, qu'il eut presque envie d'embrasser cette blonde qui chamboulait tellement.

Sans permission, Elsa posa une main douce sur la joue de l'homme, qui tressaillit mais ne sembla pas résister, la reine se dit simplement, qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être caressé. Il sentit une brise froide lui parcourir le visage, cela le libéra d'un poids dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Elsa ferma les yeux en se souvenant des paroles de l'esprit du loup... _Tu connais la magie aussi bien que moi…_

Et parce qu'elle le voulait tellement, parce qu'elle désirait tellement l'aimer, et tout faire pour qu'il l'aime aussi, Briak souffla, et attira le corps d'Elsa contre lui.

La reine gémit de surprise en se sentant prisonnière de ses bras. Il paraissait si faible, ainsi en proie à lui-même, et si fort en même temps, presque indestructible. Au fond de la poitrine de l'homme, Elsa put sentir son coeur battre, comme s'il s'animait pour la première fois. La reine passa une main sur sa nuque, et murmura contre son oreille:

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. J'existe pour que vous puissiez vous pardonner.

Les quatre autres loups se regardèrent sans réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. L'un d'eux vit le visage de son supérieur si livide, qu'il cru un instant que la Ficede l'avait poignarder. Il en était certain.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'élança en grognant sur Elsa, qui ne frémit même pas dans les bras de Briak. Celui-ci d'un geste d'une rapidité à tout épreuve, envoya ses griffes se planter dans la poitrine du loup menaçant, tout en gardant Elsa fermement contre lui.

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce type venait de mettre à terre un de ses hommes simplement pour protéger sa sœur, c'était irréaliste. Les trois autres hommes restants baissèrent la tête, se rappelant qu'il était dangereux de penser à la place de leur chef.

Briak lâcha sa prise sur Elsa. Celle-ci se recula sans jamais faire dévier son regard. En la regardant, il la trouva belle, comme s'il l'avait toujours pensé. Il cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits, et déclara avec une sincérité désarmante:

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais confiance blondinette.

Mak sourit, soulagée de savoir que Briak avait vu exactement la même chose qu'elle avait perçu chez Elsa. Sa belle souveraine avait réussit, du moins pour cette fois. L'homme recula d'un pas, se posta devant Mak.

\- Je suis avec toi, j'ai une dette envers toi. Mes hommes nous aideront.

Annonça-t-il en jetant un regard entendu vers ceux-ci, qui hochèrent de la tête, signe qu'ils avaient comprit l'ordre. Briak reprit en grimaçant:

\- La tribu ne sera pas difficile à convaincre, ton père l'opprime sans retenue depuis que tu es partis. Tout le monde le savait cruel, mais jamais personne ne pensait qu'il serait capable de fouetter sa propre fille. Après ton départ, une vague de rébellion s'est élevée. Malheureusement, Mordok est le plus fort d'entre nous, il a bien vite fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était intouchable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'occupe de mon père.

Gronda Mak.

Briak soupira en sachant que la louve et son caractère répondrait quelque chose comme ça. _Elle est toujours aussi inconsciente…_

\- Très bien, en route pour une mission suicide alors…

Sourit l'homme, en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Anna.

\- Et toi rouquine? Tu es aussi une Ficede?

Demanda-t-il, nonchalant, en s'appuyant volontairement de tout son poids sur la princesse rousse, s'amusant à la faire crier.

\- Je m'appelle Anna. Je ne suis pas une Ficede, mais je suis la fille qui va vous offrir une gifle mémorable si vous n'ôtez pas tout de suite votre bras!

Pour seule réponse, Briak rit moqueusement en lançant un regard charmeur à Anna qui ne terrifiait personne malgré sa colère. L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse, la faisant râler davantage, avant de faire signe à ses hommes de reprendre leur marche vers la tribu. Enfin, il lâcha la princesse sous le regard amusé d'Elsa, et fit le premier pas en direction d'une mort certaine.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30:

Mak souffla en voyant les premières huttes apparaître à l'horizon. Son village lui parut si petit, et tellement plus sombre...Il avait perdu de sa grâce avec les années, et y avait sans doute laissé quelques grammes d'âme. Une angoisse monta dans le corps de la louve à la simple vision de cet endroit, qu'elle avait tant voulu oublier. Elsa pourtant, fut émerveillée un instant. C'était donc ici que son loup avait grandit, ici qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas. Cette terre avait entendue ses premiers éclats de rire, et avait absorbé ses premières larmes. À cette simple pensée, la reine sourit en imaginant une petite Mak, courir dans les rues du village, pour chasser elle ne savait trop quelle bestiole.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le village, Mak fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Les portes des huttes étaient closes, et l'endroit paraissait sans vie, même mort depuis longtemps, à la limite de l'abandon.

\- Il n'y a personne?

Demanda Anna, en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Mak huma l'air, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. Un fine odeur de sang lui apparut, de sueur aussi. Comme si un carnage durait depuis des lustres ici. Son peuple, tout comme Briak, avait peur, cherchait à vivre, sans pour autant y parvenir. La louve se rappela de sa tribu, dans son souvenir...ils n'étaient pas si méchants.

\- Briak où sont-il?

Demanda Elsa, en pensant plutôt qu'une horde de loups les aurait attrapé à la gorge dès leur arrivée.

\- Ils se cachent des humeurs du papa, blondinette.

Répondit le jeune homme.

Celui-ci guetta les alentour, et poussa un rugissement. Après quelques minutes de silence morbide, les portes des huttes s'ouvrirent lentement, comme si un souffle de vent les avait poussée à le faire. Anna recula d'un pas, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Briak.

Mak fronça les sourcils, et put entrevoir quelques poignées de personnes sortirent des huttes. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnut certains visages.

Des visages qui la fixaient sans vraiment y croire. D'autres, lui était totalement inconnus, ou alors les avait-elle sans doute oubliés. Peut-être avaient-ils seulement grandit depuis ces cinq dernières années.

\- Approchez.

Ordonna Briak, en faisant un geste rassurant de la main.

La petite foule dépassa sa peur et s'approcha, encerclant maintenant Mak et ses amis. Elsa tourna sur elle-même, observant chaque visage l'un après l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si terrifiants en fin de compte…Il semblait que c'était eux les plus terrifiés de tous. La reine put deviner des familles, des mères et leurs enfants, se cachant derrière un père protecteur. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Il est vrai que leurs coutumes vestimentaires étaient étranges, ainsi que leurs coupes de cheveux, mais en dehors de ça, ils paraissaient humains.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, la situation en devenait gênante. Personne ne parlait, tous observaient, se rappelant vaguement de cette gamine que son père avait battue à mort, puis qu'ils n'avaient jamais revu. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient maigres, trop maigres, presque squelettiques. Comme Elsa l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, leurs yeux ne brillaient pas comme ceux de Mak, mais aucune animosité n'était présente au fond des regards, juste un extrême désespoir, et une envie d'en finir.

Soudain, une toute petite fille aux cheveux immensément roux s'avança, et se démarqua de la foule. Celle-ci, sans dire un mot, les poings serrés, s'approcha d'Olaf, et demanda:

\- Tu es un bonhomme de neige?

Mak put sentir la foule entière retenir sa respiration, complètement désemparée par cette situation, ayant horreur de l'inconnu.

Olaf sourit, se tourna pour faire face à l'enfant, ouvrit ses bras, et murmura:

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins!

Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent soudain. Elle cria de joie, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et s'exclama:

\- Maman! Un bonhomme de neige qui parle! Est ce qu'on peut le garder? S'il te plaît!

La maman en question s'avança rapidement, et souleva la petite dans ses bras, de toute évidence honteuse du comportement de sa fille.

\- Je suis désolée, par moment, elle n'a aucune éducation…

Commença la maman, qui ressemblait davantage à une guerrière qu'à une mère.

Elsa sourit, leva les mains en signe que tout allait bien, s'approcha de l'enfant, et déclara:

\- Rassurez-vous ce n'est rien. Tu sais que tu es très jolie demoiselle, comment t'appelles-tu?

Anna écarquilla les yeux, elle qui avait connu sa sœur froide et sans sentiments, la trouvait à présent plus qu'à l'aise face à une enfant. C'était étrange de voir à quel point elle avait changé au contact de Mak.

Le visage de la petite rousse s'éclaircit quand celle-ci comprit qu'elle n'allait pas se faire gronder. Elle releva fièrement le menton, et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait imposante et maîtrisée:

\- Je suis Kelys, le loup le plus fort de ma tribu!

Elsa sourit davantage devant l'attitude attendrissante de l'enfant, si sur d'elle malgré les réprimandes de sa mère, et retint un rire en répondant:

\- Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde. Je l'ai su tout de suite en te voyant. Il ne me serait pas venue à l'idée de me frotter à toi.

Comme pour appuyer les dires d'Elsa, Kelys fit une mine de grand méchant loup, sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère.

\- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

Demanda l'enfant, que sa mère avait reposée au sol, levant de grands yeux vers une reine amusée. La blonde s'agenouilla.

\- Je m'appelle Elsa, et je suis une fille de glace.

Mak grimaça en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. _Je t'en pris, dis à tout le monde que tu fais partie de la race de leur pire ennemi! C'est très intelligent Elsa. Et c'est moi que tu traites_ _d'inconsciente_ _…_

La louve se tint droite, déjà prête à réagir, mais Kelys brisa le silence.

\- Menteuse!

Cria l'enfant, en présentant une moue boudeuse.

Elsa sursauta en restant pourtant calme, et demanda:

\- Allons, pourquoi me traites-tu de menteuse?

\- Tu es trop jolie pour être une Ficede. Eux, ils ont des grandes cornes, et il ont les yeux rouges! C'est Papi Mordok qui l'a dit.

Expliqua Kelys, en mimant démesurément chacun de ses mots.

Mak haussa les yeux au ciel. Son père ne savait décidément plus quoi inventer pour propager la haine.

La reine fronça les sourcils, mais sourit enfin en demandant:

\- Tu ne me crois pas. Tu veux donc une preuve?

L'enfant croisa les bras en adoptant une attitude sérieuse, signe qu'elle n'était pas bête, et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas duper si facilement.

Elsa retint un nouveau rire.

\- Donne moi ta main.

L'enfant hésita un instant, puis s'exécuta.

Elsa prit la petite main dans la sienne, paume vers le ciel, et fit apparaître sans effort une boule de neige au creux de celle-ci.

Kelys ouvrit de grands yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit comme celle de toute la foule, sous le sourire amusée de Mak. _Oui, elle fait cet effet-là la première fois…_

\- Tu es une fille de glace!

S'exclama Kelys, en regardant plus attentivement la boule de neige, sous le rire d'Elsa, heureuse de provoquer autant d'émerveillement chez quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cet attroupement! Kelys, pourquoi tu cris comme ça? Il est donc impossible de profiter d'une sieste dans ce maudit village.

Gronda une voix abîmée par dessus la foule.

La foule se sépara instantanément en deux groupes bien distincts, laissant entrevoir un vieillard vouté, s'aidant d'une canne pour marcher. Elsa fronça les sourcils en posa les yeux sur cet homme. Mais quel était cet étrange énergumène? Le vieillard respirait la mauvaise humeur de par son air grognon à toute épreuve. Son corps semblait avoir vécu bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sur chaque millimètres de sa peau, une ride s'était creusée. Son visage était paré d'une imposante barbe blanche, et sur son crâne, des cheveux épais, tous aussi blancs, se dressaient encore fièrement. De loin, Elsa put voir ses yeux totalement vides de couleurs. Le vieil homme devait être aveugle.

La reine leva des yeux inquiets quand elle sentit la main de Mak s'écraser sur son épaule. Son loup avait manqué de tomber en voyant le vieillard. Elsa put voir le visage décomposé de son amie, et une larme perler au coin de son oeil. Elle se releva en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Briak sourit tristement, et poussa doucement Mak à avancer vers l'homme. Lentement, la louve s'approcha, et arriva enfin devant l'ancêtre.

\- Qui va là?

Grogna-t-il.

La louve ne répondit pas, et attrapa les mains de l'homme, avant de les poser sur son visage. Le vieillard fronça les sourcils en caressant le visage qu'il tenta de deviner.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa gorge se serra, et sa mauvaise humeur s'envola. Sans y croire, il reconnut le petit nez parfaitement dessiné, les lèvres fines, le sourcil insolent, la peau douce. Un souvenir le frappa, revenant d'outre-tombe. Il se rappela de cette gamine qui avait l'air d'avoir été sculptée par les anges. Ce visage...qu'il avait voulu voir au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais qu'il n'avait pu que chercher à imaginer. Comme la louve devant lui, une larme s'immisça sur le visage ridé.

\- Qui est-ce?

Chuchota Elsa à l'oreille de Briak, étonnée de voir son loup dans un état pareil.

\- Un des ancêtres de notre tribu. C'est lui qui l'a élevée. Il s'est dressé contre son père au moment de l'incident…

Expliqua le jeune homme.

Elsa retint sa respiration, de peur de briser ce moment, qu'elle savait remplit d'émotions nouvelles pour son amie.

Les mains du vieillard tremblèrent contre le visage à présent chargé de larmes.

\- Makdellana? C'est toi, gamine?

Mak ferma les yeux sous le surnom, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours été que sa gamine. Une gamine qui avait besoin de lui.

La louve attrapa les poignets de l'homme en soufflant, tentant de faire taire le coeur qui cognait à l'intérieur.

\- C'est moi, Malek.

Le vieillard ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit de celle-ci. Ses mains, désireuses de découvrir, de se rappeler, parcoururent chaque parcelle de peau de la louve. Enfin, l'une d'elles se posa sur son crâne dégarnit. Mak grimaça en attendant reproches et jugements. Mais rien ne vint. Malek fronça les sourcils, et serra les poings en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

\- Je tuerai celui qui a osé faire ça.

Promit-il, en se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisée, l'enfant était tout de même pourvue de quelques mèches.

Sous cette déclaration des plus sincères, les larmes de Mak redoublèrent d'intensité. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il pardonnait. Il acceptait. Il comprenait. Malgré tout, il l'aimait. Elsa sourit tristement. _À son âge, il veut se battre contre un fils de feu. Nous savons maintenant d'où te vient ton inconscience…_

\- Tu n'es pas venue seule.

Déclara Malek, en sentant la présence d'étrangers.

\- Non. Je suis liée à quelqu'un.

Avoua la louve, en souriant malgré ses larmes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te lierais un jour...Montre moi.

Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Mak sécha ses larmes, se redressa, et fit signe à Elsa d'avancer.

La reine déglutit difficilement, mais approcha finalement, se postant devant l'homme.

Malek posa ses mains sur le visage de la blonde, qui ferma les yeux sous le contact. Un instant, il resta silencieux, se concentrant afin de faire apparaître le visage à travers ses paupières, et enfin déclara:

\- Une jeune et jolie fille de glace.

Elsa respira enfin.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille?

\- Elsa, Reine d'Arendelle.

Mak fronça les sourcils, il était rare que sa blonde se présente sous son titre.

Malek sourit.

\- Une jeune et jolie reine de glace donc. Ton père va être furieux, gamine. Tu n'as jamais pu te résigner à suivre les règles. Cela ne m'étonne que peu de toi.

Mak baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il était une pure folie pour un loup de se lier à un Ficede.

\- Tu as ma bénédiction.

Annonça soudain Malek.

Mak leva les yeux.

\- Vraiment?

Demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien, elle est belle, et elle sent bon. Par ailleurs, elle est venu jusqu'ici en sachant qu'elle risquait sa vie. Je ne voix aucune raison de m'opposer à cet union.

Enfin, la louve souffla en attrapant la main d'Elsa dans la sienne.

La reine posa une main sur celle du vieillard, toujours présente sur son visage, et promit:

\- J'ai vu l'esprit du loup, je sais que je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

L'homme sourit tristement, se souvenant qu'il avait prononcé ces même paroles en parlant de sa propre femme.

\- Exactement comme elle donnerait la sienne pour te sauver. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Malek caressa encore une fois le visage froid, avant de se tourner vers son peuple, et de déclarer en haussant la voix:

\- Makdellana et ses amis sont sous la protection de l'esprit du loup. J'interdis à quiconque de leur porter violence.

Elsa porta une main sur la joue de sa louve en souriant, les yeux brillants, l'âme plus légère. Et c'est avec ce même sourire que son loup répondit.

Briak souffla, heureux que son amie ai retrouvé l'infime joie de son passé. Anna plissa les yeux en voyant la mine si attendrissante dans l'instant de ce grand loup.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais m'interdire quoi que ce soit, vieux fou!

Tonna une voix profonde.

Le coeur de Mak s'arrêta, et elle jura qu'elle était morte une demi seconde.

Elle se retourna, et tomba face à celui qu'elle avait tant détesté. La respiration d'Elsa s'accéléra sans prévenir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa mâchoire tomba, quand elle vit un géant se dresser devant eux. Il était plus grand que Briak, plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Sur son visage, se lisait une colère palpable. La reine remarqua que des crocs restaient en permanence dans sa gueule. Parce que c'était bien une gueule. Il avait tout l'air d'un hybride. De quelque chose d'à peine commencé, ou de ne pas tout à fait terminé. Il était laid. Laid à en faire peur. Elsa se dit que chaque personne dans ce monde, avait au moins une fois rêvé de lui, et de ce visage monstrueux, pour ensuite, se réveiller en sueur. La reine comprit soudain les cauchemars de son loup. De long cheveux gris cascadaient sur ses épaules. Une cicatrice béante fermait l'un de ses yeux. L'autre œil attira immédiatement l'attention de la blonde. Il ressemblait tant à celui de Mak...Exactement, trait pour trait. Peut-être la seule chose que son loup avait en commun avec cet être abjecte. C'était stupéfiant, et si déroutant. La ressemblance était parfaite. Le même jaune, ce jaune n'arrivant pas à choisir entre l'orange et l'ocre. Cet œil d'une infinie tendresse, n'avait plus la même saveur sur cet homme qui glaça le sang d'Elsa, et de chaque personne présente.

Mak serra la main de la reine dans la sienne. Ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à riposter. Sa gorge se serra. Et pourtant, très distinctement, Elsa put la voir articuler.

\- Salut Papa...


	32. Chapter 31

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Je pense que vous et moi, avons déjà fait les trois quarts du chemin. Malgré tout, je ne vous abandonne pas, et, comme je l'ai dis dans un précédent chapitre, je pense déjà à une suite pour notre Elsa et son loup. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de dimanche à tous, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Toute ma tendresse, Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 31:

Quelque chose se craquela à l'intérieur d'Elsa. C'était donc lui...celui qui lui avait fait tant mal, et avait fait d'elle ce pauvre loup, handicapé des sentiments qu'elle était. Celui qui avait volé son enfance, et qui avait tenté de détruire son avenir.

La reine put sentir la main de son loup trembler au creux de la sienne, et ses ongles se planter dans ses phalanges. Elle posa un rapide regard sur la jeune femme, et la trouva terrifiée, totalement paralysée. Tenir tête à son père ne semblait pas faire partie de ses supers pouvoirs. Elsa fronça les sourcils à cette idée, n'en ayant décidé ainsi. Son loup avait besoin d'elle, et elle était là, et elle avait envie d'être là, elle se devait d'être là. Aujourd'hui, Mak ne s'écraserait pas devant son père, tout simplement, parce qu'Elsa le voulait.

\- J'aurais du te tuer ce jour-là. Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour, sale bâtard!

Hurla Mordok, en fusillant sa fille du regard.

Mak baissa les yeux en grimaçant.

Ici, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, n'étais plus réellement elle-même. Quelque chose lui disait de fuir, et en même temps, autre chose, de se taillader les veines. Mais aucune voix, pour la première fois, ne lui intimait de se battre. Le pauvre loup semblait vouloir rendre les armes. Elsa ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. La reine serra davantage la main, espérant la faire réagir, se pencha à son oreille, et provoqua:

\- Tu vas le laisser te parler comme ça?

La louve serra les dents, bien consciente qu'elle était en train de décevoir sa reine.

Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait comme une gosse mal dans sa peau, jugée sur un banc, pieds et poings liés, avec pour seule consolation, une corde d'épines autour du cou. Sa vie se faufilait entre ses doigts. Et ce père qui la guettait pour mieux l'achever.

Mordok avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer la foule entière. Elsa pourtant, ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de le fixer, cherchant à lui glacer le sang.

\- Nous voulons simplement parler.

Cria la reine.

Mordok lâcha un rire amer.

\- Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour parler. Mais c'est un bon jour pour mourir.

Rétorqua-t-il, en s'élançant droit vers la blonde.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Murmura la reine, avant de faire courir une couche de glace sous les pieds du roi, qui tomba à terre.

Celui-ci hurla de s'être fait avoir si facilement, et peina à se relever devant l'expression perplexe de sa fille. La louve n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre la situation, que déjà, Elsa l'empoignait par le col.

\- Les dettes de ton passé se règlent maintenant. Défend toi. Défend ton peuple.

Ordonna la reine, en cherchant à pénétrer Mak jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

La louve resta indécise encore un instant, ne parvenant pas à faire le tri dans toutes les pensées qui la traversaient.

Elle regarda chaque visage, et sentit une énorme responsabilité l'accabler. Presque brutalement, Elsa ramena le regard de Mak sur elle, et ordonna froidement.

\- Mak, je veux voir le loup. C'est un ordre.

La louve fronça les sourcils sous la détermination de sa reine, et enfin, osa jeter un regard à son père. Mordok rigola davantage en se relevant, et cria:

\- Ne me jette pas ce regard si confiant. Tu vas mourir, et tu le sais. Et la première chose que je ferai après t'avoir tuée, sera de décoller la tête du cou de la jolie blonde.

Le sang de la louve ne fit qu'un tour. Un déclic apparut dans la pupille de ses yeux.

À l'intérieur, la bête demandait à sortir, à dévorer. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, et elle répondit en retenant un rire:

\- Non, tu seras déjà mort.

Mordok grogna, ne supportant de voir sa fille lui répondre, et avança lentement vers celle-ci.

Mak leva un œil rieur vers Briak, et demanda:

\- Es-tu avec moi?

L'homme lança un sourire en coin, et hocha la tête en bandant ses muscles.

Mak inspira longuement en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elsa, et, elle et Briak rugirent en laissant la bête prendre possession de leurs corps.

\- Anna, emmène les enfants hors du village avec Olaf.

Ordonna Elsa, en posant chacune de ses mains sur la tête des deux loups, qui rugissaient bruyamment de par et d'autre de son corps comme de parfaits gardes.

La rousse tressaillit en entendant cette voix glaciale qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle voulu répliquer, mais fut coupée par un regard noir de sa sœur. La princesse s'exécuta.

\- Vous préférez ramper au service d'une Ficede? Toi aussi Briak? Tu vas regretter ton erreur.

Menaça Mordok, en ce changeant lui-même en un effroyable loup blanc.

\- Loups, j'ai besoin de vous.

Murmura Elsa.

Tous les visages se regardèrent, cherchant réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Et finalement, un premier loup apparut, puis un second, puis un troisième, jusqu'à ce que la foule entière se ligue contre son roi.

Leurs rugissements faisaient vibrer le sol dans une communion parfaite. Leur colère toujours refoulée éclatait enfin. Ils se battaient pour une Ficede, pour une louve au crâne rasé, et pourquoi pas? Dans l'instant, cela leur parut tout à fait honorable. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils défendaient ensemble ce qu'ils étaient, de majestueuses créatures, qui avaient choisit de ne plus vivre sous l'esclavage. Elsa se retourna face à la meute, ignorant totalement Mordok, et déclara d'un voix à peine audible:

\- Ne vous battez pas pour moi. Battez vous pour votre liberté. Pour redevenir ce que vous étiez autrefois. Attaquez.

Termina-t-elle, en osant un bref geste de la main.

Un éclair brillant passa dans chaque regard. Tous se jetèrent sur Mordok dans un vacarme vaillant, faisant s'envoler les cheveux blancs de la reine, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se retourner. Mak et Briak étaient restés près d'elle, attendant l'ordre.

Elsa daigna enfin jeter un regard à Mordok, qui peinait à repousser la meute à lui seul. Malgré tout, beaucoup de loups tombèrent en gémissant. Elsa fronça les sourcils, et envoya en un geste précis un éclat de glace, qui vint se planter dans le flanc du loup blanc, le faisant hurler.

Les loups attaquèrent férocement durant quelques minutes, mais Mordok ne semblait jamais vouloir battre en retraite. La blonde tenta de les défendre avec bon nombre de piques glacials, mais le loup blanc était tenace, il était malheureusement à la hauteur de sa réputation.

 _Elsa, ils ont besoin de moi._

Pensa Mak, en poussant la main de la reine du museau. Elsa baissa les yeux sur son loup, et soupira. Elle aurait tant préféré que Mak ne participe pas à ce combat. Le fait que son loup reste à attendre à ses pieds lui allait très bien. La reine hocha négativement la tête, et fit signe à Briak de prendre par au combat.

Le jeune homme et sa haine s'élancèrent à la gorge de Mordok, qu'il mordit au niveau de la carotide. La loup fut malheureusement bien vite repoussé, et tomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissent sous les yeux toujours tranquilles d'Elsa, et ceux horrifié d'une Mak qui ne demandait qu'à recevoir l'ordre qui l'autoriserait à mordre.

 _Elsa!_

Grogna Mak, en donnant un coup de tête contre la hanche de sa reine. La blonde inspira profondément en posant une main douce sur la tête de l'animal, qui était à présent à deux doigts de désobéir. Elles le savaient, si elles n'agissaient pas tout de suite, la bataille serait perdue. Mais il était hors de question que Mak s'expose à un tel danger. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, même la plus infime des entailles, Elsa ne se le pardonnerait pas. Aucun loup ne devait blesser son loup, elle le lui avait promit.

 _Elsa, je dois faire quelque chose!_

Grogna encore la louve, qui ne tenait plus en place en voyant sa tribu tomber.

La reine serra soudain les poings, attrapa le pelage de son loup, passa un longue jambe sur son dos en l'enfourchant, et murmura au creux de son oreille:

\- N'attaque pas. Survole-le. Fais moi confiance.

Mak hésita un instant, mais en voyant le sourire confiant s'afficher sur le visage de sa reine, se résigna, et entama une course folle, avant se s'élancer d'une poussée sur ses pattes arrière, au dessus du loup blanc.

Sans prévenir, en plein vol, Elsa lâcha le pelage de son loup, et se laissa tomber sur l'animal féroce. Les yeux de Mak s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit le poids de sa reine s'envoler de son dos. Elsa venait-elle vraiment de se jeter dans la gueule du loup? Mak retomba sur ses pattes, et se retourna instantanément, cherchant d'un regard paniqué Elsa au milieu de tous les loups qui gesticulaient autour de son père.

Enfin, elle put voir la meute se reculer dans un nuage de poussière. Et devant elle, une fois le nuage dissipé, elle vit la moitié du corps de son père redevenu un humain, prit dans une couche épaisse de glace. Celui-ci, tentait de se dégager en rampant en vain sur le sol, la magie était trop forte, Elsa avait réussit.

La louve plissa les yeux, et distingua le corps frêle de sa reine étendu sur le sol, près de celui rageur de son père, totalement prisonnier de la glace.

Mak rugit en repoussant la bête de son corps, et se précipita près d'Elsa, sans même remarquer que cette fois-ci, elle avait gardé ses vêtements.

\- Elsa! Répond moi!

Souffla la louve, en tapotant la joue de la blonde, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

Après quelques minutes, et quelques tourments, les sourcils d'Elsa se froncèrent, et Mak put avec joie, la voir grimacer. La louve respira enfin en souriant, soulagée de voir le corps de sa belle s'animer. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas blessée, et avait juste subit un petit malaise suite à l'utilisation soudaine d'autant de magie.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour m'avoir fais une peur pareille! C'est moi l'inconsciente. Et toi, tu me gronde quand je fais quelque chose de stupide. C'est comme ça que ça marche! Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec toi!

Tonna Mak, ayant perdu son sourire.

Elsa esquissa un sourire fatigué, posa une main froide sur la nuque de son loup, et approcha son visage du sien, réclamant un baiser qu'elle obtenu immédiatement. Elle le savait, la jeune femme d'ordinaire, ne lui résistait pas longtemps. Elle cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait envie l'embrasser, alors autant que ça soit pour la faire taire.

\- Mon loup, tu crieras plus tard.

Sourit la blonde, en effaçant les reproches de la louve d'une caresse sur sa joue. Mak grogna encore quelques secondes, puis s'inclina en aidant Elsa à se relever.

L'animal qu'était Briak, vint offrir un léger coup de tête contre la jambe de la reine en signe de remerciement. Celle-ci y répondit par un sourire chaleureux à l'attention du loup, dont les yeux avaient retrouvés de leur brillance.

Elsa prit soudain un air grave en jetant un regard méprisant vers Mordok, qui hurlait toujours sous le froid qui mordait son corps.

\- J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour parler. Enfermez-le.

Tonna-t-elle, d'un voix qui ne laissait que peu de place à la négociation. Deux hommes apparurent devant-elle, et empoignèrent le roi déchu pour le traîner dans une cellule.

La meute resta immobile devant Elsa, visiblement dans l'attente de quelque chose.

La blonde grimaça sans comprendre, et chuchota:

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent?

Briak reprit sa forme humaine, et expliqua:

\- Ils veules savoir ce que tu attends d'eux.

\- Mais je ne suis pas leur reine. C'est à Mak de faire ça.

S'empressa de répondre la blonde, en se tournant vers son loup.

\- C'est toi qui les a sauvé, pas moi. Et je ne suis pas certaine que je ferai une très bonne reine. Ils t'ont choisie.

Sourit la louve, en passant une main de ses cheveux.

Elsa soupira en prenant conscience du poids de sa responsabilité. _Comme si être une mauvaise reine pour Arendelle ne suffisait pas…_

\- Tu es une reine parfaite. Et avant que tu ne demandes, non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. J'ai juste eut de la chance. Et je commence à te connaître un peu.

Elsa sourit nerveusement, avança d'un pas, et déclara d'une voix d'auditrice:

\- Je connais votre histoire. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré. Je ne vous promet pas que l'avenir sera radieux. Mais je vous promet par contre, que je ferais tout pour qu'il le devienne. Cette mission est aussi la votre. Au Nord, un homme cherche à vous détruire, à me détruire. Je suis convaincue qu'en nous battant ensemble, nous pourrons gagner votre liberté. Je ne suis pas votre reine. Je suis votre alliée, et, si vous voulez de moi, votre amie. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes. De majestueuses créatures. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux, et encore moins des bêtes sauvages. Vous êtes des humains dépourvus de toute cruauté humaine. L'aire où vous sortez de l'ombre commence maintenant, avec moi. Cet homme veut une guerre, nous allons la lui donner. Et plus encore, nous allons la remporter. Vous êtes les êtres les plus magnifiques qu'il m'est arrivé de voir. Battez-vous au péril de votre vie. Ne vous battez pas seulement pour vous-même, mais plutôt pour tout un peuple, pour une cohésion qui traverse les génération. Demain, un souvenir frappera l'esprit de cette armée. Pour rappeler une chose essentiel au fils de feu. Vous êtes toujours là!

Cria la reine, en levant le poings.

Toute la meute ouvrit la gueule, et rugit pour se faire entendre bien au-delà des frontières, barrières, et tout ce qui avait un jour, existé pour l'enfermer dans la cage de ses peurs. Mak et Briak, crièrent aussi fort que leur gorge le permit en soulevant Elsa au dessus de leur tête, propageant l'hystérie de vaincre au coeur de la foule. Parce que c'était exactement ça, à présent, la foule avait un coeur.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Bonsoir à tous! Je vous annonce, non sans regret que je quitte ma ville lyonnaise pour une semaine de vacance sur les plages de Bordeaux. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il vous faudra patienter un peu pour le prochain chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude, il est sur que je vaincrai ma peur de l'avion en écrivant ;) Cependant, pour me faire pardonner, je**_ _ **publie**_ __ _ **ce soir un chapitre plus intime, plus ambitieux, et un peu moins sage qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Aussi, je voudrais vous remercier de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt, parce que, oui, vous allez me manquer pendant une semaine! Et un grand merci à Always be a Panda, dont je dévore les commentaires chaque semaine, tu es au top! ^^**_

 _ **Je reviens vite, toute ma tendresse, Lou de Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 32:

Le soir arriva bien vite ce jour-là, et ce fut une délivrance. Dans une harmonie totale, la meute se souriait, se rappelait le bonheur d'être ensemble, la douceur d'une discussion au coin d'un énorme feu central, qui réchauffait corps et esprit de chacun.

Anna restait profondément admirative en écoutant attentivement Malek lui raconter des légendes anciennes de son peuple. Olaf observait le feu en s'y perdant, jurant qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Les enfants jouaient sous le regard protecteur des parents, qui mangeaient tranquillement en se racontant nombre d'anecdotes. L'humeur générale était légère, apaisante, presque magique. Dans la nuit noire, des étincelles s'échappaient du feu, pour mourir dans les airs, rendant l'endroit féerique.

Une couche de neige semblait avoir disparue sur le village et ses alentours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette soirée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une véritable soirée d'été.

Elsa observait les loups en souriant, sirotant distraitement une tasse de thé brûlant, sereine, heureuse d'apprendre à connaître ce peuple qui l'avait tant intriguée. Elle avait rapidement comprit qu'en plus d'être une tribu, ils étaient avant tout une famille unie. Chacun se préoccupait des besoins de l'autre, avant même que l'autre ai eut le temps d'y penser. Les hommes gardaient un œil attentifs sur les femmes, et les femmes sur les anciens et les enfants. Tous se protégeaient mutuellement. La reine se dit que le monde se porterait bien mieux si il était composé de loup. Des loups qui ne semblaient comprendre que l'amour, maintenant qu'ils avaient renoncé à la peur. Elsa caressa l'idée qu'elle aurait pu vivre ici pour toujours. Son château lui parut alors bien froid, face aux airs chaleureux de ce simple village, où régnait paix et tranquillité.

La reine sourit davantage en voyant une Mak se diriger vers elle, les bras chargé d'énormes rondins de boit. La blonde secoua la tête, l'expression rieuse, en se demandant toujours autant comment une si petite chose pouvait soulever autant de poids. La louve donna à manger au feu sous les remerciements incessants d'Olaf, et vint s'assoir près de sa belle, se laissant tomber nonchalamment

en un soupir.

\- Tout va bien, mon loup?

Demanda Elsa, en remarquant le visage cerné de Mak. La louve sourit, s'étira, et répondit:

\- Fatiguée, mais ça va.

Sans poser plus de questions, Elsa tendit une tasse de thé devant son loup, qui l'empoigna de bon coeur. Celle-ci en but une première gorgée, et frissonna quand le liquide la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Sous l'effet bienfaiteur, Mak soupira d'aise, et ferma les yeux, s'autorisant quelques secondes en baissant sa garde, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Elsa.

\- Merci…

Souffla le louve en gardant la tasse au creux de ses mains.

\- Tu as parlé à ton père?

Demanda la reine en posant une main possessive sur la cuisse de son loup.

Mak soupira en passant une main rapide sur son visage.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Elsa sourit tristement. Décidément, le père restait un blocage. Son amie ne semblait pas décidée à l'affronter.

Après tout, elle pouvait la comprendre. Ce malade avait tout de même essayé de la tuer alors qu'elle n'avait même pas atteint l'âge adulte. La reine s'était promis de ne jamais la juger à ce sujet, et finalement, n'en était pas capable. Mak avait retrouvé un semblant de famille, ce n'était déjà pas si mal pour aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, Elsa le savait, son loup n'était pas incassable, même si elle s'acharnait à essayer de le faire croire.

\- À quoi tu penses?

Demanda Elsa, voyant son amie préoccupée. Mak sourit, grimaça, et répondit, l'air tout à fait incertain:

\- À toi?

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant silencieusement. _Comme si j'allais te croire…_

Devant l'expression peu convaincue de sa reine, la louve esquissa un sourire désolé, et avoua:

\- À demain…

 _Décidément, demain ne semble jamais destiné à être un bon jour..._ Pensa la reine en buvant une gorgée de thé. La même question lui revint en tête. Seraient-elles toujours vivantes demain? Il le fallait.

Elsa choisit d'éloigner l'esprit de son loup de ces pensées futiles en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Mak bougonnant en jetant un regard faussement sévère à sa reine, perdant sans le savoir, toute crédibilité. Elsa retint un rire en se levant, tendant les mains devant la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Demanda la louve sans comprendre.

\- Viens. Nous allons essayer d'effacer cet air grincheux de ton visage.

Mak hésita en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Comme si j'allais te tendre un piège…_ Pensa Elsa, exaspérée. La blonde insista, et la louve battit en retraite.

Sans plus d'explication, Elsa trainant son loup par la main, jusqu'à une hutte quelque peu éloignée du village.

Mak entra sans grande conviction, mais fut presque émerveillée en découvrant un immense bain d'eau chaude, déposé religieusement au centre de la pièce. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par de faibles torches, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse et plus intime que jamais. La louve apprécia le calme olympien qui y régnait, faisant échos avec l'animation bruyante de la soirée autour du feu.

Devant le regard emplit de question de Mak, Elsa se sentit obligée de se justifier:

\- Briak m'a demandé comment me remercier pour avoir maitrisé ton père. J'ai jugé qu'un bain nous ferait du bien.

La louve sourit en regardant plus attentivement l'intérieur de la hutte, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait.

\- J'aime ta manière de juger.

S'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'aurais une condition cependant.

Annonça Elsa, en s'approchant de manière ouvertement aguicheuse de son loup. Mak plissa les yeux, et répondit:

\- Je savais que c'était un piège. Quelle est ta condition?

Elsa ne fut bientôt qu'à un souffle de la louve, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant d'avancer. Si bien, que celle-ci fut obligée de reculer, se retrouvant plaquée contre la porte de la hutte.

\- Tu te laisses faire, sans aucune résistance. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça?

Souffla la reine à l'oreille de la louve, qui frissonna instantanément. _Tu veux jouer à ça...Inattendu, mais intéressant..._ Pensa Mak, en plissant les yeux.

Il semblerait que ce soir, sa reine avait décidé de lui montrer une nouvelle facette d'Elsa d'Arendelle.

\- Vos désir sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

Répondit la louve, d'une voix presque moqueuse, ce petit jeu l'amusait.

Un éclair brillant passa dans les yeux d'Elsa. Ce soir, son loup jouerait avec elle.

\- Brave loup.

Murmura la blonde, en faisant déjà courir une main baladeuse sur la nuque de Mak, qui fut assaillit par une nouvelle vague de frissons.

Elsa rit intérieurement, bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur ce pauvre loup. Elle recula d'un pas, et fit lentement, très lentement, glisser le tissu de sa robe jusqu'au sol. La mâchoire de Mak tomba en même que le vêtement. _Est-il vraiment légal d'être aussi bien foutu?_ Pensa la louve, en refoulant l'envie de se jeter sur la reine afin de la manger.

La jeune femme le savait, ce soir, Elsa avait décidé de mener leur deuxième danse. Rien qu'à cette simple pensée, Mak sentit un brasier envahir son bas ventre, et ses jambes devenir faibles.

Le regard de Mak sur son corps fit sourire la reine. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardée comme ça. À nouveau, Elsa s'approcha, mais n'arrêta ses lèvres qu'à un millimètre de celles du loup. Sans permission, Mak l'embrassa passionnément, mais fut bien vite, trop vite arrêter par un doigt se posant sur sa bouche.

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié ma condition, brave loup? J'ai dis sans résistance.

Mak haussa un sourcil.

\- Navrée, mais je ne suis pas un loup très obéissant.

Essaya-t-elle.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, et déclara d'une voix profonde que Mak ne lui connaissait pas.

Une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais adopter devant quelqu'un. Une voix qu'elle avait dédiée uniquement à la jeune femme insolente qui, elle le jura, perdrait toute insolence dans ses bras ce soir.

\- Tu m'obliges donc à ajouter une règle, tu en conviens?

Ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux mots de sa reine, Mak posa une main envieuse sur sa joue. Mais Elsa n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. La blonde emprisonna les poignets de son loup, demandeur de caresses, et les plaqua presque violemment contre le mur, au dessus de sa tête. Surprise, Mak gémit sous ce geste.

\- Tu en conviens?

Répéta Elsa, en adoptant un visage sévère.

\- Oui…

Souffla la louve, qui commençait doucement à se prendre au jeu.

\- Interdiction de me toucher.

Provoqua la blonde, en lâchant les poignets.

Par réflexe incontrôlé, les mains de Mak revinrent instantanément se poser contre le cou d'Elsa, sans que la louve ai put les retenir. Mais cette fois, d'un geste clairement assumé dominant, la blonde replaça brutalement les mains désobéissantes contre le mur, faisant soupirer son loup.

\- Je te pensais plus tenace que ça, brave loup. Allons, sois sage.

Elsa vit très distinctement les yeux de Mak changer. L'animal était frustré, et se retenait tant bien que mal de lui sauter à la gorge, elle le savait. _Et pourtant je t'ai à peine effleurée, tu es si mignonne…_

Mak grogna, puis se résigna sous le regard insistant d'Elsa, et enfin, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour que ses mains ne se baladent pas indépendamment de sa volonté. Elsa sourit, de toute évidence satisfaite, et, d'une main experte, déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche, s'attardant volontairement sur chaque boutons. La louve soupira en jetant sa tête en arrière, essayant désespérément de faire taire la bête qui ne demandait qu'à mordre. De plus en plus amusée, Elsa écarta les replis de la chemise, et la fit glisser sur les épaules. Le regard de la reine s'attarda un instant sur le corps musclé de son loup. Sans le vouloir, elle rougit discrètement. Mais son coeur s'arrêta quand elle vit Mak se mordre la lèvre inférieure en un rictus de désir. _C'est criminel…_ Pensa la reine.

Sans perdre de sa prestance, Elsa embrassa le cou de son loup et, sans prévenir, mordit la peau blanche. Mak gémit encore, et s'en voulu tout de suite des trahisons minables de son corps. La reine sourit contre sa peau en entendant le gémissement si adorable, qui sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies à son oreille. Sans pitié, Elsa força avec sa cuisse un passage entre les jambes du loup, qui sortit les mains de ses poches pour griffer le dos de la blonde.

\- Elsa…

Souffla la louve.

\- Votre Altesse.

Rectifia la reine. Elle reprit, charmeuse, sans ôter ses lèvres qui se dirigeaient maintenant dangereusement vers la poitrine de Mak.

\- Tu comptes ranger ces mains? Ou peut-être préfères-tu que j'arrête…

\- Non!

Grogna le loup, en levant les mains comme si une arme était pointée sur sa tempe.

\- Non?

Répéta Elsa, en laissant tomber la chemise sur le sol.

\- Non, votre Altesse.

Abdiqua Mak, en plaquant elle-même ses mains contre le mur, jurant qu'elles se tiendraient tranquilles. La louve ferma les yeux, désirant oublier les lèvres brûlantes de sa reine, et cette cuisse ambitieuse entre ses jambes. Elle se dit qu'Elsa pourrait lui faire avouer n'importe quoi sous cette torture.

Soudain, la blonde s'éloigna, laissant un loup vexé, énervé, frustré, et entra simplement dans l'eau chaude du bain, soupirant d'aise en fermant les yeux. Mak resta stupide, sans bouger. _Elle ne va tout de même pas me laisser comme ça? Elle n'est pas si cruelle?_

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du loup, Elsa ouvrit un œil moqueur, rit, et demanda:

\- Tu comptes me regarder avec cet air idiot toute la nuit, ou tu me rejoins?

Mak secoua vivement la tête, revenant à elle, se déshabilla rapidement, et s'approcha du bain, incertaine.

La reine montra d'un rapide mouvement de tête la place qu'elle avait laissée libre devant elle, en collant ses jambes aux rebords de la baignoire. _Elle est donc si cruelle…_

La louve se racla la gorge, et s'installa entre les jambes de la reine, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas la toucher, plus pour son intérêt personnel, que pour celui de la blonde.

Voyant son loup soudain si pudique, Elsa sourit, et passa un main autoritaire autour de ses épaules pour amener le corps à elle.

\- Est-ce-qu'un jour tu apprendras à te détendre?

Mak ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. _Elle m'allume comme une succube affamée, et elle veut que je me détende?!_

La reine rit en entendant un faible grognement pour seule réponse. Son regard s'égara sur le dos de la louve, les plaies semblaient s'être refermées, enfin.

Distraitement, la main d'Elsa traçait de petits ronds invisibles sur la poitrine de la louve, dont la respiration semblait s'affoler au rythme des caresses. La blonde se dit qu'elle aurait put rester ainsi une éternité, même plusieurs éternités. Mais ce jeu ne serait pas bon pour la santé cardiaque de ce pauvre loup. La main de la reine s'aventura plus bas, effleura le ventre plat, faisant souffler n'animal.

\- Elsa…

\- Redis une fois mon prénom, et je t'enlève le droit de parler.

Contra fermement la souveraine, n'étant toujours pas décidée à céder aux désirs de Mak. La louve rugit bruyamment, ne supportant plus ce supplice. La jeune femme put très clairement sentir la main caresser sa cuisse sans pour autant se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle voulait tellement.

\- Demande-le moi.

Murmura Elsa, au creux de son oreille.

\- Touche-moi.

Répondit immédiatement Mak, en levant le bras pour attraper la nuque de la blonde, qu'elle embrassa fougueusement, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elsa ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette erreur, trop occupée à rendre le baiser qu'elle avait malgré tout, elle aussi, tant attendu, et obéit en s'immisçant en elle.

La respiration de la louve se bloqua. Elsa put sentir chaque muscle du corps se tendre dans ses bras. La reine, à son tour, respira difficilement sous la vision de Mak ainsi chamboulée sous ses caresses. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que, comme elle l'avait prévu plus tôt, son loup avait perdu son insolence dans ses bras.

Une chaleur vint soudain incendier le ventre de la souveraine. Elle jura, qu'elle non plus, ne tiendrait plus longtemps si son loup continuait à l'embrasser de la sorte. Ayant oublié toutes règles, Mak mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Elsa, et celle-ci put gouter un parfum métallique se propager dans sa bouche. La reine le savait, la bête ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien. Il fallait qu'elle l'achève, et qu'elle l'achève maintenant, si elle voulait garder un semblant de contrôle.

Dans un dernier effort héroïque, Elsa accentua le geste de sa main, et entendit, avec bonheur, son loup crier son nom contre ses lèvres. Ce son la transporta sous une vague qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru humainement possible. _Tu_ _p_ _eux_ _donc_ _me_ _vaincre rien qu'en prononçant_ _m_ _on nom…_

De nombreux spasmes traversèrent les deux corps, qui semblaient se retrouver après des années à s'être manquer. Les ongles de la reine griffèrent la poitrine du loup, faisant rougir la peau. La température de l'eau chuta d'au moins dix degrés, et la pupille des yeux jaunes doubla de volume.

Enfin, les deux corps vinrent mourir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés d'avoir été aimés. Elsa serra Mak contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put en reprenant lentement sa respiration. Elle sentit les muscles du loup, à présent, totalement détendus. Les yeux fermés, la blonde écouta le souffle tranquille de la jeune femme reprendre un rythme régulier. Elle ouvrit un œil paresseux, et vit un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur le visage fin.

\- Toujours grincheux?

Taquina la reine.

\- Tu es impitoyable, tu le sais ça?

Demanda la louve, en reprenant son habituel haussement de sourcils moqueur.

\- C'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Rétorqua Elsa en haussant les épaules.

La louve baissa les yeux.

\- Merci...je crois que j'en avais besoin.

Elsa déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, et déclara:

\- Je savais que tu en avais besoin. Si jamais ça redevenait nécessaire, je serai là pour accomplir cette tâche.

Sourit-elle, espiègle.

Mak rit de bon coeur.

\- C'est trop aimable de votre part, votre Altesse.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer.

Prévint la reine. Mak leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, sachant très bien que sa belle ambitieuse ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à son titre, dont elle détestait la prononciation. Hors mit bien sur, dans une certaine hutte, avec une certaine baignoire, en présence d'un certain loup.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Hey tout le monde! Je suis enfin de retour après quelques jours forts en émotions je dois bien l'avouer. Et, non seulement je ne suis pas morte dans cet avion de malheur, mais en plus je reviens avec un chapitre que j'ai eu le temps de vous préparer entre deux balades sur la plage. Pour la petite info, le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture donc arrivera, j'espère, assez rapidement. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. J'espère vous avoir un peu manqué haha. Je vous embrasse. À très vite. Lou De Peyrac.**_

Chapitre 33:

À l'horizon, le soleil commençait juste à peindre le monde de ses rayons. La hutte était restée dans un noir profond, laissant aux deux jeunes femmes le temps de savourer cette nuit encore quelques minutes. Mak se réveilla en sursautant comme toujours. La louve se redressa en sueur, la respiration difficile, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Son esprit analysa le lieux, se rappelant où il s'était endormi. Elle se détendit, et trouva Elsa, qui préférait danser encore avec Morphée. Mak fronça les sourcils en remarquant les griffures parcourir la poitrine de la blonde. _Il faudrait quand même que je fasse attention, un jour je vais finir par la tuer..._ Elle sourit malgré tout, et déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de la reine qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

Mak s'habilla rapidement, et sortit silencieusement de la hutte. Dehors, la brise matinale la fit frissonner. Elle remonta le col de sa chemise, cherchant chaleur là où elle le pouvait. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand ils rencontrèrent la lumière aveuglante du soleil levant. D'un air las, elle soupira, faisant apparaître un épais nuage de buée devant elle. Il faisait froid ce matin là. Comme si cette journée avait choisit d'être rude pour que la louve puisse se montrer dure. Celle-ci balaya le village du regard. Tous dormaient encore, laissant les rues vides. La veillée s'était sans doute éternisée, abandonnant derrière elle quelques loups ivres d'alcool et de volonté.

Mak fixa l'horizon encore quelques secondes, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ou comme si elle la voyait pour la dernière fois. Enfin, elle posa son attention sur une hutte en particulier, et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait maîtrisé, mais qui avait tout l'air de vouloir faire demi tour.

Elle entra dans la hutte, et regretta immédiatement son geste en posant les yeux sur son père, enfermé dans une cellule d'argent. L'homme somnolait, chancelant en se tenant aux barreaux qui semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Mak se dit un court instant qu'elle aimerait être aussi forte que lui pour pouvoir tout encaisser, sans brûler sous la haine de détruire les loups, la haine de Hans. Elle secoua la tête. Non elle n'était pas comme lui, et ne voulait surtout pas l'être. Il n'était plus un homme. Il n'était plus son père. Il n'était qu'une bête ideuse et repoussante qu'elle aurait déjà tuée si la situation n'était pas si critique. Elle se forgea un masque, se redressant fièrement, et s'exclama:

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Mordok ne fit pas un geste, puis soudain, se jeta sur les barreaux en tendant le bras pour attraper sa fille à travers la cage.

Mak recula d'un pas, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle eut envie de vomir sous cette vision, mais il lui apparut clairement qu'elle lui avait tant ressemblé dans le cachot d'Arendelle. Ce moment d'extrême folie où elle avait tenté de briser la gorge d'Elsa... Elle secoua la tête en éloignant cette pensée, et s'assit simplement à même le sol, à quelque centimètres de la main tendue de son père. Elle plissa les yeux, et déclara:

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre.

Mordok grogna, attrapant les barreaux entre ses paumes.

\- Si tu es venue ici, c'est que tu veux forcément te battre. Où alors tu es suicidaire.

Un sourit étira les lèvres de Mak.

\- J'imagine qu'à force de l'entendre, je vais finir par le devenir.

Le père grogna face à la répartie si agaçante de sa fille. Il était tout de même le roi des loups, le loup blanc. Ce n'était pas une gamine insolente qui allait faire la loi dans sa tribu. Et sa tribu...cette tribu qui s'était retournée contre lui sans remord ni pitié, qui l'avait attaqué avec des crocs acérés. Et Malek...ce vieux fou qui avait ordonné que la gosse entre librement au village avec sa chienne de Ficede, pour la simple raison que l'esprit du loup les protégeait. Le même esprit qu'il avait tant prié, le même esprit qui l'avait abandonné.

\- Tu ferais mieux de repartir d'où tu viens. Je t'ai épargnée une fois, n'espère pas que ça se reproduise.

Grinça Mordok, en fixant Mak à travers les barreaux, cherchant à la tuer par tous les moyens.

La louve perdit son sourire, fronça les sourcils, et ordonna:

\- Maintenant, tu la fermes, et tu m'écoutes.

Le loup blanc, prit de surprise, ne trouva pas la force de répliquer, et resta simplement là, à découvrir ce qu'était devenue sa fille.

\- Au nord, un salaud est en train de rassembler une armée dans le but de nous détruire. Si nous n'agissons pas ce soir, le loups seront perdus.

\- Il ne nous trouvera jamais dans les forêts du milieu.

Répliqua Mordok.

Mak soupira en se levant.

\- D'accord, donc ton plan est de te cacher jusqu'à la fin de tes jours? Ouvre les yeux bordel! Ton peuple ne supporte plus de vivre en ermite. Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas changé de terrain de chasse? Ils sont maigres et affaiblis. Ils ont peur de toi. Tu propages la haine et la rancoeur dans cette tribu qui ne rêve que de vivre libre.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Tu les guides à l'abattoir avec cette guerre. Ils n'ont aucune chance.

\- Nous avons une chance si tu te bats à nos cotés.

Mordok grogna et se redressa.

\- Me battre aux cotés d'une Ficede! Tu es complètement malade.

Mak grimaça en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Et bien, techniquement, elle a prit le contrôle de tes hommes. Alors non seulement tu seras à ses cotés, mais aussi sous ses ordres.

Les yeux de Mordok s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration se fit difficile, il eut des envies de meurtre.

\- À ses ordres! Mais est-ce-que tu sais qui je suis!

Mak eut un rire amer.

\- Oui, le merveilleux loup blanc, capable de terrasser deux-cent hommes en un coup de griffe, qui se terre dans ce qui ressemble davantage à son tombeau qu'à un village!

Mordok ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la louve l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, tais-toi. Je reviens ce soir, avant la bataille. D'ici là, tâche d'avoir prit la meilleure décision pour ton peuple. Son destin dépends de toi.

La louve fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, et, avant de franchir le seuil, se retourna, sourit malicieusement, et avoua:

\- Oh, et pour la Ficede, Je suis liée à elle.

Sous cette révélation des plus révoltantes, elle sortit sous les cris de haine de son père.

Elle ferma violemment la porte derrière elle, étouffant les hurlements, et soupira bruyamment.

Même après toutes ces années, son père arrivait toujours à la mettre hors d'elle. Malgré tout, elle n'en avait plus peur, ne le craignait plus, avait juste l'envie irrépressible de faire éclater sa colère, de lui montrer qu'elle s'en était sortit, qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, que quelques coups de fouets n'avaient pas réussit à la tuer. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, tant pis. Elle n'était plus sa fille, juste un loup en quête d'identité, et de reconnaissance.

Malheureusement, son destin, leurs destins à tous, et peut-être même le destin de ton un monde, dépendait de la décision d'un être qu'elle méprisait.

\- Ça va ma belle?

Mak sursauta, et se retourna rapidement pour poser des yeux attendris sur Briak.

Le jeune homme, appuyé contre une hutte, les bras croisés, sourit de son air habituellement tranquille, et s'approcha pour passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son amie.

\- J'espère que mon vieux devient moins con en vieillissant. Nous avons besoin de lui Briak.

L'homme soupira en se grattant la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, même s'il peinait à l'admettre. La force et l'endurance incroyable du loup blanc leur serait d'une aide précieuse malgré son fichu caractère, et ses envies de meurtre imprévisibles.

\- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler?

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, à part l'énerver davantage. Tu ne trouverais que des menaces de morts. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour prendre une décision. J'espère juste avoir été convaincante.

Briak sourit davantage devant les doutes palpables de son amie. C'était étrange de voir à quel point elle avait changé. Dans son souvenir, elle était révoltée, insolente, et bien sur, complètement stupide. Son envie d'emmerder le monde semblait s'être évanouie, la laissant plus apaisée, plus sereine. Le jeune homme se dit que c'était sans doute l'effet Elsa. Elle avait grandit tout simplement.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur le haut de la tête dégarnie, et choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Tu as aimé le bain?

Mak leva les yeux au ciel en souriant devant la curiosité maladive de Briak. Elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds, et posa un baiser sur la joue barbue de l'homme, avant de se retirer dans sa hutte, sans omettre bien sur un regard malicieux au passage.

Silencieusement, la louve entra. Elle trouva sa reine comme elle l'avait laissée, allongée, les yeux clos, la respiration régulière. Elle paraissait tout à fait sereine, éloignée d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou, au contraire, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Mak sourit tristement en réalisant l'épreuve qui les attendait, et se demanda un instant si cette guerre en valait finalement la peine. Elsa et son innocence, sa fragilité, tout ceci s'était évaporé au moment même où elle l'avait trouvée dans cette montagne. À présent, elle était une reine qui se battait pour son trône, et le guide d'une tribu entière.

Et elle, pauvre loup, qu'était-elle réellement? Celle qui donnerait sa vie pour elle, c'était une certitude. Un pion dans un immense échiquier qu'était leur monde. Elle n'était ni fou, ni cavalier, et encore moins roi, ou alors roi de pacotille. À quel moment pourrait-elle vraiment trouver sa place au milieu de tout cela? Divaguant entre les uns et les autres, se perdant, jonglant entre bête et humain.

Au milieu du champs de bataille, le loup aurait-il raison d'elle? Réussirait-il à la dévorer pour de bon? Elle en avait peur. Sans doute sa peur la plus profond. De n'être rien d'autre qu'un simple animal, dirigé par une colère aveugle. Pouvait-elle simplement espérer s'en tirer humaine? Elsa avait promit de préserver son humanité et pourtant...les doutes persistaient. Serait-elle capable de blesser Elsa? Pourrait-elle devenir dangereuse, ainsi emportée par sa folie? Après tout, elle était la fille de son père. Elle descendait de la lignée du loup blanc. Cette lignée si puissante, mais tellement instable.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et secoua vivement la tête en éloignant cette pensée aussi loin que possible. Non, elle le jura, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Elsa. Cette crise dans le cachot d'Arendelle ne devait jamais se reproduire même si sa reine l'avait bien cherché. Ses pouvoirs grandissaient de jour en jour, elle pouvait le sentir, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre le contrôle, il en était de la survie de tous, de la survie d'Elsa.

Malgré tout, il lui fallait une assurance. Un point de rendez-vous inébranlable avec son humanité. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux jaunes. Elle se précipita vers Elsa, et secoua son épaule d'une main impatiente.

\- Elsa, réveille toi!

Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait que peu de place à la négociation. La blonde fronça les sourcils, et grogna en peinant à sortir de son sommeil.

\- Mon loup, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Rendors toi.

Grogna-t-elle en faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eut sa dose de repos.

Mak ne lâcha rien, et secoua davantage la reine.

\- Réveille toi, il faut qu'on parle.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux, et grimaça. _Il faut qu'on parle? Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça._

La reine se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos, et trouva le visage apeuré et totalement sérieux de son loup. Les yeux bleus se remplirent de questionnement.

\- J'ai parlé à mon père.

Déclara la louve. Elsa posa une main douce sur la joue du loup, et demanda instantanément:

\- Il t'a blessé?

\- Non, tout va bien. Mais j'ai pris conscience que...Je l'ai vu tellement...inhumain...

Souffla Mak en s'asseyant près d'Elsa, à présent, totalement réveillée.

La reine observa son loup, ne comprenant pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Elle attendit, voyant que Mak peinait à trouver ses mots. Enfin, la louve plongea son regard dans celui de sa reine, et expliqua:

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose. Ça ne va pas te plaire, et je me maudis d'avance pour ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu me le promettes.

Un vent de panique pénétra le coeur de la reine. Jamais elle n'avait vu son loup si en proie à ses démons.

\- Mak, je ferais ce que tu veux, mais explique toi s'il te plaît, tu commences à m'inquiéter.

La louve inspira profondément, et enfin déclara:

\- Depuis longtemps, mon père à perdu ce qui faisait de lui un humain. Il a réduit en esclavage toute une tribu de puissantes créatures. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

Avoua-t-elle, en un murmure en baissant les yeux.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, et releva son menton d'un geste ferme.

\- Regarde moi. Il n'y aucune chance que tu deviennes comme lui.

Mak grimaça.

\- J'aimerais te croire. Mais je sais de quoi je suis capable si je perds un semblant de contrôle. Je me déteste en disait cela, mais je suis exactement comme lui. Je suis du même sang que le loup blanc, le plus fou d'entre nous. S'il s'avère que durant une infime seconde, je me laisse emporter par la haine, je deviendrais une menace. Pour toi aussi.

\- Mak, qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?

Demanda Elsa, qui sentait déjà la colère s'immiscer en elle. Elle avait comprit, bien sur qu'elle avait comprit. Mais son esprit rejetait la demande sans ménagement. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

La louve grimaça encore, consciente de la tempête qu'elle allait déclencher. Avec un regard d'extrême désolation, elle murmura:

\- J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne laisseras pas devenir un monstre.

Cette phrase paraissait bien anodine, et pourtant, Elsa y perçut chaque message caché, chaque souhait effroyable de son loup. La respiration de la reine s'arrêta. Sa tête tourna, un voile de millions d'étoiles passa sur ses paupières, ses lèvres devinrent soudain bleues, et son visage livide. Mak cru un instant qu'elle l'avait tuée avec cette simple phrase. Elsa ouvrit à peine la bouche.

\- Non...

Murmura-t-elle en perdant ses yeux dans le vague.

\- Non, je ne ferais pas ça Mak.

Reprit-elle, avec plus d'assurance en levant un regard furieux vers son loup.

\- Oui tu es un monstre. Tu es un monstre d'oser me demander de faire une chose aussi abominable!

Hurla la reine, en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la hutte, sous le regard implorant de son loup.

\- Elsa, calme toi. Tu as vu ce que je pouvais devenir dans ce cachot. Sous tant de colère, je suis incapable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. J'ai essayé de te tuer!

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait!

\- Oui, parce que j'étais en cage bordel! Je ne te demande pas ça pour te faire souffrir. Dans ces moments là, je suis dangereuse. Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter, tu comprendrais.

\- T'écouter? Et pourquoi? Pour que tu me demandes de te tuer si jamais tu allais trop loin! Mak tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je te connais, tu n'es pas dangereuse. Tu n'es pas ton père nom de dieu!

\- Elsa, fais moi confiance, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tu ne te rends pas compte du pouvoir que la colère peut engendrer. Tu sais mieux que personne que la magie peut se révéler dangereuse.

\- Mais je sais aussi que tu t'es toujours arrêtée à la limite. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, et ça n'arrivera pas. Ça ne peut pas arriver, tu entends!

Hurla une dernière fois la blonde à s'en briser la gorge.

Mak se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, voyant clairement que le dialogue était impossible. Elle passa une main rageuse sur son visage, soupira, et enfin commença, plus calme, plus brisée, plus sincère que jamais:

\- Cette fille, avant toi, était totalement innocente.

Elsa cessa de gesticuler dans la hutte, et se figea sous le discourt de son loup, attendant qu'elle continue, cherchant à se calmer, en sachant que cette engueulade futile ne mènerait à rien.

Mak reprit d'une voix incertaine.

\- Lorsque mon père a tout découvert, il l'a faite enfermée. Et pendant des jours entiers, il m'a torturée, encore et encore. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne voyais pas la lumière du jour. Je savais simplement que je m'étais fourrée dans une belle merde et qu'elle me manquait.

Elsa vint s'asseoir près de son loup, toute colère ayant quitté son coeur.

\- Sous la torture et milles menaces, mon père a cherché à faire exploser toute la colère dont j'étais capable. Une colère qui, à la base était dirigée contre lui. À la fin de ses quelques jours, je n'étais plus véritablement moi-même. J'étais ce que tu as entrevue dans le cachot. J'étais le loup qu'il voulait que je sois. J'étais devenue comme lui. Je n'ai revu cette fille qu'une seule fois, mais elle ne me manquait plus.

Un silence traversa la hutte, la mâchoire de Mak se serra, son coeur saigna.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée Elsa.

Avoua-t-elle, en baissant la tête, accablée par la honte. Elsa manqua de respirer. Son loup? Capable de commettre un meurtre? Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Elle pensait la connaitre par coeur, alors qu'en réalité, elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Mak se leva, désirant sortir de cette hutte le plus vite possible, cherchant à fuir l'expression de dégout et de peur qui s'affichait sans doute sur le visage de sa reine suite à cette révélation. Mais une main se posa sur son avant bras. La louve sursauta sous le touché, et lança un regard incertain vers sa reine.

\- Attends, ne pars pas.

D'un geste lent qui se voulait doux, Elsa força Mak à se rasseoir. Son regard restait vague, ses yeux fuyants, mais elle ne supporterait pas que la louve s'en aille. La reine inspira longuement, et enfin annonça:

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé. Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation. Je te vois uniquement comme quelqu'un sans qui je serais morte. Même si tu perds le contrôle, je serai là pour te faire revenir quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne te tuerai pas pour autant.

Mak voulu répliquer, mais Elsa la coupa.

\- Non, je ne te tuerai pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis incapable.

La reine parut hésiter, mais avoua en baissant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Mak.

La louve fronça les sourcils. _Je viens de te dire que j'avais tué une innocente, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas comprit?_

À son plus grand étonnement, Elsa comprenait. Elsa acceptait ce qu'elle-même n'acceptait pas. Cette partie de bête féroce. Ce monstre, elle avait envie de lui cracher à la gueule, mais Elsa semblait vouloir l'aimer. En fait, c'était tout à fait ça, elle l'aimait. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui réclamer à nouveaux sa mort si les choses tournaient mal. Elle n'était tout de même pas si cruelle. Pourtant, la réponse lui parut évidente. Mak prit la main de la reine dans la sienne, soupira silencieusement, et répondit:

\- Je t'aime Elsa.

Le coeur de la reine rata un battement. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais elle n'avait soumit l'idée qu'elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'un amour tel qu'elle semblait lui porter à l'instant. La reine serra la main comme si sa vie en dépendait, et assura:

\- Ce soir, tout va bien se passer. Je refuse de te perdre. Tu ne feras rien d'inconscient, et tu seras sage, tu me le promet?

Mak grogna d'être traitée comme une gamine, mais se rappela bien vite de ses tendances suicidaires, et répondit:

\- Oui, je te le promet.

La reine fut heureuse d'entendre cette réponse, et su s'en contenter.

\- Tu as un plan?

Demanda la louve.

\- L'important est de se focaliser sur Hans. Une fois qu'il sera arrêté, nous pourrons parler aux Ficede.

Expliqua Elsa, déterminée.

Mak sourit, attendrie devant l'air qu'empruntait sa reine aux plus grands chefs de guerre.

\- Ça c'est ton but. Quel est ton plan?

Elsa resta muette. Il est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Mak sourit en voyant sa reine si mal à l'aise, et demanda:

\- Je peux te proposer un truc?

Elsa hocha la tête en acceptant l'aide. Mak grimaça.

\- Tu ne cris pas avant que je termine s'il te plaît.

Elsa plissa les yeux, et attendit simplement la suite. Mak reprit:

\- L'idéal serait qu'on les attaques de deux cotés pour leur tendre une embuscade. Nous attendrons que la nuit tombe. Les loups ont une bonne vue dans le noir ,et le manque de soleil affaiblira les fils de feu.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on se sépare en deux groupes? J'admet que ça nous donnerait l'avantage. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je crierais?

\- Et bien, il serait judicieux que tu commandes un groupe, et que je commande le deuxième. Tu attaques le Nord avec Briak, j'attaque le Sud avec mon père si il accepte, et on se rejoint au châteaux.

Elsa soupira sans se cacher. _Décidément, tes idées sont lumineuses ce soir..._

\- Mak, qu'est ce qu'on a dit sur le fait que tu ne ferais rien d'inconscient? Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec ton père au milieux d'une armée de Ficede. Surtout que j'ai bien l'impression que Hans a un réel problème avec toi.

La louve lança un regard charmeur vers sa reine, sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

\- C'est notre meilleure chance ma belle.

 _Et maintenant, des mots doux..._ Pensa Elsa en levant les yeux au ciel, malgré tout, ça aidait.

\- Tu as raison. Bien sur que tu as raison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette idée me plait.

La louve sourit, consciente qu'elle avait gagné. Elsa reprit, tout à fait sérieuse:

\- J'aime autant te prévenir que si tu ne me rejoins pas seine et sauve à la maison, tu seras un loup que je me ferais une joie d'étrangler.

Mak fronça les sourcils. _La maison? Ah oui, toujours l'immense_ _châteaux..._

\- Tout va bien se passer. Fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je n'apprécie simplement pas le fait que la femme que j'aime soit à l'autre bout de la ville au milieu de cette guerre.

Mak sourit en attrapant le visage de sa reine au creux de ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un grand méchant loup, rawr!

Elsa sourit, exaspérée. _Comment fais-tu pour plaisanter dans un moment pareil?_

La souveraine se laissa charmer, et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son loup, qu'il reçu, et rendit avec plaisir. Enfin, la blonde colla son front à celui de Mak, et s'exclama:

\- Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec ce loup.

\- Surveillez votre langage, votre Altesse.

Sourit Mak devant une Elsa qui ne se lassait pas d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34:

Le jour était sur le point de décliner. L'air était froid, et la température avait baissé rapidement, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Presque tout le monde. Mak savait bien que sa reine appréhendait cette bataille, et que le temps ne serait malheureusement pas de leur côté ce soir.

Tous s'étaient retrouvés sur la place publique du village. Leurs visages étaient fières, et leurs coeurs durcis. Dans leurs yeux, ne coulait que la victoire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer. Et quelque part, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Pour la première fois, ils se battaient pour préserver ce qu'ils étaient. Et s'ils mourraient au combat, leur honneur serait à jamais magnifié.

Mak sourit en posant un regard d'une infinie tendresse sur Elsa, qui avait troquer sa robe contre un pantalon en cuir noir, et une chemise blanche, tenue traditionnelle des loups. Non sans peine, la louve avait réussit à lui ôter cette maudite robe qui l'aurait gênée durant la bataille. Après maintes et maintes protestations plus ridicules les unes que les autres, la reine avait enfin cédé, sans omettre évidemment qu'elle avait l'horrible sensation d'être un garçon dans cet accoutrement.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant que rien ne la ferait ressembler à un garçon, les inquiétudes de sa belle étaient bien exagérées. La jeune femme se gratta la tête, soupira, et s'éclipsa silencieusement dans cette hutte de malheur, pendant qu'Elsa donnait ses dernières directives, sous le regard attentif de toute la tribu.

Mak entra d'un pas déterminé, posa un oeil méprisant sur son père, et demanda:

\- Ta décision ?

Mordok grogna en posant exactement le même oeil sur sa fille.

Il se leva, dépassant la jeune femme d'au moins trois têtes, grogna encore, et répondit:

\- Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour se battre.

La louve sourit.

\- Merci...

Mordok fronça les sourcils.

\- Je fais ça pour la tribu. Ça ne fais pas de toi ma fille. Tu es, et tu resteras toujours un bâtard.

Mak fut profondément touchée par les paroles de l'homme, mais malgré tout, ne montra rien, et rit simplement en ouvrant la porte de la cage.

\- C'est parfait, nous pensons la même chose l'un de l'autre. Garde ta haine pour les Ficede, et ne pense même pas à t'approcher d'Elsa.

L'homme grogna en sortant de la cage, il est clair qu'il y avait pensé.

Elsa se figea en voyant Mordok sortir de la hutte, mais un regard de Mak la rassura.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce-que je ne peux pas venir?

S'exclama Anna, en tapant du pied.

\- Anna, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. J'ai été formelle, tu restes ici avec les enfants.

La princesse croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils d'un air boudeur devant la décision sans appel de sa soeur.

\- Moi aussi je veux venir !

Entendit Elsa plus bas. Elle sentit qu'on tirait son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit la petite Kelys la regarder avec des yeux suppliants. La reine sourit, s'accroupit devant l'enfant, et déclara:

\- Non ma puce, pas cette fois. Tu restes ici avec Anna.

\- Mais je peux me battre !

S'énerva la gamine. Elsa grimaça, elle avait presque oublié le caractère de cette gosse. Malgré tout, une idée lui vint.

\- Puis-je te donner une mission de la plus haute importance?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent. Elle hocha vivement la tête en sautillant.

\- J'ai besoin que tu gardes un oeil avisé sur Malek. Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour se battre, et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide en mon absence. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Kelys serra le poing droit, et vint le poser sur son coeur.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre Altesse.

Déclare-t-elle. Elsa rit de bon coeur. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à Mak…

La louve regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

\- Comment tu peux lui faire confiance?

Demanda Mordok, en jetant un regard remplit d'amertume sur Elsa.

Mak haussa les épaules, et répondit simplement:

\- Elle m'a sauvée. Il n'y a pas de meilleure preuve à recevoir.

Pour seule réponse, Mordok grogna sous l'air désespéré de sa fille, et préféra rester à l'écart.

\- Nous sommes prêts.

Affirma Briak, en croisant les bras près de la louve. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Fais attention à Elsa s'il te plaît.

L'homme baissa le regard sur son amie, la devina inquiète.

\- Je ne la lâcherai pas, sois tranquille.

La mâchoire de Mak se serra. Il fallait qu'elle le dise.

\- Si ça tournait mal…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas.

Coupa immédiatement le jeune homme sans faire dévier son regard d'Elsa, qui serrait sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Oui, mais si ça tournait mal...démerde toi pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Briak ne répondit pas, mais hocha de la tête solennellement. Mak sut qu'il tiendrait cette promesse, et qu'Elsa serait entre de bonnes mains durant la bataille.

Tous les loups se regroupèrent, le départ était proche, et l'appréhension montait. Ceux qui restaient, serraient ceux qui partaient dans leurs bras, les enfants embrassaient leurs parents, les ancêtres bénissaient leurs petits, qui étaient bien trop vite devenus grands. Ils le savaient tous, certains resteraient là bas malgré eux.

Le visage déchiré, Elsa s'approcha de Mak et Briak. Le jeune homme sourit tristement, et déclara:

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Sans plus d'explication, il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers Anna.

Silencieusement, Elsa sourit à Briak, et vint prendre sa place.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Toutes deux mesuraient simplement les dangers de cette guerre. Chacune prenait subitement conscience que ce moment ensemble était peut-être le dernier. Elsa aurait put s'effondrer en larme, là, tout de suite, juste pour espérer une étreinte de la part de la louve. Mais une reine ne pleurait pas. Son peuple, sa famille comptait sur elle. Ils espéraient un guide. Et elle n'était qu'une humaine. Une humaine qui crevait de trouille. Une humaine qui rêvait de bras protecteurs, de se laisser porter. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire Adieu. Elle en était incapable. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve dans ce châteaux. Il fallait que demain arrive. Et que demain soit beau.

Elle sentit une chaleur envahir son coeur quand des bras l'entourèrent.

\- N'ai pas peur. Ça va aller.

Murmura la louve au creux de son oreille.

\- J'ai peur…

Chuchota la reine comme si elle devait en avoir honte.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Avoua Mak, en déposant un baiser tendre sur le front de la blonde.

La reine apprécia ses lèvres, leur douceur, et tout l'amour qu'elle sentit dans ce simple baiser.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Elsa s'effondra en attrapant la nuque de son loup comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mak la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle en était capable, jurant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne la lâcherait pas, promit qu'elle ne mourrait pas sur le champs de bataille, qu'elles se retrouveraient au châteaux.

Son coeur de pauvre loup se serra en entendant les pleurs de sa reine, qui ressemblait davantage à une petite fille dans l'instant. Elle jeta un regard désolé sur sa tribu, et put voir Briak serrer une Anna désemparée dans ses bras, tout comme elle le faisait avec sa sœur.

Pourquoi est-ce-que ce conflit devait exister? Pourquoi est-ce-que tout devait être compliqué dans ce monde? Pourquoi est-ce-que l'homme devait perpétuellement se battre? Une unique larme menaça de perler au coin de l'oeil jaune quand il vit Briak embrasser Anna.

Mais bien vite, la louve se ressaisit, mit fin à l'étreinte, emprisonna le visage larmoyant d'Elsa entre ses mains, plongea son regard dans le sien, et déclara:

\- Regarde moi.

Elsa ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à cette réalité bien trop inhumaine.

\- Mon amour, regarde moi.

Surprise par le surnom, la reine ouvrit des yeux rougis.

\- Je te promet que tout va bien se passer. On ne laissera personne derrière. On va s'en sortir. On se retrouve au châteaux, ne sois pas en retard.

Elsa inspira profondément, son loup avait raison. Tout allait bien se passer. Et personne ne mourrait. Demain, ils se retrouveraient tous pour un festin teinté de vin rouge. Dans quelques années, Anna épouserait Briak, et Arendelle aurait peut-être même un nouveau petit prince dans la lignée royale. Les loups vivraient au royaume, et l'hivers éternel disparaitrait. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Un semblant de courage illumina les yeux d'Elsa. Une dernière fois, elle embrassa passionnément son loup, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait, et se posta devant la tribu.

Fièrement, elle se redressa et déclara:

\- Sachez que je vous interdis formellement de mourir. Nous allons gagner cette guerre, et chacun d'entre vous pourra rentrer à la maison ce soir. Vous n'aurez qu'à rugir. Les Ficede auront peur de vous, parce que vous n'avez peur de rien. Protégez-vous. Soutenez-vous. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons vainqueur. Êtes-vous avec moi!

Ceci n'était pas une question, juste un chant d'espoir, un moyen désespéré d'effacer les peurs de tout un peuple. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, les doutes de la tribu s'envolèrent, et elle rugit dans une harmonie à déplacer les montagnes. Ce soir, ils allaient faire des miracles. Ils feraient tomber tous les obstacles. Du moins, ils y croyaient.

Au nord, loin de là, un frisson parcouru l'échine d'un certain fils de feu.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage d'Elsa. Elle était tellement fière d'eux, tellement fière de ce qu'ils avaient accomplit, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils lui offraient ainsi leurs vies. C'était étrange de voir à quel point ils croyaient en elle. Et malgré ses craintes, elle y cru aussi.

De nombreux sourire parsemèrent tous les visages. Ils criaient, chantaient, rugissaient dans une entente victorieusement inébranlable. Mak leva le poing, et sa voix s'éleva au dessus de tous.

\- Pour Elsa d'Arendelle!

Son rugissement, si incomparable, que tous reconnurent entre milles, fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds, qui frappaient la terre, et ils rugirent plus encore, en répétant l'éloge, désirant se faire attendre, cherchant à exister pour ne plus jamais mourir.

Le coeur d'Elsa s'emplit de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sous le regard fier de sa sœur. Anna n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir assister à cette scène. La jeune rousse voyait une reine qui avait su prendre ses responsabilités, et qui allait bientôt reprendre son trône qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Bientôt, elles seraientt à la maison. Fini les portes closes, fini les discussions solitaires sans savoir si Elsa l'entendait vraiment. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur.

La reine rougit presque en croisant le regard rieur de son loup. Elle articula un _je t'aime_ silencieux, que celui-ci perçut très clairement en répondant d'un sourire.

Mais malheureusement, le temps n'était plus aux mots d'amour. Bien vite, Elsa reprit son masque, et se retourna pour emboiter le pas devant son armée, suivit de près par Mak et Briak, sous les cris d'encouragement de Malek, qui jurait que si sa gamine ne revenait pas, il allait venir la chercher lui-même.

À mi-chemin, deux groupes bien distincts se formèrent sous l'ordre d'Elsa. Briak serra la louve dans ses bras, comme toujours, elle cru mourir, étouffée par l'étreinte puissante. Ce garçon ne se rendait définitivement pas compte de sa force. La louve puisa dans le grand corps toute le courage qu'elle put trouver, et enfin, se tourna vers sa reine. Celle-ci la serra contre elle, et murmura:

\- Sois prudente. Appelle moi si besoin.

Souligna Elsa, en jetant un rapide regard à Mordok.

\- Toi, sois prudente.

Répondit la louve en jetant le même regard à Briak.

Mak embrassa rapidement sa reine, jurant que si cette séparation s'éternisait, elle ne pourrait jamais partir. La louve soupira, et se dirigea vers le sud d'Arendelle, son armée sur les talons.

Elsa resta un instant figée, la regardant s'éloigner.

 _Si elle se retourne, elle me reviendra..._ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. _Retourne-toi, retourne-toi, retourne-toi…_

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, Mak se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier sourire rassurant.

Ce fut alors le coeur lourd mais tout de même plus léger, que la reine intima à son groupe d'avancer vers le nord d'Arendelle, Birak toujours à ses cotés. La guerre commençait.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre que j'ai détesté écrire! À très vite, toute ma tendresse, Lou De Peyrac.**_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35:

Elsa serrait le pelage de Briak dans sa main. Les loups courraient à vive allure, traversant les pleines enneigées, soufflant d'épais nuages de buées. Trop vite, les plus hautes tours du châteaux d'Arendelle se présentèrent à l'horizon. La reine sentit Briak grogner. Elle ordonna à la meute de s'arrêter, et descendit du loup. Briak reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Demanda-t-il.

\- On attend le signal de Mak.

Répondit la blonde, sans quitter Arendelle du regard.

La louve s'arrêta essoufflée. Elle posa un regard expert sur Arendelle. Hans devait être dans la plus haute des tours, c'était une certitude. Il la croyait morte, mais il s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'Elsa revienne. La fameuse armée du sud n'était plus là, et devait jouir des plaisirs du château. Il était tard, seuls quelques gardes faisaient leur ronde habituelle aux alentours des portes. Ils pouvaient espérer un effet de surprise en entrant discrètement. Mak regretta un instant de ne pas avoir Briak à ses cotés. Avec lui, la mission aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Avec son père, c'était plus compliqué.

\- Où est le Ficede?

Demanda Mordok, les bras croisés, l'esprit à vif.

Mak pointa la tour du doigt sans répondre. Sans réfléchir, Mordok avança d'un pas. Sa fille le retint.

\- Attends. Tu ne compte tout de même pas foncer dans le tas?

\- Et pourquoi pas? Il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes face à moi.

 _Je te ressemble beaucoup trop..._ Pensa la louve, exaspérée.

\- Peut-être, mais nous avons un plan. Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous.

\- Je suis mille fois plus fort qu'eux.

 _Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe…_

\- Je sais mais…

Mordok ne laissa pas à Mak le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà, il s'élançait seul, à l'assaut du château.

Mak grogna bruyamment devant la stupidité de son père, et s'empressa d'empoigner un arc afin de lancer un flèche enflammée dans les airs.

La lumière attira le regard d'Elsa. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Ce n'est pas normal…_

\- Ils ont déjà infiltré le château?

Demanda Briak sans comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît étrange que Hans n'est pas mieux couvert ses arrières.

\- On va aller voir. Votre carrosse est avancé, votre Altesse.

Déclara l'homme, en se changeant à nouveau en loup. Sans plus attendre, Elsa enfourcha l'animal, et ordonnant à la meute de fondre sur Arendelle, en espérant corps et âme pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Mak.

\- Sir! Toute un armée se dirige droit sur nous!

Cria un homme, en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de Hans.

Le prince sourit sans se lever de sa chaise, et affirma, pensif:

\- Elsa a finalement décidé de revenir…

\- Non Sir, pas de trace de la reine.

Répondit le garde, sans savoir si il en avait le droit.

\- Alors qui sont ces hommes?

Demanda Hans, en daignant lui jeter un regard.

\- Ce ne sont pas des hommes, Sir. C'est une armée de loup. Ils sont plus d'une centaine. Ils attaquent par le sud. L'un d'eux est blanc, et paraît plus dangereux que les autres. J'imagine qu'il est leur chef.

Les yeux de Hans s'écarquillèrent. _Comment est-ce possible? Cette maudite louve aurait donc survécue?_ Mais il l'avait battue à mort. Jamais personne de normalement constitué n'en se serait sortit vivant. Peut-être attaquait-ils pour venger sa mort. Mais n'était-elle pas une paria? Et ce légendaire loup blanc, il existait donc réellement?

Souvent, étant petit, il avait rêvé de lui, pour finir par hurler de peur. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec son pire cauchemar.

Une haine incommensurable s'immisça en lui. Il serra les poings, et ordonna:

\- Abattez le loup blanc. Et réduisez les autres en esclavages. Je les veux vivants. Et si vous voyez une gamine aux cheveux courts, elle est a moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les villageois, Sir? Il faut faire évacuer la ville.

Hans tapa du poings violemment sur le bureau, faisant sursauter le garde.

\- Je me fou des villageois! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Ils ne doivent pas entrer dans le château.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Hans frissonna. Le garde grimaça:

\- Ils sont entrés.

Un garde s'écrasa douloureusement sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée du château, sous les rugissements de Mordok.

Mak arriva à bout de souffle, suivit de près par la meute, qui se chargeait de mettre à mal déjà nombre de Ficede à l'extérieur.

\- Génial. Maintenant tout le monde sait que nous sommes ici. Hans a déjà du appeler son armée. On est prit au piège!

Cria la louve, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mordok ne prêta aucune attention aux dires de sa fille, et hurla:

\- Fils de feu!

Un frisson parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale du jeune prince. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il saisit une épée, et se leva.

Le coeur d'Elsa s'arrêta ainsi que toute la meute, quand elle entendit le cri du loup blanc. Ils avaient enfin réussit à pénétrer le village, et devant eux, s'affrontaient deux clans.

Dans le ciel noir, des boules de feu éclataient, des vents violents soufflaient, des tempêtes de sable se propageaient. Les Ficede se défendaient, les loups mordaient en rugissant bruyamment. La reine se dit que cette vision ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chaos le plus total. Du regard, elle chercha Mak mais ne trouva personne. Elle fut surprise et déchirée de voir des villageois et des familles courir un peu partout, cherchant à sauver leur peau comme ils le pouvaient. _Une morbide guerre civile..._ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Votre Majesté!

La blonde tourna la tête, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait la voix. Elle posa son regard sur un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

\- Kai?

Elle descendit de Briak, et courut vers lui, qui se cachait dans une ruelle. Son souffle était court, une entaille coupait son arcade, et une expression d'incompréhension totale passait sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes vivante! Où est la princesse? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qui sont ces bêtes?

Elsa posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, et expliqua:

\- Anna va bien. Les loups sont avec moi. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'étais morte?

\- C'est ce que le Prince Hans nous a dit. Il nous rapporté que la princesse Anna était partit à votre recherche suite à votre couronnement, et que ses hommes vous avez retrouvées mortes de froid toutes les deux dans la montagne du Nord.

 _Il a pensé à tout..._ Pensa la reine en soupirant.

\- Hans est un traitre. Tout va bien Kai, je suis là pour l'arrêter. N'ayez pas peur des loups, ils ne vous feront rien. Faites-moi confiance, je vous en pris.

Kai parut réfléchir un instant, cherchant dans les yeux d'Elsa ce qu'il y trouvait quand elle n'était qu'une enfant.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Elsa esquissa un sourire en retrouvant cet ami.

\- Les gardes sont tous des Ficede. Où est l'armée d'Arendelle?

\- Si vraiment Hans est celui que vous pensez, ils doivent être enfermés dans le cachot.

Déterminée, Elsa déclara:

\- Il est temps de les libérer.

\- Mais comment? Les hommes de Hans empêchent tout accès au château, ils sont une cinquantaine rien que devant la porte. Et il faut évacuer les villageois.

Elsa sourit, ce qui étonna Kai davantage.

\- Vous allez évacuer tout le monde. Je m'occupe du château.

\- Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous laisserai pas vous tuer dans cette guerre. Regardez vous-même. Ils sont trop nombreux, et ils ne laisseront rien passer.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas les attaquer par devant.

Kai fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Si elle ne les attaquait pas par devant, qu'est ce que comptait faire sa reine? Il la vit simplement fermer les yeux.

Hans se posta en haut des escaliers, et posa un premier regard sur le loup blanc. Il était aussi affreux que dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres. Il jura qu'il serait mort ce soir. Puis ses yeux dévièrent sur Mak. C'était impossible! Ce monstre était donc increvable. Prit de rage, il envoya une flèche d'argent, que Mordok reçu dans l'épaule sous le regard tétanisé de Mak. Mais le vieux loup ne broncha même pas, et retira d'un coup sec la flèche de son bras.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Tu as cherché à nous éradiquer. Approche salopard!

Rugit-il en se changeant en bête.

 _Papa est en colère..._ Pensa la louve en faisant de même.

Les deux loups, père et fille, rugirent en voyant Hans descendre lentement l'escalier, totalement sur ses gardes, emplit de courage et de haine.

Soudain, une voix pénétra le coeur de Mak, ses yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent.

 _Mon amour, tu m'entends?_

 _Elsa! Tout va bien?_

 _Oui, rassure-toi. J'ai besoin que tu perces la défense du château. Tu peux faire ça?_

Mak se retourna, et vit qu'à l'extérieur du château, une ligne d'environs cinquante Ficedes empêchait tout passage. La louve rugit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites, Altesse?

Demanda le pauvre Kai, qui ne savait plus où il en était, et qui ne se sentait pas très rassuré près d'un homme immense au regard noir.

\- Tu l'as appelée? Elle est à l'intérieur?

Demanda Briak, en croisant les bras. Kai écarquilla les yeux. Il était en guerre, et ce type paraissait tout à fait serein.

\- Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder. J'imagine qu'elle va encore se donner en spectacle.

Répondit Elsa, en plaignant déjà la pauvre poignée d'hommes devant les portes.

Dans un vacarme, Kai put voir une splendide bête noire sortir du château, pour se jeter, mauvaise, sur les gardes par surprise, détruisant la défense avec une aisance désarmante.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de Briak devant la scène.

\- Elle est toujours aussi dingue!

La défense ne fut bientôt que de l'histoire ancienne. Les portes étaient dégagées.

Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le visage d'Elsa.

 _Ça, c'est mon loup. Crâneuse._

 _La voie est libre. Mon père a besoin de moi. Entre, mais sois prudente._

 _Toi, sois prudente._

Pensa la louve, avant d'émettre un dernier rugissement à l'attention de sa reine, pour enfin retourner à l'intérieur du château.

Elsa sourit, intima à Kai de s'occuper des villageois, et s'élança d'un pas confiant vers le château, l'armée et Briak, toujours derrière elle. Le pauvre Kai secoua la tête en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36:

Mak posa les yeux sur son père. Le vit complètement fou de rage. Et étrangement, Hans ne paraissait pas si différent dans l'instant. Deux bêtes féroces s'affrontaient dans une animosité de la folie humaine plus déplorable que jamais. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités, leurs mâchoires serrées, et leurs coeurs semblaient n'avoir que la haine pour seul carburant.

Soudain, une chaleur presque insupportable se fit sentir dans la pièce. Le sol, ainsi que tous les murs, devinrent brûlants, l'air irrespirable. La pauvre louve fut obligée de danser d'une patte sur l'autre, tant le carrelage devenait bouillant. Mak comprit bien vite que le château prenait seulement l'apparence de l'âme de Hans.

 _Elsa, il faudrait que tu arrives vite. J'ai besoin d'un coup de froid…_

\- Il suffit de demander.

Entendit la louve derrière elle. L'animal se retourna, et tomba face à sa reine. La blonde tapa du pieds, et le sol reprit instantanément sa température initiale. Le loup put respirer, enfin.

\- Briak, libère l'armée, nous avons besoin d'aide.

Ordonna Elsa, en posant un regard rageur sur le Prince des Iles du Sud. Mak se surprit à frissonner. Jamais elle n'avait vu une colère si palpable dans les yeux de sa belle. Elsa d'Arendelle avait décidé de reprendre son trône.

D'un geste rapide et précis, la reine envoya un jet de glace dans la jambe du prince, le faisant trébucher. Enfin, il sembla remarquer sa présence, posa un regard furieux dans ses yeux bleus, et hurla:

\- Voilà donc la Putain d'Arendelle! Tu te sens invincible maintenant que tu as trouvé une bande de chiens prêts à ramper à tes pieds?

Mak grogna en se postant devant Elsa, les crocs en évidence, une haine pénétrant son coeur telle une lame d'acier trempé.

Mordok tenta une approche, mais le prince n'était pas stupide, et lança un éclair brûlant dans sa direction, la flamme se rependit sur son torse, le paralysant totalement, le laissant à genoux, incapable de faire un geste, prisonnier de cette magie. Il hurla en se tordant de douleur. Mak aboya. Hans sourit.

\- Oh, mais c'est que la chienne défendrait presque ce cher papa. Ça fait mal, hein? De voir souffrir sa famille. Ton ancêtre n'a pourtant pas hésité à déchiqueter le visage du mien. J'aurais du deviner que tu étais de la lignée du loup blanc. Vous avez le même éclat de folie dans le regard. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce-pas? Deux malades, deux ordures, deux putains de bêtes meurtrières! J'aurais mieux fait de fouetter ta salope sur ce lac! J'en ai tellement rêvé.

Hurla Hans en s'en briser la voix, faisant aboyer Mak frénétiquement dans une folie assassine.

Elsa leva la main, prête à attaquer à nouveau, mais Hans déclara:

\- Si tu fais le moindre geste, il meurt, et nous savons tous, que dans le fond, le brave loup espère encore sauver son père.

La reine se figea. Hans éclata de rire sans desserrer l'étau de feu qui entourait maintenant la gorge de Mordok. Le prince se redressa, reprenant fierté et contrôle de la situation, sous le regard horrifié d'Elsa, qui sentait tout se faufiler entre ses doigts. Hans se tourna alors vers Mordok.

\- Et toi...Mon grand-père parlait souvent de toi, tu sais. Je t'ai idéalisé toutes ces années, pour me rendre finalement compte que tu es bien décevant.

Mordok grogna. Hans continua:

\- Le loup blanc, au service d'une Ficede, pathétique. Elle se sert de toi, pauvre bête stupide! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle ne cherche qu'à régner? Elle t'a déjà volé ton peuple, que te faut-il de plus?

Cria le prince, en montrant Elsa du doigt avant de cracher par terre.

Avec horreur, Mak put voir le regard de son père changer. Elle reconnut cette expression comme si elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Et ce regard fou se posa sur Elsa. Hans sourit, abandonna l'emprise qu'il avait sur le loup blanc, et déclara:

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse en famille.

Puis le salaud se posta, fière derrière Mordok qui semblait avoir changé de maître. Sans demander son reste, le prince ricana, et s'empressa de remonter l'immense escalier, espérant trouver une sortie au plus vite, bien conscient de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

 _Elsa sauve-toi._

Entendit la reine.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son loup, le trouva déterminé, et plus tout à fait lui-même.

 _Mon loup, il faut que tu te calmes._

Essaya-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, Mak le savait. Le loup, à l'intérieur se faisait de plus en plus insistant, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'être un monstre pour être en mesure de tuer leur roi. La louve grogna, sachant très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et connaissant parfaitement les conséquences de cette folie, mais elle le devait, et sa seule consolation, était qu'Elsa ne la voit comme ça.

 _Rattrape Hans, ne le laisses pas fuir_.

Ordonna Mak, espérant que sa reine ne cherche pas à négocier, prenant conscience qu'elle deviendrait bientôt dangereuse.

Elsa ferma les yeux en soupirant douloureusement, sachant malgré elle aussi bien que son loup ce qui les attendait. Elle posa une main sur la tête de l'animal qui tressaillit sous le touché. Cela lui fendit le coeur. Jamais elle n'avait tressaillit sous sa main. À chaque instant, Mak s'éloignait un peu plus dans les méandres de sa colère.

 _Fais ce que je te dis!_

Rugit la louve bien plus fort que jamais, faisant sursauter Elsa. Cette réaction accentua sa colère. Jamais sa reine n'avait eu peur d'elle. Le monstre venait de renaitre.

Sans discuter, et le coeur en miette, Elsa s'élança à la poursuite du fils du feu, bien décidée à lui faire payer.

L'esprit en ébullition, Elsa courait à travers les nombreux couloirs du château sans réellement savoir où aller. Son attention, son coeur, était resté dans le hall. _Si je trouve Hans, tu me reviendras..._ Pensa-t-elle comme par mauvaise habitude, moyen ridicule de se rassurer dont elle ne pouvait se défaire depuis le début de cette guerre...

\- Elsa!

La reine s'arrêta, et tomba face à celui qu'elle avait tant espéré.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, il parut surprit par ce geste. Quelque chose était arrivé.

\- Briak! Mak est en bas avec son père. Il est devenu fou. Il nous a trahit. Il va la tuer!

L'homme attrapa la blonde par les épaules.

\- Calme toi. Où est le fils de feu?

\- Il y a une deuxième sortie vers l'aile-Ouest. Il essaye de s'enfuir.

Briak fronça les sourcils. Mak lui avait demandé de protéger Elsa quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il prit conscience que son amie savait pertinemment que tout ce bordel tournerait mal, que cette guerre était une mission suicide, et que son but n'avait toujours été que d'éloigner Elsa. La louve se servait donc de cette guerre pour régler ses comptes avec son père. L'homme se garda bien d'expliquer tout cela à la reine, et déclara:

\- L'armée d'Arendelle est libre et s'est alliée avec les loups contre les Ficedes. Hans doit être arrêté maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna Elsa par le bras, et s'élança avec elle à la poursuite du prince.

\- Mais elle a besoin de toi!

Cria Elsa, sans pouvoir arrêter son pas.

\- C'est son combat. Je n'interviendrais pas, elle ne me le permettrait pas. Fais lui confiance. Si Hans réussit à s'enfuir, cette guerre sera perdue, et Makdellana le sais mieux que personne.

Devant les dires d'une vérité effroyable de l'homme, Elsa abdiqua, et couru toujours plus vite.

La louve grognait toujours plus fort face à la bête immonde devant elle. La colère remplit sons âme, tua son coeur, le loup la dévora, elle attaqua. Mordant, griffant, aboyant comme un vulgaire chien qu'elle était devenue. La loup blanc se défendit, ne reconnaissant plus sa fille, ne reconnaissant plus rien.

Briak et toute sa puissance se jeta sur le fils de feu quand il fut à portée de main. Le prince s'étala sur le sol, une gueule à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. L'haleine chaude du loup effleura sa joue, des pattes lui écrasèrent le torse, bloquant ses gestes, plaquant ses mains au sol. Il était pourtant si proche de cette maudite sortie.

Il tenta de se débattre encore, ne perdant jamais espoir, mais une vague de froid immobilisa ses jambes. Fais comme un rat, il tourna un regard horrifié vers ce qui ne ressemblait plus tellement à Elsa d'Arendelle.

La reine approcha d'un pas lent, arrêta sa chaussure près du visage du prince, imposant sa supériorité, dominant par son excellence. Briak aboya furieusement, faisant saigner l'oreille de Hans.

\- Elsa, rappelle-le.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, sourit en coin, se délectant malgré elle de la situation.

\- Je suis désolée cher prince, mais comme vous le dites si bien, ils ne sont que des animaux, ils ne comprennent rien, n'est-ce-pas Briak?

Le loup aboya encore, faisant gémir le prince.

Elsa s'accroupit, et murmura:

\- Alors, tu as peur?

Les yeux de Hans s'écarquillèrent. Oui il avait peur, il crevait de peur.

\- Votre Altesse…

Elsa rit.

\- À ce n'est plus...comment m'as-tu si délicatement appelée déjà? La Putain d'Arendelle, c'est bien ça?

\- Pardonnez-moi.

S'empressa de supplier le prince, en essayant désespéramment d'éloigner son visage des crocs de Briak.

Les yeux de la reine se rétrécirent, elle déclara:

\- Refusé.

D'un geste lent, elle leva la main. Le prince hurla, en sentant chaque goutte de son sang se figer, devenant de millions de cristaux ensanglantés au creux de ses artères. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une douleur pareille à celle-ci. Il voulu mourir.

\- Ton coeur est déjà de glace.

La reine serra le poing. Un nouveau cri déchiré s'échappa de Hans.

\- Pour Anna.

\- Arrêtez, je vous en pris! Tuez-moi! Laissez-moi mourir!

Elsa ne prêta pas attention aux supplications du prince, et serra davantage le poing. Hans se contorsionna, crachant un filet de liquide écarlate.

\- Pour les loups.

Briak peinait à retenir le prince, tant il gesticulait, tant il se débattait, cherchant encore et toujours à fuir cette sensation que jamais personne ne devrait connaître.

Enfin, la reine ferma les yeux, et relâcha totalement sa main. Hans hurla une dernière fois, plongeant un dernier regard suppliant dans les yeux de la reine qui se rouvrirent pour apprécier le pique de douleur qu'il trouvèrent dans l'âme du prince.

\- Pour Mak.

Murmura Elsa. Le prince tomba à terre, exsangue, toute vie ayant quitté son corps.

Briak grogna une ultime fois, et reprit lentement sa forme humaine. Elsa se redressa en soupirant. Un instant, elle se détesta pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, et jeta un dernier regard au corps maintenant bien insignifiant, figé dans la douleur qu'il avait ressentit avant de mourir. La reine avait tant de fois rêvé de lui glacer le sang, finalement, elle y était parvenue. La vengeance d'Elsa d'Arendelle venait de s'abattre. La reine était de retour.

Briak sourit tristement, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Sonnée, Elsa posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante. L'homme posa un regard admirateur sur sa reine, et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Le réconfort ne fut que de courte durée. Un rugissement fit sursauter les deux amis. Une douleur s'imposa dans le coeur de la blonde, un vide envahit son âme.

Elsa ferma les yeux.

 _Mon loup, tout va bien?_

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra.

\- Briak, elle ne répond pas.

La panique se lut clairement dans les yeux de l'homme. Sans un mot de plus, il se précipitèrent vers le hall.

Le loup peinait à tenir debout. Sa gueule saignait, et une plaie béante entaillait tout son flanc, le rendant faible. Un coup de griffe bien vicieux avait été porté sur son œil droit, troublant sa vue. Malgré tout, il était debout et ne cessait de rugir, emprisonné dans une colère indomptable.

Le loup blanc attaquait sans reprendre son souffle, enchainant morsure, griffure, et coup dans le dos. Il était fort et inépuisable.

Il se jeta sur Mak, la plaquant contre un mur, ne lui laissant que de maigres espoirs de fuite. La louve encaissait en hurlant, sentant chaque griffes se planter dans sa peau. Elle allait mourir ici, face à son pire cauchemar.

Voyant la haine de son père, elle voulu abandonner, se laisser aller et ne plus ressentir. Elle n'était pas assez forte, c'était une évidence. Son père l'avait toujours dominée, avait toujours eu ce pouvoir inconscient sur le corps qu'il avait prit joie à détruire. Dans un hurlement aigu, Mak cracha son excès de douleur. Quand le moment du dernier souffle arriva, elle perçut pourtant un léger, presque imperceptible son entrer dans son esprit.

Cette voix...à qui était cette voix qui lui parut familière, et pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à y mettre un visage. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentit très clairement, fut une nouvelle vague de haine. Une haine du monde, des hommes, de son père, d'elle-même, de tout. Une haine dont elle voulu goûter la morsure. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus jaunes mais d'un noir profond. Elle montra les crocs, et attrapa dans sa gueule le visage qui se présentait devant elle, en jurant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Le loup blanc rugit sous la contact bien trop puissant, et chercha à s'en défaire. Mais la louve n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

Elsa arriva essoufflée en haut de l'escalier. Sa mâchoire tomba quand elle vit le loup blanc étendu sur le sol. Son loup avait donc réussit. Elle était vivante. Tout était finit, enfin. Ils étaient seins et saufs. Cette guerre touchait à sa fin. La vie allait être plus douce. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage quand elle se précipita pour descendre.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue!

S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de son loup, qui lui tournait le dos, fixant le corps mort du loup blanc.

La reine voulu poser une main douce sur le pelage si attirant de l'animal, mais celui-ci se retourna rapidement en rugissant, le regard mauvais, la gueule ouvert, couverte de sang.

\- Elsa, ne t'approche pas.

Tonna Briak en posant une main sur l'épaule de la reine, qui se figea en voyant une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Mak.

L'animal aboya en adoptant un air menaçant.

\- Mak...?

Essaya Elsa, tremblante.

L'animal aboya encore une fois en avançant d'un pas. Briak passa un bras devant Elsa en grognant.

\- Briak arrête. Elle ne nous attaquera pas.

L'homme fixa l'animal en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'en suis pas sur. Elle est transformée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Déclara-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Les yeux de la reine s'écarquillèrent. Elle observa les yeux de son loup, et n'y trouva que haine et rancoeur. Mak semblait en effet définitivement partie, toute trace d'humanité ayant quitté son âme. Pour la première fois, Elsa eut peur d'elle.

\- Non, ça ne peut se finir comme ça…

Murmura la reine sans perdre la bête du regard, espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, désirant que sa louve revienne, refusant l'idée qu'elle puisse l'avoir perdue. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne voulait pas de cette fin. Mak était quelqu'un de bien. Mak était un brave loup. Un être hors du commun. Elle y croyait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Tout cette histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Elle en avait décidé.

D'un geste autoritaire, elle rejeta le bras de Briak, et avança d'un pas ferme. Le loup aboya encore en avançant toujours plus.

\- Elsa, arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. Elle est partit.

\- Non. Je sais qu'elle est là, quelque part…

Chuchota la reine, en observa davantage les yeux qui semblaient vouloir la dévorer.

La bête observait ce visage qu'il savait habituel mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Cette sensation l'énerva plus encore. Il aboya de frustration. Il lui sembla que c'était une femme. Et ces cheveux, il voulu se rappeler leur odeur, mais en fut incapable. Frustré, il aboya encore. Et la voix, il connaissait cette voix. Mais quelque chose de plus fort, l'obligeait à oublier. Il se sentait fort, et indestructible. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait mordre, tuer, détruire. La femme semblait paniquée, et l'homme à coté d'elle, paraissait vouloir lui sauter dessus.

Soudain, la femme avança d'un pas. Surpris, il aboya, montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée. Elle était une menace, il en était persuadé. Il devait la tuer.

\- Mon loup, c'est moi.

Essaya doucement Elsa en avançant encore. Mais Mak ne semblait pas décidée à se calmer, du moins si Mak existait encore…

La reine cru mourir d'effroi en voyant le pelage de son loup devenir aussi blanc que la neige au sommet de la montagne où elle l'avait rencontrée.

\- Elsa, arrête. Son père est mort, elle devient le loup blanc. Elle est dangereuse. Rends toi à l'évidence, nous l'avons perdue.

Déclara Briak, en essayant de retenir sa reine. Mais fixée dans son idée, refusant de démordre, Elsa le fit taire d'un geste clair de la main.

\- Non, je sais qu'elle est là.

Déclara la reine sans arrêter son pas.

L'animal grogna toujours plus fort. Qui était-elle? Que disait-elle? Il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'en avait même plus envie.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, mon amour. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Souviens-toi. Reviens-moi. Tu t'es retournée, j'ai tué Hans, il faut que tu me reviennes. Je sais que tu es là.

L'animal secoua frénétiquement la tête en gémissant. Briak fronça les sourcils, prêts à bondir si jamais la bête attaquait.

Soudain, des mots pénétrèrent le coeur de la louve. _Mais au moment où tu penseras t'être perdue, tu te retrouveras…_

Elsa put très clairement voir le regard se battre contre quelque chose de grand, contre le monstre qu'il avait toujours cherché à fuir. La reine savait qu'une guerre intérieure éclatait à l'intérieur de sa louve, et son esprit pria encore et encore pour que son humanité l'emporte, jurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.

 _Reviens, ne m'abandonne pas…_

Mak chercha un chemin à travers la folie de sa colère, et très lentement, les yeux noirs reprirent cette teinte qu'Elsa connaissait par coeur.

La reine serra les poings, et effaça la distance qui les séparait en posant une main tremblante sur le museau de l'animal, qui resta figé en gémissant. Devait-il la dévorer? Devait-il se défendre? Il n'en savait plus rien. Pourquoi sentait-elle si bon? Une effluve qu'il sembla reconnaître, quelque chose de Décembre, qu'on ne perçoit qu'à l'approche de Noël. Noël? Un souvenir le frappa tout à coup. Une vague histoire de sapin et de cheminée. Il se souvint d'un bonhomme de neige, d'un jeune rouquine, mais tout cela restait flou.

Effaçant ses peurs, Elsa caressa la tête de l'animal, et sourit simplement alors qu'une larme s'échappait clandestinement d'un de ses yeux.

L'animal écarquilla les yeux. Elle pleurait? Il n'était pas sur de grand-chose, se souvenant à peine de son prénom, mais savait une chose, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

Soudain, une multitude de souvenir percutèrent l'esprit de la bête, et ce fut un raz-de-marée d'émotion qui la submergea. Elsa...elle s'appelait Elsa. Et elle...elle était Mak. Mak qui aimait Elsa. Et ce fut cette vérité inébranlable qu'elle prit en pleine gueule.

Elsa se recula en voyant l'animal se tordre de douleur, se pliant en quatre sur le carrelage froid du château. Briak resta mâchoire tombante. Peu à peu, ils put voir le corps de Mak réapparaitre. Elle était revenue.

La jeune femme s'écrasa sur le sol.

Elsa se précipita près d'elle, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux. Une cascade de larmes coula sur les joues de la reine. Elle pencha sa tête contre la poitrine de son loup, attendit, et enfin, inspira fortement en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Un son cognait au fond de la poitrine.

\- Elle est vivante.

Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Briak.

L'homme passa une main tremblante sur son visage, frottant ses yeux rougis, conscient qu'il s'en était fallut de peu.

Enfin, il put respirer. Il s'approcha lentement des deux jeunes femme qu'il serra dans ses bras. La reine qui n'en était plus une dans l'instant, éclata en sanglot contre le torse de l'homme en serrant le corps inconscient toujours plus fort, cherchant à le sentir, à le graver dans sa mémoire, à ne jamais le quitter. Mak respirait, Mak était vivante, Mak avait réussit. Enfin, tout était finit. Toutes leurs promesses avaient été honorées.

Personne n'y prêta attention, mais sur les toits d'Arendelle, la neige fondit.

La louve grimaça et ouvrit péniblement un œil, qu'elle referma aussitôt quand la lumière vint lui brûler la rétine. Elle poussa un gémissement de mécontentement. Ce que son corps pouvait lui faire mal. Une migraine martelait ses temps, ses muscles étaient engourdis et douloureux. Sa vision n'était pas très claire, et avait bien du mal à faire la mise au point. Ses doigts la faisait souffrir, et sa gorge semblait en feu.

Elle essaya de parler, aucun son ne sortit. Déterminée, elle se racla la gorge, et eut le plaisir d'entendre un semblant de voix cassée. Elle essaya de se redresser, peine perdue. Où était-elle? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son regard s'égara sur le lieu. Il lui sembla que c'était une chambre. Sa nuque était raide, elle avait du mal à tourner la tête, mais elle put deviner de part la lumière qui éclairait l'endroit qu'il faisait jour, et même qu'il faisait beau. Elle écouta, mais n'entendit rien. Était-elle seule? Elle ne sentit aucune présence dans la pièce.

Frustrée de rester allongée, elle grogna en repoussant la douleur, bien décidée à se lever. Elle serra les dents en s'asseyant au bord du grand lit où on l'avait installée. Elle se rendit compte qu'on lui avait également enlevé ses vêtements pour l'habiller d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en soie blanche. Elle releva le tissu de son haut, et remarqua qu'un pansement entourait religieusement ses cottes. Elle posa un regard sur ses mains, et les trouva abîmées, entaillées par endroits, parsemées de quelques crevasses. Elle s'étira lentement, faisant craquer ses os.

L'un de ses yeux piquait, et un goût métallique se rependait dans sa bouche. Elle eut envie de vomir, mais ravala ses nausées, et se leva non sans peine, s'aidant maladroitement de la table de nuit, déposée non loin d'elle.

D'un pas chancelant, elle approcha de la fenêtre, se tenant le ventre par moment. Elle posa un regard sur l'extérieur en grimaçant, assaillit par la lumière, et vit un soleil briller. Celui-ci l'éblouit, elle grogna. Il faisait trop chaud ici, elle en avait perdu l'habitude, elle qui détestait le froid. Le froid... _Elsa!_

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, et tomba face à une femme d'un âge déjà avancé qui se figea en la voyant. Puis elle sourit, et déclara d'une voix tranquille:

\- Bonjour, brave loup. Vous avez finalement décidez de revenir parmi nous on dirait.

Mak fronça les sourcils, et fit appel au peu de voix qu'il lui restait.

\- Où suis-je?

La femme sourit davantage, et approcha lentement.

\- Allons, vous ne reconnaissez pas le château? Son Altesse va être si heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez reprit conscience. Elle vous a veillée des nuits entières, vous savez. La pauvre enfant...j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire venir tous les guérisseur du royaume.

\- Elsa? Où est-elle?

Demanda subitement la louve, un vent de panique passant dans ses yeux.

\- Rassurez-vous, brave loup. Son Altesse va bien. Elle est en réunion pour le moment. Le royaume a malheureusement besoin d'elle. Cette guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais aucun mort de notre coté, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

Mak grimaça, les souvenirs revenant doucement. Elle se rappelait de Hans, de la colère de son père, puis plus rien, un vide total.

\- La reine m'a fait jurer de vous empêcher de vous lever si jamais vous en veniez à vous réveiller durant son absence. Elle a également ajouté que vous ne seriez sans doute pas très coopérative, avant de préciser que ce n'était pas négociable.

Mak leva les yeux au ciel. _Elsa dans toute sa splendeur…_

La femme rit devant la mine de la louve et s'approcha pour lui offrir son bras.

\- Allons, soyez raisonnable. Vous avez bien méritez un peu de repos. Cette guerre a été éprouvante, et votre corps est votre meilleure arme, préservez-le.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Mentit Mak en faisant bien voir qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cette chambre même si elle devait s'aider du bras amical pour se rallonger. Elle avait besoin de voir Elsa, de juger par elle-même qu'elle était seine et sauve.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Sa majesté m'a fait promettre de la prévenir dès votre réveil. J'y vais de ce pas. Et vous, vous restez là. Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger. Est-ce-que ça vous ferait patienter?

Mak grimaça en se rallongeant, sachant très bien qu'elle avait faim, et qu'elle allait se faire avoir comme une gamine à qui on tend une friandise. Elle accepta malgré elle d'un hochement de tête.

La femme posa une assiette et une tasse fumante devant la louve puis déclara, en tendant la tasse:

\- Buvez, cela va vous faire du bien.

Mak observa le liquide, loin d'être convaincue. Cette odeur...elle ne la connaissait pas.

La femme sourit encore, et expliqua:

\- C'est du chocolat. La reine en raffolait étant petite, et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs!

Mak posa un regard suspicieux sur la femme, et essaya:

\- Gerda...?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la servante.

\- Je vois qu'elle vous a parlé de moi.

La louve ne répondit pas, mais un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. C'était donc elle...la femme qui avait supporté les sautes d'humeur de sa reine pendant toutes ses années. _Qu'elle femme courageuse..._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser la louve en riant presque.

Gerda sourit de ce même air tranquille qu'empruntait Elsa par moment, et déclara:

\- Allé, remplumez-vous un peu. Je m'en vais prévenir la reine. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend votre réveil, je vais enfin la revoir sourire. Elle me paraissait si mélancolique ces derniers jours.

\- Ces derniers jours? Mais combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine, brave loup.

Mak soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir accumulé autant de fatigue…

\- Raison de plus pour vous reposer.

Renchérit la servante en ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre. Un air chaud pénétra la pièce. Sans un mot de plus, toujours souriante, Gerda sortit, refermant discrètement la porte derrière elle.

Mak jeta un œil dehors en soupirant, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'être enfermée ici. À l'extérieur, une douceur de vire semblait s'être propagée. Les oiseaux chantaient, et un parfum de fleur de printemps flottait dans l'air. Le soleil inonda la chambre de ses rayons, réchauffant l'être entier de ce pauvre loup meurtrit tel un baume apaisant. Enfin, l'été était de retour.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Bonsoir à tous! Nous sommes ici au dernier chapitre de cette aventure, ça y est! J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette histoire que je me déteste de devoir finir...Je pense toujours à une suite très sérieusement, et attends vos propositions avec impatience à ce sujet. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire, et ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour cette FF. (J'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez) J'ai aimé vivre cette histoire avec vous. J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra, vos avis seront, comme toujours, accueillis avec plaisir.**_

 _ **Par ailleurs, je remercie également Mak de s'être imposée à moi. Et bien sur notre chère Elsa, d'avoir accepté de jouer un rôle majeur à ses cotés. Je reste à votre disposition. Je vous embrasse. Toute ma tendresse. Votre écrivain, Lou De Peyrac. 3**_

Chapitre 37:

Mak soupira en posant son assiette vide sur la table de nuit. La pauvre louve s'ennuyait déjà. Pour la première de sa vie, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire. Et ce fut étrange de ressentir quelque chose comme cela. Pas de monde à sauver, pas de fou furieux à arrêter, et pas de princesse en détresse à protéger. S'en était presque déprimant.

Nerveusement, ses doigts tapotèrent le bord du lit. À peine vingt minutes qu'elle était réveillée, et elle commençait déjà à avoir la bougeotte. Se reposer n'était pas dans ses priorités, et encore moins sa grande passion. Après tout, elle était un loup. Sa nature lui dictait de courir dans la forêt, de chasser des lapins, et de hurler à la lune. Elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour rester enfermée dans une chambre, aussi belle soit-elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre en réfléchissant. _Elsa sait que je n'ai jamais été un loup très obéissant…_

Sans hésiter davantage, la louve se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas bancal vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle voit le soleil, qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'elle s'occupe.

En essayant de rester discrète, guettant la présence de Gerda, elle ouvrit la porte, et posa un premier pieds mal assuré dans le couloir.

\- Et où comptes-tu aller?

Mak grimaça, sachant qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit. Elle se retourna, et vit Anna, appuyée contre un mur, l'air faussement sévère.

La louve sourit, sincèrement heureuse de la revoir, et devinant ce qui se serait passé si elle était tombée sur Elsa. Sa sœur était plus clémente, elle en avait conscience. Mak se gratta l'arrière de la tête en un tic qu'Anna avait apprit à apprécier. La princesse rit en prenant la louve dans ses bras.

\- Je savais que tu te réveillerais.

Souffla la rouquine, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la louve.

Mak ferma les yeux sous l'étreinte, heureuse de retrouver une amie.

L'étreinte prit fin, Anna prévint:

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Si Elsa te vois debout, elle va piquer une crise. Et tu sais comme moi que son Altesse peut se montrer glaciale!

Mak rit doucement en se rappelant le caractère parfois mauvais de sa reine. La louve lança un regard charmeur, et demanda:

\- S'il te plaît Anna, il faut que je prenne l'air. Je vais bien.

Anna haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, et arrête de me faire ces yeux de loup battu.

Mak grogna.

\- Je ne supporte plus de rester dans cette chambre. Je commence même à avoir des escarres!

La princesse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu?

Mak fronça les sourcils.

\- Anna, je jure que si tu ne me laisses pas sortir, je me jettes par la fenêtre.

Prévint-t-elle. La princesse soupira.

\- Le pire c'est que je sais que tu en es absolument capable. Elsa va nous tuer toutes les deux.

Le visage de la louve s'illumina.

Anna offrit son bras à Mak qui le saisit en emboitant un pas lent. Le regard de la louve divagua entre les différents couloirs. Tout était grand, tout était hors de prix. Il n'y a encore qu'un mois, elle aurait sans doute tout donné pour pénétrer dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

À chaque fois qu'elles passaient près de quelqu'un, domestique ou autre, il ou elle s'inclinait en souriant, montrant respect et gratitude sous le regard hébété de Mak. Ça devait être un truc d'humain…

\- Combien de personne vivent ici au juste?

\- Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Répondit Anna, amusée.

Un homme en costume passa à coté d'elle, dévisageant Mak de la tête aux pieds, avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Et pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une bête curieuse?

Anna rit.

\- Ils ont simplement du mal à croire que tu existes. Toute cette semaine, ils ont entendu parlé de ce loup blanc qui a aidé la reine à sauver Arendelle. J'imagine qu'ils te pensaient...plus grande.

Mak haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir sauvé quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent, et se dirigèrent doucement vers les jardins du château. Mak soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un chêne immense. La louve ferma les yeux, sentant le soleil lui chauffer les paupières. Anna sourit en détaillant le visage de la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois, elle prit le temps de l'observer, et comprit pourquoi sa sœur avait craqué. Elle était belle, et paraissait indestructible. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle, et pourtant, elle avait sauvé tout un royaume, et plus encore, elle avait sauvé Elsa. Les loups faisaient maintenant définitivement partie de leur vie.

\- Mak, je voulais te dire...à propos de Briak…

\- Il est très bien pour toi.

Sourit la louve, en ouvrant à peine un œil rieur. Les yeux d'Anna brillèrent. La princesse savait que l'approbation de la louve au sujet de leur relation était importante aux yeux de son homme, elle fut heureuse d'entendre qu'elle approuvait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Elsa, j'attends le bon moment.

Avoua la rouquine, mal à l'aise, se rappelant de la réaction de sa sœur lors du couronnement quand elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle souhaitait épouser Hans.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

Déclara Mak d'une voix légère.

\- Me dire quoi?

Lança une voix rieuse derrière elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, et sourirent en voyant la reine s'approcher d'elles.

Elsa avait bien vite quitté son pantalon de guerre pour revêtir une de ses plus belles robes. Anna se leva, et embrassa la joue de sa sœur avant de déclarer:

\- Que tu es magnifique. Ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir fait sortir, elle m'a menacée.

\- Je sais.

Sourit Elsa, qui n'était pas surprise de ne pas trouver son loup en train de l'attendre bien calmement dans sa chambre. _Je savais que Gerda n'aurait pas raison de toi..._

Anna s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir trouver Olaf avant qu'il ne se pavane trop longtemps au soleil.

Elsa posa un regard faussement sévère sur Mak, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Comment tu te sens?

Demanda la blonde, en prenant la main de la louve dans la sienne. Mak sourit en gardant un regard fuyant.

\- Comme un loup qui rêvait de te voir.

Elsa rit franchement.

\- Charmeuse...c'est pour te faire pardonner d'avoir désobéit à cette pauvre Gerda?

\- Entre autre…

Murmura la louve, en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa reine. Elsa inspira profondément, profitant de son parfum se mélangeant avec celui de l'été. Il lui sembla que malgré ses nombreuses blessures, son loup allait bien. Enfin, la reine parut sereine.

\- Je n'aime pas le chocolat chaud.

Déclara soudain Mak.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux, essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Je crois que notre relation va donc être impossible.

Taquina-t-elle, faisant rire son loup.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu rire comme ça? Il avait fallut une guerre pour qu'elle puisse voir ce sourire sincère magnifier son visage.

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec ma sœur?

Mak sourit mais ne répondit pas.

La reine plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner ce que sa sœur et son loup complotaient. N'y parvenant pas, elle posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en appréciant simplement le moment. Tout était parfait en cet instant. Était-ce l'euphorie d'être ensemble, ou simplement le sentiment de se sentir vivant? Elsa n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et finalement s'en fichait pas mal.

La reine déposa un baiser dans le cou de son loup, qui frissonna malgré lui. Elsa sourit en jurant qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser rien que pour la sentir frissonner dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Demanda Mak, en passant un bras chaleureux autour des épaules de la blonde.

Elsa parut réfléchir un instant, puis déclara:

\- On se repose. Après toute une vie à te battre, tu as bien droit à quelques jours de vacance, loup blanc.

Mak sourit tristement. Les souvenirs de la mort de son père revinrent peu à peu. Mais aucune culpabilité ne la traversa. Pour la première fois, elle eut la sensation d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. L'esprit du loup pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait su préserver son humanité, elle était renevue de loin. Et la légende du loup blanc racontait à présent l'histoire d'une majestueuse créature. Son père n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

\- Des vacances? Cela voudrait dire que tu m'invites à vivre au château?

\- Bien sur! Toi, et tout les loups qui le voudront. Et puis...je doute que ma sœur puisse se séparer de Briak…

Mak sourit. Sa reine savait. Evidemment qu'elle savait. La princesse se faisait bien du soucis pour rien. La louve tourna la tête, et embrassa simplement Elsa. Cette fois, sans d'autre raison qu'une envie irrépressible à assouvir. La reine répondit au baiser en jurant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc vivre dans cette chose gigantesque que tu appelles ta maison, avec une femme qui boit du chocolat chaud immonde à longueur de journée. Je savais que je n'aurais que des emmerdes avec toi…

Déclara Mak, espiègle. Elsa rit devant cet humour si particulier, dans lequel elle avait pourtant apprit à déceler amour et tendresse.

La reine embrassa la joue de la louve, et répondit, comme toujours:

\- Surveillez votre langage, mon loup.

\- Pour vous priver de la joie de me reprendre? Je ne suis pas si cruelle, votre Altesse.

Répondit Mak, en embrassant la tête blonde de sa belle, humant son parfum, se rappelant de la première fois où il lui avait tant plu. Elsa ferma les yeux en passant, comme par habitude, une main dans les cheveux courts. La reine sourit en réalisant avec joie que la vie avec ce loup, son loup, allait devenir une habitude. Une habitude de vivre bien enivrante.

 _ **Petit bonus en page suivante ;)**_


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Elsa déambulait dans le couloir menant au salon. L'esprit brumeux, l'oeil à moitié fermé, elle regardait à peine où elle allait. Heureusement qu'elle avait grandit dans ce château, et que son inconscient le connaissait par coeur.

Par miracle, elle arriva dans la grande pièce, et sourit en voyant une silhouette connue devant la cheminée.

\- Mon amour, il est tard. Viens te coucher.

\- Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Répondit Mak, sans détourner son regard de la cheminée. Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas? Tu ressembles à Olaf à fixer le feu comme ça.

Déclara Elsa, en s'approchant de son loup, passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller.

La louve paraissait totalement concentrée sur les flammes, accroupie devant cette cheminée.

\- Il y un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Déclara-t-elle. Tout à fait sérieuse.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en posant son menton sur l'épaule de celle-ci, observant le feu à son tour.

\- J'écoute.

Invita Elsa, connaissant son loup mieux que personne, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas réponse à ses questions.

\- Comment ton Père-Noël va pouvoir passer par la cheminée cette nuit si on la laisse allumée?

Elsa soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Mak, ces derniers mois, avait fait des efforts monumentaux pour vivre comme quelqu'un de normal au château. Quelqu'un de normal qui ne chassait pas en grognant dans la forêt pour se nourrir par exemple. La louve avait bien comprit le principe d'être servit par des domestiques, et commençait à trouver sa place au sein de la cours royale. Tout le monde l'appréciait, et se souciait de son bien-être. Doucement, leur vie ensemble s'était rythmée, et une douceur de vivre s'était installée à Arendelle. Certains loups y vivaient sereins, parmi les humains qui n'avaient plus peur d'eux, gardant une totale confiance en leur reine. Les cauchemars de Mak avait cessés, et Elsa s'émerveillait chaque jours en l'aimant toujours plus. La belle blonde avait su trouver la paix en jurant que ses parents devaient être fière d'elle.

Mais Noël restait un mystère pour le pauvre loup. La reine avait bien essayé de lui expliquer cette fête à mainte reprises, mais rien n'y faisait, Mak ne comprenait pas.

\- Mon loup, tu penses sérieusement que c'est une heure pour se poser ce genre de question? Anna et Briak dorment depuis longtemps, même Olaf est tombé de fatigue. Et tu devrais en faire de même.

Conseilla Elsa en passant une main dans les cheveux de Mak. La louve sembla réfléchir, puis déclara:

\- Le sapin et les cadeaux, j'ai comprit le principe. Mais, très franchement, je ne vois pas comment un grand bonhomme pourrait entrer sans risque par cette cheminée.

 _Peut-être que le Père-Noël est aussi inconscient que toi..._ Pensa Elsa qui ne voulait qu'une chose, aller se coucher, de préférence, dans les bras de sa louve.

La reine se maudit d'avoir eu, ce jour-là, l'idée stupide de parler de Noël à Mak. Elle ne pensait pas que son loup développerait une telle obsession pour cette fête. En un geste rapide et fluide de la main, la belle blonde éteignit le feu d'un jet de glace.

\- Rassurée?

Demanda-t-elle, en embrassant le haut de la tête de la louve.

\- Oui. Mais pas convaincue.

Elsa sourit en déclarant:

\- Si tu étais convaincue, tu ne serais pas ce que tu es.

Mak se releva, et se laissa entrainer à l'étage par sa reine.

\- Et que suis-je exactement?

\- Mienne.

Répondit immédiatement Elsa, charmeuse, aguicheuse, bien décidée à sortir le Père-Noël de l'esprit de son loup, qui sourit en sachant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa belle Reine des Neiges.

 _ **Merci à vous...3**_


End file.
